Ivy League Romance Part III
by ReddTwilight
Summary: Edward grabbed my hand and led me outside to the backyard. We stopped under the weeping willow, his hand now on my cheek as he stared into my eyes. "I need to ask you an important question, Isabella."
1. Birthday Shots

A/N: I'M BACK!!!!!!!!

Ivy League Romance makes its official return!!

Thank you everyone out there who was stuck with this series, I seriously would not be continuing it right now if wasn't for all of the love I've received on the last two stories. So thank you again! I can't even begin to name names because so many of you have been so loyal and patient with my fucktastic updating skills. I suck, I know. I won't make any excuses except for some serious blockage issues. You all rule, please conitnue to leave me love, it keeps the stories going.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I had the best dream that provided inspiration for this chapter. I wasn't kidding when I said to some people in responses that I really do dream up my stuff, literally.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 1: Birthday Shots

Bella's Point of View

"Wakey, wakey I have eggs and baccey."

"Errr…." I grumbled in my sleep and turned over throwing the comforter over my head. I felt the bed dip as Edward sat down and I caught the distinct fragrance of his maple syrup bacon and garlic cheese scrambled eggs. He was trying very hard to get some morning sex out of me.

And his tactics were working. Damnit.

I wanted to sleep in this morning. Guess that's not happening.

I grumbled again and threw back the blanket glaring up at my beaming boyfriend, whose smirk only grew broader as he speared some of those delicious smelling eggs with the fork in his hand and he offered them to me. He was such a cheater.

"You know you want it." He said temptingly, his double entendre very, very clear.

I sat up with a huff and crossed my arms over my chest, more so to hide my now hard nipples then to appear pissed off. His teasing always had this effect on me, and my body was such a traitor no matter how upset I may be.

I opened my mouth and let him feed me the first bite of eggs. I moaned; I couldn't help it. They were just so _good_. I let Edward feed me breakfast over the next ten minutes, making conversation here and there. Every couple of bites I would suck his finger into my mouth and swirl my tongue around it.

He returned my moans from earlier in a lower pitch, and I knew he was thinking about the other way, and other place, I would swirl my tongue around him. I was tempted to lick the plate clean, literally, just to tease him further, but at the same time I wanted to taste more of the scrumptious breakfast he had made me.

"Thank you, baby, that was very good."

Edward leaned in and kissed me sweetly. "I'm glad you enjoyed it, and now that I have sufficiently softened you I can give you your birthday present."

"I though we agreed on no gifts this year."

"That was at Christmas. This is your birthday, and I had to get this for you as soon as I saw it." He said reaching into his pocket and taking out a small teal box.

"Edward, no!" I exclaimed upon immediately recognizing the designer box. "I can't take that."

"Yes you can," Edward protested removing from the box a delicate sterling silver chain. On the end of it was a beautiful silver dragonfly charm studded with round diamonds.

"Edward…I can't."

"Turn around,"

I sighed and turned sideways for him, lifting my hair. He reached over my head to string the necklace on, his mouth very close to my ear. "Dragonflies symbolize many things," he started, catching the clasp and making sure it was secure. "Renewal, positive forces, the power of life…among other things." He settled my hair into place. "They live very short lives" he whispered, his voice dropping as his hands did to my shoulders, squeezing them gently. "And they know to live them to the fullest. I like to think that the positive forces of the power of life have brought us together."

I turned so I was facing him now, my hand reaching up to finger my new necklace. "You're very smooth." I said to him, staring up into his eyes.

"I'm not quite done yet." Edward sighed and reached out tucking a finger under my chin keeping my face lifted to his. "We should live like dragonflies, each day to the fullest. And of course I kept your abnormal obsession with them in mind as well."

I smacked his shoulder playfully and then leaned in and kissed him because honestly, he deserved it. "Thank you, it's beautiful. I love it."

"I knew you would."

"And you're absolutely right," I concluded, wrapping a hand around his neck and drawing him down with me to the bed. "We should live like dragonflies."

Edward's returning smile was so brilliant it sparkled. He leaned in kissing me hungrily and greedily, effectively ending our intimate little conversation and beginning a session of something that, between us, goes way beyond intimate.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I can't believe you're making me wear this monstrosity." I grumbled when Alice instructed me to shut my eyes. She slid the cool blue fabric over my head and I felt her tug at it to straighten the material so it fell correctly.

"You only turn 21 once. Stop bitching, step." I picked up my foot and slipped it into the black strappy heel she had instructed me to wear with this "dress". I think it was too short to be considered a dress. To finish the ridiculous ensemble she pinned a 21st birthday tiara on my head.

"I hate you right now, you know that. I'll be cursing your name later this evening as I'm heaving in a toilet." It was Alice's brilliant idea to take me out and get me completely plastered, birthday shots, the whole thing. And of course my traitor boyfriend agreed with her.

Alice re-fastened the dragon fly necklace around my neck to complete my look for the evening. "Perfect, Edward is not going to be able to keep it in his pants tonight."

"Can he ever?" I said seriously, reaching for the doorknob.

"Good point,"

"You girls finally ready?" Emmett asked from the living room. "What takes so long?"

I opened the door and walked out letting everyone get the first glimpse of the monstrosity Alice had dressed me in for the evening. I didn't see Edward, though, and I was disappointed, I had been looking forward to his reaction the most. But then the miracle of my life walked out from the kitchen, beer in hand, and his jaw literally dropped when he saw me. I was surprised the beer didn't fall from his hand.

He gulped and walked forward, his stance just a touch uncomfortable. "Alice, remind me to bow down and worship you later for finding this dress." He said as he wrapped an arm firmly around my waist and pulled me to him. I felt his erection on my stomach and rubbed against it discreetly, earning a moan as Edward delved his tongue into my mouth and lifted me off my feet.

"All right, save it for later!" Emmett yelled, effectively getting us to break apart from each other.

"I don't know if I'll make it to later." Edward whispered in my ear, holding the door for me as we walked out. This was going to be an interesting evening.

Alice, Emmett and Edward had all taken the liberty of choosing the bar we would be at tonight and had even put together a very long playlist of all of my favorite music for the evening. They were refusing to tell me how much they had to pay extra in order for the DJ to play the music they picked out.

Rosalie and Jasper were already waiting for us at a booth when we arrived. I received hugs from both as Emmett went up to the bar and ordered the first of what was to be many rounds of drinks that night. I felt bad for Alice and Jasper, since both of them were still under twenty-one, although they weren't that far off.

All evening Emmett kept trying to tempt them both, but Jasper refused and seemed to sip his Coke with greater pleasure every time. Alice would sometimes take whatever shot Emmett offered her and dumped it into her soda mixing it well before taking a long pull.

Edward and his brother had predetermined the shot I would be drinking twenty-one times tonight. A feat I was definitely not looking forward to. I had eaten various amounts of bread and bread related foods this afternoon in preparation for this event.

My shot for the evening: Blow Job

I officially hate Emmett and Edward Cullen.

"You have to do them consecutively or they don't count." Emmett said to me as the waitress starting bringing over my shots.

"Don't make her do them consecutively, Em, she's such a light weight. Just let her get through twenty-one shots, not rules." Edward defended me. Ok, so earned a little forgiveness with that one.

"No, she has to do them one after the other, no time limit, but she has to do them with no breaks."

I leaned forward on the table, three shots staring me in the face, and let my head fall into my hands. "I'm going to seriously kill you both when this night is over." I deadpanned, picking up one shot and studying it.

"Remember, Bells, once you start you can't stop." Emmett reminded me ever so kindly.

"Shut up, Emmett." Rosalie and I said together. I shot her a grateful smile, wishing I could be like her tonight just sitting there with no worries and a beer in my hand.

Sensing my tension, Edward rubbed my back. "Stop worrying, you've been drunk before."

"I'm not worried, I just don't know the effect all of this alcohol is going to have on me."

"I promise that if you start to do anything really embarrassing I'll take you home."

"You swear," I stared at him for a long moment and then looked around the table at the four other people with us. Emmett gave me a wiseass smile and thumbs up. Alice and Jasper nodded at me and Rosalie smiled encouragingly.

_Its just shots_

"Ok," I picked up the first shot and suddenly Emmett was standing up in the booth.

"Hey everyone, tonight is my brother's girlfriend's twenty-first birthday and she's gonna do shots and needs a little encouragement." Everyone around our booth within a ten-foot radius started cheering and Emmett smiled at me smugly while I shot him a death glare.

And then he started chanting my name and the people around us starting chanting my name. _Right, no pressure whatsoever, thanks Emmett_

"No hands," Edward whispered to me as I reached for my shot again.

"This just keeps getting better and better." I mumbled back to him. I bowed over the first shot wrapping my mouth around it and sat back tilting my head back. Once it was down dozens of people around us erupted in cheers. I downed the next shot the same way, and then another, and another.

Edward stacked them on the table building a pyramid as I drank shot after shot. I stopped counting after one point, just taking each one as Emmett placed them in front of me. I assumed I was done once the shots stopped coming, but Emmett slid one more across to me. My brain was fuzzy at this point, and I wanted to stop, but I dutifully bowed over the shot glass, wrapped my mouth around it and tilted my head back letting the liquid slide down my throat.

It had only taken me the first shot to figure out why it was called a Blow Job.

I set the final glass down on the table and all five people I was with cheered for me, and someone rubbed my shoulders. It felt so good that I leaned into the hands and I fell into someone's lap.

"Hey hottie," I mumbled looking up into the greenest eyes I had ever seen.

"Hey, drunky, how do you feel?"

"Great…" I slurred, stretching my hands over my head. They reached up grabbing hottie's shirt and I yanked his mouth down to mine. "You taste yummy."

"You taste like whipped cream." Hottie quipped back.

"I love you,"

"She is so plastered," Someone else laughed close by. "This is great, I wish I had my camera."

"We promised her we wouldn't take pictures." Hottie responded. I had no idea who they were talking about, but just watching Hottie was entertainment enough. I didn't need to keep up with conversations.

"This is a great song," I mumbled at one point, still in Hottie's lap, as I listened to the lyrics of "Comfortably Numb" floating overhead.

"It is quite appropriate isn't it."

"Actually, I think all the songs that have been playing are good. It's like they're playing all my favorites."

There was a bunch of laughter all around me. The sound hurt my head so I shut my eyes. Someone started running their fingers through my hair. It felt so sensual and suddenly I really wanted to sit in Hottie's lap. So I got up, a little unsteadily, and moved the best I could trying to locate those green eyes and straddle his lap.

I was surprised when I felt a hard bulge underneath me and rubbed against is senselessly. "You feel really good."

"I think maybe you should take her home now. This constitutes embarrassing." A twinkle-like voice chimed in.

I didn't give Hottie a chance to respond. I leaned in and prayed I was kissing his mouth. I could kiss him everywhere, he had such soft skin and smelled so good, and tasted even better. I didn't know this level of deliciousness existed. I never wanted to stop.

"Bella, geez, calm the fuck down or I'm gonna come in my pants."

"Hey, Ed, dry humping constitutes embarrassing. It's time to get her home. It's already been like four hours."

"Well, maybe if she stops rubbing on my crotch long enough for me to get her somewhat on her feet, we can take her home."

I giggle insistently from my position in Hottie's lap and suddenly he was scooping me up and standing. I giggled some more, but told him to take it easy. I was dizzy.

"I can barely understand a word you're saying, Bella."

"You're slurring just as bad as she is."

"I'm a bigger person, I can hold my alcohol better than her, Emmett. And you're even bigger than me, so stop being such a hypocrite."

Looking at Hottie all evening was making me hornier than anything and I all of a sudden wanting nothing more than to sex the life out of him. "Can I jump on your junk?"

"No, you're intoxicated."

I felt a burst of cool air rush past me plus laughter, the sound of fading music, and lots of voices. I was set down on a really comfortable seat, still in Hottie's arms. He started running his fingers through my hair a couple seconds later and was talking to someone.

"I'm surprised she hasn't passed out yet."

"I think she's a fun drunk."

"This isn't the first time she's been drunk, Emmett."

"I know that, Rosie, but I don't think I've ever seen her this plastered."

"I like your hair," I reached up for Hottie's hair and he said 'Ow,'

"What did she do?"

"Stuck her finger in my eye. Bella, sweetie, lie still until I get you home."

"Whatever you say hot stuff."

"I don't understand a word of what you're slurring right now, so just relax."

I heard myself giggle and all of sudden I started coughing. "Do not let her hurl in my car, I will beat your fucking ass, Edward."

"She's not going to hurl, Em, just shut the fuck up and drive."

"Hi," I looked up Hottie and caught him staring at me. "See something you want?"

"Only always,"

"I want you,"

"I know,"

I giggled again and reached up for Hottie's shirt, but he took my hands and held them in my lap keeping me restrained. "You're no fun, Hottie."

He didn't respond except for a small smile. It felt really good laying in his lap so I snuggled closer to him. The bulge I had been rubbing against earlier came back and I nudged my shoulder against it.

"Not smart, Bella."

"Hmmm,"

"Is she finally going to sleep? We're back,"

"I think so,"

I felt more cold air ruffle my hair and then suddenly I was being lifted and carried somewhere. I didn't care. I was so relaxed in Hottie's arms I never wanted to leave them. I sighed again and curled myself closer to his warmth. He was saying something to someone and then a door closed a few moments later I was being very gently laid down on a wonderfully soft surface.

"Bella, can I take your dress off?"

I don't know if I responded or not to that, but I felt the material of my clothing floating over my skin, shoes being pulled off, and something being untangled from my hair. Some other material was slid over my head, some far more comfortable than before and I was repositioned on the surface I was laying on, a blanket pulled over me.

I'll assume I'm on a bed.

The bed dipped as more weight was added to it and then the same arms that had been around me for most of the evening were back and I was being snuggled with.

"Happy birthday, Bella."

"Thanks, baby."

"Sleep well, I love you."

"Love you, too…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: I didn't do shots on my 21st birthday, but I did enjoy a couple of margaritas.


	2. Moments

A/N: Wow, seriously, three chapter in one day!!! I really have no life anymore.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight, and I own my guinea pig Jack, who I am currently missing like crazy right now. I need my little snuggler, sniff sniff…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

BPOV

When you wake up next to a toilet it's never a good sign. I don't even remember getting out of bed. My eyes opened slowly to discover I was lying on my side next to a large porcelain bowl, my cheek pressed to the cool white tile of our bathroom floor. I didn't want to move, I was afraid of what it would do to my stomach.

"Good morning,"

My eyes lifted, more like dragged, upwards and I saw my beloved boyfriend leaning in the doorframe with his arms crossed over his perfect chest. I could tell he was trying very hard not to laugh at me, and I couldn't be mad at him. I would be laughing at him too if our positions had been switched.

"Ughh…" I groaned incoherently and shut my eyes again trying to go back to sleep.

"Do you remember anything from last night?"

Without opening my eyes I rattled off a string of scenes from the previous evening. "Alice dressed me in some ridiculous getup, we went to a bar, Emmett made some sexual innuendos at my expense, you all made me do birthday shots, some really good music, and then some hot guy that looked amazingly like you brought me home, and now he's gone."

Edward chuckled and walked into the bathroom grabbing a glass from beside the sink and filled it before getting a Tylenol from the cabinet. I picked my head up a little as I watched him, a small smile pulling at my lips as he crouched down in front of me.

"Need help getting up?"

"Please," I moaned, my voice rough.

Once situated on the toilet Edward handed me the Tylenol and water and I swallowed the pill eagerly. "I would have given it to you last night, but you were passed out and I didn't think sticking a pain reliever down your throat while asleep was a good idea."

"Yeah, I might have had to cause you physical trauma if anything had happened." I tried to laugh, but the noise hurt my head.

"Want breakfast?"

"Just toast,"

"Coffee or a Bloody Mary?"

"Both," I rubbed my temples with the tips of my fingers, my eyes shut against the bright overhead fluorescence. Edward walked me back into our bedroom where I noticed he had laid clothes out for me. "Did you sleep through me vomiting?"

"Sort of, I heard you get up," He handed me the sweatshirt as I pulled a sport bra on. "But at the same time I thought I was dreaming because when I rolled over I thought you were still in bed, but it was a pillow."

I yanked the pajama pants on and threw my hair up into a messy ponytail. "Sorry I woke you up."

"Don't be, its not your fault for the way excessive amounts of alcohol affect you. It's your DNA, and you can't fight that."

"You would say that, being the pre-med genius that you are." I took his chin in my hand and shook his head back and forth.

And he was a genius, because he knew I would ask for toast this morning and my choice of beverage, and it was all ready for me when we walked out into the kitchen. I sat down on one of the bar stools at the counter starting to nibble. He had spread the slightest amount of butter on my toast to keep it soft. I appreciated that, I don't think I would have been able to deal with a crunching noise right now.

I reached for my Bloody Mary and was about to take a sip when Edward's hand came down over the glass. "What?" I looked up at him with small smile.

"I don't want tomato juice breath when I do this." He leaned down starting to close the space between us, so I reached out and grabbed the back of his neck yanking him down the rest of the way.

I heard the chair slide against the floor with a metallic grating ring as his hand flattened on the counter for support and the other wrapped around my waist trapping me between him and the counter.

Within a matter of moments breakfast was long forgotten, and Edward was lifting me off the chair to carry me back to the bedroom. What I assumed had been meant to be an innocent, chaste good morning kiss had turned into our typical response to each other. I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist smiling against his mouth as he kicked the door shut behind us.

EPOV

"This semester is going to suck!" Alice explained as she slammed her iced mocha latte down on the table, forcing a little whipped cream out the top. It landed on top of my sandwich and I wiped it off flicking it back at her.

Bella and Jasper looked up from the psychology text they were pouring over together, both appearing a little alarmed at my sister's sudden outburst. As had became our custom, the four of us met once or twice a week at a little off-campus coffee shop for a chance to socialize while enjoying overpriced salads and wraps and caffeinated beverages.

"What's wrong, Pixie?" I asked monotonously without looking up from my genetics lecture notes.

"I have an 8:30 Graphics and Design lecture Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, that's until 9:55. And then Tuesdays and Thursdays I have a 9 am class until 10:50 on contemporary art; Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays I also have my stupid humanities course…that's from 2 to 3:15. And also on Thursdays I have my three hour Photography lab."

"When you signed up for your courses, dear sister, did you look at the times, or did you jut pick whatever was available?" I looked up at her, my expression and tone both dripping with sarcasm.

"I was afraid of not being able to get any of the courses I need so I just picked the first things I saw. So no, I did _not_ look at the times."

"There in lies your problem, darling sister."

"You've been in my predicament before, Edward, you know being a freshman registering for your sophomore classes means you get barely nothing. You jump at whatever is there."

"Again, there in lies your problem. Look up your classes the week before so you know what's available and what you possibly want your schedule to look like. Common sense, Alice." I picked up my coffee and sipped it as I returned my eyes back to my notes.

Alice groaned and made a show of slumping her head down on the table. As I perused over my notes for my quiz next week I saw Jasper rubbing her back out of the corner of my eye. He hadn't taken his eyes off the text that he and Bella were studying, but Alice seemed to be getting the relief she needed simply from his touch.

"You'll be fine, Ali." Jasper said soothingly to her. "This isn't the first time you've had a full course load."

"I'm not a morning person and you know it." Alice shot back, head in her hand. She grabbed her latte and took a long pull from it before going back to picking at her salad.

"If I agreed to have the coffee ready by 8 AM would you be a morning person?"

"If you so much as wake me up before eight in the morning, I will gladly throw out every band t-shirt you own." Alice threatened through clenched teeth. Jasper actually looked scared. He knew by prepping things ahead of time for Alice in the morning meant he had to wake her up to remind her they were done and waiting for her.

Not a task that many of us have the guts to face. But Jasper was a rare creature. Alice's quick-changing temperament didn't faze him, unless of course she started threatening the death and destruction of his wardrobe. All he owned was band t-shirts, a couple of button downs and thermals and vests. Not to mention his extensive collection of jeans that marveled even my sister's.

Yes, Alice and Jasper were quite literally two peas in a pod when it came to clothing.

I sat there chuckling under my breath as I sipped my coffee and pretended to read my notes as I listened to my sister and her boyfriend bicker. More than likely when they got back to their apartment it would turn into a make out session and no one would hear from them for days.

I suddenly spluttered into my drink, nearly spewing it all over the papers in front of me when I felt Bella's hand at my crotch. I looked up at her incredulously, staring her down as she removed said hand from between my legs.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I hissed at her quietly as I wiped my mouth off.

"I don't like the way those frosh girlies over there are eye-fucking you. I'm just letting them know the territory is claimed." She smirked at me and winked.

"So you grab my dick?" I whispered.

"Quick and dirty, and _very_ effective." Bella nodded off to her left and I followed to the table of four freshman girls that were now frowning in our direction, but throwing deathly daggers at my girlfriend.

"In more ways than one," I added to Bella's last statement. My jeans were now extremely tight. My three lunch mates all laughed at my expense as I slouched over the table moving my hips in an attempt to adjust myself a little. To no avail.

We spent the rest of our meal together discussing the pros and cons of different possessive tendencies, Bella and Jasper casting the most light on our topic. We finally broke up around one, Alice and Jasper heading off to different classes, and Bella and I going back to our apartment for a long study session.

She had an abnormal psychology quiz tomorrow morning with Jasper and I had my genetics quiz on Monday. As we walked back to the apartment we agreed to have the amorous couple over this weekend for dinner and also for a study group. It would give Alice a chance to play with – mess with – Bella's hair while she and Jasper compared notes.

And I could sit quietly in the corner and laugh as the impending fuckery unfolded.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Bella asked as she got into the passenger seat of my Volvo.

"I'm not smiling in an particular way."

"Yes you are, you have that knowing smirk on your face. Like you know something amusing is going to happen."

I chuckled and started the engine. "Something amusing _is_ going to happen. It always does when Alice and Jasper come over, or we visit them. Just getting us all together implies that something entertaining is going to happen regardless. Take lunch for example."

Bella sighed dramatically, but I could see a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"So when next week do you want Alice and Jasper to come over?" I asked during the drive back to our apartment.

"Maybe Thursday? I don't have classes and you only have that one morning lecture, right?"

"Yeah," I nodded in confirmation. "I can't believe next week is already October. Where the hell did the month go?"

"I know, right? Soon we'll be graduated, getting on with our lives together…" Bella let her statement drag and she threw me a smile. I should've been happy by how enthusiastic she was about spending the rest of our lives together. I love her and I want nothing else for the two of us. I can't see myself with any other girl, but for some reason thinking about it was petrifying me.

So lost was I in my thoughts that I didn't even hear her when she started saying my name. "Hello, Earth to Edward…This is Bella asking for a response, over."

I shook my head to clear the thick fog from it and turned to her. "I'm sorry, zoned out there for a moment. What was your question?"

"I said would you like to do something fun tonight?"

"Well that depends," I started, feeling my flirtatious nature start to come back. "What did you have in mind?"

"Want to keep teaching me to play chess?"

"Only if it can be strip chess." I waggled my eyebrows at her.

Bella punched my arm in play. "That's not fair. You'll have me naked in five minutes."

"Well, it may not be fair for you. But for me…Ow! That actually hurt." I exclaimed as she pinched my thigh through my jeans.

"Don't be so eager, Cullen." She teased me. We had arrived back at the apartment by now. Bella gave me a final, sexy glare, her lids lowered and her eyes dark with desire. She got out of the car first and sauntered toward the apartment. I hopped out and chased after her like the desperate horny boyfriend that I was.

We stuck to our planned schedule for the evening and put in another few hours worth of work and catching up for the weekend so we could relax, and then cooked dinner together. We kept simple, pasta and salad with some white wine and bread.

After dinner, both of us were too tired to put in the mind power that chess required so we stretched out on the couch and watched sitcoms. Our attention only lasted about twenty minutes before we were curled up together making out like teenagers and starting to dry hump.

I was the first one to pull back and announce that I was tired. I could sense that Bella wanted to keep going, but my brain had had it for the day. I whined like a little kid until Bella gave in and we headed off to bed together.

I still didn't get to sleep as soon as I would have preferred. Bella decided to take the time and give my entire a good rub down before she settled next to me, her mouth still attached to my neck. She threw a leg over my hip snuggling as close to me as she could get. I didn't push her away, but pulled her closer. It was moments like this that defined us as a couple, and I wanted as much as I could get.


	3. Looking Ahead

A/N: Serious case of writer's block with this one. Sorry for the lag in updates. I have an outline, however it does not seem to be helping. May need to reconsider rewriting it.

Thanks for your patience everyone

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I suppose the packet of Ritz crackers sitting here next to me will have to do.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

BPOV

"I'm back," I called as I walked through our apartment door kicking it shut behind me. I set the two paper bags down on the kitchen table that Edward had managed to get half set. Alice and Jasper would be here in a few hours and out of everything I had asked my boyfriend to get done while I was grocery shopping he had only half set the dining table.

Why can't men be reliable just once? _Just once?_

Is it really too much to ask?

I dropped my keys in the glass bowl by the door before grabbing the bags and heading into the kitchen.

_Well, at least he cleaned up in here if not anywhere else in the apartment_, I thought to myself as I surveyed the space around me. After unloading the bags of all perishables and leaving out what we needed for dinner I headed across the apartment to our bedroom, dropping my coat on the couch.

I certainly had my work cut out for me in the living room. What had he done while I was gone? Throw a Super Bowl party?

I stomped into the bedroom in frustration expecting him to be passed out on the bed like the lazy fuck he was today, but when I didn't find him on the bed I stopped dead in my tracks, my threat half finished as it left my mouth.

Then I heard the shower turn on in the bathroom. With a grunt in anger I turned and headed back down the hall to the bathroom. Again I stopped short as I walked in the doorway. Edward was just stepping into the shower, his naked ass on full display to me as he pulled the curtain shut behind him. My eyebrows went up in surprise.

"Bella, is that you?" He called from the shower a moment later.

"Yeah, it's me." I confirmed from the doorway. The curtain slid back and he stuck his head out. His beautiful bronze hair was wet and slicked down on his head, little droplets falling into his eyes. The smile stretching his lips was infectious and beautiful, even if it was a sarcastic grin.

"Um…sorry about the mess in the living room. I was studying."

"Like that's an excuse." His smile flipped into a frown and he pouted at me from the harsh tone in my voice. "Don't give me the lip, Edward, you know it'll get you nowhere fast." I crossed my arms over my chest and stared him down. He kept giving me puppy dog eyes. Damn it, why did it have to work?

He surprised me then as he climbed out of the shower and started walking toward me, his glorious naked body dripping wet. "Don't you dare," I warned him, holding up a finger at him. He continued to stalk toward me as I backed up into the hallway wall. "Edward, no, you're soaking wet!" I shrieked as he hovered over me laughing.

His lips descended on mine as he wrapped his arms around my waist crushing me against his body. I tried to pull back, futilely, but at least I was trying. I was a goner as soon as he whispered in my ear.

"Don't you want to be, too?"

The moment he pulled back from me, that crooked smile back in place, I launched myself at him. How could I resist? I jumped up into his arms throwing my legs around him. He carried me back into the bathroom where he helped me shed my clothes. We barely got the curtain closed before he had me pinned to the shower wall.

Water sprayed down over us, our lips meeting and crashing together again and again. He drove into me before I had a chance to breathe in between kisses. It was frantic, unbridled sex, but it was what we both needed. What we had needed for several nights now, but were too tired to bother trying to relieve.

Afterward, Edward was the epitome of a gentleman as he washed me and took care of me. I returned the tender gestures; massaging his scalp as I washed his hair because I knew a five-minute head massage with him went very far. He moaned the entire testing my control to take him again.

"I'll clean up my mess in the living room while you start dinner, sound fair?" He asked as we finished dressing.

"Considering you're the one who made it, yes, very fair. Get out there." I smacked his ass as he walked past me, earning myself a glare and a wink that made my girly bits tingle.

As Edward made trips back and forth from the living room to our bedroom I started dinner. I laughed as he sang along with the Van Morrison he had put on while he vacuumed. He eventually got me to join in during "Brown-Eyed Girl" as he finished setting the table.

"What is that?"

I jumped when I heard his voice behind me. "Oops, sorry, baby." He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the back of my head.

"It's ok." I laughed. "And it's catfish." I looked over my shoulder at him. "What? I thought you liked catfish."

Edward let me go and hopped up onto the counter grabbing the beer he had taken out of the fridge earlier while he was cleaning. "I do, I just didn't recognize it."

I snorted a laugh and carefully flipped each fillet so they wouldn't fall apart. "Does it smell good?"

"Of course it does, I love your Cajun catfish." He sipped his beer and reached over taking my chin in his hand and pulled my mouth to his. "You taste good,"

"Thanks, so do you. Like Corona." I licked my lips for dramatic effect watching in satisfaction as Edward visibly gulped. He was suddenly pulling me away from my fish and positioning me between his legs as he pressed his hand to the small of my back forcing me to make contact with his erection.

"I thought you liked the taste of Corona." Edward whispered against my skin as he traced his lips along the column of my neck.

"I do, and I think a little of it in my frying pan is exactly what the fish need." I grabbed the beer bottle and tipped it into the pan.

"Oh come on, that's the real stuff!" Edward whined and grabbed his beer back. "Hang on, where do you think you're going?" He grabbed my waist pulling me back before I got my chance to escape. I let him wrap his arms around me and pull me close as I threw mine around his neck and kissed him.

"We need more time together like this. Just you and me." I whispered as we pulled apart.

Edward opened his mouth to respond, but a knock on our door interrupted him and he hopped down off the counter to let Alice and Jasper in. I finished with the fish popping them into the oven on a cookie sheet to keep them warm while I sautéed the vegetables being served alongside the main dish.

Alice bounced into the kitchen a few minutes later immediately hopping up onto the counter where Edward had been sitting. "I have a surprise for you." She sang as she kicked her feet like a five-year-old girl.

I threw her a petrified look. "Should I be afraid?"

Alice grinned scarily at me, her bright teeth fully displayed. "Yes, very."

My head snapped up at her as my heart thumped in my chest. "Oh my God, relax, Bella. I was kidding." She laughed at me. "You should see your face."

I smacked at her with the wooden spoon in my hand. "You're not funny, Alice!"

"All right, ow! I'm sorry." She recoiled and hopped down from the counter. "But I seriously do have a surprise for you. I'll give it to you later while the boys have their "male bonding time"." She used air quotations and rolled her eyes.

The male bonding time between Edward and Jasper consisted of them throwing rude comments back and forth between them while Alice and I sat there shaking our heads at their immaturity.

However, if Emmett and Rosalie had been joining us this evening, the comments would not have been only rude, but also very sexual in nature. Just because that was Emmett, and he thought he was being funny whenever he added innuendos to every remark he made.

"This smells ridiculously good, Bells." Jasper commented as we started passing food around the table.

"Thanks, and I made those potato wedges you requested. I know how you are about vegetables." I passed said bowl to Edward who took a large portion before handing it to Jasper.

Alice cut her fish with her fork and took a small bite, "Have you two started thinking about classes for next semester, I know we have to meet with our advisors in a couple weeks? You know the only thing I like about that is that we get out of classes for the day."

Edward glanced across the table at his sister giving her an obvious look. "You do know that you don't technically have to meet with your advisor, it's just highly recommended."

Alice let her fork hit the table with more force than necessary. "Are you serious?" She half-shouted, clearly frustrated.

"Yes," Edward, Jasper and I all answered together.

"I scheduled my entire day that week around having to meet with my advisor, and I don't have to go see her?"

"No," we all answered together again.

Alice huffed and pushed herself back from the table crossing her thin over her chest. Jasper reached over wrapping his arm around her shoulder and gave her gentle, playful shake.

"Come on, baby. We're not trying to give you a hard time." Alice huffed again.

"You're really going to turn your nose after I spent all afternoon cooking for you, and your favorite dish by the way." I hated playing the "guilty" card with Alice because I knew it always worked, but it really was her own fault that she never paid attention to the emails sent out by the college.

Alice relented, pulling her chair back in. She scooted a little closer to Jasper rather obviously, and I swear I saw her reach under the table and lay her hand on his knee. "Back to the original question."

"I've picked out my classes," Edward volunteered. He stuffed a few forkfuls of fish and vegetables into his mouth.

"And…" Jasper nagged, swirling his fork in a 'please elaborate' motion.

"Can I finish chewing, jerk-off?" Edward asked with his mouth still full. I laughed and pat his back gently.

"Biochemistry, genetics lab, calc two, and a writing course."

"That's a full load, Edward." I said quietly, looking up at him from under my lashes. "That sounds like about seventeen or eighteen credits."

"I think it's about eighteen. But I have to do that for the spring. I was going through my degree process and I realized I've been taking too many general courses in the last two semesters, so I need to make up for a little lost time. No worries," He laid his hand on mine and smiled reassuringly.

"I'm glad to hear it." I leaned over and kissed him gently, sighing as he wrapped his hand into my hair holding me to him.

"Would you two like to be left alone?" Jasper asked. I peeked my eye open without pulling back from Edward and watched as he flipped Jasper off while still kissing me. I closed my eyes, my sigh turning to a soft moan as Edward gripped my face gently between both of his hands and started moving his tongue against mine.

"Ok, I'm seriously losing my appetite over here."

"You have no reason to be complaining." Edward muttered as he finally broke apart from me. My entire body was completely flushed and I knew in a little while I would be locking myself with Edward behind our bedroom door and spending the night ravaging him.

"You and Alice have done way worse when Bella and I come over." He continued on as he shoved more food in his mouth. He really didn't have any manners tonight, not that I was bothered much by the previous lack before he turned into a human food vacuum.

Jasper leaned forward holding up one finger. "Name one time where we did something more…disturbing at the dinner table than what we have just witnessed." He motioned to himself and Alice, who seemed to be unperturbed by the entire exchange between Edward and I.

I was quick, however, to come up with one example. "How about the time when Edward and I were coming over for movie night and brownies, and the two of you were going at it on the kitchen counter."

"I said at the dinner table." Jasper repeated himself. "The kitchen doesn't count." It didn't go unnoticed by Edward or me that both Jasper and Alice had turned a brilliant shade of red. Apparently the memory of being caught in the act was still fresh on the embarrassment roster.

"I've got one, and as much I hate to think about my baby sister doing this…" Edward turned his gaze to Alice and from the look on her face she knew exactly what he was about to say. "What the time you gave Jasper a hand job under the table at Easter this year?"

Alice went from red to scarlet and she hid her face in her hands for a moment before pulling them down. "My hand never once went inside his pants, just for the record. It was all outside contact."

Edward held up a hand and mocked vomiting. "Alice, I don't need the details about your sex life. I'd rather not. Even if yours are slightly…less inappropriate than Emmett's."

I coughed as I tried to cover my laugh and instead started to choke on the bit of vegetable in my mouth. Edward had to pat my back a couple times before I could breathe normally, and I took several large swallows of water to clear my airway.

"Please don't make me use the Heimlich on you, Bella. That's not a very good excuse for feeling you up." Edward laughed next to me.

"I'm fine," I croaked out, waving my hand in dismissal. "I'm fine."

After dinner Alice and I made the boys clean up so she could whisk me out into the living room and show me the "surprise" she had brought with her. We sat on the couch with our legs tucked underneath us as Alice dug through her bag for something.

"I know nothing is set in stone between you two, but let's be honest…" She looked up at me as she pulled a bridal magazine out and started flipping through it. "You and Edward are pretty much a done deal at this point, am I right?" She stopped at a dog-eared page.

"Uh…" was all I could manage as I just stared at her.

"I was helping Rosalie with a couple wedding things the other day and while she was in the bedroom arguing with Emmett about something stupid, I picked up one of her magazines and saw this. I of course asked her permission before removing this magazine from her presence."

"Of course," I repeated sarcastically, remembering clearly the last time Rosalie had discovered some of her bridal magazines had disappeared. Emmett had been trying to help Edward and I move into our apartment, which at the time had not been easy because she was calling him every thirty seconds to nag him about the missing magazines that had been buried under piles of mail on the living room table.

Alice turned the magazine around displaying to me the most beautiful wedding gown I had ever seen. I was instantly in love. "The moment I saw it I knew it was for you."

"Oh my God, Alice, it's perfect." I reached out running my fingers down the glossy page. She immediately went off on a tirade.

"I can ask my mom to call some bridal salons and have them put it on hold for you. We can alter it any way you like. We can even get it now and put it away so that you have a dress and its one less thing for you to worry about when the time comes…"

"Alice, breathe." I took her shoulders in my hand making exaggerated breathing gestures before my best friend suffocated herself with talking.

Alice took a couple deep breaths and put the magazine down. "What do you think?"

"Uh…"I looked up when I heard raised voices and saw our men leaving the kitchen, both laughing and both dripping wet. "What have you two done?" I asked, my voice going up half an octave in surprise.

Edward pointed a finger toward Jasper, "He started it."

"Oh, very mature, Cullen." Jasper shot back. I wasn't kidding when I said Alice and I would sit around shaking our heads at the immaturity of our boyfriends.

Which is exactly what we did as the two started a wrestling match on the living room floor.

~*~

After the little impromptu "dinner and a show" put on by my boyfriend and his sister's boyfriend, Edward and I bid Alice and Jasper good night. Alice lingered for a moment as we hugged so she could discreetly whisper to me, "Think it over and call me."

I squeezed her a little tighter and promised I would, whispering back just as quietly.

"That was an interesting evening." Edward commented as we walked back into our apartment. I wrapped my arm around his waist.

"I don't think interesting even begins to cover it, Edward. As much as I love seeing your shirt come off, I like to be the one removing it." I let him go and continued walking into the apartment.

My little ploy had worked and Edward remained rooted to his spot outside for no more than ten seconds before he was chasing after me, scooping me up and slamming our door behind us. He made sure it was locked before carrying me into our bedroom, me giggling away in his arms as I tugged ferociously at his t-shirt to get it off of him.

He tugged it off himself after dumping me unceremoniously on our bed. I bounced once, quickly getting onto my knees and reaching for Edward's belt as he stopped at the side of the bed. He grasped my face between his hands kissing me deeply. I got his belt off and grabbed at the waistband of his jeans pulling him down on top of me.

We both fell back to the bed together laughing loudly. The removal of clothes stopped temporarily so we could move to the head of the bed and get comfortable. Edward settled himself between my legs pressing the length of his body down on mine.

"What's gotten into you tonight?" He whispered as he kissed along my neck, his breath fanning along my collarbone making me shiver.

"Nothing…yet. But this afternoon was a different matter." I nibbled on his earlobe waiting for the recognition of what I said to hit him.

"You must really be trying to kill me." He groaned a moment later as his eyes widened.

"Maybe," I gazed up at him running my fingers through his hair. He simply shook his head at me and leaned down covering my lips with his. He trailed a line along my jaw and down my neck as he unbuttoned my shirt. I sat up so he could take it off. He removed my bra as well flinging both articles of clothing to the floor.

I reached between us so I could finish with his jeans, but Edward grabbed my hands and pushed them back. He sat up then on his knees and popped the button and lowered the zipper himself before shaking the denim off his legs.

"Your turn," he whispered, sitting on his knees. I pushed myself up on my elbows and quickly got my jeans undone before pushing them down my legs. Edward pulled them off the rest of the way.

"Not fair," I glared at him. "I didn't get to help you." I raised an eyebrow in challenge. Edward crawled back up the bed toward me laying himself atop me once more.

"You can help with these." He took my hand and placed it at the waist of his shorts.

"Good, those are my favorite." I shoved them down his legs far enough so he could kick them off the rest of the way. His hand snaked up my body, across my torso stopping to cup my left breast. He ran his thumb over the nipple making it hard, a soft groan escaping his mouth. "Please don't tease me tonight." I begged, my breaths already coming in pants.

"I wasn't planning on it, so no worries." He winked and I shuddered. "But these have to go." He slid his finger along the seam of my panties before grasping the string side and pulling them down slowly.

I lifted my hips to help him, locking my eyes with his. I licked my lips because I knew it drove him absolutely crazy. His response didn't disappoint me. He grabbed my hips flipping us over. So he wanted _this_ tonight? I could do this for him.

"You do realize you just gave me all of the control, right?" I stretched my body out along his, ghosting my lips across his sexy as hell jaw line as I spoke.

"I've never considered it that way," He responded as I sat back up. He lifted me up slightly and I reached between us wrapping my fingers around his hard length positioning him. He lowered me slowly, slipping into me inch by inch. My head fell back of its own accord, both of us groaning harshly.

He started moving me as I set a rhythm. "I've always considered the control in our relationship to be duel sided. You have some, I have some." He moved me back and forth in accordance with the pace I set, exemplifying his words. "You may have the control in the position right now, but I have the control over your movements so long as I'm holding you."

"And you wouldn't have put me here if you didn't want me controlling the rhythm and speed, right?"

"Exactly," He drew me down as my body continued to move over his, riding him, and he kissed me gently. I nibbled and sucked on his bottom lip licking at it. He opened up allowing me to stroke my tongue against his making him sigh in satisfaction.

His hands fell from my waist as I sat back up and I grabbed them pinning them above his head. He relinquished everything to me as I moved on him, giving him everything he wanted and was asking for tonight.

I made him feel loved and needed here with me. I would never feel this way about another man ever, I want no other man. Everything I want and need in my life is right here in my bed with me letting me make him feel good.

I let his hands go after a while, laying mine flat on his chest as my movements sped up. Both of were breathing raggedly, knowing our releases were close. I watched his face for the signature crease in his forehead that always formed right before he came.

He was concentrating so hard right now, trying so much to make this as good for me as I was making it for him. I moaned indecently when he reached between his and started stroking my clit roughly. I was already teetering on the edge, trying to wait for him.

But his fingers were a force on my body not to be reckoned with and I shouted his name a minute later as I came hard, my body squeezing his milking him entirely. Edward started grunting just as I came down from my high, his hips leaving the bed as he drove up into me. He twitched inside me coming in long spurts as my name left his mouth in a broken moan.

I collapsed beside him, our bodies breaking apart in the process. I whimpered at the loss, but Edward wrapped his arms around drawing me close to him. We were both panting and heaving as we tried to catch our breath.

"I'm going to be completely honest here," Edward turned onto his side so he was facing me, his chest still moving a little quickly. I repeated the motion reaching out and tracing the stubble on his jaw.

"Yeah,"

"I don't think we've had sex like that since…August."

"I know we haven't." I admitted. "It's usually been the kind of sex like we had in the shower this afternoon. Just a quickie. I think we both needed this tonight." I smiled and snuggled up next to him tucking my head under his chin.

"Yeah, considering that next week is going to be the week from hell for you and I both."

"So you're saying more of this is going to be necessary?"

Edward laughed pressing his lips to my hair. "Unfortunately so," I laughed with him, the sound turning to content sigh as I snuggled even closer wrapping both of my arms around him. I fell asleep to the feel of his hands drawing random patterns on my back.

Why couldn't all nights be this perfect?

* * *

A/N: I wish I could have some unfortunate sex with Edward.


	4. Confusion and Costumes

A/N: Trying to work really hard this week on getting some chapters accomplished on the three stories I cam currently working on. Expect a chapter for Heaven's Grace soon, although I have no specific day or time in mind.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but my guinea pig Jack Sparrow is sitting in my lap right now looking desperate to get back in his cage. He always has the same look on his face whenever I take him out. I wonder why? Maybe it has something to do with my cat always lurking around…

~*~*~*~

**EPOV **

If there was ever a time I needed Emmett's advice, it was now. I typically try and not go to him since he tends to think more with the wrong head, especially since the advice I go to him for is usually girls. But I haven't had to since freshman year. And I would have gone to Jasper for this particular advice, but I couldn't trust Alice because I knew she would weasel it out of him somehow.

So I called Emmett about a week after Alice and Jazz had been over for dinner and asked him if he would meet me for lunch after his class on Friday. Bella was going out for the afternoon with some of her friends from when we lived in the dorms to shop for Halloween costumes. She had promised to call me if she saw anything fun we could do together.

I spent the morning getting ahead on my work for the weekend and reviewed some of my notes for midterms, made up flashcards, and started assembling study guides. Bella left around 11, stopping to give me a kiss before blowing out of the apartment. She repeated her promise to call me and keep in touch.

"I'll bring home dinner with me." She called as she headed out the door.

"No pizza," I called back. I was sick of pizza for now. I wanted real food. I couldn't wait to go home for Thanksgiving and indulge in my mother's cooking for four days. There was nothing else like it.

I continued working until Emmett texted me that he wanted to meet at a small pizzeria off campus. I groaned as I read the text. Of course he wanted pizza, right after I complained to Bella about not bringing it home. I would just get a sandwich.

I picked up everything around the apartment really quick before changing out of my sleep shirt from the night before into a clean button down and threw on some jeans and shoes. Emmett wasn't at the pizzeria yet when I arrived so I sat down and asked for a Coke when the waitress came over.

She had just set the glass down when Emmett dropped into the seat across from me and ordered the same drink.

"So, what's going on, Eddie?" He asked taking a sip of his soda.

"You know I hate it when you call me that."

Emmett shook lightly with laughter. "I know, that's why I do it."

"I'm going to beat you if you keep that shit up. I have something really serious I need to talk to you about."

Emmett's mouth dropped open in shock. "Did you knock Bella up?" He whispered.

"The fuck-no, Emmett!" I hissed at him. Our waitress returned asking if we were ready to order. Emmett got a large pizza with sausage and I ordered a chicken parm sandwich. Emmett took another long drink from his soda before looking back at me.

"I'm sorry, Ed, I was kidding."

"That's not funny, Emmett. Look, this is really serious, man. I need you to listen. I need your advice."

"Dude, you're starting to scare me with all of this intensity. Just spit it out and then I'll try and help you."

I took a deep breath and looked over my shoulder, suddenly petrified that someone Bella and I both knew may have been around. But Emmett and I were practically alone in the pizzeria. Only a few other people were sitting at tables, no one I recognized.

I looked back to my brother and then down to my hands. I let out the breath I was holding and glanced back at him. "I want to ask Bella to marry me." I finally admitted quietly.

"Whoa,"

"Yeah," I laughed to myself, feeling a significant weight lift off my chest and shoulders, "I know, whoa."

Our food arrived then, Emmett immediately digging into his pizza while I picked my sandwich apart as it cooled. I let my brother get through two whole slices before I reiterated my request for advice.

"What do you think?" I asked through a large bite of my sandwich.

"I think I need to offer you congratulations first. I've been wondering when you would finally man up to this."

I reached across the table and punched Emmett in his shoulder but I thanked him. "I'm not exactly sure what to do, or how to even ask her. How did you ask Rose?"

Emmett finished the slice he was on and wiped his mouth off. He sipped his soda and pulled another slice from the tray setting it down on his plate. "Well, Rose likes big, grand gestures. So I took her down to Aruba for a vacation. It was the summer after our little "scare" and she really needed some time away from everyone, especially her mother, to relax. So I took us on a two week getaway, and one morning while we were just lying in bed together having brunch, I pulled the ring out and asked her to marry me."

"You didn't get down on one knee or anything?"

"No, I'm not that kind of guy. I'll leave that pussy-whipped shit up to Jasper. Why, were you planning on getting down on one knee?"

"I've thought about it."

I could totally see you doing that." Emmett laughed at me.

"Em, come on, I'm not joking right now. I need some advice. I have no idea what to do, or even what kind of ring to look for. I just know I want it to be a complete surprise. Something I know she'll never forget."

Emmett was silent for a minute as he finished off his fourth slice of pizza and thinking over what I said. It was always easier to get Emmett to do what you wanted when he was eating. He would agree to anything if food was involved in any way.

"Well, in the two years that we've both known Bella I think we can both assume that she's not into big gestures." I nodded in agreement with my brother's statement. "She always seemed like that "elegant but simple" kind of girl to me. Honestly I think something plain, sweet, and to the point would be just right for her."

"Ok, I'll think that over. But what about a ring? I know she loves the promise ring I got her and I was thinking of staying with the sapphire and diamonds, but I thought maybe that would be too much blue."

"No, stay with the blue, it's a great color for her. How about…uh what's that really light colored blue?"

"Aquamarine, but I don't like it. There's too much green in it. I'll find something nice. But I need your opinion on a style."

"Honestly, stick with the simple and elegant thing. That's perfect a girl like Bella."

That was no help. I needed someone to go with me to pick this thing out. I couldn't take Bella because I wanted to surprise her, I couldn't take my mother or father because I wanted this to be a surprise for them too. I suppose I could ask Emmett, but I doubt he would offer me any kind of valid advice.

I sipped my soda, "How did you pick out Rosalie's ring?"

"I looked for the prettiest one in the store." Emmett responded simply. He pulled the last slice of pizza off the tray and dug in. "Ok, when you walk in usually someone is always there to help you. Just describe Bella to the person and what she likes and they'll help you find the perfect ring. As soon as I said Rose was into big and gaudy the sales lady pulled out about five rings at once and I thought they were all perfect for my Rose, but I finally narrowed it down to the one she wears on her finger, and she loves it."

I nodded once and stuffed the last bite of my sandwich into my mouth as my mind turned over ten different concerns at once. When would I go? What was Bella's ring size again? Where would I hide it once I bought it? What guarantee did I have that I would find the perfect ring? Who's reputable around here but not expensive? Where would I propose? _When_ would I propose? How was the family going to react to this?

My brain felt like it was going to explode and I knew I needed to take a walk and sort all this shit out before I even considered going back to the apartment. Bella had yet to call me about anything concerning costumes so I assume she was still looking and had not yet returned home.

"Dude, do I need to call dad? You look like you're about to burst the vein on your forehead."

"What?" I looked up at him, taking a couple deep breaths. I guess I didn't realize how much I was clearly over thinking the situation.

"Calm down, man." Emmett reached across the table to clap my shoulder and gave me a little shake. It helped a bit but not much, my mind was still lingering on all the questions I had. We got up and paid and I thanked Emmett for sitting down with me, even if he hadn't exactly helped me the way I hoped he would.

He went off to meet with some friends before heading to the gym for a class and I decided to take the walk I knew I needed to sort my thoughts out. I hadn't driven over from my apartment since the pizzeria was only about twenty minutes away on foot.

I headed for a nearby park first and found the path that Bella and I liked to walk together when the weather was nice. I sometimes went jogging down the same path with Emmett, and only after he nagged me about it for hours on end saying he desperately needed some fresh air, but wanted someone to go with him.

"It's tons more fun when you have someone running next to you that you can talk with."

I remember looking up at him skeptically as I tied my running shoes. "Tons more fun, Emmett? Really? How much have you been hanging out with Alice lately?"

Emmett proceeded to fling insults at me and name examples of how pussy-whipped I was when it came to Bella, and I just threw it back in his face by proudly agreeing with him.

Now as I walked the same path that I shared with others from time to time, I let my mind drift back to my conversation with my brother. I started going over everything we had discussed, dissecting it to see if maybe something Emmett had said had more meaning to it than initially came across.

But everything had been mundane at best and was really no help. It had only left me more confused than before I sat down with him. It wasn't supposed to feel like this. I was supposed to have the most clarity in my life when it came to this, something this important.

I sat down on a bench after a while and leaned forward holding my head in my hands as I ran them back through my hair. I was starting to drive myself crazy and I knew it. Emmett was right, I had to calm the fuck down or I was going to have a panic attack.

And I didn't even have a ring yet.

I certainly wasn't this nervous when I bought Bella's promise ring last year. Jasper had helped me with that, and I started thinking maybe I should have just gone to him in the first place. I knew I could trust him to keep his mouth shut for however long until I finally popped the question to Bella.

God only knew how long that may actually take, considering how much of a coward I'm being right now about everything.

I got up, resigning to myself that it was good I had sat down with Emmett and talked with him, got his perspective. Now I wanted to talk to Jasper. He may actually be able to provide decent input. Bella and Alice were inseparable most of the time now, and with Alice comes Jasper. He may have overhead things in conversations between our two girls that could be viable to me.

I headed back to the apartment feeling a touch lighter, but my heart was still pounding furiously with nerves. I had to get my emotions in check before I saw Bella later this evening or she would definitely know that something was up.

~*~

**BPOV**

I was excited when Jessica and Angela had called me and asked me to go shopping with them for Halloween costumes. I hadn't seen my two friends in such a long time, and a girls' afternoon out with them was long overdue.

After kissing Edward goodbye this morning I headed out to meet them for an early lunch before we would head over to the mall and several holiday outlets. We were meeting up at a little deli that we had all discovered our freshman year, but hadn't been back to since because it was located so far away from campus.

But now that all three of us had off campus apartments it was much more of convenience. Angela and Jessica had wound up getting a two-bedroom apartment together just down the street from their boys, who were rooming together as well along with Tyler Crowley. As soon as his name was mentioned I remembered him from the few parties I had attended and seeing him there.

Apparently now he was dating Lauren Mallory, my ex-roommate from the dorm years, who had almost been the end of Edward and I in our sophomore year. She had caused so much tension between me and Edward by constantly interrupting our date nights when we wanted to spend time alone in my room.

I found out in the end she was doing it intentionally because she was jealous of my relationship. To say that I was less than pleased with her at that point would be an understatement. As soon as Edward and I got back from Christmas break we decided to start looking for an off-campus apartment together and I basically moved into his room.

It had been a major speed bump for us, but we got through it.

Last I heard of Lauren she was still living on campus, but in an apartment with three other girls, all of whom were like her according to the information Jessica and Angela were giving me.

"Sounds like they're all a perfect match." I commented sipping on my iced tea.

"Two of her roommates are in my economics class," Jessica stated as she picked apart her turkey sandwich. "They are beyond disgusting. Oh my God, you wouldn't believe me if I told how slutty they are."

"No, no, I think I would." I picked up a cherry tomato from my salad and popped it in my mouth.

"So I keep getting this vibe from Ben," Angela started, taking a spoonful of her soup. "I think he's going to ask me to marry him this Christmas."

Jessica and I both shrieked with happiness and threw our arms around Angela in a group hug. "That's so great, I'm so happy for you, Ang." I let her go sitting back down in my chair.

"Thanks, but it's just a vibe. He keeps hinting at stuff. I don't know if he's actually going to do it, but that's what it feels like."

"I think Mike wants to ask me, too," Jessica piped up, "But I don't think he will until after we graduate. We're both really serious about our relationship, but I don't think we're ready for _that_ quite yet."

I nodded my agreement in Jessica's direction. It was so obvious that she and Mike were destined to be together, but neither were ready for the next step yet. Angela and Ben on the other hand, I knew could handle the immediate pressure that comes as soon as you get engaged. I imagined they would have a long engagement so they could save up for a nice wedding and iron out a bunch of things between them. It was just how they were as a couple.

Angela reached over placing her hand on mine. "How about you and Edward? Anything promising in your future?"

I looked down at my promise ring on my right hand and thought about when Edward had given it to me. I had been so surprised, and even slightly shocked. I had no idea that Edward had wanted to cement things between us like that. I love him dearly and want no one else, but I had been completely oblivious to his intentions.

"Well, he just gave me this last year, and I learned from that to pay attention a little more to what may be on his mind because this," I held up my right hand, "Came as a complete shock."

Jessica looked at me confused as she nibbled her sandwich, "You weren't ready for it?" she asked.

"No, I was. I just wasn't expecting it. I had no idea that Edward had wanted to make that kind of commitment."

"So you _are_ okay with it?" Angela asked trying to decipher my tone.

I nodded taking a forkful of my salad. "Absolutely, I love him so much and I want to be with him for the rest of my life."

"Then why don't you ask him to marry you?" Angela suggested with a sly smile. We all burst out laughing together and threw around possible scenarios that included me getting down on both knees in front of Edward and begging him.

"I don't think that would be entirely necessary. The begging part," I elaborated, "But the getting down on both knees thing may be. Well…at least for certain things."

"Ew!" Jessica pushed away from the table a little in mock disgust, before adjusting her chair back laughing. "TMI, Bella!"

Angela and I both laughed for a minute before she called me out on changing the subject. "Don't get off topic, Bells, come on. Do you think Edward wants to propose to you any time soon?"

"No, not anytime soon. It wouldn't surprise me if he did after graduation," I gestured to Jessica, "Like Mike may be with you. But if he were to ask me within the next year or so, I know I would say yes without hesitating."

There was a collective 'aw' from my friends and I blushed deeply, bowing my head over my salad as I started shoving very unladylike forkfuls of it in mouth. I glanced up to see Jessica and Angela still snickering at me, and I considered pitching my plastic fork at one of them, but they stopped and we finished our lunch in relative silence.

We hit up three different outlets looking for fun costumes, and struck out three times in a row. I wanted to give up entirely, but Jessica dragged us all over to the mall where there was at least two other stores we could check out, and a thrift shop as well. She was resigned that if we couldn't find decent costumes then we could always just make them ourselves.

After the first store I was really ready to call it quits and just borrow something of Alice's, but then when we got to the second store I found the two perfect costumes for me and Edward. I was so excited when I saw them because the story they were from had been one of my childhood favorites, and I still watched the movie today from time to time.

Edward and I had actually just watched it a couple nights ago when I begged for a Disney movie marathon night. I got that plus ice cream, plus other things that were inappropriate to discuss in a public venue as I told Angela and Jessica when I spotted the costumes.

They had my size in the one I wanted, and I quickly scanned through the rack to look for Edward's size and was so thrilled when I found it that I shrieked in delight. I pulled it down and quickly made my way up to the check out to before I changed my mind. Just as I was receiving my change from the cashier Jessica showed up behind me along with Angela. They were purchasing the other two costumes that had been on display and were excitedly telling me how they could find matching suits that their men could wear to go along with their costumes.

As we walked out to our respective cars we agreed to start planning a party and make our costumes a 'group thing'. I promised to get in touch with Alice and let Angela and Jessica know any details she came up with. We agreed at once that Alice was the best party planner of all of us and probably already had dozens of ideas in mind if not an entire party already planned.

As I drove home I remembered how I had promised Edward that I would call him if I came up with anything good for us, but as soon as I laid eyes on the costumes I knew I wanted it to be a surprise.

I stopped like I promised and picked up dinner for us. It wasn't pizza, like Edward had requested, and it wasn't Chinese because I wasn't in the mood for that. I gathered up the two bags of food after paying and got back in my car to finish the drive home.

I could hear music playing as soon as I walked in the door. I dropped my keys in the glass bowl and dropped off the bags of food on the bar counter. I immediately recognized 3 Doors Down from behind the bedroom door and went to investigate. I knocked in case Edward didn't want to be disturbed, cracking the door when I got no response.

"What did you do?" I asked in play walking in, one hand on my hip and the other still holding the bag containing our costumes.

Edward picked his head up from where it was buried in a book, and not a textbook surprisingly. "Nothing, why do you ask?" He grinned at me.

"You only play this song when you've done something bad."

Edward shrugged at me and flashed me his crooked grin. "I haven't done anything, sweetheart, except clean the apartment…and maybe accidently flushed that pair of earrings you had sitting by the sink down the toilet."

"You _what_?" I shouted.

Edward got up from the desk chair and walked over to me taking my arms in hands and rubbing them. "I'm only joking, baby, calm down." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to my forehead. "Did you get dinner, I smell food?" his eyes dropped the to bag in my hand.

"I did, but this isn't it." I held the bag up, "These are our costumes."

Edward let me go and started walking out into the kitchen where I knew the aromas of roast chicken and mashed potatoes was calling to him. "I thought you said you would call me first?"

"Well, I couldn't pass these up when I saw them, and you're doing it no matter what. So there was no point in calling you."

Edward stared unpacking the bags of food and pulled some plates down from the cabinet over the sink. "And what, pray tell, did you pick out?"

I stood in the bedroom doorway and pulled my costume from the bag first. He started laughing immediately at it, saying something about how it would be appropriate for his sister as well.

"Just because her name is Alice, too." He laughed as he made plates of food for us. However, he stopped mid-serve and turned back to me. "Hang on, if you're dressing up as Alice…what did you get for me?"

I slowly pulled his costume out next. The look on his face was priceless as he took in the multi-colored outfit and bright wig. "Oh hell no, Bella!"

"Come on, you technically don't even have to wear the wig. You already have this color hair."

"My hair is not that orange."

I put the bag down and sauntered over to him reaching up to drape my arms around his neck. "Don't you want to be my Mad Hatter?" I cooed gently, batting my eyelashes ever so gently.

I could already feel his stiff form relaxing as he melted in my arms. I had such power over him sometimes it should really be considered illegal. "Of course I do, Bella. I was kidding. I think that's a great idea."

"Yeah, good." I pecked him sweetly on the lips and disengaged my arms from around his neck. "Lets go eat now." I took a plate from him and he followed me out to the living room. We got comfortable on the couch settling down for a hot meal together and what was sure to be a boring string of sitcoms.

But I enjoyed every moment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Ooooohhhhh Edward wants to ask Bella _what_?


	5. A Halloween Escapade

A/N: So how does everyone like that I'm trying to be consistent??? It's not easy, so I give serious credit to all of you out there that have better time management than I do and can keep doing this week to week.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I just bought this really pretty blue dress that reminded me of Bella's prom dress from the movie. And I got it on sale.

~*~*~*~*~*

**BPOV**

"I feel so awkward in this get up." Edward mumbled from in front of our full-length mirror. He was attempting to adjust the huge multicolored bow tie on his costume and get his hat to sit straight.

"I think you look wonderful." I purred, wrapping my arms around him from behind. "Trust me, when you see what Angela and Jessica made their men wear you won't feel quite so bad."

Edward grumbled something under his breath and played with his bow tie again. I gave him a firm squeeze around his trim waist and kissed the back of his neck. "What would you have gone as if I didn't pick out a costume?" I asked as I walked back to the bathroom to finish my hair.

"Definitely not this."

I pinned back the center of my hair and grabbed the cream-colored headband I had purchased with a little lace bow on it and slipped it on. I turned to walk back out and get my makeup, which I was planning to do slightly gothic, but was met with a very mad hatter in the bathroom doorway.

I took a moment to glance up and down his costume. Alice had insisted on us trying them on so she could alter sizes. Edward's costume had been very baggy on him initially, but now it was fitted perfectly to his body making him sexier than a character from a children's story should be.

Alice had taken my blue dress in two sizes so it was skin tight, and had removed the bodice from it completely, replacing it with a matching blue corset. She instructed Edward to leave the shirt in his costume untucked and under no circumstances was he to wear the bushy orange wig.

He was more than happy to oblige to that one.

"You look hot," I told him running my finger under his chin. He smirked at me and ran his eyes up and down my tight dress, letting them linger where the corset hugged my breasts just a little too tight for my liking, but this was a college party we were going to, and we were also adults. We could be a little risqué with our costumes if we so desired.

"You look absolutely ravishable."

"Ha! Edward, I don't think that's even a word, baby-" I was silenced as he wrapped a strong arm around me and swooped me forward crushing his mouth to mine. Thank goodness I hadn't put any makeup on yet.

"That was unexpected." I mumbled against his mouth when he finally let me breathe again.

"Was it good?"

"Always," I slipped my arms around his neck and kissed him lightly a few more times. I was highly tempted to shed our costumes for a quickie before the rest of our group got here, but we only had about fifteen minutes, and it would take us forever to get back into our costumes.

Edward decided to chill out in the living room with a Stella while I finished up my makeup. I had looked up a picture of a gothic Alice on Google and was the following image I had taped to the bathroom mirror in order to do my makeup correctly.

"Feeling better?" I asked when I walked out of the bedroom ten minutes later. Edward looked up at me as he sipped from his second beer.

"Holy mother…you look…dark."

"Does it look bad?" My hands immediately went up to my face in concern that I had overdone the look.

"No," Edward got up and walked over grabbing my hands so I wouldn't smudge anything. "It looks really good. I love the little spade-shaped beauty mark." He ran his finger down the little black stick-on I had placed at the corner of my left eye.

"Thanks, good. I feel better now." Edward handed me the rest of his beer and I drank it down shaking my head and smiling at him.

"Would you be mad at me if I got really wasted tonight? I desperately need to unwind after the failure that was my midterms."

"No," I shook my head, "Please, I'm doing it, too. I'm sure my midterms were no better."

We headed out a few minutes later after Emmett knocked incredibly loud on the door and yelled through it that we better be ready. He and Rosalie were dressed incredibly indecently as a pimp and a hooker, but I couldn't really expect less. Alice was a little more conservative, but still dressed scantily as a pixie, which Edward and I thought oddly appropriate. Her matching tattoo that Jasper had gotten her for her eighteenth birthday was displayed above the corset she wore over the ballerina skirt. Jasper had dressed in a blue pinstripe suit, the shade matching that of Alice's skirt.

"What the fuck are you supposed to be?" Edward asked as we walked out to Emmett's jeep.

"Her guardian." Jasper answered simply.

"Why, because she's barely dressed?" asked Rosalie.

"Speak for yourself!" Alice shot back. Rose just rolled her eyes and climbed up into the passenger seat.

Angela, Jessica, Ben, and Mike were waiting for us at the house the party was being held at, all four dressed as ridiculously as the rest of us. Jessica had gotten the Red Queen costume and had made Mike dress in a matching suit. Angela had done the same, only she was the White Queen and Ben was wearing a white suit.

"Aww, how come you got be Alice and the Hatter?" Mike whined as Edward and I approached.

"Because he has orange hair already." I quipped back, "And because he's fucking tall."

Mike pouted at me, obviously put out by my comment. "You calling me short, Swan?"

"No taller than her," grinned Edward as we walked past them. Angela, Jessica and I wanted to walk in together since we were doing a group thing and it would make a much better scene if the six of us were together.

As he promised Edward started drinking almost the moment we got inside, making a beeline for the kitchen and returning with two beers, one of which he placed in my hand. He tapped his red Solo cup against mine and quickly downed his first drink of the night.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie all hit the dance floor at once. We didn't see them much for the rest of the night, but since our apartment was closest, everyone was crashing there tonight. So we had no worries that they would get lost and wake up in jail tomorrow morning.

At least we hoped not.

After several more drinks mixed with the array of sweet treats being offered and a little dancing, Edward and I found ourselves on a couch, his head in my lap as I stroked his hair. He'd already had five beers and we'd done a few shots together. I really hadn't wanted to repeat my birthday, but it was Halloween, and we were all out tonight to have a good time.

"How are the nerves?" I asked my boyfriend after a few minutes of silence had passed between us.

"Eh, not much better. I'm so fucked…" Edward groaned covering his face with his hands. "I'll never get into med school now."

"Stop it, yes you will." I chided him. "And you'll make a wonderful doctor. Speaking of which, have you given any thought to what you want to practice?"

"Not really," he sighed, "I want to wait until my rotations and get a taste of everything before I decide what I want to do my residency on. But I should have some idea before getting into that. You're right."

I gazed down at him confused, "About what, hon?"

"That I should put some thought into it. I just have so much on my mind right now, with registering for the spring, looking up med schools to apply to next year, not over scheduling myself."

"I thought you wanted to take 17 credits."

"I have to, to make up for lost time, but once I get next semester over with I should be ok. Then I can take it a little easy next fall." His eyes focused on mine and a wide grin split his face. "Can you believe next year is our final year here?"

I nodded, "I can. Can you believe Emmett and Rosalie are graduating in the spring, and that they're getting married next summer?"

Edward shook his head against my thighs, "Nope, I mean about the marriage part. I don't know why they're rushing into it. They have years ahead of them, they don't need to get married so freaking soon, do they?"

I shrugged, "Maybe they just want to make it all official and get it over with so they can spend the rest of their lives together."

"But they already are, that's what I don't understand. They always rush into everything, well, almost everything. They didn't rush into the engagement." Edward sat up and wrapped an arm around my shoulder pulling my head to his so he could run his fingers through my hair. I sighed happily at the contact and snuggled a little closer to him.

"That feels nice."

"Yeah it does, I figured I should return the favor."

"Hm…"

I must have fallen asleep against his side because the next thing I knew I felt the floor moving underneath me and I woke up in Edward's lap, in Emmett's jeep. I opened my eyes slowly and looked around.

"What time is it?" I mumbled. I felt Edward tuck me into his shoulder.

"Really late, we just left. Go back to sleep, I'll carry you in, don't worry."

I moaned softly and buried my face in his neck. "I can't believe I fell asleep."

"You're not the only one," laughed Emmett from the front seat. Rosalie was snoring lightly in the passenger seat next to him, and Alice was completely passed out in Jasper's lap. "Too much frivolity for the ladies tonight."

"Well, you know Alice always tries to drink her body weight in liquor every time we go out. She's gonna be up in about an hour puking her guts out." Jasper didn't sound too thrilled about it because he was going to be the one in the bathroom with her.

Fortunately for him I had already stocked it with plenty of mouthwash and Alice's favorite toothpaste because I too knew what she was like whenever we went to a campus party. "How many shots did she do tonight?" I mumbled.

Jasper was silent for a moment as Alice shifted in his lap, "I stopped counting after ten. But they were spread out. She ate a lot of candy corn, too. It's her favorite, so I was trying to give her as many handfuls as I could."

"Eww," Emmett looked over his shoulder at Jasper, "You realize her vomit is going to be like a rainbow of yellow and orange, right?"

"So long as she gets it in the toilet." Edward and I said together. We were giving up our bed tonight for Alice and Jasper so they had a quick route to the bathroom since it was an en suite to the bedroom.

Edward had gone out and purchased an extra air mattress for us, although Emmett and Rosalie would be sleeping on the extra padded one. No one wanted to hear Rose bitch and complain in the morning about her back hurting. I had been camping, and so had Edward, so we knew what it was like and we could live with it.

All three guys carried their women inside, but once we were within the confines of the apartment, Emmett and Jasper went to work waking theirs up.

"Alice, sweetheart, you can't sleep in your costume, you'll get puke all over it eventually." Alice groaned quietly at Jasper's words, and then suddenly her eyes flew open and she covered her mouth with her hand as she rushed for the bathroom trying not to fall down in the process.

And so it began.

**EPOV**

The party was really fun for the most part, especially when Bella and I laid down on the couch and she started stroking my hair. I was buzzed at that point, and although I was holding a relatively steady conversation with her, all I could do was stare at her lips and fantasize about making out with her.

Which had been my plan when I sat up and pulled her to my side, but almost as soon as I started stroking her hair she passed out. Maybe we shouldn't have played that drinking game after all.

At least Bella wasn't as bad as Alice. We were barely two steps inside the apartment before Alice was running for the bathroom like a mad woman. A few minutes later we all heard her gagging over the toilet as Jasper flushed it intermittently.

I felt bad for my little sister, but it was her choice to get trashed. Maybe this time she would learn, but I doubted it.

Bella braved the noises coming from behind the bathroom door and was the first to go into our bedroom to change while Emmett went back out to his jeep to get everyone else's over night bags. Rosalie sat on the couch taking her hair down from the extravagant up do she had had it in, and I yanked my hat off giving my scalp a thorough scratching.

"Next," Bella called as she walked from the bedroom, her face clean, hair down, and dressed in a pair of my shorts and one of my college t-shirts.

"Is she still puking?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, you're just gonna have to ignore it."

"Ugh…ok." Rose got up and grabbed her overnight bag.

"Do you always sleep in his clothes?" Emmett asked as he and I unrolled the two air mattresses and started the pumps to fill them.

"Sometimes, they're much more comfortable than mine." Bella sat down on the floor and leaned back on her arms.

"Do you wear hers, too?" joked Emmett from where sat next to me with a wide smirk on his face. The next thing I knew I was starting to beat the crap out of him, but all in good fun.

"Hey!" Bella shouted after a minute, "I never heard a bell go off or anything, so cut the shit before you blow one of the mattresses!"

Emmett and I broke apart laughing and still shoving each other. "You want me to tackle you instead." I threatened as I stalker crawled toward her. Bella started recoiling in fear because she knew exactly what I was about to do.

"No, don't you dare!" She yelled at me. She tried to get away, but I was faster and grabbed at her pinning her down to the floor and tickling her sides as she laughed and gasped for air beneath me. "EDWARD, STOP!" she shouted.

"Ok," I leaned back laughing letting her go. "Ok, you win."

"Thank you," She sat as she caught her breath and righted my t-shirt.

"Who wants to listen to Alice puke now?" Rosalie inquired as she walked out of the bedroom in a long nightgown with jack-o-lanterns on it.

"I'll tough it." I volunteered.

"I'll just get changed out here." Emmett grabbed his overnight bag and started to remove his costume. Rosalie pretended to be embarrassed, but I saw her playfully peeking through her fingers while she watched her fiancé strip.

"If you don't want your eyeballs burned you better look away." I whispered to Bella as I walked out.

"Can you just toss me my book?" She laughed looking over to the coffee table.

I grabbed her recent novel off the coffee table and handed it to her kissing the top of her head. Once in my bedroom I finally rid myself of the ridiculous costume Bella had made me wear. Although I would admit that it was fun. I brushed my hair back off my face with my fingers and pulled on some sleep pants and a t-shirt.

The bathroom door cracked open and Jasper stuck his head out. "Do you guys have any soda?"

"Yeah, Coke and ginger ale, and a little seltzer. What do you need?"

"The Coke, and could you grab our bags, too please?"

"Sure, and by the way, Bella bought Alice toothpaste and a brush, and there's mouthwash for her under the sink."

"Tell her 'thanks' for me." Jasper smiled wistfully and shut the door just as Alice started to vomit into the toilet again. I was going to call my father if she didn't stop soon. She had been worse than this before, but calling my father had not been an option at the time, nor was taking her to the hospital considering we had been in high school and we were at a friend's house.

No matter how Jasper and I had threatened to take her to the hospital that night, Alice refused saying she would never get her friend or her parents in trouble by showing up to the emergency room needing to have her stomach pumped when she was significantly underage.

I got Jasper everything he needed and then rejoined my friends out in the living room. Surprisingly, none of us were tired and opted to try and pull an all-nighter. It was only 3 in the morning and we all knew Alice wasn't going to be sleeping any time soon. We would all stay up and check on her if necessary if Jasper was too exhausted to stay awake.

I volunteered to relay the message to him and came back out, after he thanked me profusely, to find that Emmett, Rosalie and Bella had started a game of poker and were using pretzel sticks as betting chips.

"You want to deal?" Bella asked handing me the cards. I took them and started passing the hand around while she got up coming back with bottles of water and snacks. Emmett took the bowl of chips for himself and dug right in.

"You know you're not going to have anything to bet with if you keep eating all of your pretzel sticks." I commented to him after three hands had gone around and Bella was currently the big winner. She had a huge pile of pretzel sticks in front of her that Emmett was eyeing lustfully since he had finished the chips in five minutes.

"I'm aware, and maybe we should be betting with the six bags of candy you guys purchased for trick-or-treaters that never came."

"They did," Bella protested as she upped the current bet to five pretzel sticks. "They came earlier in the afternoon while Edward and I were getting dressed. Not that many, but we had some."

"I'll get the candy." Rosalie offered since she had folded for the current hand. She was the worst poker player in the world and didn't know what was good or bad and what was worth keeping, since she folded a hand that had two clubs; a king and a 3, and she thought it worthless.

For that hand Bella was the dealer and three more clubs hit the floor, which would have given Rose a flush and the winning hand, but Bella took it with a pair of aces and Emmett and I trying to bluff her out with jack shit in our hands. When Emmett tried to explain to Rose the big mistake she made she defended herself with not exactly knowing how to play and turned the blame back to Emmett saying that maybe if he taught her how to play then maybe she would know.

Bella and I sat there shaking our heads. It was typical Rosalie to find a scapegoat.

When she got back with what was left of our candy we passed around evenly and assigned amounts to all the different pieces. Emmett was so excited to have an array of chocolate in front of him he voted himself out for the rest of the hands and set to work making confetti with all of his candy wrappers.

"You're going to be up until noon tomorrow after overloading on all of that sugar." Rosalie chided him. "And I'm not waiting on you when you have a stomach ache."

"I won't get a stomach ache, baby, chill." Emmett shoved a Fun Size Snickers in his mouth, already unwrapping another before he had finished chewing.

We finally called it quits around five in the morning, Rosalie having passed out nearly half an hour earlier, and was now snoring lightly in Emmett's lap. While the he got the two of them situated to lay down on the air mattress I cleaned up the mess in the living room and Bella went to check on Alice and Jasper.

"How is she?" I asked quietly when she ventured back from the bedroom.

"Jasper is pulling an all-nighter with us apparently. He's at your desk doing some work on your computer. I told him it was ok. Alice is fine, she's breathing and sleeping on her side. He has the bathroom garbage can next to the bed just in case, though." I nodded and decided to put a pot of coffee on for my friend because I knew he wasn't going to go to sleep until Alice woke up the following morning, headache and all.

"What do you want to do for breakfast?"

"Keep it light, just eggs and toast, although I'll probably have to make bacon for Emmett or he might whine."

"True," I laughed at Bella's comment, scooping fresh grounds into the filter. Bella disappeared out into the living room returning a moment later to tell me that Emmett and Rosalie were both unconscious.

"They're going to be out until about 11 probably. Are you going to sleep any time soon?" She asked as she hopped up on to the breakfast counter.

"No, I'm all right, I think I might just share this pot of coffee with Jasper."

As if on cue our bedroom door opened and Jasper walked out yawning. "I smell coffee." He stated.

"Yeah, I'm making us a pot."

"Thank you," Jasper dropped down into one of the bar chairs allowing his head to slump into his hand. "The next time we go out, Alice is kept on a leash and kept away from the alcohol."

"Agreed," Bella and I said together, making the three of us laugh quietly. I handed Jasper a large mug once the coffee was done and he took it gratefully, blowing on it before managing a long sip.

"That is so good. If I had this kind at my place I would stay up every night just to have an excuse to drink it."

"Thank his mother," Bella nodded toward me, "She sent us this huge gift basket at the start of term, like as a combination for housewarming, my birthday, and his birthday."

"We still have so much stuff left over from it. Like two bottles of wine, some cheese and that summer sausage stuff that Emmett loves. Maybe we should send him home with that tomorrow and get it out of the fridge because I'm not going to eat it." I stated as I sipped my coffee.

Bella agreed readily because she didn't that stuff either, her preference running toward my own: Slim Jims. I don't care what they're made of; all I know is that they are delicious.

Jasper stayed out in the kitchen a little while longer chatting and finishing his first cup. But eventually he got up to check on my sister, and I sent him back to our room with a second cup of coffee. He promised he wasn't downloading anything illegal or explicit on my laptop before disappearing behind the door.

Bella looked over her shoulder at the door as it shut and then roamed her eyes around the apartment taking in the lived-in space and my brother and his fiancée fast asleep in the living room.

"You certainly have some very colorful siblings."

I chuckled into my coffee. "I wouldn't trade my family for anything in the world." After a long sip I set the mug down on the counter and walked over to Bella standing between her legs. She wrapped them around my waist lightly and looped her arms around my neck as mine circled her torso holding her to me.

We traded soft kisses back and forth for several minutes before leaning our foreheads together. "And I wouldn't trade you for anything either."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: This story is going to be a weekend update, whether it be a Saturday or a Sunday, although I would prefer Sat. So look for this one on the weekend.


	6. Small Eruption

A/N: So far so good this week. Let's see if I can keep this going…

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or Edward….sadly.

~*~*~*~*~*

**EPOV**

"We're going to be here forever."

Bella turned from her space in front of me and looked up with a smirk. We were currently standing on line in the registrar's office on campus signing up for classes for the spring. She had met with her advisor yesterday and I had met with mine last week.

It was the third day of early registration and today, thanks to the hefty amount of credits we had both accumulated over the past two years, we were able to sign up for the spring. We thought by getting over here early in the morning would be beneficial. We had filled out the sheets with the respective numbers and sections for all of the classes we wanted, stopped for a quick cup of coffee on the way over, and got here when the doors opened.

Unfortunately we weren't the only juniors with the same thing in mind.

"We're almost to the front, chill." Bella smiled. Ever the gentleman I had let her go in front of me. The benefit of which was I got to stare at her ass while we waited.

Bella turned back to me after standing on her toes to check how many people were still in front of us. I reached out and ran my fingers through her hair. "Five," I whispered. With a sigh Bella stepped back as I wrapped my arm around her waist and pressed my lips to the top of her head.

"So what classes are you taking?" She asked reaching for my sheet. "Physics, biochemical lab methods, history, calculus II…why are you taking art?" Bella glanced at me skeptically.

"I needed an easy class."

"Yeah, I'll say." Bella mused as she looked over the rest of my sheet. Her eyes fell to the bottom and I watched as her mouth turned down from the grin she had been flashing me a moment ago into a straight line, and then she looked back up at me. "You're taking 20 credits?" She asked, and I could clearly hear the disappointment in her voice.

"I have to." I answered simply, and moved us forward as the line shifted.

"You said you were only taking 17." She challenged me quietly.

"When I met with my advisor he advised me to take the one extra class and get it out of the way now before senior year because I'm going to be swamped with med school applications."

Bella slipped out of my embrace and moved forward in line again. "Are you going to manage your time better this time around?"

I really didn't feel like having this conversation with her again right now. We had been around and around this topic. I had already promised half a dozen times I would do my best, and that she just needed to have faith in me and in us. Just like last year. We had battled through that one, we would battle through this one.

"Can we talk about this later?" I whispered. "You're up." Bella moved forward and handed her sheet to the lady behind the counter. After a confirmation for her classes was printed I moved and handed my sheet over as well.

"Good luck," she wished us both as we walked out. Bella strode briskly in front of me pushing the door open and not bothering to hold it.

I grabbed the door shoving it open and caught up to her grabbing her hand. "Come on, lets go have lunch and talk about this."

"You promised, Edward. No more semesters like that."

"I know, but-"

"Then why are you doing it?"

"I have to, you're not pre-med. You don't understand."

"No, but I _am_ double majoring, so I do get how busy student life can be. I mean my GPA dropped to a 3.3, you think I'm happy about that?" We reached the car and Bella yanked the passenger door open on my Volvo.

I got in and started the car putting it in reverse and backed out of the spot. "I know you're not happy about it, and I'm really sorry about it. I know how that broke your heart. But you can still bring that back up to a 3.5, even a 3.6 if you try really hard."

"Which I plan on doing."

"So you know I work as hard as I do to maintain my GPA, I need at least a 3.7 to get in to medical school. I've explained how competitive it is and how stressful it can be."

Bella groaned and leaned forward burying her face in her hands before raking them back through her hair. "I'm sorry, Edward. I'm just so scared that last year is going to repeat itself. I don't want to go through that again."

I reached over placing my hand on her knee. "I know you don't, Bella, and I don't want to either."

She placed her hand over mine. "I need to stop nagging you, I know."

I shook my head at her. "You're not nagging me."

"I ride your ass a lot, don't deny it. Oh! Can we stop here for lunch?" Bella eagerly pointed to the café as we passed it. She must have been craving egg salad with the usual side of caprese; she always got the same thing whenever we came here.

I pulled in grabbing the last open spot. "You don't ride my ass either, but the fact that you're freaking out like this on a weekly basis before anything has even happened does shorten my nerves from time to time."

"I'm sorry. We'll just play it by ear right now, ok?"

I leaned over pressing a sweet kiss to her lips to let her know I wasn't angry and that I wasn't upset right now. "Sounds good to me, lets go eat."

As I predicted Bella ordered her usual egg salad on multigrain and a side caprese salad. I was in the mood for turkey so I got a melt with swiss and some chips. I asked Bella to find a table while I paid, and I was happy she chose one in the back corner where we could have a little privacy.

We ate in comfortable silence for a few minutes enjoying our respective sandwiches, but instead of the usual sultry glances that Bella would throw at me, she was avoiding my gaze entirely. I watched her as she chewed each bite slowly, her eyes darting here and there around the café without ever actually looking at me. She'd look over my shoulder, my plate, the top of my head, but never directly in my eyes.

"All right, what's wrong?" I finally asked, putting my sandwich down and staring at her. "Still thinking about 'what if'?" I challenged, immediately regretting how accusatory my tone was.

"And what if I am?" Bella challenged back, folding her arms on the table. "I know we agreed to disagree in the car, but I just don't feel like this conversation is over yet."

"What is there left to discuss?"

"Maybe we should come up with some kind of schedule for next semester, you know like compare our class times and find periods during the week where we know we can spend time together so distances between us don't form."

I sighed exasperatedly and pushed my plate away from me. Bella glared at me in shock as I shoved my food away, having lost my appetite. Why did she constantly have to question everything I said to her? I promised her I would do my best make sure I didn't get caught up in my work, and I meant it.

"Bella, we really should not be doing this here. Can't it wait till we get home?" I begged her quietly.

"Why, so you can come up with some lame answers to any of the questions I may possibly spit at you?"

"No," I responded in a tight voice feeling my anger beginning to flair up. "Because it would inappropriate to argue in a public venue. If we're going to fight-"

Bella leaned forward dropping her voice lower, "I never said we had to fight, Edward."

"Feels like that's where we're going?" I mumbled looking down at the table. "Again,"

Bella glared at me incredulously and huffed as she got up from the table. I never should have made that last comment. She right off I was referencing our struggle from earlier in the year when every little thing would set me off and it seemed like every other minute we were fighting about this thing or the other.

I stared at her empty space across from me for a moment before grabbing the rest of our food and heading up to the counter to ask for take away bags. As I walked out I half expected not to see Bella, so I was surprised to find her leaning against the side of the car, even more surprised to see the item she had obviously retrieved from her purse since that was the only logical place it could have come from.

"I thought you would walk home." I commented as I made my over to the driver's side door.

Bella took another swig from the small silver flask in her hand and tucked it back inside her purse. "I would if it was closer." She snipped and got into the passenger seat once I unlocked the door.

I didn't turn the engine on right away, instead we sat there in tense silence as Bella stared out the window and I stared at the steering wheel. She pulled her flask back out and this time finished off whatever was in there.

"You want to make a comment about it?" She challenged as she put it away.

"At least you're not smoking." I stuck the key in the ignition and turned it. "I'm sorry," I breathed, looking over at her. Bella was still staring out the window, her arms folded across her chest.

"I don't want to talk about it _here_. We should wait until we get _home_." She made sure to emphasize the words that threw my own argument to her back in my face. She was acting like a defiant little child and it irritated me to no end.

But as soon as we made it back to the apartment, Bella stormed out of the car before I could turn it off and stomped inside slamming the door behind her. I watched the entire scene shaking my head. I gathered up our leftovers from lunch and headed inside making sure to lock the door behind me.

Our bedroom door was shut and I assumed it was locked, so instead of twisting the doorknob and confirming my suspicions, which would only agitate me further, I knocked.

"Leave me alone right now, Edward. I need to think." Her voice was muffled through the solid wood separating us.

I leaned against it resting my head on the frame. "Open the door, Bella. We need to talk."

"I don't want to talk right now, I want to think."

It killed me that we were fighting about something that may or may not actually happen. I could certainly understand Bella's hesitation to believe me, I know I have a problem with follow-through, especially when my mind is in about a million places at once and I have a thousand things on my plate, but she needed to understand that I plan on doing everything I can to prevent her fears from culminating.

"Bella, please open door, sweetheart. I don't like talking through walls."

"We're not talking through a wall, Edward, we're talking through a door."

I banged my fist on it in agitation, clenching it as I internally talked myself out of screaming at her. "_Bella_," I hissed through clenched teeth.

"Don't you even try and use that tone with me, Edward Cullen!" She shouted. "It gets you no where except the couch!"

"You can't keep me locked out here forever, Bella, what if I need to piss?"

"Use the sink!"

**BPOV**

I sat on the bed for the majority of our argument, facing away from with my arms crossed like a child ignoring their parent, but Edward wasn't even willing to try and discuss a plan for next semester. He just wanted me to trust him with no guarantees that our sophomore year would come back to haunt us.

I jumped up when he hissed my name in that warning tone he used whenever he was reaching his limit. I called him out on it and even threatened to make him sleep in the living room tonight if he didn't stop.

"You can't keep me locked out here forever, Bella!" He shouted, obviously trying to find some way to get me to open the door. "What if I need to piss?"

"Use the sink!" I shouted back, saying the first thing that came to mind. It was lame, I'll admit it, but so was his attempt at getting me to open the damn door.

I sat back down on the bed assuming my previous position. I wasn't going to even walk over to the door until he agreed to sit down and work out a system that would work for both of us. I was trying to nip the situation in the bud before it even started and he didn't even want to bother trying.

He just wanted to leave everything to chance and let the chips fall where they may. Yeah, like that ever works out for anyone.

"Bella, please…"

I turned sharply to look at the door when I heard Edward's voice crack. _Was he out there crying now?_ _Had I managed to force him to tears?_

No…

I got up off the bed and inched closer to the door.

"Bella, please, I can't stand this. This is so ridiculous. Please open the door, I want to see you."

I reached out and put my hand on the knob, pausing as I started to turn it. I pulled my hand back. Then I heard the distinct sound of a body sliding down the other side of the door and the thump as it settled on the carpet. Coupled with the unmistakable sound of soft sobs, I knew Edward was accepting defeat.

That wasn't at all what I had wanted as an outcome for this. I had only wanted him to stop making excuses and actually sit down with me to do some thing about our hectic lives.

I slowly reached for the doorknob again, and this time I twisted it all the way. The lock popped and I opened the door a crack. Edward looked up at me with disbelieving eyes and stood up right away. His face was already blotchy from brief sob fest and he tried to hide it was he wiped away any stray moisture that was still escaping.

"I really made you cry?" I asked, still unable to believe it myself.

"Just a bit," Edward admitted with a short laugh still wiping at his eyes. "I'm sorry, Bella. I really am, I don't mean to be that way with you. I just-"

I held up my hand indicating for him to stop. "Enough excuses, from both of us. How many times are we going to go down this road before we learn?" I shook my head as I stared at him.

"It's part of life, you just keep making mistakes and learning from them."

"But do we really have to keep making the same mistake over and over, Edward?" I opened the door fully and stood there leaning against it.

"Until we finally get it through our heads what we're doing wrong, no."

I laughed lightly this time my eyes falling to the floor for a moment before looking back up at my boyfriend. "I'm sorry, too, that I shut you out. I shouldn't have done that. I know how it makes you feel, how it worries you."

I was referencing the time he had had to sit outside his older brother Emmett's bedroom door in high school when he went through a bad break up. Edward had sat there for an entire day petrified that his bother was somehow hurting himself on the other side of the door. It terrified him to no end to not know what was going on inside the room, getting by on only mumbled sentences here and there for a 24-hour period.

"I'll sit down with you, Bella, I promise. But can we do it another night? I want tonight to be about just us. We have some making up to do."

I nodded my agreement as I pushed myself off the doorframe to stand up in front of Edward. He caught me just as I lost my balance, holding my upper arms to steady me. "You ok?"

"I'm fine." His arms came around me then crushing me to his body. I wrapped mine around his torso to hug him in return. His hand swept up and down my back and his lips pressed into my hair. "I love you." I whispered into his chest and then kissed him over his heart.

"I love you, too, Bella. I never want to lose you. I promise I will never give you any reason to want to leave."

I laughed into his shirt and pulled back slightly so I was looking up at him. "As if I ever would."

~*~

The following morning we woke up naked, tangled in each other's arms, thankful that it was Saturday. Edward woke up a minute before I did, forcing my slumber away with sweet kisses pressed to my nose, cheeks, mouth, chin…anywhere his lips could reach. This must be what he felt when I woke him in the same fashion.

"That does feel nice." I admitted finally opening my eyes. I stretched my arms over my head causing the sheet to slip down my body and expose my bare chest to him. I had to laugh at the instantaneous lust that darkened Edward's eyes. "Can't you give me even five seconds?" I started to pull the sheet up, but Edward's hand snapped out to stop me.

The next think I knew he had me pinned to the bed and was attacking my mouth and neck with gentle kisses. I responded in kind, threading my fingers into his hair to hold him to me. After sufficiently messing up his bed head, I trailed my hands down his back until I had his ass grasped firmly in both hands, and pulled him closer.

The resulting groan that issued from Edward's mouth made my whole body flush with unbearable heat. I pushed up against him to get Edward to roll onto his back, but instead he grabbed my upper arms urging me to let go of him, which I did, and he then effectively pinned me to the bed further by holding my wrist above my head.

"Are you trying to send me some kind of message?" I asked in between kisses.

"No, I just enjoy putting you in a position where you have no escape from me." He waggled his eyebrows at me.

I sighed shaking my head and back forth. "You are such a man, Edward Cullen. Whatever am I going to do with you?"

"You can do whatever you wish, Bella. I have no objections."

I cocked an eyebrow at him in challenge. "Nothing whatsoever?"

"Nothing whatsoever."

"Ok, let me go and roll over onto your back."

He did as I asked and I followed, laying myself atop him. I started with his mouth, kissing him firmly and passionately, making sure I slipped him enough tongue so he knew exactly where I was going with this.

I moved down his neck, thrown back against the pillow to give me more access. I kissed down his chest, his stomach, abdomen, and finally I disappeared underneath the sheet to get to my destination between his legs.

I rubbed his thighs for a minute, inching my fingers ever closer to my goal, but never quite touching him. I knew how mad this drove him, and it was payback in a way. That and I just enjoyed watching him squirm knowing the power I had over him.

"Jesus, Bella, I can't wait anymore." Edward moaned above, shifting his hips.

I stuck my head out from under the sheet for a moment. "Patience," And is disappeared beneath it.

"I'm not a doctor, I don't have patients."

I snorted underneath the sheet, barely containing the laugh that bubbled out of me. "Not a doctor yet." I corrected him.

"Uh huh, come on." Edward shifted his hips again, and this time I held him down. I was just about to get started, grinning as I felt Edward tremble in anticipation, when my cell phone went off on the nightstand and suddenly the ringtone I had programmed for Alice filled our room.

Edward groaned in frustration and reached for it flipping it open as I crawled back up the bed. "What?" He shouted into the phone.

"Good morning to you, too, big brother. Where's my BFF?"

Edward stared at me from where I had stopped moving toward him and he ushered back under the sheet. "She's indisposed at the moment."

"Ok, well tell her to stop stroking whatever part of you she is and hand her the phone. I want to talk to her."

"Why would you immediately jump to that conclusion?" Edward asked. I was laughing uncontrollably beneath the sheet. Alice was never aware just how loud she could be on the phone. You didn't need to be the one with the actual phone in your hand to hear the entire conversation.

"Well, the last time you answered the phone like that you and Bella were actually going at it. So…I assume I'm interrupting something sexual."

"Whatever, here." Edward flicked the sheet back a little and I crawled all the way up to him this time, laying my head on his shoulder.

"Yes, my dear?" I asked Alice sweetly.

"Jazz and I are coming over to make you two breakfast. So finish whatever hanky panky I got in the middle of. You have an hour."

"Don't I get a say in this?" I asked as I sat up a little. I had really been hoping to spend the entire morning in bed. With Edward.

"No, not really. See you soon. Bye!" Alice hung up before I got a chance to protest further. I looked at my phone in disbelief and tossed it back over on the nightstand.

"Why do they do this?" Edward moaned beside me.

"I think it's actually Alice that does it. I'm sure Jasper had the same idea for today that we did. It's Saturday, and that's typically "stay in bed all morning with significant other" day."

Edward snorted and rolled over getting up. I grabbed his hand and yanked hard enough to pull him back down the bed. "Whoa, warn me when you're going to do that. I'll get vertigo."

"Sorry, but where the hell do you think you're going?"

"Shower, a cold one."

I rolled back on top him, pleased that his hands slipped down to my waist to hold me. "You really think I wouldn't finished what I started, Mr. Cullen?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to presume. Please, continue." He let me go and folded his arms behind his head as shit-eating grin crossed his face and he closed his eyes.

I smacked his chest hard enough to snap him out of it and he simply grinned at me now. "Don't look so pleased with yourself." I told him as I slipped back underneath the sheet.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Just lie still this time, ok?"

* * *

A/N: Once again…Alice is such a buzz kill (or more appropriately, a cockblocker)


	7. Lunch With Alice

A/N: OK, Finals are done!!! That's why I haven't updates in two weeks. But the semester and year are now OVER for me, so I will be able to focus on getting updates out regularly. You're all awesome for not throwing things at me for lacking in the update department! XOXOXOXO

ReddTwilight

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or Edward sadly. But I do have some hot new pics of Rob in period dress… (cue the drool)

EPOV

I was so…what's a proper word here…frustrated? No. Pissed? No. Livid? Yes, that's the one!

I was livid when Alice called. Beyond livid even. Bella and I had been enjoying such a wonderful moment together. I should have just ignored the phone. But I knew if I did so, Alice would have just kept calling until someone finally picked up. So I answered it and I was ready to tell Alice to piss off, but she had to go ahead and call Bella and me out just as we were getting to the good part.

As soon as she was off the phone with my sister Bella told me to lie still while she finished what she started. However, instead of letting her go about her intended task, I pulled Bella on top of me with a quiet growl.

After our fight yesterday I wanted my chance to show Bella how much I truly love her, by taking my time with her. I didn't want her to doubt that I would forget about her, or simply toss aside any free time I may have with her. I know how busy I am going to be next semester, but Bella is so much more important to me.

"You know how much I love you, right?" I asked as I brushed some hair behind her ear.

"Of course I do."

"And you know I'll never give you reason to doubt it."

Bella laid down beside me supporting herself on an elbow. "I know." She leaned over pressing her lips against mine. I immediately rolled her over onto her back settling between her knees and pinned her hands above her head. "I guess I'm not going to get to do what I wanted." She pouted her lower lip at me.

I shook my head with a wide smirk on my face. "Nope," I whispered to her, my lips ghosting over hers. I let her hands go as I kissed her more fervently, her fingers twisting into my hair the same moment her legs wrapped around my waist. I thrust forward sliding into her easily.

Bella tossed her head back with a low moan, her heels digging into my back, pushing me deeper into her welcoming body. We started slowly, whispering words of love to each other. We were in no hurry and didn't care if an hour went by and we were still in bed.

But eventually the desire between us sparked a flame and soon we were both moving forcefully, pushing each other toward release. I grabbed Bella's hands pinning them once more above her head as I thrust harder. Bella moaned beneath me, the sound spurring me on faster. I was so close and so was Bella.

I rolled us over, briefly breaking the connection between us, but quickly restoring it, turning Bella's groan of protest into one of pleasure as I slid back into her, her hips resting on top of mine. I guided her above me, holding her tightly as she moved back and forth.

Just staring up at her, watching her face, was enough to push me over the edge. I grabbed at her bringing Bella down to me and crushing my mouth to hers as I pounded up into her in release. Her own cry of pleasure was muffled, coming out as a high whimper, her body trembling in my arms.

She collapsed on top me pressing kisses to my chest in between panting for air. How did I get so lucky to have this girl as mine? I knew there was no one else out there like her. I could never have with another girl what I have with Bella. Not that I would ever want to. Bella is the only one for me, I know that I will not fuck up what we have. That would be the end of my days if it were to ever happen.

Eventually we disentangled from each other and hopped in the shower together only to save time. I had glanced at the clock on my nightstand and noticed we only had about ten minutes before Alice and Jasper were going to show up. The last thing we needed was for them to bang on the front door and know exactly what we were up to if it went unanswered.

I dressed first and went out into the living to wait for said knocking while Bella finished up in the bathroom. She was just starting to tidy the kitchen when I let my sister and her boyfriend in, both carrying bags of food.

"Good morning, I'm sorry I interrupted your "special time"." Alice apologized to me and Bella. She set the bags down on the breakfast counter and started unloading them.

"I'll forgive you only if you promise never to do it again." I conditioned her. I helped her finish taking everything out of the bags, and then she shooed me out of the kitchen so she and Bella could cook.

Jasper and I settled ourselves on the couch with coffee, provided by Bella, and watched some cartoons while we waited for food. We made easy conversations over the upcoming holiday and the arrangements for this year. Bella and I were going to fly out to Washington to spend the holiday with her father since she hadn't seen him since the summer and she missed him. My parents were fine with that since we would spending Christmas with them yet again.

Eventually I opened up about the fight Bella and I had had yesterday and peppered Jasper with questions, practically begging for advice. I was petrified that the next time we had a fight like that, God forbid, Bella may actually call it quits. She had never shut the door on me before and I knew it meant she was reaching her limit. I didn't know if I could live without her in my life.

"Well, it sounds to me like Bella needs to calm down , number one. She needs to listen to you and number two, she needs to know in her heart that when you promise something to her, no matter what it may be, that you mean it because you love her."

I was shocked that Jasper was hinting at taking my side, but I knew in the end he was going to be completely impartial. Neutral. He would be like Switzerland.

"But at the same time I understand her hesitancy. I've known you longer than she has, and I can vouch that you don't always follow through or make good on some of your promises."

"When have I ever not followed through?" I demanded.

"Remember in the ninth grade when you promised to take Alice to that concert over the summer?"

"Oh yeah…I wound up giving her ticket to one of Emmett's friends. But in my defense I didn't think Alice was old enough at the time, and you see how tiny she is!" I declared quietly, "She would have been eaten alive by any mosh pit that sprung up. We would have brought her home in multiple pieces and you would have killed me _and_ Emmett."

Jasper nodded with a smirk on his face, considering what I said. "But you get my point, right?" He asked a minute later.

"Yeah, yeah I get it." I sipped my coffee and leaned back against the couch. Jasper patted my knee in encouragement.

"Breakfast," Bella called sweetly as she stuck her head out of the kitchen.

Jasper and I got up at the same time following the alluring smell of bacon and eggs over to the table where the girls had set up a feast for four. We made easy conversation for the next half hour or so as we ate, discussing this and that. Bella and Alice made plans to have lunch the next day, which was good for me. I wanted some time alone in the apartment to relax. I needed to call my mother and confirm the holiday plans with her. That was bound to be an hour-long conversation at the least.

"Are you two all set for next semester?" She asked the following afternoon as I lounged on the couch. I reached for my beer on the coffee table and took a long drink.

"Yup, all registered." I told her. "I'm going to be swamped and Bella is catching up on her electives and general courses. I think she and Jasper are taking this weird psychology class together, again."

"Well, you know they're planning on working together eventually, or at least Jasper wants her to work for him. So it makes sense for them to stay on the same page with each other."

I sighed and threw a pillow across my face. I hadn't meant it like that at all. I just tacked the word on at the end as an after thought. But I agreed with my mother nonetheless.

"So what exactly are you and Bella doing for Thanksgiving? All I know is that you're not going to be here." She asked.

"We're going to fly out to Washington and spend the holiday with her father. She hasn't seen him in a while and really misses him. She wants to try and spend as much time as she can with him over the next couple years. She's pretty resigned herself to living on the east coast once we've graduated."

"Well that's nice. And what about Christmas?" I could hear my mother scribbling notes in the background. She must have been trying to plan through all the way to the summer.

"We're planning on Christmas with you, and then spring break with her father again. But that's still not set in stone. Bella may change her mind at the last second and want to spend it with her mother."

"Whatever you two plan is always fine with your father and I, so long as we get to see you every now and then. We both understand that real life is creeping up on you sooner than you realize, and you're both going to be very busy getting established."

I thanked my mother for her unbelievable patience with everything. I know lately whenever we had a conversation I was sometimes less than pleasant. I've been focusing so much on staying caught up that I never realized how much my mother was truly putting up with from me.

"Would you and Bella like to come over this weekend for dinner, since we won't be seeing you the following weekend?"

"I'll ask her, she's out to lunch right now with Alice. Some girls' afternoon. I think they said they were going to do some shopping, too. I get the apartment to myself for a few hours."

"Take a nap, rest, Edward. You sound exhausted."

"I am," I sighed heavily. "But not just from school." I took a deep breath holding it in for a second before letting it out and deciding to just tell my mother what was going on. "Bella and I had a fight the other day. She shut me out of the bedroom for almost an hour."

"Well, I can sort of understand. I mean I would be frustrated with you, too, dear with that way you've been acting lately. I assume that's what the fight was about."

"Sort of," I sat up on the couch and sipped my beer again. "She's afraid that next semester, with the course load that I have, I'm going to forget about her and start ignoring her in favor of getting my work done."

My mother sighed, a long sigh, and I knew that meant that she was thinking of a response that would provide me with advice on how to deal with this. "Your father was the same way in college, just before applying for and starting medical school. We had a lot of arguments as well over making sure that spent enough time together. But we got through it, Edward. We managed to fine a balance between school and jobs and each other. I know you both will be just fine. If we can do it, you can do it. Listen, why don't you and your father have a talk when you come over?"

"Yeah, ok." I agreed quietly. Getting a first hand account of how to manage this may actually help me. Especially if it was coming from my father, someone I looked up to and idolized as a kid. "I guess we'll see you this weekend, mom. I'll talk to Bella and call you back to confirm."

"All right, I can't wait to see you both. Is there anything special you want for dinner?"

"I'll ask Bella. She may be in the mood for something. I really don't care, everything you make is always delicious."

"Aw, thank you, Edward. I can always count on you to appreciate my cooking."

"Well, you are the one who taught me."

My mother laughed gently on the other line for a moment before saying goodbye and telling me she loved me. I returned the sentiment and hung up. I finished my beer and then stretched out on the couch. I needed to lay here and think for while. I wanted to do something really special for Bella so she knew how much I loved her. Perhaps dinner this weekend would serve a double purpose, I could get advice from both of my parents.

BPOV

Yesterday when Alice and Jasper showed up to have breakfast with us I was peeved only because they were interrupting some "special time" between Edward and I, but I knew we would always make up for it and it always wound up being twice as good.

I agreed to lunch with her simply because I knew Edward would want the apartment to himself for a while. I could tell he had a lot on his mind and needed some space to sort it all out. I felt bad at first because I felt lately like I was crowding him, and I knew I was getting on his case a lot, so I figured an afternoon to himself would do him so good.

I was hoping to come home tonight to rested and relaxed boyfriend and be able to cook dinner with him. I was going to stop at the grocery store on the way home and pick up ingredients to make something special. I knew how much he loved pot roast, and I was planning on my Grandma Swan's recipe.

Alice picked out a little café not far from her and Jasper's apartment and we talked casually for an hour while we munched on fries and burgers. I grabbed a cookie on the way out, knowing I would need to sugar for when we reached the mall and Alice dragged me around for the rest of the afternoon on a shopping spree.

I told her about the fight Edward and I had gotten into a couple days ago and how I had locked him out the bedroom. I told her how it had broken my heart to hear him cry and that's what it had taken for me to finally let him in. She apologized for calling early in the morning, especially since we were still in the make-up phase of our fight.

"I promise not to call so early on the weekends anymore." She swore as we headed down the street to her car. "I just thought it was a nice surprise because we haven't seen each other since before midterms."

"No, it was a nice thought, Alice. Don't worry," I dropped down into the passenger seat of her car and Alice hit the gas before I even had my seatbelt buckled. "You really have to stop doing that." I requested in a shaky voice as I gripped the leather seat.

"You're just used to the Volvo. You'll get used to my baby eventually."

I glared at Alice, but I didn't have much time to formulate a response. We had arrived at the mall and Alice was already out of her seat and jumping up and down in excitement. She practically skipped to the main entrance doors. There must have been some good sales going on today.

"So what stores are we hitting?" I asked, genuinely interested as we walked inside. I wanted to try and find something new and super sexy for Edward. I thought maybe he would appreciate something fun for Thanksgiving. I knew Charlie would be out of the house at least on black Friday working.

Edward and I will be able to do anything we want.

I followed Alice around for almost three hours as we visited store after store. Every time she found something fluffy or flirty it went over my arm. We tried on so many different outfits I stopped counting after ten each. I got caught up in a whirlwind of color and fabric, laughter and girly jokes.

We finally walked out of the mall around six, both of us complaining about how hungry we were and we both needed to get home to our men. I lugged my two large Victoria's Secret bags to Alice's car along with a few other bags from different stores filled with things she insisted I buy because she knew Edward would love them.

After half a dozen hugs and promises to make more lunch dates Alice dropped me off at my apartment. I was welcome by the smell of tomato sauce and garlic as I walked inside, and a time went off in the kitchen.

"I smell something yummy." I commented Edward as I stood behind him at the stove and wrapped my arms around his waist leaning my head against his back.

"I hope so, I've been working on it all afternoon. I hope I did this right. I had to call my mom for the recipe. I thought you would appreciate a home cooked meal after a day with Alice. I know from personal experience how exhausting that can be." He chuckled at the end, his eyes fixed on the pot in front of him as he stirred the sauce.

"Want to taste it?" He asked, turning to the side slightly and offering me the tip of the wooden spoon. I let him slip it inside my mouth and I licked the sauce off. It was heaven. It was smooth and savory with just a hint of sweet and spice.

"Perfect," I whispered. "Can I have another taste?"

"You can have more than that." Edward whispered as he offered me the spoon again. "Maybe after dinner you can show some of the fun stuff you bought today."

My eyebrow quirked in surprise. How did he know about that?

Edward pulled his phone from his pocket and waved it. "Alice," he said simply.

"Alice," I repeated.

"She texted me right after she dropped you off, told me you picked up…some fun things…for me to enjoy." Edward slipped his arms around me and lifted me up onto the counter.

"So, what do you say to a little…fashion show after dinner?" He rubbed my sides suggestively.

I leaned in letting my arms drape around his neck loosely and leaned in kissing the tip of his nose. "Why do we have to wait until after dinner?" I asked innocently.

A/N: Hm….should I open the next chapter where this one is leaving off, or skip to something else? Tough choice.


	8. East Coast to West Coast

**A/N: There may have been a little bit of confusion with my last update, appearing and then disappearing… Somehow my alerts for **_**everything**_** got turned off. I don't know how this happened, but they are all turned back on now. Hopefully this won't happen again, because it confused the hell out of me, and I'm sure the results of which confused the hell out of the rest of you. Lol!**

**I'm going to focus on this story and "Ivory Tower" for a while to get them caught up to where I want them to be right now. Afterward I'll pick up with all three again. My brain is on overload right now so I need to lighten everything I'm doing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I went to Bamboozle this year and got the crap beat out of me during Paramore's performance. **

**BPOV**

The rest of the month flew by and before either of us knew it, it was the week of Thanksgiving. Our plans to spend the long weekend with my father were still in effect, and Edward and I would be flying out to Washington this morning. I was the first one up, surprisingly, running on excitement and adrenaline. I hadn't seen my father since the beginning of the summer when I flew out to see Jacob graduate from high school. I stayed for a couple weeks, Edward with me of course, and all three of us hung out together hashing over the past couple years and catching up.

I could tell Edward was still uncomfortable around Jacob, having only met him once before, and even then although he appeared to be friendly I could tell below the surface he was seething. I'd never had a problem in the past with Edward's possessive tendencies, and I reminded him that Jacob and I had been friends since we were both in diapers, and I never had nor would I ever have any romantic feelings for him. I told him he had no worries and should be nicer to Jacob. My admonition seemed to quell Edward's jealousy for some time, but I knew he was always going to be suspicious of my friend.

I hoped nothing happened over the holiday between them. I didn't want to be torn between my friendship for Jacob and my love for Edward.

I was really looking forward to spending the holiday with my dad. I hadn't had an official one with him since Thanksgiving two years ago. I wanted this year to be special, I didn't know when I would have the chance to fly out again and see him. It was so much easier to fly down to Florida and spend a month with my mother and stepfather than to fly across the country for two weeks.

After getting the coffee started I checked to make sure that our luggage was by the door, tagged so we would recognize them on the conveyor belt, and my carry-on was packed with the essentials for a long flight. We had decided to grab breakfast at the airport since it would still be far too early once we left the apartment. That and we could sit down and relax and enjoy our food without having to rush through it in the car.

I went into the bedroom to wake Edward up, not surprised that he was still asleep. I almost didn't want to rouse him. He looked so peaceful, lying on his back with the sheet bunched at his waist and his arm thrown over his eyes. His bare chest moved up and down as he breathed deeply. He sighed in his sleep, shifting more so onto his side. The arm over his eyes moved beneath the pillow propping his head up.

Unable to resist it any longer, I slipped into the bed beside him lying on my side so I was facing him. Very slowly I reached out and stroked some auburn hair out of his eyes, so I could see his face more clearly. As he breathed through his nose lightly I felt it hit my neck, warm and soft. A small smile made its way to my lips and leaned in pressing a kiss to his forehead.

He groaned and nodded deeper into the pillow. I reached over and rubbed up and down his side. "Time to get up, baby." I whispered.

"No…" Edward rolled over away from me grumbling in his sleepy state. I rubbed his side again, a little rougher this time. "Stop…" he groaned at me, "Sleeping."

"I know that, but we have a flight to catch. We need to leave soon so you need to get up."

"Too early…" He grumbled again.

I sighed, frustrated, and got up. As soon as my ass was off the bed I felt a hand wrap around my wrist and yank me back down drawing the sheet over us both. Edward chuckled deep in his throat and he pulled my back to his chest spooning up behind me. He sighed, burying his nose in my hair and breathed in my scent.

"Can't we just take a different flight?"

"No," I laughed out loud. "It's a six hour flight, and we have a layover in Chicago. We'll be getting into Seattle around lunch time, then another one hour flight to Port Angeles followed by a one hour drive to Forks. So, you see my point that we need to get going." I rolled over to face him and started tracing the angles of his face.

Edward leaned in closing the space between us kissing me passionately. I knew exactly where this would lead if we kept going, and I couldn't let it. No matter how badly I wanted to.

"All right," He finally relented, sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the bed. "How much time do I have?" he asked while walking to the bathroom.

"Twenty minutes before we need to walk out the door." I responded as I headed into the kitchen. I heard the shower turn on a moment later and the sound of the curtain closing. I was now able to focus on getting the rest of the apartment picked up.

I was just going through the magazines in the living room when I heard the shower turn off and the curtain pull back. I quickly threw out the oldest magazines, keeping the ones from two weeks ago. Alice had promised to come over and get our mail on Friday and Saturday, and also to water our few plants.

"Ok, I'm ready." Edward announced walking out of the bedroom dressed in a loose fitting pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. Seriously, if I wasn't so desperate to get on the road to airport, I would grabbed his hand and dragged him back into the bedroom to have my way with him.

"Good," I managed to squeak out as I continued to ogle my boyfriend. He leaned in the doorway and threw me one of his crooked smiles crossing his arms over his chest and giving me "fuck me" eyes. He was playing games with me and I didn't appreciate it. His clothing choice had probably been intentional as well, because he knew just how much I loved seeing him jeans and black t-shirts.

"Are _you_ ready?" he asked rhetorically from across the room. I swallowed visibly and nodded my head. Edward closed the space between us in four short strides, stopping on his way to the door to whisper in my ear, "I can't wait to get across the country and be completely alone with you. Hopefully your father won't be home when we get there."

He left it at that and grabbed his coat from the hook, shrugging it on and grabbed all of our luggage in two hands. I tried to ignore the shiver that went down my spine, failing miserably. I slipped my coat on as well, left a thank you note for Alice on the coffee table, checked to make sure only the living room lamp was on to make the apartment looked lived on for the next few nights, drew the blinds, and finally grabbed the two disposable cups of coffee off the counter before heading out the door after Edward.

He was just finishing loading the suitcases into the trunk as I came around the back of the Volvo, handing a steaming cup. "Thank you," He smiled gratefully at me and leaned down to kiss my forehead. "Let's get this show on the road." He stated after a long sip.

"Explain the trip to me one more time, I wasn't exactly conscious earlier when you told me about it then."

I chuckled to myself. "Did you make sure the door was locked?" I inquired as I got in the car.

"Yes, and Alice already has the extra key."

"Good, so…the trip." I paused for dramatic effect, and also because I knew doing so would frustrate Edward. He liked getting answers to his questions right away, he hated it when people hesitated. "It's a seven hour flight total that's leaving at six AM, and it's 4:00 now. We have a two-hour lay over in Chicago, so we should get in to Seattle around 2, which will actually be 11."

Edward nodded as he drove out of the complex and got on the main road toward the airport. "Then you said something about another short flight to Port Angeles, right? That's about an hour, if I remember correctly."

I nodded, "Yeah, and then a one hour drive to Forks, depending on traffic. So we should be getting to my Dad's house around three, and he usually doesn't get off shift till six. So…" I reached over placing my hand high up on his thigh, "You may just get lucky, Mr. Cullen, about getting me alone out there…without my daddy being home."

Edward glanced over at me and I raised an eyebrow in challenge, before slowly sliding my hand up just a little bit further until a soft moan issued from Edward's mouth. I gave the growing bulge in his jeans a tentative stroke and he moaned louder. All I was doing was getting back at him for what he said to me just before leaving the apartment. I was being just as much a tease as he was.

We arrived at the airport with more than enough time to spare, so Edward spent a couple minutes circling around the short-term parking lot looking for a close spot, getting lucky on his third circuit when someone was pulling out of a spot near the front. We grabbed everything from the trunk, Edward taking the suitcases while I carried my small purse and the larger carry-on.

We checked both bags at the counter, simply because Edward didn't want to carry them through the airport. After receiving our boarding passes we headed over to security, and I was immediately glad that we had gotten here with a little more than an hour to spare. The line was horrendously long.

As it inched forward I kept glancing up at Edward, knowing he was dreaming of the donuts and coffee and other breakfast goodies that awaited him on the other side of security. He was such a grump in the morning if you didn't feed him right away, and God forbid if he didn't have at least one sip of caffeine. Then he was unbearable. You know those signs you see in the zoo about not feeding the animals. Well, if it was Edward behind the plexi-glass, I would encourage someone to feed him. He is the epitome of how men get cranky when they're hungry.

"This is going to take forever." He grumbled as the line inched forward again. He shifted his laptop bag on his shoulder continuing to make little nonsensical mumblings.

"You just hate being up this early." I told him. I carefully stepped up onto his feet looping my arms around his neck. "Come on, admit it. You hate early flights." I pecked him lightly on the lips a couple times.

"Yeah…you're right. I'm sorry. Am I making this difficult?" He shifted his laptop bag again and then wrapped his arms around my waist to keep me steady as he walked us both forward in the line.

"No, not entirely." I kissed him lightly again. "But you know this really isn't going to take forever, it's just because of the holiday."

"I know, I hate flying during the holidays."

I nodded and stepped down off his feet. "I understand, I do too. But it means a lot to me that we're going to see my father. I really appreciate you making this sacrifice for me." I gave him my best puppy eyes and was rewarded with one of his dazzling smiles.

"Getting to spend time with you is no sacrifice, Bella. It's an honor."

My heart practically melted at his words. This was why I loved him so much, because I knew that whenever he said things like this he truly meant them. I reached up throwing my arms around his neck and pressed my head into his chest. I felt Edward's arm wrap around my back and squeeze me gently before he dropped a kiss to the top of my head.

"I love you, Bella." He whispered. "I'm sorry I give you such a hard time on occasion. I'll try and not be so…"

"Short-tempered," I offered, finishing his sentence for him.

"I'll try." He promised me quietly.

"I love you, too." I whispered back, and then stood up on my toes to kiss him sweetly, but I didn't hold back any emotion.

Once we finally made it through security, Edward now _happily_ grumbling about the prospect of food, we located our gate and then sat down to wait twenty minutes before some of the coffee shops opened. We had about forty minutes now before our flight would begin boarding.

"You want me to grab the food and bring it back here, or do you want to walk over there sit down at one of the tables?" Edward asked the moment he saw one of the cafés open for breakfast.

"Uh, lets go over there, I want to see what they have."

The selection was typical for an airport, and also typically expensive. But Edward simply whipped out a twenty and handed it over to the cashier. I watched her as she eyed up my boyfriend with lust in her eyes. I grabbed him around the waist and leaned up to kiss him. Oblivious to my own possessiveness, Edward met me halfway kissing me just as sweetly as he had done outside security, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

He thanked the cashier and took his change back before grabbing our food and then pointed me toward a table in the back corner. We had both gotten coffee, but where I opted for a hot breakfast sandwich, Edward got a gooey Danish, and I'll admit his looked much more appealing than mine did.

"I'm going to make you a treat over the holiday." I stated as I bit into my sandwich. It didn't taste as fake as it looked, but it wasn't that great either.

Edward sipped his coffee. "And what would that be?"

"Banana bread. It was my grandmother's recipe, from scratch. I have a little box in the kitchen at my dad's house that has a ton of her recipes in it. I'll grab it before we leave. I'm sure you would really enjoy some of the pasta and chicken dishes."

"Anything you cook for me is always delicious."

"Same for you, although sometimes I think you're better."

Edward chuckled and popped the last bite of his Danish in his mouth. "Well, I was the only one who enjoyed being in the kitchen with my mother when it came time to cook for the holidays. I learned a lot right there. And then she started recruiting me on a nightly basis after that."

I shrugged. "I basically taught myself."

"Which is why you're the better cook." Edward raised his coffee cup to me. I offered him a small smile in thanks.

We finished our breakfasts and then made our way back to our gate. We still had fifteen minutes to kill, so Edward decided to shut his eyes and I put my iPod buds in and picked up the novel I was currently engrossed with. I was always going to be a huge Austen fan, and I had even had a crush on Mr. Darcy throughout my teen years. But after picking up this book and getting to know the main male character, I was quickly developing a new crush, a much more adult crush on Mr. Georges Duroy.

I had to give Edward a light shove when they announced boarding was about to start. He grumbled in his sleep and opened one bleary eye very slowly. "Time to get on the plane finally?" He mumbled, turning on his side a little.

"Yup," I got to my feet collecting my purse. I held my hand out for my boyfriend to help him up and he took it, quickly standing until he towered over me. I hated being short, but it meant I could wear four-inch heels around Edward and still be shorter than him. If, _and I mean if_, I ever grow the balls to wear such death traps.

Edward threw the carry-on over his shoulder and then swept me up for a sweet kiss before lacing his fingers with mine and walking us over to the gate. We were seated in the middle of the plane with a window and center seat. I let Edward have the window so he would have somewhere to lean his head when he passed out later. I also wanted him to be able to enjoy the scenery as we got closer to Seattle.

Take off took a bit longer than anticipated since a couple planes in front of us had to wait for baggage carts to clear out before they could taxi toward the runway. Once we were finally in the air I settled back in my seat and awaited the announcement that would allow me to put my buds back in. I glanced over at Edward, who was already nodding off against the window, and then looked back down the aisle to see where the flight attendant was.

I wanted to get him a pillow so he wouldn't have to sleep against the hard glass. I knew he could just lean his head back against the seat, but I also knew that he liked to be comfortable when he slept.

"Hey," Edward mumbled to me, his hand reaching over to lie on my knee, "Do you think your dad will make me sleep on the couch again?"

"No, and if he says anything I'm giving him an ultimatum this time. He's met you…twice now I think. And he knows how serious I am about you, and that we're living together…"

"Your dad hates me." Edward stated quietly.

"He doesn't hate you." I responded, "I think he hates that's we're living together and he was the last to find out about it. I don't think he has quite come to terms with that fact that I'm an adult now, in a serious relationship, and that he is no longer the only man in my life. If you know what I mean."

"I think so," Edward yawned, and stretched his arms a little before leaning his head back against the window. "But you still haven't completely answered my original question."

I put my book down in my lap, dog-earring the page I was currently on. "If he tries to make you sleep on the couch I will tell him that you and I have been sharing a bed now for almost ten months and that you are either sleeping in my room with me, or we are sleeping downstairs together on the air mattress." I picked my book back up, but after reading half a paragraph I decided to tack on to my previous statement, "And if he doesn't like it, then tough shit. He has to get used to you being with me, and that's part of my plan for spending the holiday with him."

"You're such a sneak…" Edward whispered, a sly grin on his face. I leaned over and kissed his cheek telling him to go back to sleep.

Just then the announcement that seats could be put back and all electronic devices could now be used came on. I knew shortly that drinks were going to be served, and maybe even breakfast. But my task was to get my hands on a pillow for Edward. I would have offered him my shoulder, if I didn't know how heavy he got after a couple minutes.

We spent most of the flight in silence, Edward sleeping it away and me reading and listening to my iPod. At one point, as we were approaching Chicago for our layover, I got up to use the restroom just because I couldn't hold it anymore. When I returned I saw the young woman whom I had been sitting next to unabashedly flirting with Edward. He looked completely uninterested, and he even seemed to be trying to ignore her, but the moment I saw her hand reach over and lay on his arm, I quickly made my way back up the aisle making my presence known as I came upon our row.

"Excuse me," I said politely as I squeezed past her to get to my seat. I sat down, buckled my seat belt and grabbed Edward's hand laying it in my lap. In return he snuggled up next to me and I let him lay his head on my shoulder now. I glanced over at the blonde next to me, noticing for the first time just how low cut her shirt was. She gave me a death glare in return, pure jealousy. "He's just a little a tired." I said sweetly to her. "But it's ok, because he has me to take care of him."

I felt Edward's lips curl into a smile against my neck, and then he kissed me there. "And you complain about me being too possessive." He whispered loud enough so only I would hear him. I kissed the top of his head and told him to go back sleep again.

We spent the short layover in Chicago working on crosswords from the book I had packed in the carry-on. Edward of course knew almost all of the answers without even thinking about them. I accused him of cheating; he laughed and suggested we switch to word finds. I was much better at those, but Edward still managed to solve his faster than me.

We sat there after that, waiting to board our next flight and traded some light, teasing kisses. I noticed the blonde from the flight this morning sitting two rows across from us in the waiting area still giving me death glares. I just smiled at her and then leaned in and started kissing Edward's neck. He moaned very quietly, trying to keep the volume of his voice down. I knew that if we kept this teasing going we weren't going to last two seconds once we got inside the front door of Charlie's house.

**EPOV**

Thankfully we were seated next to someone else for the second half of our flight, an older woman who slept the entire time, snoring lightly on occasion. Watching Bella tell off the blonde, who had been flashing her tits to me more than trying to make conversation, had been a huge turn on. I liked it when Bella got jealous, she was incredibly hot and I usually got a free grope from her. But I also appreciated the gesture of her making it known that we were together. Bella shared her iPod with me because I was too lazy to dig around for mine in the carry-on. She let me pick the music and I worked on Sudoku while she continued on with her book for the remainder of the time.

We both spent the one-hour flight to Port Angeles talking quietly about the holiday. Bella informed me that she was going to get up early tomorrow to start cooking and that I was more than welcome to join her. She also informed me that Jacob was more than likely going to be spending the day with us as well, and that she didn't want any trouble. I snorted a laugh and promised to be good only if he was.

We got a rental car in Port Angeles after leaving the tiny airport, me insisting on a Volvo just because I was so used to driving mine and was having withdrawal from my car. Sometimes I think Bella believes I love my car more than her, and although that's completely false, I do love my car. I know I'm going to be utterly heartbroken when the day comes that I have to get rid of it, and I'm undoubtedly going to be a miserable bastard for a few days after.

Both of us were so drained from a full day of flying that we decided to leave the luggage in the car Bella bringing in only her purse. She grabbed the spare key from under the eave, replacing it once she had opened the front door.

She laid her bag down in the entrance hall and called our for her dad just to make sure he wasn't home, even though his cruiser hadn't been in the driveway. "If it's not here, he's not here." I stated following her toward the kitchen.

"Doesn't mean it's not in the shop to be inspected and he's got the day off."

Bella kicked her shoes off and left her coat hanging over the railing before disappearing into the kitchen. I followed suit, finding her at the counter as she reached up into a cabinet moving boxes around looking for a snack. A little sliver of skin was exposed from her shirt riding up. After all of the teasing from earlier today I just couldn't wait anymore to have her.

I stepped up behind her wrapping my arms around her waist, one hand immediately going to her left breast and molding around it. Bella moaned throatily, her arm dropping and her head fell back against my shoulder. I turned her in my arms so she was facing me and lifted her up onto the counter.

Immediately I situated myself between her knees, my hands grasping her waist as her arms twined around my neck. We traded soft kisses at first, building up to something much more passionate. I just wanted to get her upstairs to her bed and have my way with her, but I knew Bella enjoyed the playing we engaged in. And something inside was telling me she just wanted to seriously make out.

I had no problem with that.

I unbuttoned the top few buttons of her shirt sliding the sleeve down a little and then slid the strap of her bra down to expose a little more of her creamy flesh to me. I started mouthing her neck and shoulder, peppering her skin with open kisses. Bella's legs tightened around my waist, drawing me nearer to her, allowing me to push my hard on against her core. She let out another moan, her hands diving under my t-shirt to stroke the skin of my back. Her mouth attached to my neck and started sucking on the skin with intensity.

Bella quickly unbuckled my belt and, popped open the button and unzipped my jeans. Just as she was slipping her hand down the front of my pants and inside my boxers to grab my dick was when I heard the crunch of gravel in the driveway followed shortly after by a door slamming. Bella broke away from me glancing out the window to the front of the house. "Shit!" she hissed loudly when she saw her father walking up the driveway.

I quickly helped her hop down off the counter just as the front door opened. I was zipping up my jeans and doing my belt as Bella fixed her bra and shirt when her father walked into the kitchen. We both looked up in shock, thankful that our clothes were in the right place. I stayed slightly behind Bella just so I could hide the obvious bulge in my jeans that I was now sporting.

"Hey kids," Charlie greeted us, completely oblivious to the fact that I had just been ravishing his daughter. On his kitchen counter.

"Hi, dad." Bella squeaked out, an octave higher than her normal tone. Charlie Swan raised an eyebrow suspiciously, and I now knew where Bella had inherited the expression from.

"You two just get here?" He asked, taking off his uniform coat and hanging his gun on the hook by the door. I eyed it skeptically for a moment.

"Yeah, about ten minutes ago. I thought you weren't getting off until six." Bella turned to head toward the cabinets, obviously to avoid her father catching the blush that was now creeping into her scalp. I turned with her, only to protect myself.

I heard Charlie lean in the doorway and could feel his eyes boring into the back of my head. I don't care what Bella says, her father hates me. I could feel it radiating off of him in waves.

"Well, I figured I would leave a little early so I could get home and greet you, Bells. I haven't seen you since June after all."

Bella nodded as she busied herself with looking through the cabinets. "You two ok with pizza for dinner?" He asked after an awkward minute of silence had passed.

"Sure, sounds great." Bella squeaked again.

"Pizza ok with you, Edward?"

I turned over my shoulder, surprised to hear him address me finally. "Yeah, that's fine." I nodded once. Charlie stared at me for a moment before pushing himself off the doorframe and headed out into the hallway to make the call for delivery.

Bella sighed heavily in relief once he was gone. "That was…weird." She commented, walking over to the fridge. She grabbed a couple bottles of water and handed me one. "You should probably go take a cold shower and I'll bring the luggage in."

"That's probably a good idea." I agreed with her. I slipped an arm around her waist and leaned down to her, "You going to be ok bringing it in by yourself?"

"I'll be fine."

I kissed the side of her neck and then her cheek, her temple, and finally her lips. Bella's hand reached up twining into my hair. We kept it chaste, but that didn't stop her from running her tongue along my lower lip for a moment.

We broke apart suddenly when we heard Charlie clearing his throat. Bella and I both looked up unexpectedly at him. Charlie didn't say anything, and simply continued on his way toward the living room. I heard the TV turn on a minute later and what sounded like a sports channel come on.

Bella and I exchanged a look. This was going to be a long weekend.

**A/N: **

**Sorry it's been taking me so long to get chapters out. I have no creativity flowing right now for most of them, and it's not like I can turn a switch on and off with this. It's so frustrating. When I have the time to actually sit and write and work on my fanfiction all I want to do is lay around and watch TV. **

**I promise to get chapters out as often as I can, and I really want to focus on this one right now while my creative juices are flowing for it. I was hoping to be at least ten chapters further into this story by, but it's not happening. So I would like to work on just this story for the time being, and if I happen to come up with a chapter for "Ivory Tower", or "Heaven's Grace", then I will update those as well. **

**Just remember that I also have a bunch of other stories that are also still in progress, and once I have completed one of the three above mentioned stories, I will move onto another. ILR still has a Part IV, and also there will be a short interlude story and a sequel. I can't guarantee a time when those will come out, I just know they will happen. **

**Thank you everyone for continuing to stick with me through my lagging. I love all of you for your undying support and patience. You keep me writing! **

**RT**

**PS: Don't forget tomorrow is Rob's 24****th**** birthday! **


	9. Outside Advice

**A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROB!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I am baking a cookie for Rob later and putting a candle in it 3  
**

**EPOV**

After the very awkward encounter with Bella's father in the kitchen, I did as she requested and secluded myself upstairs in the bathroom. I was just about to step into the shower when there was a knock on the door and Bella's hand reach around into the room leaving my toiletry bag on a chair. I thanked her and grabbed everything I needed before shutting the door firmly and locking it.

When I got out and turned off the water I could clearly hear raised voices downstairs, Bella and her father, arguing over something. The moment I heard my name I knew I was in trouble. I threw my clothes on and was about to sneak across the hall to Bella's room and hide out until the battle was over, when I heard Bella start shouting.

"Dad, you have to get over that! It was two years ago! So what, you walked in on us. Big deal. Get. Over. It. Do you know how many times Edward's parents have walked in on us?"

"I don't want to know, Bella. I don't want to know about the things you do behind closed doors. He is not sleeping upstairs in your bedroom with you, end of discussion."

"No, not the end. I am twenty-one years old, Dad. I live with Edward in our own apartment off campus. And I can tell you right now that once we graduate we're going to start looking for a house together. You have to get over this prejudice of him. You have to accept that I'm an adult now, and that the relationship I am in is very serious."

"I don't have to do anything, Bella. When you are under my roof, you follow my rules."

"Fine, Edward and I will just go stay in a hotel while we're here. And don't expect us to come back for spring break."

I heard Bella start to walk away, but her father pulled her back into the conversation saying that he didn't want that, that he wanted Bella to stay here. I noticed how he had left me out of that one. He apologized and admitted that maybe he was overreacting just a little bit.

"I don't like that you're so far away from me, Bells. I hardly ever get to see you anymore."

Bella sighed deeply and I heard her sit down in a chair. "I know, Dad, and I'm really sorry about that. But you have to understand that it is so much easier to stay on the east coast if I can then to be flying across the country to here, or even to Florida. It's not because I don't want to see you."

"I know that, Bella. And you're right, you're an adult now and I should treat like one. But that doesn't mean I have to entertain the fact that you're…involved…with someone."

Bella must have stood up because a chair scraped across the floor angrily. "Yes it does! I love him, Dad. I'm always going to love him, and we want to spend the rest of our lives together. I know I'm far too young to be thinking about these things, but he's it for me. He may be the only man I've ever been with, but I just know he's the one. And you should respect that, because if everything works out between us, you're going to be seeing us together a lot more than just on holidays."

"Bella, it's very obvious that you love him, I hear it in your voice every time we talk on the phone and he comes up. But he's only been here twice. _I_ hardly know him, and frankly I don't know that he loves you the way you love him."

"Then sit down and talk with him. You'll find that he's a very mature man, he has a goal for his life, besides me, and one that will provide a good life together for us. He does truly love me, dad. He wants to make me happy." Bella paused and sat back down. "And he does," she added quietly. "He makes me very happy and he treats me well."

There was some silence for a moment, and then Charlie grumbled something under his breath that I couldn't make out. Bella laughed lightly. "We'll try and keep that under control over the next few days, but no guarantees, dad. You should really talk to him. Remember a couple summers ago when we visited and you two went fishing together? Do that again."

"All right," Charlie grumbled a little more coherently this time. "You better go upstairs and let him know the pizza is here before it gets cold."

"Thank you," Bella said quietly. When I heard the chair move again I quickly ducked inside her room, pleased to find both of our suitcases already in here.

"Did you hear that?"

I turned around to see Bella in the doorway. I nodded in confirmation to her question. She sighed and crossed the room to her full-size bed flopping down on it. "That man is insufferable." The pillow she had buried her face in muffled her voice. Bella turned her head to the side to look at me as I went through my suitcase searching for something appropriate to wear tomorrow. "Just because he's only "met" you twice, he thinks you're a complete stranger, like he's never met you to begin with. Sometimes I think he forgets that we're together."

She sat up pulling the throw pillow into her lap. I sat down beside her wrapping an arm around her shoulder, pleased when she leaned into me. "I was going to try and be as companionable as possible tomorrow. Watch the football game with him, make sure he has his beer. Rainier, right?"

"Vitamin R," Bella smiled at me. "See, this is what I mean, you remember all of these little details about him, and he acts like you don't even exist. I swear what I said earlier is right. He just doesn't like that there's another man in my life taking care of me now, and he no longer has to worry about that job."

"You're probably right." I leaned over and kissed the side of her head. "My mom is still having a hard time letting me go, even though she knows you're going to take good care of me for the rest of my life. And I can tell you that my father is still sometimes a little skeptical around Jasper. Alice is his little girl and she always will be. He has the same problem I think your father does, he just can't seem to let go yet."

Bella sighed and let her head drop into my lap. I started to stroke her hair, watching as her face relaxed and her breathing evened out. "Weren't we supposed to go downstairs and eat pizza before it got cold?" I pondered after a couple minutes when I noticed Bella starting to fall asleep.

"Yes," She said slowly, sleepily. "But I think Charlie should be alone down there just a little bit longer and really stew over everything that I said. I was very serious with him about you and I going to stay in a hotel for the weekend, if it comes to that."

"I don't think it will."

"I don't think it will either…but we should head downstairs for dinner. Since I'm starving."

I chuckled at her and helped her off the bed, giving her ass a firm smack as she walked out of the room in front of me. Bella yelped lightly at the top of the stairs and we were greeted with a very suspicious and disapproving Charlie once we got downstairs.

The following morning I rolled over, a little disappointed that Bella was facing away from me, but I made the best of the situation and reached over slipping my arm around her and pulled her against me as I spooned up behind her making sure to press my hard on into her ass.

Bella moaned audibly in her sleep, rolling over the best she could and snuggled closer to me, throwing one leg across my waist and pressing her hips into mine. I breathed out a moan as a sigh, quickly attaching my lips to her neck to muffle it further. Bella had informed me last night that Chief Swan wouldn't be going into work until much later today so he had the chance to spend the holiday here. Fortunately he would be working an overnight shift. My mind was already planning a long list of "activities" that Bella and I could "entertain" ourselves with this evening.

I pressed my growing bulge against her, smiling as she moaned in my ear once more. This time her eyes opened for a moment before she leaned up capturing my lips with hers. We started making out like horny teenagers, the only sounds being our labored breathing, and shifting sheets as we moved around on the bed.

We broke apart suddenly when Charlie started banging on the door. "Bells, are you up yet?" He asked. He clearly was, I could hear it in his voice.

"Yeah, we're up." Bella called back.

"Are you two decent, can I come in?"

I looked down the length of my body noticing I had forgone on the shorts last night and slept naked. Bella however was fully dressed in a tank top and shorts. I quickly fixed the sheet so it covered both my nakedness and my massive morning wood. Bella waited until I was settled, pretending to be asleep beside her.

"Yeah, we're fine in here." She called out.

The door opened slowly and Charlie stuck only his head in. "I just wanted to let you know – is he asleep?"

"Yeah,"

"Good, I mean…sorry. I mean…whatever, forget that. I just wanted to let you know that Billy and Jacob will be here around noon, but Sue Clearwater and her kids are going to be here in about fifteen minutes."

"Sue Clearwater? Why is she coming over?" Bella asked, clearly surprised by Charlie's announcement.

"Uh, well Sue and Billy are very good friends, and I've gotten to know them pretty well since Harry died. Billy and I try and help her out as much as possible. I just thought it would be nice this year if I extended the invitation to her family as well."

"So you a thing for her." Bella stated. "Or are you already dating her?" This time it was a question.

Charlie was completely silent and I smiled to myself that Bella had called him out on his crush. Even I could hear the admiration in his voice when he said her name. "Don't try and deny it, dad, I can see it in your eyes."

"We'll talk about this later." Charlie mumbled and he shut the door firmly.

"Oh my God, he is such a hypocrite." Bella sat up on the bed and I did so as well leaning back against the headboard with my hands behind my head.

She got up and started to get changed for the day, making sure faced away from me while she pulled her tank top off and put her bra on. "Not going to change your undies in front of me?" I inquired.

Bella smirked at me playfully and opened one side of her armoire stepping behind it. I watched as one foot came up and then the other and a lacy little thong dropped to the floor. She pulled on an even sexier one with ruffles after that and then a pair of jeans. When she stepped out from behind the door all I could see were the skinny jeans and her bra.

"That was so not fair." I accused, swinging my legs over the side of the bed. Bella quickly walked across the room, stopping in front of me. She was still missing a shirt. She proceeded to push me down on the bed and then climbed up straddling my hips. If my morning wood wasn't a problem earlier, it certainly was now. She bucked her jean-covered center against me and I bit my fist to suppress the groan that issued up out of my throat.

"I really hate you right now." I grumbled to her as she climbed back down. "You can't leave me like this."

"And you know that I hate to, but Charlie said Sue and her kids will be here any minute, so I need to get downstairs." She pulled out a violet wrap shirt from her suitcase and shrugged it on tying it loosely.

"You gotta give me a little something, Bella. I don't think I can go the whole day with you teasing me and receiving no relief."

"You're going to have to. Besides," She walked back over to me after putting on some thick slipper socks and bent over grasping the back of my head kissing me passionately. "I think building it up all day long will lead to more excitement later tonight."

I hated to admit it, but she was right. I would just have to go hop in the shower and take of this myself. Which is exactly what I did as soon as Bella left to go downstairs and start preparing food.

I felt much better after my shower, relieved for now. I just hoped that Bella managed to keep the teasing to a minimum for a while so my body had a chance to relax as well. I dressed in the jeans and blue button down I had laid out the night before, following Bella's fashion statement for socks. Except that mine were regular cotton socks, and hers were thicker, warmer…I needed a pair of those.

When I got downstairs I was surprised that it was still just Charlie and Bella in the kitchen. She updated me on the situation when I asked about it. "Sue's running a little late because her kids don't want to get up so Jacob is going to pick them up when he and his dad head over here. But she should be here soon. She has the turkey and it needs to go in the oven the moment she walks in the door."

"What's that heavenly, banana scented aroma?" I inquired as I walked further into the kitchen. Charlie watched me as I crossed the floor over to Bella, opting to stand beside her instead of behind her.

"I promised you a treat didn't I?" Bella responded in a low voice.

"Yes you did. But is this treat in the form of food or…something else." I let my hand graze the back of her neck and pulled it back as soon as Charlie cleared his throat disapprovingly.

Bella snapped her head over her shoulder at her father giving him a warning look. Charlie just grumbled from his seat at the table and ruffled the paper he was reading. Bella walked over with a steaming cup of black coffee for her father and said something quietly to him. I remained at the counter, silent.

"I promised him we would attempt to behave today. I only said it that way because he has to get over catching us together a couple years ago. He claims he's been scarred for life. I told him to stop acting like a child."

Bella fixed a cup of coffee for me and told me to go sit at the table. I was a little unwilling, but I _was_ more willing to smooth things out between Charlie and me. Just not at the same table with his gun less than ten feet away. He _does_ need to know just how much I care for his daughter, how she's the most important person in my world. She's my life.

"Good morning," I said pleasantly as sat down across from the chief. Charlie just grumbled at me.

"Dad, be nice." Bella chided him.

"Morning," He responded without looking from the paper.

"So…we're gonna have a full house today?" No response.

"Yes, we are." Bella said in a warning tone, her gaze directed at her father. "So I hope the turkey Sue is bringing over is a big one."

"Hm," Charlie ruffled his paper again and sipped his coffee.

"I'm going to go get the dishes from the garage. Dad, why don't you and Edward talk about how college is going? I'm sure you're more than interested in knowing how we're _both_ doing."

Bella gave me a sympathetic smile before she disappeared and I heard a door open and close at the back of the house. I was silent for a long minute, sipping my coffee and trying to avoid the glances that Charlie would occasionally throw at me over the top of his paper.

"How is the semester going?" He asked finally. I looked up in shock. Had he really just spoken to me? "Are you still pre-med?"

"Yes, sir I am. I plan on starting to look at medical schools over Christmas break, but I already know I want to attend my father's alma mater. I'm already following in his footsteps, why deviate?"

"Good for you. How about Bella? Still double majoring?"

"Yes she is. She's doing wonderfully."

"Good,"

Another awkward silence fell between us and I sipped my coffee a little more. I heard crunching gravel outside and I swear out of the corner of my eye I saw Charlie's ears prick up, although he kept his eyes on the paper in front of him. I doubt he was actually reading it.

"You love Bella." It was a statement and not a question.

"Very much so, sir. Yes. With all my heart. I don't know if she ever told you, but last Christmas I got her a promise ring. I want to spend the rest of my life making her happy. She's the most important thing to me, sir."

Charlie sighed and put his paper down finally. "I believe you. And yes, she did tell me about the ring. I didn't know things between you two were that serious, and frankly it took me by surprise."

I was surprised that no one had walked through the front door yet. Wasn't Sue Clearwater supposed to put that bird in the oven the moment she got here?

"Bella will always be my little girl, Edward. Even if I never got to spend as much time with her growing up as I may have wanted. It's just hard for me to see her taking such leaps in her life and feeling completely left out. I told her that last night and afterward I regretted it, because I know she tries to keep me involved as much as possible and I know its difficult because she's on the other side of the country…but she's still my daughter and I love her with all my heart as well."

Charlie let out a long breath and his eyes shifted nervously around the kitchen before coming back to stare at the tabletop. "I guess I'm just finding it difficult to believe that she's all grown up now. That she's embarking on a life of her own and that she's actually found someone worth spending it with."

My eyes nearly bugged out of my head. Did the Chief of Police just say that I was worthy of his daughter? His _only_ daughter? I must have something stuck in my ear, because he certainly couldn't have said that.

"Treat her well, and never hurt her, Edward. Or I swear you will regret it." He said the last sentence very seriously and I gulped, my eyes shifting over to where his gun was hanging by the door. But then Charlie Swan broke into a huge smile. "I'm just kidding you. I would never do that, son. Bella is far too crazy about you, and I could never do anything that would hurt her. However, I will be very disappointed if you do hurt her, understand me?"

"Yes sir," I managed as I gulped again.

"Good," Charlie leaned back in his chair and picked his paper back up like the conversation had never happened. I heard the door at the back of the house open and close again, and this time Bella's voice was accompanied by another female voice. An older one. I assumed it was Sue Clearwater since Charlie jumped out of his seat and dashed out into the hallway. I watched in amusement as he checked over his appearance in the small mirror and tried to smooth his hair down a little.

Bella rounded the corner into the kitchen first just as the timer for her bread went off. She set the large box she was carrying down on the kitchen table and went about taking the bread out of the oven. Sue walked in a moment later carrying a large pan with a foil covered turkey in it. A very large foil covered turkey.

Charlie reappeared from the hallway just then rushing over to Sue and took the turkey very carefully from her.

"Let me help you with that." He offered politely and walked the pan over to the oven slipping it inside. Bella told him what temperature to set it to and he turned the dial squinting down at the small numbers. I noticed Bella adjust the knob two turns to the left, increasing the temperature once Charlie walked confidently away. I snickered to myself and got up walking my empty mug over to the sink.

Bella offered Sue a cup of fresh coffee and handed it to her introducing me at the same time. "This is Edward Cullen, my boyfriend. We both go to the same college."

"Nice to me you finally." Sue wrapped one arm around me in a hug. "I've heard a lot about you from Charlie, and of course Bella filled me in a little outside while we chatted."

"Well, I'm glad you two are getting along." Charlie stated as he slid his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "I'm so glad you and Leah and Seth could join us." He added awkwardly, shifting from one foot to the other.

"It was nice of you to invite us, Charlie. You know I love spending time with you."

Bella snickered quietly over by the stove.

"I'll leave you girls alone to cook." Charlie walked over to Sue and pecked her on the cheek before making a quick escape out to the living room. Bella snickered a little louder this time and I noticed the light blush that painted Sue Clearwater's cheeks. They both had it bad.

**BPOV**

It took me a moment to recover from watching my dad fall all over himself trying to impress his crush. I had to admit it was rather cute and I would be lying if it didn't appear that Sue was just as taken with Charlie as he was with her.

We made casual chit chat, getting to know each other as we prepped a ton of food for the three families that would be dining in this house. Every once and a while we would hear Charlie out in the living room disagreeing with something on the sports channel he was watching and Sue and I would burst into quiet laughter.

Apparently she had been exposed to his enthusiastic behavior as much as I had.

Edward lingered, well more like hovered, as we cooked, stirred, baked, and stored away all of the food. He kept wanting to taste everything, using the excuse that "he wanted to make sure it was safe for people". Eventually I smacked at his hand with a spoon and sent him out into the living room with my father for some bonding. This was when Sue took the opportunity to inquire about my love life.

"So you two seem pretty serious. Like everything is already tied up between you and you're just waiting for time to pass." She commented as she chopped carrots for a salad.

I concentrated on the piecrust I was rolling out, hesitant to answer her question lest Charlie should here. The man may appear to be completely engrossed with his new flat screen, but he had ears like a fox.

"Yeah, we're pretty serious." I finally answered, trying to sound as nonchalant about it as possible.

"Bella, don't be coy. I can tell you two are very much in love." Sue grabbed the cutting board and brought it over to the table where I was currently working settling into Charlie's chair perpendicular to me. "That boy loves you so much. He doesn't try to hide it."

"I know, I love him, too. He treats me well and we take care of each other."

"Sounds like you're already married."

"Well, we do live together, so sometimes it does feel that way." I chuckled lightly. Suddenly Sue reached over and placed her hand on mine. I looked up to see an unspoken question in her eyes. She could hear it in the tone of my voice.

"But everything's not perfect between you two, is it? I mean, it never will be "perfect", but I can tell just from listening to you, Bella, that something is festering between you two. Something you won't let your father see."

I sighed and put my rolling pin down. So many times I had wanted to call my mother and talk to her about the on going argument between Edward and I. I had even picked up the phone and was about to call Esme, but I knew that would have been a bad move. I needed someone on the outside, someone who had not watched Edward and I grow together as a couple.

"We had a bit of a…tiff…last year. Out of nowhere suddenly our relationship became all about the physical, and every time we tried to find some time alone together we would get interrupted. It just felt like every time we tried to be together, someone or something else got in the way."

"And you two resolved it, I assume?"

I nodded slowly, "Yeah, we almost broke up over it. I thought Edward was going to call it quits first, since he was the more frustrated of the two of us with the situation. But we sat down and talked it out, like a couple should, and we resigned never to let that happen again. I love him too much to lose him. I need him. I don't want to think about what my life would be like without him in it."

Sue smiled gently at me and nodded, encouraging me to go on.

"And this year when it came time to schedule classes for the spring we had another small fight because Edward is overloading next semester, and I know one of the problems from last year was because he did the same thing then, too. He thinks he'll be able to manage his time better this time around because he's already been there once before. I'm just afraid that same thing is going to happen. He's going to become too wrapped up in his work to be able to spend any sort of time with me."

I looked up at Sue now with tears in my eyes. "I know he would never forget about me, let alone ignore me, but…but the fear is still there. I can't lose him."

"Bella," She said my name quietly, in a tone meant to capture my attention so I would listen to her. "You have to believe him and trust him. That boy will never forget about you. He may become consumed by his studies, but I doubt he will forget the love of his life. You need to be strong Bella, not just for yourself, but for him as well. I don't know his side of this, and I won't talk to him if you don't want me to, but it sounds like he has the same insecurities as you do. So you need to be strong for him, too, and show him that you do trust him."

And for the first time, someone's advice made complete sense to me. I reached over wrapping my arms around Sue's shoulders and thanked her. She was absolutely right. I knew she was, and I was going to have to be strong. I could do this. I love Edward enough to want to try.

**A/N: How about that? Two chapters in two days!**


	10. Wrong Assumptions Can Be Right

A/N: Obviously I have nothing better to do today than to update this story. But that's a good thing, right?

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, blah, blah, blah...

**BPOV**

I felt so much better after my talk with Sue. It was our own personal bonding moment. She had really opened my eyes and helped me see what I couldn't before about Edward. I was taking her advice to heart and I was going to make a serious effort to be strong for him. When she repeated her offer to talk to Edward as well I told her she didn't have to. I would talk to him. Sue smiled at me and patted my hand.

Our conversation after that turned to my father and she began telling me all of the things she loved about him. I didn't want to pry, but I asked if the two of them had been out on a real date yet. Sue blushed a vibrant shade of crimson and shook her head. But she admitted that she did come here quite often with her children and she cooked dinner for everyone. Sometimes Charlie even drove down the reservation to have dinner at her house. Of course on those night, Billy and Jacob were also around.

I gave Sue my blessing, as my father's daughter, for her to take him out on a real date. This time Sue hugged me, blushing an even deeper red and thanked me for being so open and welcoming to the notion of her father seeing someone.

"It's kind of my way to get him to understand the whole "Edward and I are a packaged deal" thing. I don't think he likes sharing me. So, and I really do approve of you two together, I'm going to be completely open towards this relationship, and maybe he'll lay off of mine."

Sue understood my logic perfectly and, complementing me on how smart I was. We started giggling like school girls just as Charlie walked into the kitchen. "Did I miss something?" He asked, looking completely baffled. Sue and I just burst into even more laughter.

Charlie merely grumbled something unintelligent and went about getting himself another cup of coffee. "I think your boyfriend is getting bored in there with me. He's just sitting there staring at the TV with a blank look on his face."

"Send him back in here. I know this is where he wants to be."

"Because there's food in here." Charlie commented, pouring his coffee.

"No, that would be his brother, Emmett." I got up from the table and went out in the living room to see Edward relaxing on the couch, hands in his lap and his thumbs twiddling. I had purposely left the kitchen so Sue would have a chance to ask Charlie out, but I wasn't expecting it to happen now. I just thought I would try.

"So Charlie says you're bored out here. Nothing good on TV?" I asked, folding my arms on the back of the couch. I started playing with his hair.

"Not really, I'm not into the whole sports thing like your dad and Emmett are. I'm more of a "sit quietly and read" kind of guy. Like my dad."

"Want to come help in the kitchen?"

Edward immediately snapped his head around to look at me, eyes and smile bright. I took that as a yes from him and held my hand out to him. He grabbed it eagerly, guiding me back toward the kitchen. Sue was in there alone working on chopping cranberries now.

"Where did Charlie go?" I asked, looking around for him.

"He went outside to help Billy and Jacob."

Edward groaned beside me and I squeezed his hand. I looked over at the clock on the microwave, noticing that it was almost noon. I didn't even notice how fast the morning had flown by.

Edward settled into a chair at the table and started dicing up the potatoes. He was grumbling obscenities underneath his breath, and I heard Jacob's name fall in between them somewhere. Sue got up from the table and walked the cranberries over to a saucepot on the stove dumping them in and turning up the gas underneath and added sugar to them.

"I take it he's not Jacob's number one fan?" She whispered to me.

"He doesn't trust him." I whispered back.

"He'll get over it."

"I hope so."

The front door opened them and three male voices, all trying to shout over each other, could be heard in the hallway. Charlie and Billy were arguing over what game to watch on TV and Jacob was trying to ask where to put whatever it was he was carrying.

"Nice to see you two finally awake." Sue greeted her children as they walked in behind the men. Leah gave me a fiery glare, but quickly looked to her mother and asked if she needed any help.

"You can try and make everything fit in the fridge, if not don't worry. We'll manage."

"I have another fridge out in the garage, if that helps, Sue." Charlie offered walking back in from the living room after getting Billy settled.

"Eww!" I screeched at him. "That's where you keep all of your fish!"

"I cleaned it out for today, I put the fish in the chiller chest and cleaned the fridge out." Charlie stated defensively.

Sue laughed animatedly. "Don't worry, I'm sure it will be fine. Can you do that for me, Leah? Can you take the food out the garage for now?"

"Sure," Leah shrugged her shoulders and grabbed a couple bowls of prepped food. Charlie pointed her toward the back of the house, and she kept walking without thanking him.

"She's still not doing too good is she?" He asked Sue once Leah was out of earshot.

Sue shook her sadly, concentrating on the cranberry sauce she was stirring. Charlie walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. I glanced over at Edward and motioned with a nod that we should leave the two of them alone for a minute.

"Come on, I saw Seth carrying a football when he came in, lets go out back and find him." I took his hand and led him through the house, stopping to greet Billy on the way. I introduced Edward to him and they shook hands briefly.

Seth was out back with Jacob tossing the Nerf ball back and forth between them. That obnoxious whistling sound was going to get old fast. I sat down in one of the Adirondack chairs, leaning back and putting my feet up. Edward stood at the steps leading down in the backyard watching Jacob and Seth.

"Just go join them." I encouraged him loudly.

Jacob looked up and saw me sitting on the back deck, a wide smile splitting his lips. He had just thrown the football to Seth, so he ran over and bounded up the steps sweeping me up off the chair in a huge hug.

"It's so good to see you, Bells. I missed you!"

"Whoa, Jake easy!" I gasped out. "I can't breathe."

"Oops, sorry, Bella." He set me back down on my feet. Over his shoulder I watched as Edward practically steam. I knew if it could happen, smoke would be pouring out of his ears.

"Jacob, you remember Edward from the summer?" I motioned toward him, and Jacob turned over his shoulder giving my boyfriend a once over. Edward stuck his hand out and Jacob took it shaking once, firmly. I noticed both guys gripped the other's hand much harder then was necessary.

I rolled my eyes at them when neither was looking and got Jacob's attention back before Edward decided to turn a – somewhat – friendly handshake into a punch. "So how's your first semester at vocational going?"

Jacob sat down in the other chair across from me, leaning forward, hands clasped between his knees. "It's great so far. I mean, I'm taking all of the core classes right now that involve a lot of reading and writing, and then in the spring I get to start my hands on."

I glanced up at Edward, who actually looked interested, and he sat down in the third chair next to me. "What are you going to vocational for again?" He asked.

"You coming back, Jake?" Seth yelled from the back yard.

"In a couple minutes, I'll be right there." Jacob yelled back over his shoulder. Seth shrugged and started tossing the football in the air and catching it. "I can't believe he's seventeen now." Jake commented jerking his thumb over his shoulder at Seth Clearwater.

"Seth is seventeen now?" I asked incredulously.

"Yup," Jacob popped the 'p' at the end. "But, uh…to answer your question," He turned to Edward, "I'm studying automotive. I want to own my own garage some day. I have one semester of books, then two semester of hands on training. And then next spring I do a one semester internship at a garage."

"And then they place you right after graduation, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm really excited about that part. I already know where I would like to internship at, and I'm hoping they decide to keep me once I graduate."

"Good for you," Edward said earnestly. I reached over and patted his hand in approval.

"Thanks…I'm gonna go back and hang out with Seth." Jacob hopped quickly and kissed the top of my head before jumping down the short flight of stairs.

"I don't like the way he looks at you, Bella." Edward muttered once Jacob was gone.

"You don't like that way any other guy looks at me."

"No that's not true. Emmett, Jasper, and even Newton never look at you the way Jacob does."

"Because they're all involved in loving relationships of their own." I retorted angrily. I got up out of the chair and huffed as I headed back inside. Charlie was now sitting in the living room with Billy, both of them cheering their respective teams in the football game they were watching.

Edward followed me inside, keeping on my tail as I walked into the kitchen and made myself comfortable at the table. Sue was in here alone putting together one of the pies for dessert later tonight.

"There you two are, I've been wondering where you snuck off to." She smiled at us, seemingly over her darker mood from earlier. "I want to apologize for Leah. She just hasn't been herself since her father died." Sue explained gently, her hands continuing to keep busy.

"It's ok." I waved my hand in dismissal. "I don't hold it against her." I sat down folding my hands on the table. "Do you need help with anything in here?"

"No, I'm just about done actually. You two can go and relax if you want."

We took Sue up on the offer and headed upstairs to my room for a nap before dinner. Edward spooned up behind me on my bed wrapping both of his arms around me and held me tight. I would have enjoyed it a little more than I was if I knew he wasn't still seething from the Jacob's interaction with me.

Jacob has always been a hugging kind of guy. That's how he makes his feelings known. "I wish you would understand that." I whispered to Edward as he spoke about it.

"I do, I'm sorry. I just…I don't trust him. He looks at you like…like you're something to eat."

"And you don't." I accused him, my eyes glancing over my shoulder at him.

"We're different. We're sleeping together. We're involved sexually. You and Jacob aren't. I just feel like…like he might do something. I mean when I first met him he was just this kid who was trying to get his license and then this summer, I don't know what happened…To me it looked like all of that innocence had melted away and now he thinks he's this big tough guy who can get whatever he wants because of his size."

I shook my head. "Jacob doesn't think like that, Edward. You don't understand. He had to grow up really fast. His mom died when he was kid and he has to help take care of his father. He had to be an adult by the time he turned thirteen."

Edward sighed heavily behind me and stroked my hair for a minute. "I'm sorry I judged him, Bella. He's your friend, not mine."

I turned in his arms so I was facing him. "But I would like it if you two got along and became friends. Believe it or not you actually have more in common than just me."

Edward smiled and tucked some hair behind my ear. "I need to get to know him better."

"Yes you do. I was proud of you, by the way, when we were talking outside. You made a real effort there. Keep doing that. Jacob's not a bad guy. He's just…"

"Touchy feely."

"Eh…." I nodded, agreeing with him. "Yeah, I suppose you're right."

"I'm always right." Edward muttered against my neck, his lips brushing my skin ever so lightly.

"Glad I have a healthy ego." I whispered to him, now ghosting my mouth across his. We kissed lightly a couple times before they became deeper and we soon found ourselves in the midst of a full-blown make out session.

I grabbed my comforter and drew it over top of us as Edward started sucking on my neck like a damn vampire. It was hard to focus when he kept saying my name in my ear in that heavily labored breathy voice he got when he was aroused.

I was suddenly so glad I had locked my bedroom door behind us. We shifted until I was lying on my back and Edward was cradled between my legs, his hips moving against mine. If I hadn't teased him so badly this morning then he probably wouldn't be dry humping me right now, but I wasn't going to complain. I was going to enjoy myself.

Edward groaned in my ear as I bucked against him, his jean-covered erection grazing my stomach. He shifted a little down a little, trying to find the right kind of friction. A low moan that resembled my name escaped his mouth as he started moving against my center now. My fingers dove into his hair, pulling and yanking in all directions.

He felt so good.

We kept moving, rocking together on my bed as we pushed each other toward release. I desperately wanted to get my hand inside his jeans and touch him, but it was impossible at this point with no space left between our bodies.

"Shit, Bella…I'm gonna…fuck…" Edward pumped against me as he came hard, moaning his love for me in my ear. I grabbed at him, clutching him to me. I was so close. He just needed to keep moving a little longer.

"I'm right there…I need…"

Edward picked his head up looking at me. "What do you need, love?" He whispered.

"You, just a little harder."

Edward continued to move against me, his mouth latching back onto my neck. "Yes…" I let out as a hiss as my orgasm came crashing down on me. I squeezed my eyes shut and let my mouth fall open in a silent scream of ecstasy.

We collapsed to the bed together panting, our forehead damp and in desperate need of a shower and fresh underwear. "We should go clean up." Edward suggested once we both regained our breathing.

"Good idea. We don't want Charlie getting too suspicious."

**EPOV**

Our personal time upstairs had been exactly what I needed. Being angry and jealous did not suit the hard on I had been sporting. Yeah, my cold shower this morning had helped a little, but as soon as I saw Bella bend over to place a pie in the oven…well, you can guess what happened. I was too horny for own well being today.

After a quick shower, together of course, we put our original clothes back on so no one was the wiser and headed downstairs to hang out before dinner was served.

"How was your nap?" Charlie asked as Bella and I walked into living room hand in hand. Jacob and Seth were now playing cards on the floor. I looked outside and noticed it had started to rain lightly.

"Uh, it was good." Bella lied, her fingers twirling a piece of hair, as was her habit when she got nervous. Jacob snorted from where he sat on the floor. Bella shot him a death glare. Thankfully the exchange went completely unnoticed by the parentals.

A few minutes Sue appeared in the living and started shooing everyone except those willing to help set up the table and put the place settings on it. Bella and I both volunteered very willingly, just to get out from under Charlie's observant eyes.

Jacob and Seth moved their card game to the kitchen table, Billy joining simply for something to do now. The only one missing was Leah. Actually, I hadn't seen her since she arrived. I didn't want to make an inquiry, I remembered how Sue had sort of broken down earlier and I'm sure Charlie didn't want that to happen again.

Dinner was served shortly after five, all eight of us crowded into the living room. Leah apparently had been hiding out in the garage talking on her phone to a friend the entire time. I overheard her apologizing to her mother for being absent, but that she wasn't very comfortable with the whole "family thing" today. When I finally got a good look at her she appeared to be a couple years older than Bella and me, but I could tell she was matured well beyond that.

Leah was silent throughout most of dinner, speaking only when she thanked something for passing food. Jake and Seth went off on a discussion about cars, and Seth admitted he wanted to attend the same vocational college Jacob was attending now. I tried to add my opinion here and there, make an effort like I knew Bella wanted me to, but every time I tried Jacob shut me out. At least Seth came back to me and asked me what I thought about his ideas every now and then. He was a good kid, very bright and full of passion for what he wanted to do with his life. Which was become a professional detailer. He wanted to paint cars. Bella pointed out then that he would also need to take art classes as well as automotive classes.

Sue and Charlie and Billy all conversed about the children, catching each other up on how the other's were fairing in school and life in general. Sue continued to question Bella and I about college, what our majors were and what we both planned on doing with them.

"I haven't decided yet what I want to practice, I'm gonna wait till I start medical school and begin going through all of the different fields. I'll have to do all of my rotations no matter what and then be a resident for God knows how long, but I know I want to be a doctor." I answered Sue when she inquired about the direction I was taking with pre-med.

"What about your double majors, Bella? Biology and…"

"Psychology." Bella answered. She sipped her wine a couple times before continuing. "Jasper, Edward's younger sister's boyfriend is also a psychology major, and he plans to open up his own practice some time after graduation. Our plan is that I will be the one doing the initial assessments of patients, seeing whether or not Jasper can actually help them, or if we need to recommend a different doctor."

"And what does Jasper want to do, psychiatry, or psychology?" Charlie asked as he stared down at his plate cutting turkey. "This bird is delicious, Sue." She smiled at him, her cheeks flaming lightly.

"I know his passion is in psychology, but I think he wants to be able to treat people and make them well." Bella explained. "So maybe he'll dabble in both."

Sue looked up after getting over her brief blush. "Sounds like you two are on very successful paths."

Bella and I thanked her quietly, and we all went back to eating as a strange awkward silence fell over the table. That was, until Jacob broke it.

"You're double majoring, Bella?" He asked, his mouth completely full. He apologized quietly after chewing and swallowing.

"Yeah, I decided to after my first semester. I thought it would beneficial since I honestly had no clue what to do with my major in the first place."

"Aren't you just a little smarty pants now." He teased her. "We have to hang out more, I had no idea you were doubling majoring. What else haven't you told me?"

I watched Bella as she sipped her wine a couple times, ignoring Jacob's jibes to try and get a rise out of her. If this was how he normally bantered with Bella, with that sexual undertone in his voice, we were going to have a big problem soon if he didn't stop.

I noticed Billy shoot his son a warning look to keep his mouth shut. I get I wasn't the only one who had picked up on the double meaning of Jacob's last question to Bella. I remember two summers ago when I first him and he was this gangly sixteen-year-old working toward his permit.

Now he was almost nineteen and thought he was on top of the world because he was a legal adult. Emmett had been the same way when he turned eighteen, but my father had shot him down the first chance he got and Emmett learned a hard lesson about being too arrogant.

This was going to get a serious beat down from me if he didn't cut the shit with my girlfriend.

Conversation switched over to tomorrow, and Sue and Leah talked quietly to each other about a possible shopping trip. Bella declined politely when Sue invited her along, which seemed to please Leah a little too much. I was relieved, it meant I got to spend the day with her.

"Then we should hang out tomorrow, Bella." Jacob suggested. "You won't be busy, I'm sure." His eyes flicked to mine for a brief moment and I felt my fist clench in my lap. Bella, obviously sensing the waves of rages coming off of reached over and took my hand, instantly relaxing me with her touch.

"That depends, Jacob. Edward and I were actually going to just hang out around the house and relax. We're both beat."

"Yeah I'll bet you are." Jacob mumbled under his breath. This time Bella clenched my thigh to keep me from flying out of my chair and across the table to take the asshole down.

Since everyone was pretty much done eating at that point, Bella offered to start clearing the table. Leah announced that her friend was coming over to pick her up and she would be spending the night there. I could tell she was desperate to leave. Jacob and Seth headed out to the garage to check out Charlie's cruiser.

Bella told me to go outside and get some air, but since it was raining, she advised I stay under the awning. I pecked her quickly on the lips and headed for the back door. From outside I watched as she and Sue cleared the table, and Sue took the tablecloth into the washroom along with the napkins and placemats. Charlie broke the table down and took it out to the garage to store it away then joined Billy, with two beers in his hands, as they watched yet another sports game.

I turned away, filling my lungs with the cool, damp air and looked out toward the trees that line the perimeter of Bella's backyard. It was a really nice piece of property that Charlie had. I could easily see a smaller, younger Bella running around and dancing through a sprinkler on the hotter summer days when she would have come up and visited her father.

I stood out there for a couple more minutes letting the moist air calm my nerves and cool my blood. I could feel my anger abating after a few deep breaths. I guess clean mountain air really was good for the body.

I went back inside making sure to lock the door behind me. Sue, Charlie and Billy were now situated in the living room along with Seth and were watching a movie on TV. I was glad to see Charlie and Sue sitting on the couch together. But then my mind suddenly realized that if Seth was in here, where was Jacob? They had been attached at the hip all day.

I headed toward the kitchen hearing hushed voices and the water running in the sink. Suddenly there was a loud clatter as a dish hit the floor and I rushed in. Jacob had Bella pinned between him and the counter, his mouth pressed against hers.

And Bella wasn't pushing him away.

**A/N: Am I mean or what? **

**You won't have to wait long for the next chapter!**


	11. Anger Can Lead to Passion

**A/N: Just a quickie. I may or may not be updating for a few days coz i'm going back to work and they gave me a full schedule for the weekend. But I have three days completely empty next week...if my parents don't recruit me to help clean the basement.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I bought my tickets for Eclipse this morning! 6/29/10 12:01AM I WILL BE THERE!**

**EPOV**

I watched in horror as Jacob backed Bella into the counter, kissing her harshly, roughly. Not the way I would ever kiss her. For a moment she didn't fight back, too stunned by what was happening. I didn't think she would be able to fight him if Jacob decided to keep going, and I was about to step forward and slam that fucker's head against the countertop.

But Bella beat me to it, finally snapping out of her shocked state, and she shoved Jacob back forcefully. "Get the fuck off me, Jacob!" She shouted at him, wiping her mouth off with the back of her hand. Jacob didn't seem to take the hint and went in for another try, but Bella reached out and smacked him hard across the face.

"Christ! What the fuck is wrong with you?" He shouted at her rubbing his cheek.

"I should be asking you that question." Bella snapped. She walked over to the side door, grabbed her coat off the hook and took off outside into the pouring rain.

A moment later Charlie and Sue came rushing in to see what the commotion was. Charlie took one look at my balled up fist by my side and Jacob still rubbing his face where Bella had smacked him and immediately assumed it was me.

"Why did you hit him?" He asked, looking like he was ready to restrain me if necessary.

"I didn't, Bella did." I stated in my defense. "He was assaulting her."

"All I did was kiss her."

"And pin her to the counter, and then you went back when she told you no!" I shouted at him. "You don't treat girls that way, you ass!"

"Edward, there's no need for language." Charlie chided me quietly as he walked into the kitchen. "Did she smack you or punch you?" He asked Jacob, making him sit down.

"She smacked me."

"Because you fucking deserved it, you creep!"

"Edward," Charlie looked up at me for a second time.

"You expect me to be calm after I caught him sexually harassing my girlfriend?" I raised my hands in frustration.

"It wasn't sexual harassment. I didn't touch her…like that."

"You still engaged in a physical assault on her that neither asked for nor wanted, and you _were_ touching her." I accused him.

"Where the hell was I touching her?" Jacob snapped back. Charlie handed him a bag of peas from the freezer for his cheek.

"Was he actually touching her, Edward?" Charlie asked me directly. I nodded. "What did you do exactly, Jacob?"

"Can we talk about this somewhere else, or could we wait until Bella comes back?"

"Bella left?"

"Yeah, she took off out the side door. And if you'll excuse me, I need to go find her before she freezes to death." I crossed the kitchen refusing the urge to hit Jacob myself for forcing himself on Bella, and yanked the door open slamming it harder than was probably necessary. Fuck I was _livid_.

I looked up and down both sides of the street when I reached the end of the driveway, hoping to see Bella not too far off. Even her short legs couldn't carry her far when she was angry.

And I was right. Bella was just down the street, heading in no particular direction. The rain made her look farther away than she really was, but I would guess she had gotten no further about a hundred feet or so.

"Bella," I called after her in the rain. She turned and saw me, her arms wrapped tightly around her body. I jogged down the street after her. She had her arms wrapped tightly around her body, her coat drawn in to protect her from the cold. She had forgone her hood, though, and now her hair was stuck to her head.

"It's not what it looked like, Edward." She rushed out.

I shook my head. "I know, I saw what you did. I'm proud of you. But why did you take off so quickly?"

"I couldn't be in that room with him, Edward. I wanted to kill him." Bella said through gritted teeth. "I still want to kill him."

"Well, if Charlie hasn't taken care of it by the time we get back, I'm sure he may just let you get away with murder."

Bella shivered lightly, and I didn't know if it was because she was cold, or because she was afraid to go back. I held my arms out to her and she folded herself into my embrace easily. After standing there in the rain for several minutes I started to shake, and not lightly.

"You should have worn a coat." Bella chastised me.

"I was more concerned with finding you. I don't like it when you take off like that." I stroked some wet hair behind her ear. "It worries me."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you. I just know that if I had stayed in that room with Charlie wouldn't have been able to hold me accountable for my actions."

I hugged her, feeling her body relax in my arms as the rain continued to fall down on us in tiny droplets. My shivering however was reaching a debilitating point and even Bella could feel it.

She grabbed my hand and started dragging me. "Despite how I feel right now concerning my proximity to Jacob, you take precedence over that. So lets get you back and into a warm shower."

"Only if you take it with me."

Bella didn't respond to my sly little request, but she did smile at me. I gripped her hand tightly as we walked back to her house, playing out different scenarios in my mind about what Charlie had said or done to Jacob in our absence. He was pleased to see us walk through the door, Bella safe and sound.

Jacob was still sitting at the kitchen table, but he was no longer nursing his cheek. I wanted to punch him this time and really give him something to cry over. And the fact that he was sitting there alone made it even more tempting. Charlie was waiting for us in the living room however, so I knew the option to hit Jacob truly wasn't there. No matter how much I wanted to.

"Are you ok, Bella?" her father asked as we sat down on the couch. Well, Bella did, after hanging her coat up. I was soaking wet and still shivering.

"I'm fine, dad." She patted Charlie on the knee and hugged him. "Nothing a talk with this one can't handle." She jerked her thumb over her shoulder at me. "But I need to get him into a warm shower and find some dry clothes."

"Should've grabbed a coat." Charlie commented quietly.

"I know that now." I grumbled through my teeth. Bella smiled sympathetically at me and got off the couch taking my hand again. As we passed by the kitchen I looked in to see Jacob staring at his hands. I hoped he was giving what he had done some hard thought. I'd hold it against him if he didn't.

After grabbing a fresh pair of clothes for us both, Bella locked the bathroom door and turned the water up as hot as she could stand it and then proceeded to start stripping me out of my wet clothes.

"I hope you don't sick." She muttered as she unbuckled my belt and let it drop to the floor.

"I hope I don't get sick either. At least not like last year. Man that killed me."

"I can't tell you how much it scared me when your temperature shot up to 104. I was ready to put you in the car and drive the emergency room." She pushed my shirt down my arms and then lifted the soaked cotton t-shirt off underneath it.

"I won't get that sick." I promised, whispering into her hair as she undid my jeans and pushed them down my legs. I kissed the top of her head then stepped back and shed the rest of my clothes while Bella stripped out of hers.

We lingered under the hot water for a while, warming up before we actually washed off. There was no kissing, no extensive touching beyond running Bella's body poof thing all over each other. I kept one arm wrapped around her and held her close to me, but I didn't try to initiate anything sexual between us. This was about taking care of each other right now.

We toweled each other off after the long shower and got dressed silently. Bella let me brush her hair out and do a single braid down her back. She appeared significantly more relaxed now after soaking in hot water for almost fifteen minutes. I felt much better, warmer.

"Want to go back downstairs?" I asked, sweeping the braid over one shoulder.

"Yeah, I want pie actually, and some hot chocolate. That always cures a bad mood."

I chuckled under my breath and kissed her forehead lightly a couple times. "I love you,"

"I love you," she repeated, her arms winding around my torso.

"You think Charlie will let me beat the shit out of him?"

Bella laughed, quite loud actually, and it warmed my heart even more. She kissed my chest through the fresh gray t-shirt I was wearing before rubbing her nose against it. "No, I don't think so. You had your say with him, right?"

"I used some pretty strong words, too."

Bella looked up at me with a slight sparkle in her eyes as she grinned. "Then leave it at that. Once Jacob realizes that he's done something wrong, he knows it and will try to make amends. But I think this time his offense warrants a cold shoulder from me for a few days."

"I agree, just let it be."

"I have to talk to him before leave on Sunday, though."

"Yeah…I wish you wouldn't."

Bella reached for the bathroom door and opened, finally allowing the build up of steam to issue out. As soon as we stepped into the hallway Charlie called up to us fro downstairs.

"You two done yet?"

"Yeah, we're coming down right now." Bella called back. I grabbed all our laundry and tossed it in the hamper with the rest of our clothes from yesterday. Bella skipped down the stairs, further proving to me that she was going to be all right for the rest of the evening.

"Billy and Jacob left." Charlie informed us once we were in the kitchen. "He feels really bad about what he did and he's going to call later."

"I don't want to talk to him." Bella stated firmly. "I have nothing to say to him right now."

"And I told him that, but he insisted."

"I'm not going to talk to him, dad."

Charlie and Bella held a long challenging gaze, but eventually her father shrugged and let the issue go. For now. He went back out to the living room to join Sue and Seth, who were still hanging around watching another movie on Charlie's flat screen.

With a dramatic sigh Bella walked over the freezer to grab some ice cream leaving it on the table and then got both pies from on top of the stove along with serving plates and forks, and a slicer. I helped her carry out into the living room and set it all up on the coffee table.

I tried to talk sports with Charlie while indulging in my dessert, failing miserably of course, but I was sure he appreciated the gesture. I kept one hand on Bella's constantly bouncing knee. I knew she was over what had happened, I could see it in her face, but she was definitely anxious. It may have something to do with having to sit here while her scrutinizes here every movement, and because Sue kept throwing worried glances at her.

Eventually she announced that it was time for her and Seth to head home. Bella packed up a ton of leftovers for her to take back with her. "He'll never eat of all it on his own. He'd be more likely to pick up the phone and order a pizza then to stick leftovers in the oven." She laughed, but not quite as freely as she had upstairs earlier.

We both said goodnight to Sue and Seth, and also to Charlie as we walked them both outside to Sue's car. Once we were alone I took Bella's hand and led her upstairs. Now it was her turn to relax for the evening and unload everything on me that was clearly on her mind.

**BPOV**

I stood at my window watching Sue and Charlie say goodnight while Seth waited, impatiently, in the car. I decided to turn away and give them some privacy, just in case they actually decided to do anything.

Edward was sitting at my desk playing a game on his laptop, or scrolling through iTunes, one or the other. He was constantly downloading music and updating his iPod. A playlist for him usually only lasted about a month before he got bored with it and switched up the bands he was listening to. Currently he was going on a Van Morrison binge. I had no complaints.

"What do you feel like listening to?" he asked, spinning around momentarily in my chair to face me.

"Put your sex playlist on." I responded in a monotone. Edward hesitated for a moment before turning back to his laptop. His eyebrow had gone up in surprise at my request, but now it was up in suspicion.

"I'm fine," I said, answering the unspoken question. Edward accepted that and smirked at me in a way that, despite the mood I was in, still had an effect on certain parts of my body.

I made myself comfortable on my bed, leaving room for Edward. He crawled up next to me a minute later as soft rock filled the room. I closed my eyes enjoying the sounds of the Kings of Leon, letting my body give itself over to its desire.

Almost immediately Edward rolled me on top of him and we started making out like we had this afternoon. Except before we could get too far this time, there was a loud knock on my door. Edward, so startled by the interruption, fell off in the bed in his haste to get off me before Charlie could open the door.

"Everything ok in here?" He asked, sticking his head in. Edward was just getting off the floor and rubbing his butt where he had landed on it.

I did my best to hide a giggle but failed miserable. Edward shot me daggers and turned away from me in a huff and like the five-year-old that he could be sometimes, crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

Charlie stood in the doorway now shaking his head. "Glad I didn't interrupt anything else. I'm heading off to work now, Bells. I won't be back until late tomorrow morning. Want to do brunch, just the three of us?"

"Sure, you want me to cook or do you want to go out?" I asked.

"Lets go out, you spent enough time in the kitchen today."

"Ok, sounds great. What do you think, Edward?"

He had settled onto the bed next to me, over his little temper tantrum. "Sounds great, chief." He gave my dad a thumbs up.

"Ok, I'll see you kids tomorrow, have a good night." He waved as he shut the door behind him.

"I'm gonna put my sleep pants on." Edward stated once my father was gone. I heard the front door open downstairs and shut a moment later, and then the sound of the cruiser pulling out of the driveway a minute after that.

I decided to stretch out on my stomach and watch my boyfriend change in front of me. He stripped off his t-shirt first, and then his jeans, all the while oblivious to my staring. He finally caught me just as he was about to yank his boxers off. And I just so happened to be running my tongue over my upper lip when he looked over at me.

With a sly grin Edward stepped behind the open door of my armoire. I watched as his shorts dropped to the ground and then he grabbed his sleep pants from over the door and pulled them on.

"Whatever," I huffed, pretending to be hurt. I heard Edward chuckle from where he stood behind the door. Then he coughed.

Oh. Fuck. No.

"Oh no…" I groaned from the bed.

"That wasn't even a bad cough."

"It was still a cough."

I got up and grabbed some pjs from my suitcase. "Just the tank top and your underwear." Edward instructed. He turned my desk lamp off leaving the string lights I had everywhere on creating a very soft glow around my room. I changed into my ice blue tank top forgoing the matching shorts and climbed into bed beside my boyfriend.

"So, what is the purpose of having me put the "sex" playlist on?" He asked, wrapping one arm underneath me so he could cradle me.

"What do you think?" I asked acerbically.

Edward traced his fingers up and down my face a couple times. His breathed fanned across my face, the sweetness of it almost making me dizzy. "I think it might have something to do with this." He whispered, leaning in and very gently kissing my lips.

We traded a few tender embraces back and forth for a few minutes. We stroked and caressed every now and then, but it more about letting our mouths say what both our minds were thinking. Eventually I rolled Edward over onto his back as we parted and started playing with his hair.

"Can you promise me something?" I asked him, staring right down into his eyes.

"Anything, sweetheart."

"Can you promise me that from now on if you're having a bad day, or a tough time with anything at all that you'll talk to me? Don't just keep it bottled up inside like you're so good at doing. If you happen to have a bad argument with a professor and he, or she, really pisses you off and you need to come home and shout…do that. But include me. Let me know. If you need me to fuck the hell out of you, tell me, I'll do it."

Edward's eyes went wide at my last statement and he smiled broadly. "Really? And that's a promise."

I smacked his shoulder lightly. "I'm being serious."

"You can't expect me to be when you say things like to me."

"You know what I mean," I sighed. "My point is, if you're having a hard time dealing with something talk to me, ok?" I stroked some hair off his forehead so I could see his eyes better. "I love you and I want you to always take that with you."

"I do, everywhere I go. I love you, too, Bella."

He leaned up closing the space between us with a soft kiss. I sighed into his open mouth allowing him to deepen the kiss further. His hands were immediately at the hem of my tank top pulling it up and over my hand. I reached for the drawstring on his sleep pants, pleased when I found it untied.

I got them far enough down his legs to where he could kick them off the rest of the way. His hands slid the sides of my thong down my hips and pushed it down my legs until it was dangling off one foot. I kicked it off hearing it land somewhere on the floor by the bed.

While I situated myself on top Edward groped around for a condom in my nightstand. We had thought to stop on the way to Charlie's house to grab a box, since we both forgot to pack some. Once it was on Edward grasped my hips and lifted me up, our eyes locking. They never left each other as he brought me back down slowly, slipping inside me with ease.

I threw my head back in ecstasy as he filled me. I know it's only been a couple days since we last did the deed, but with the stress of everything from this evening it's felt like years since he was last inside. I was so desperate to feel him right now. But I wanted him to know how much I loved him.

"Can you let me make love to you tonight?" I asked, my hips already rocking against his as I tried to find a steady rhythm.

Edward nodded. He loosened his grip on me until it was just enough to keep me steady above him. I rocked my hips harder against his, pleased with the groan that I elicited from him.

I took my time with him, speeding up every couple minutes, increasing the pace until he was almost to the brink of release, and then I would slow down again drawing out his pleasure. I bent down over him, my hair forming a curtain around us. Edward leaned up capturing my lips with his and kissed me passionately.

"You feel so good, Bella."

"So do you,"

I grabbed his hands and pinned them beside his head, trapping him beneath me. He was my prisoner tonight and I'll be damned if I was going to let him go.

"I'm so close, baby," He hissed, his voice all tight and breathy in the way that it got when he was about to explode.

"How close?"

"Right there, but I want to wa-"

I let one of his hands go and pressed my finger to his lip. "Don't. Just let go." I rocked my hips hard against his to emphasize my point. Edward squeezed his eyes shut tight, trying so hard to hold off his orgasm and be a gentleman and wait for me. "Just come, Edward. Don't wait for me."

He shuddered underneath me suddenly, a moan somewhat resembling my name escaping his mouth as he pumped upwards into me. It was enough to trigger my own release, my muscles clamping down on him, milking him.

I collapsed beside him panting heavily. Beside me Edward was breathing harshly, his chest heaving. I watched him sit up and reach under the sheet to remove the condom. He leaned over the side of the bed and dropped it in the trash then rolled back over gathering me up in his arms.

"God I fucking love you so much." He gasped, pressing my body into his.

I stroked his back with one hand and held his head to my shoulder with the other. "I love you, too." I whispered, and pressed a soft kiss to his damp forehead.

We got up a few minutes later to use the bathroom and wash off quickly before slipping back into bed. Edward started humming a melody I vaguely recognized in my still post coital high. All I knew was that it had me out in just a few minutes. The last thing I remember before nodding off completely was Edward wrapping me up in his warm embrace and kissing me goodnight while whispering that he loved me so much.

**A/N:**

**Aww…what a sweet and happy – and lemony - ending to a tough day for our lovebirds.**


	12. Secret Search

**A/N: ****Sorry it's been a while everyone, I have literally been working my ass off at job and even though my shifts have all been short, I'm left completely mentally drained at the end of my day and don't really feel like writing. I try and find a moment here or there when I'm not busy to write down a paragraph or two and then type it up when I get home, but then I just want to chill after that and not think anymore.**

**I'm hoping my whole summer isn't like this because I really enjoy writing and I want to accomplish so much before going back to classes in August.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I do have a TON of R-Pattz posters I'm hanging up in my bedroom in the fall when I go back to college :)**

**BPOV**

The rest of our Thanksgiving break passed uneventfully. Edward and I woke up Friday morning around 9 and made love three times before finally dragging our asses into the bathroom to shower. We were supposed to meet Charlie around 11:30 for brunch at his favorite diner. I had it on good authority that every time he went there for meals during his breaks at the station that he always got the same steak dinner. I was going to convert that man to healthy eating if it killed me.

I cooked dinner on Saturday night, garlic lemon chicken and a spinach salad, leaving more than enough left overs to last Charlie a few days. And I knew he would eat it, he loves my cooking as much as Edward does. It's always a bit of an ego boost to hear either one of them moaning in appreciation over a dish I prepared for them.

After long hugs and promises to keep in touch, Charlie finally let Edward and I go remaining at the mouth of the driveway waving as we backed out Sunday morning. I was pleased the last couple days had passed without mention of Jacob. It left my mind at ease. Although, as we had been leaving Charlie reminded me that Jacob had called.

He requested gently that I call Jacob back and allow him to apologize. I told Charlie I would think about it, my tone less than enthusiastic at the thought of it.

"That's not very attractive behavior, Bella." He chided me as we were leaving. I simply waved goodbye in response and I told him I loved him.

This time I slept the whole flight away while Edward worked on a novel. He kept one arm around my shoulders, my head tucked into his neck. Once in a while I thought I could hear him reading to me, but maybe I was dreaming it.

We fell back into our usual routine easily the first week back from break. However, it wasn't three days after our talk about communication between each other that Edward came back late from a class cursing and screaming about an argument he had had with a professor about a project he had handed in before break.

He had done everything to the letter and failed. I grabbed at his hands before he could throw something and dragged him toward the bedroom so I could sit him down and rub his shoulders. Before I knew it, however, Edward was fucking me into the headboard.

"I feel so guilty." He admitted later as we lounged practically naked in the living room feeding each other bites of the pizza and cheese bread we had ordered for dinner.

"About what?" I asked, and sipped my Stella.

"Using you like that." Edward looked up at me from his plate, his eyes full of guilt. I leaned over and kissed him full on the mouth, twining one hand into his hair.

"Don't," I whispered, stroking the back of his head. "I told you I wanted you to come to me when something was bothering you. And it turned into sex."

"But I used you, just took you harshly."

I placed my hand on his thigh. "Please don't feel bad," my tone was slightly begging, but sometimes there was no other way to get him to stop. "Besides," I added as I took another small bite of my pizza, "I enjoyed it." I threw in a wink for good measure then offered Edward a bit of my pizza slice. He accepted it, sucking my finger into his mouth and moaned lightly.

"You really enjoyed it?"

I nodded, remaining silent, but smirked teasingly at him. "It was quite…pleasurable." I watched as his eyes grew wide and dark all at once thanks to both my statement and the sultry tone I used.

"I need more," he whispered in my ear later that night, his hand sliding over my hip and up under my tank top to cup my breast.

Only a few minutes later he had me perched across his lap as I rode him to his second powerful release of the evening.

"Feel better?" I asked afterwards, stroking some damp hair out of his eyes.

"Much," He leaned over and kissed me deeply. I could already feel his body relaxing, muscles loosening as he exhaled when we parted. "So much better."

"And all you have to do is talk to me."

"I'll remember that."

The following weeks passed as smoothly as the end of a semester could. Edward and I spent as much time together as possible in between finishing projects, papers, and studying for finals. We only had a couple weeks left until Christmas and neither of us had gotten any shopping done.

So after a brutal Friday evening of studying, we headed rested and refreshed for a full day of shopping. I enlisted the help of Alice for myself only because I had no idea what to get everyone for the holidays and I knew Alice kept tabs on what our friends and parents wanted all year long.

She offered to help Edward with his shopping, but he said he would be fine doing it alone. I highly doubted it. I knew within a half hour he would calling or texting me to ask me what would be the best gift to get my father.

But the call never came, and Alice and I busied ourselves with finding the perfect gift for every last person on my list. We had to split up of course when it came time to purchase her gift of course. Alice easily flitted off somewhere in the store to keep herself occupied.

After a fruitless half hour of searching the current store we were in I texted her to let her know I was heading elsewhere to hunt and would let her know when I was done and where to meet me. I headed out without waiting for a reply.

Alice had always been one of the hardest to shop for on my list. Esme and my mother were the easiest. I always got my mom something colorful and fun, whatever it may be because I knew that's what she enjoyed. Esme loved gifts from the heart and so I was always going into _Things Remembered_ and finding something like a frame or some type of décor with meaning behind it.

"Is your sister into anything new lately?" I asked Edward after another half hour had passed and I was still giftless for Alice.

"Not really," he answered. I heard another voice in the background asking him a question, but I couldn't tell if it was female or male. "You know she loves her photography. Have you seen anything that ties into that?"

I mentally slapped myself on the forehead. Of course! I suddenly had the best idea. I had seen a very witty, fashionable of course, t-shirt with a joke on it about taking pictures. And now that I thought about it, Alice had mentioned something earlier about a particularly photograph portfolio case she wanted. It was one of those briefcase shaped ones that she could carry around with her when she had presentations.

"Thank you, baby. I just got the best idea."

"You're welcome. Hey, are you almost done?"

"Just about," I answered quickly, starting to head back in the opposite direction I had come. "Why, are you?"

"Not quite, I may still be a while."

"Ok, take however long you need. I'm sure Alice isn't going to care…much." Edward laughed lightly on the other end.

"I'm sure. Hey, I have to go. I'll see you in a little bit."

"Ok, I'll see you soon. Love you,"

"Love you, too, Bella."

I hung up and hurried toward my destination. It was a little shop that specialized in photography accessories and quirky gifts. I quickly found the portfolio case Alice wanted and picked out a new zoom lens for her Nikon along with the t-shirt.

I texted Alice on my way after paying for everything and let her know I was heading over to the in-mall Starbucks for some seriously needed caffeine. The barista was just handing me my tall mocha latte when Alice bounced over, ordering a coffee of her own.

"So, how many people are left on your list?"

I pulled it out of my pocket as I carefully sipped my coffee. "Um…Edward of course, I can never decide on what to get that man. Your father…what do you think? Golf shirts?"

Alice nodded vehemently. "Yes, he'll need those for the spring. Good call. Who else?"

"Rosalie and Emmett."

"I know what to get Rose, it's wedding related so you don't have to worry about her loving it. Emmett…" Alice took a long pull on her frappucino as she thought over something for her brother.

"How about I just get him another game for his DS?" I offered.

"That works. He's been complaining about how boring his old ones are."

"Good, Gamestop is having a sale. Let's head there next."

We quickly finished everyone up on my list, getting Emmett some new sports game for his DS and some accessories he didn't have for his Wii. Emmett was so easy to please. I bought four new golf shirts for Carlisle and a book full of doctor jokes I knew he would appreciate. Alice found a book on how to make your own wedding favors that I got for Rosalie, and it would be from the both her and I.

When it finally came time for me to buy something for Edward, I knew it had to be good. I had seen the sexiest little outfit in an email and I knew I had to get it for him. Alice just rolled her eyes at me as we walked into Victoria's Secret.

I headed right over to the lingerie outfits, picking up the sexy Santa outfit consisting of a red bra with white fluffy trim and matching red thong. I got the short, sheer red skirt with white trim to go with it along with the Santa hat. I knew without a doubt that Edward would love it.

I heaved a sigh of relief as I scratched the last name off of my Christmas list and pulled my phone out to call Edward to let him know I was finally done.

**EPOV**

I had to turn Alice down when she offered to help me with my Christmas shopping as well as Bella's. I couldn't have either of them with me, especially Bella. I was determined to buy _the_ ring today, and I didn't want Alice hovering all over me. I had snuck a ring from Bella's jewelry box so the jeweler would know her size.

I had strategically put Bella in the middle of my Christmas list so I could walk around and shop for a few people while also perusing for rings in some of the stores I would be in.

I quickly blew through gifts for both of my parents and my siblings, and future siblings, Rosalie, and also Jasper. Now that Bella was finally up on my list I headed back towards a store that had caught my eye earlier when I passed it.

"Hello, how can I help you today?" the female sales assistant asked when I walked over to a counter with engagement rings.

"I need to find an engagement ring for my girlfriend." I stated simply.

"You look a little young to be getting engaged." She observed, a slight edge to her voice.

"Well, we already know we don't want to get married right away, but I just know I want to ask her."

"All right, what can you tell me about her?" She folded her hands on the glass counter top.

I pulled a picture of Bella and I from my wallet and started describing her likes and dislikes when it came to jewelry. I also pointed out that Bella liked simple but elegant. Just as the sales assistant dipped behind the counter to start pulling out rings, Bella called asking me about me what to get Alice for Christmas.

I knew she would wind up calling me when I was looking for a ring. When the saleslady started asking me about the rings on the counter I told Bella I had to go and I would see her later. Once I hung up I gave the three rings in front of me a good look and decided I didn't like any of them.

Alyssa, as I now read from the assistant's nametag, pulled out three other rings. I didn't like any of them either. All elegant, but much too gaudy for Bella. I glanced over the other rings in the case, not liking anything I saw. I thanked Alyssa for her help and headed out to find another store.

This wasn't going to be as easy as I thought. I had hoped I would find a ring in the first store I went to since it had looked so promising. But after another three stops I still had nothing. I was just about to give up hope and try again some other day when I stopped midstride walking past a small antique store.

I had already passed it a few times and almost went in to try and find something for my mother, but I ad had another gift in mind that I found for her later on. I walked in letting my eyes glance over everything the store had to offer. I noticed a small jewelry counter in the corner that was locked.

On first glance I didn't see anything promising, but then my eyes caught a glint of something blue in the middle. It was a thin white gold band with a light blue stone in the middle surrounded by tiny, delicate diamonds. I knew the moment I saw it that Bella would love it.

"Is there something I can help you with?" asked a young woman as she appeared from what I assumed was the back of the store.

"Yes, can I see this ring here in the middle? I would like to buy it."

She nodded understandingly, retrieving a set of keys from her pocket. "May I ask why you're buying it?" She inquired politely as she unlocked the case and pulled the ring out.

"I've been looking for an engagement ring. And I think I finally found it." I stated proudly with a huge, triumphant smile on my face.

"Congratulations,"

I paid for the ring and thanked the pleasant woman for helping me, thanking her once more on my way out when she wished me luck. But now that I had the actually ring in my hand, the physical piece that I would put on Bella's finger when I finally asked her…I was scared as hell.

I knew I didn't have to think about it now, but even just feeling the tiny piece of jewelry in my hand was frightening me. I heaved a deep breath trying to calm myself and tucked the ring into my pocket.

I hadn't heard from Bella or Alice in almost an hour and figured they were still busy picking gifts out. I decided it safe to stow everything I had bought away in the car and then try and find them. I kept the ring in my pocket, only so Bella wouldn't accidently come across it when we unpacked everything later in the week to wrap it.

I knew the best place to stash the ring would be in the very back of my sock drawer. Bella may do all of the laundry, but I could simply stuff the little black box into an old sock and she would never be the wiser.

I stopped for coffee at a Starbucks back inside the mall, in desperate need of something warm and caffeinated. I just received a call from Bella telling me she was done shopping and heading back toward the car. I told her I would meet her at the entrance.

"Find something for everyone?" I asked pleasantly. Bella leaned up on her toes and kissed me lightly.

"Yup, all done," She stated proudly, and obviously relieved. I took a couple bags from her to lighten her load, grabbing her now free hand in mine.

"How come you won't carry any of my bags?" Alice whined behind us as we headed for the car.

"Because you don't have as many as I do." Bella called back to her. Alice huffed impatiently, stomping her little feet as she caught up to Bella and I. We shoved all of the bags into the trunk, and I was thankful I had put mine in the backseat. Between the three of us all of the bags would never have had a shot of fitting into the trunk.

"Are we dropping you off, Alice, or are you and Jasper joining us for dinner?" Bella asked once we were on the road.

"Oh you can drop me off," answered my sister, completely engrossed with her phone. She giggled and I caught her smiling like an idiot in the backseat. She must have gotten a message from Jasper.

"Do you mind then if we pick food up on the way home, I don't feel like cooking after today?"

"Sure, but I'm craving Chinese."

"That's fine." Bella grabbed her cell phone from her purse. "Do you want your regular?" I nodded and she proceeded to call in and order for pickup from our favorite restaurant.

We dropped Alice off first before stopping to grab dinner and then headed home for a relaxing evening alone. Just us, some Chinese, and the TV.

We did our best over the course of the next week and a half as the semester came to a close to carry the peace of that night with us to get us through finals. Where I barely slept, Bella barely ate. We more or less picked on whatever food we had whenever we took breaks from studying.

I did my best not to be short with her whenever she pestered me about getting rest, and I had to admit my sour attitude was due in part to sleep deprivation, but I wanted to cram as much information into my head as I could.

Because I had failed that one project in my calculus class I had to do fucking stellar on the final in order to get an A in the class overall. And math was not exactly my strong point. And forget about physics, which I unfortunately am taking in the spring, and it's the ones that requires calculus. Aren't I just so lucky?

"Here, you need some sustenance before your last exam." Bella placed a bowl of my favorite cereal down in front of me along with a glass of chocolate milk.

"Thanks," I muttered half-heatedly, pushing my calculus text to the side and pulling the Cinnamon Toast Crunch toward me. I took a few big spoonfuls before glancing to the my book.

"No, eat." Bella chided, moving dishes from the washer to the cabinet. "Focus on that for ten minutes then go back to studying."

I didn't answer her, but I nodded and dug into my cereal. When I finished I asked Bella for a second bowl, which she gladly poured for me and even refilled my chocolate milk.

"I'm going to get some laundry done this morning while you're in your test, anything you need washed before we go to your parents?"

"I guess just some jeans and sweaters. Oh, and I have a few t-shirts in the bin, too."

"Ok, you got it." Bella ruffled my hair and kissed my forehead gently a couple times. "Relax, you're so tense." She moved behind me and started rubbing my shoulders. "You're going to do fine. You'll ace it." She dug her hands into my shoulders a little harder, eliciting a deep moan from me. "I guess I'm doing a good job."

"Uh huh," I nodded vehemently.

"Hold still," Bella worked her thumbs up and down the back of my neck as I bowed my head forward to give her more access. If I could have afforded to do so, I would stay in this chair all morning. But I eventually looked up at the clock on the microwave and cursed out loud at the time.

"I'm sorry, baby, but I have to go." I scrambled, jumping up from the chair and almost fell over. Bella chuckled to herself but I silenced her with a light kiss and rushed from the apartment.

I arrived on campus with about ten minutes to spare before my exam was due to start. My brain immediately began flipping through every fact I had memorized over the semester.

When the papers started going around the room I was quick to become a complete mess. I tried to remember the feel of Bella's hands on my shoulders from earlier this morning. The way she gently kneaded away the knots in my muscles. Her touch had been so relaxing, and remembering it now brought a great ease to my mind.

I got through my exam with enough time left over to go back and check my answers. Once I was satisfied with everything I had written down I turned in my last exam for this semester and walked from the room feeling a huge weight lift off my shoulders.

I couldn't wait to get back to the apartment. Hopefully Bella would be done packing by now for the two weeks we would be spending with my parents and we could just throw everything in my car when I got back. I was surprised, however, when I walked through the front door of the apartment to find the living still a mess from my study session the night before, breakfast dishes still sitting in the sink, and my clothes piled on top of the dryer.

Wondering if maybe Bella had gone out for something last minute, I walked into the bedroom only to be met with another surprise. Bella was passed out on the bed, snoring lightly. Two half packed suitcases were lying next to her on the empty side of the bed, both with clothes spilling out of them.

I had to smile to myself because she looked so damn peaceful. I was curious as to when she had fallen asleep and given up on her cleaning. I dropped my keys on my dresser and walked around to Bella's side sitting on the edge of the bed. I leaned over her pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead to wake her.

She sighed and smiled in her sleep before slowly opening her eyes to me. "Hey," She yawned lightly, stretching her arms over her head. "How was your test?"

"Good, I think I got an A."

"On the test or in the class?" She asked sitting up.

"Both," I responded, feeling somewhat confident now that the damn thing was over. Bella smiled at me genuinely and leaned in to cover my mouth with hers.

"That's good to hear from you. And I want to hear nothing about classes from you for the next month until they start again."

"Deal," Bella placed another quick kiss on my lips before hopping down off the bed and turning into a hurricane as she whipped around the room throwing more clothes into the suitcases. The moment she opened my sock drawer, however, I panicked slightly. "Why don't I handle this and you finishing cleaning up?" I offered, hoping I sounded sweet and not anxious.

"Thanks," She actually sounded relieved and flitted from the room. A moment later I could hear her moving another load of laundry through the wash and then the vacuum turned on.

As quickly as I could I started shoving two weeks worth of clothes in each suitcase, grabbing more of Bella's risqué underwear than she probably would have. I zipped up both suitcases and brought them out to the living to store by the door until we were ready to leave.

Bella finished cleaning up a few minutes later, folded the laundry that had been in the wash and put it away while I finished the dishes. I went through the fridge getting rid of anything that would spoil while we were away for the holiday and threw any old magazines that were floating around the living room.

I was just coming back in from taking the garbage out when Bella asked me how to set the DVR on our TV to record some shows she would probably miss. With a chuckle and a jab at her technological ineptness, I took the remote and pressed a few buttons scheduling her shows to record.

Bella just sighed as I grinned and handed her the remote back. "All set," I smiled sarcastically, earning a firm smack on my behind in return form my girlfriend for being a wiseass. "I'm ready to head out when you are."

"Let's go then, and we can grab lunch on the road? I'm famished."

Twenty minutes later we were pulling out of a Wendy's drive thru, with two bags of greasy good food and a couple sodas. We had about an hour drive ahead of us before we would make it to my parents, maybe even longer considering traffic.

The holiday this year was going to be quiet. Jasper and Rosalie would be staying with us up through Christmas Eve, leaving some time that afternoon with Emmett and Alice. The two couples would spending time with their significant other's families this year, and Bella and I would be alone with my parents in their huge house. I was actually thankful for it; I needed some peace and quiet.

"Can I have another fry?" I asked Bella when she was in the middle of nibbling a nugget. She picked up my fries and popped one in my mouth while I kept my eyes on the road. A moment later I accepted a nugget as well and a sip from my drink. She continued feeding me bites of food as I got onto the main highway heading east.

We hit some light traffic when we were about twenty minutes from our destination, and I was quick to complain about it. "Why are there so many people on the road now anyway?" I threw my hands up in frustration. Bella just chuckled in her seat beside me, going on with the book she was reading, her feet resting up on the dash.

"Don't get any footprints on the inside of my car, young lady."

Bella glanced over to me with a smirk. "Did I hear a threat in there, Mr. Cullen?" She questioned without looking at me, turning the page in her book.

"Maybe," I teased back.

Bella set her book down and took her feet off the dash. Then she leaned over the console, one hand wrapping around my neck to pull me closer to her. "Don't start something you don't intend to finish." I warned her.

"Oh I intend to finish." She whispered, and pressed her lips lightly to mine, "Just not in the car." And her hand made a very light, casual swipe across the front of my pants where I was now sporting some major wood and I moaned indecently.

Bella continued to rub my hard on through my jeans while planting soft kisses along the side of my neck, effectively distracting me from the traffic we were stuck in. We both jumped when a car behind us starting beeping loudly. Bella sat back in her seat looking smug, and it was then that I realized she was getting payback from earlier.

What frustrated me further, was that for the rest of the drive while I sat in agony, Bella was perfectly comfortable, reading silently to herself and acting like she didn't have a care in the world. I prayed she would make good on her so-called promise of finishing once we got home.

I knew my mother would be out food shopping and my father was working this afternoon at the hospital, so we would have the house to ourselves for about two hours. That was more than enough time to go upstairs and indulge in the privacy that a huge, empty house offered.

So I was ecstatic to not see any other cars in the driveway when we arrived, which meant my siblings weren't here yet either. I know Emmett still had one more final tomorrow he had to take, and Alice would off the trip as long as possible, arriving at the last minute the way she always did. I grabbed our two suitcases from the trunk carrying them up the steps behind Bella, who opened the door for me.

Once we were inside I made sure the front door was shut firmly behind us before we headed upstairs. Bella had grabbed the bags of gifts from the car and left them downstairs in the closet where my mother kept all of the other gifts. I barely had the bedroom door locked behind us before I was pressing Bella into it, attacking her mouth with passion.

"Slow down, not so fast." She panted as I sucked on her neck.

"You do realize what you've brought about from all that teasing?" I questioned, placing my hands on either side of her head, effectively trapping her against the door. I moved closer to her, pressing my hard on into her stomach. Bella's eyes closed and she moaned low.

"Yes, I'm very…aware." She choked out. "But I don't want just a quick fuck, Edward." She stared up at me, her eyes no doubt mirroring the fire in mine.

"I was never intending on it."

She smiled evilly, "Good,"

**A/N: Sorry again for taking so long. Adding to everything mentioned at the top, I have also had a wicked case of poison ivy on my arm that has kept me from typing for about a week. It's now at the point where I can cover it with a cut off sock and just some cream. Hopefully it won't be around much longer…two summers in a row with this shit is just frustrating. **


	13. Waffles, Rings, and Provocative Artwork

**A/N: ****Thanks for being patient with me everyone, I really appreciate it. I've been bombarded the past couple weeks with the fuckery that is my job. I'm thankful I have one but in all honesty, retail just fucking SUCKS!  
**

**Anyway…I've also been working on some ideas for a few of my other stories as well as this one. Lately my mind has only been able to process one or two things at a time, so I only work on one story at a time. I think I fried my brain before when I tried to do six at once and now I think I've disabled that ability in my head. But enough of my rambling…Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but all of my Eclipse merch came in this week. Cue fangirl squeal! The new _Novella_ is awesome, go buy it if you haven't yet! And don't forget _Remember Me_ comes out on Tuesday :)  
**

**EPOV**

After a couple hours in bed Bella and I locked ourselves in my bathroom to soak in some hot water for a bit. I turned the jets on in the tub, letting the bubbles form before we slipped into the water. I pulled Bella back against my chest and started washing up and down her arms gently.

"What time are your parents getting back?"

"My mom should be back soon. I think my dad will be back around dinner time." I moved to her legs and leaned in placing kisses along her neck.

She purred lightly in my arms and leaned back further into me. "You know if you start with that we'll never get out of this tub."

"You make it sound like a bad thing." I whispered against her skin.

"When your mother is due to be in this house at any moment it very well could be a bad thing."

"True, I'm sorry." I pulled back, reverting to washing up and down her back.

"I never did tell you to stop," said Bella challengingly a few moments later, looking over shoulder at me with a sultry smile.

I sighed and shook my head. This girl was going to be the death of me tonight. I'm not going to be able to keep myself from ravaging her in front of my parents if she keeps up with all this teasing.

"Don't worry," she patted my knee twice in a reassuring manner. She then lifted herself up and twisted so she was now facing me, and situated herself in my lap across my hard on, her arms looping around my neck lightly. "I plan on taking good care of you later tonight if you behave."

She then leaned down and kissed me hard enough to make the water slosh out of the tub.

We got out of the lukewarm water a few minutes later. We toweled off separately at first, but then the fumbling started and soon I had her perched on the counter while I stood between her legs kissing her lips as fervently as she had been kissing mine in the tub.

"Ok, we need to stop." Bella pushed me back and hopped down. "Just remember what I said." She scooped her towel off the floor.

"I swear to be on my best behavior." I saluted, and then reached out taking her hand and brought it to my lips to press a soft kiss to her silky skin. "On my honor."

Bella blushed a beautiful shade of red, giggling when I gave her ass a soft smack as she rushed from the bathroom to get dressed.

I remained true to my word and kept it in my pants for the remainder of the evening, even when Bella surprised me from behind while I had been cooking. She wrapped her arms around my torso slipping one hand under my shirt to stroke my stomach.

After dinner I volunteered to help my mother with the dishes while Bella went upstairs to wrap gifts. I already had hers hidden away, so I had given her the ok to wrap all of the things I had bought.

"So how was the semester?" my mother asked as I handed her a plate. She dried and I washed.

"It was good. I failed one project for my calculus class, so I don't know how that will affect my grade. I don't even understand how I failed it. I did everything according to the layout the professor gave us and I flunked it." I shrugged my shoulders. There was nothing I could do about it now.

Esme nodded slowly, apparently Bella had filled her in earlier while they brought in groceries together and prepped everything in the kitchen. "I hear you have a very full semester again in the spring."

So Bella had filled her in more than I thought.

"Yeah, I've been taking too many general courses, I need to make some progress with my core classes."

Esme reached up and placed her hand on my shoulder. "Just don't burn yourself out and put aside those who love you."

I suddenly wanted to know everything Bella had said to my mother. "I won't, I promise."

"Good,"

We worked in companionable silence after that for a couple minutes before I couldn't take it anymore and blurted out, "What did Bella say to you?"

"Nothing," my mother responded quickly. I raised an eyebrow at her. She signed in response and turned to me after a moment's hesitation. "She's just worried, and she may have spilled quite a lot out to me when I asked how you two were doing."

"I don't know how many times I have to tell her I'm _not_ going to forget about her. She's the most important thing in my life. She _is_ my life. Sometimes it feels like she doesn't trust me when I say it." I muttered through gritted teeth, scrubbing one of the Corelle plates harder than was necessary.

"She…doesn't know what to expect from you, Edward. Maybe over the break you two could go away somewhere for a week. Spend some real time alone with each other."

I nodded but didn't answer.

"She's scared, too, Edward. You should talk about it."

"We _have_ talked about it." I said, exasperated. I slammed my hand down into the soapy water splashing a little on myself in the process. Cursing, I grabbed a dish towel from the rack by the oven and began to pat my shirt dry. "I mean, there's only so many times we can talk about the same thing over and over until we can't stand another word from each other."

"But that's not necessarily a bad thing, dear. You're keeping the lines of communication open that way and you're finding ways to sort through all of your difficulties together…as a couple."

I sat down at the center island and buried my hands in my arms. After a couple minutes I felt a hand rubbing my back in slow, gentle circles. "I don't want to talk about this anymore, mom." I muttered.

"She's in the living room with your dad."

My head snapped up. "Bella," I stuttered in surprise.

"Who else would it be?"

I got up from my seat, Bella's hand falling from my back. I reached up cupping the back of my neck with my hand and rubbed there nervously. "Um…you didn't hear anything upstairs, did you?"

Bella shook her head. "No,"

"Good,"

"But your mom did let me in on what you just discussed when I saw you in here brooding and got concerned."

I faced her again, not expecting her to be right there when I turned. Her hands reached up to hold my face and she stood on her tiptoes to kiss me. "I love you so much, Edward. And I _do_ trust you." She spoke these words as she hugged me, her head pressed against my chest.

"I'm sorry I said that. I didn't mean it."

"Sure you did," Bella smirked up at me. "And I'm glad you did. I want to know how you feel, _remember_?"

"Yes,"

We stood there in the kitchen for several long seconds holding each other, just listening to each other breathe and caressing gently. "You're my whole life, too, Edward." Bella whispered quietly into my shirt, and then turned and kissed me right over my heart.

The next morning we were woken up by a very loud and boisterous greeting from Emmett, who had found out late last night that his final this afternoon was cancelled. In place of it, his professor was counting twice the heaviest exam from earlier on in the semester.

"I aced that one, too, so I have no worries." He smiled proudly as he walked in. I was already at the bottom of the stairs, having rushed from a very comfortable, post coital morning snuggle with Bella to see who the fuck was breaking into my house.

"That's great, Em. Did you have to wake up the whole house to let us know?" I heard footsteps on the stairs behind me and turned to see Bella, still sleepy eyed, making her way slowly down the stairs looking like she wanted to kill Emmett. I know I did.

He looked around, completely dumbfounded as to all the noise he had made coming through the door. I could now hear my parents rousing upstairs, my dad wondering aloud what was going on down here.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake the whole house." Emmett actually looked remorseful as he spoke, then noticing our parents coming down the stairs both yawning.

"Well good morning, son."

"Hi, dad. Hi, mom. Sorry…uh for the noise."

"That's fine, dear. We're glad you're home." Mom squeezed dad's shoulder as she passed him, quelling the frustrated expression on his face. "Where's Rose?" She continued as she walked into the kitchen and flipped the switch on the coffee pot.

"Oh, I dropped her off at home a couple minutes ago. I'm gonna head over there later and hang out for a while." Emmett sat down at the center island and immediately began devouring a banana.

"What would everyone like for breakfast?" mom asked, already pulling an assortment of ingredients down from the cabinets.

"Waffles," Emmett requested through a full mouth. I smacked him upside the head for his manners.

"Waffles are fine," Bella muttered through a long yawn.

Carlisle grabbed a cup of coffee and shrugged. "I'll eat whatever they want. I'll be out in the living room."

"I'm gonna go throw some real clothes on." I kissed Bella on her forehead promising to be right back and headed upstairs.

"I'm just bringing my stuff upstairs and I'll be back to help." Emmett said downstairs. I heard his huge footsteps coming up and quickly slammed my sock drawer shut, hiding away the ring I had gotten for Bella. "Uh…what was that?" Emmett's voiced asked behind me.

I turned as I threw a t-shirt on over my head. "What was what?" I asked back, intentionally playing dumb.

"What you just hid in the drawer." Damn, he was observant. When had that started to happen?

I hesitated for a moment, deciding whether or not to actually show Emmett the ring. In the end I motioned for him to come in and told him to shut the door. Emmett tiptoed across the room trying not to laugh. I knew he was attempting to get me to crack a smile and it worked…sort off. I shook my head and laughed to myself at just how ridiculous my older brother could be.

"You can't say anything about this to anyone." I made him swear before opening my drawer.

"Scouts honor." Emmett held up the first three fingers of his left hand.

"It's the other hand you idiot, and you never were a boy scout to begin with." I muttered, pulling open my sock drawer. I grabbed the velvet ring box from the back and held it out to him.

"You didn't?" Emmett challenged, staring down at it first, then at me. "I want to see it."

"Chill. You can't say anything, ok? You're sworn to absolute secrecy."

"I already promised, man. Let me see it!" He sounded like a kid who was about to view something that had been secret for a long time. I flipped the top back on the box to reveal the blue stone ring I had bought just a few days ago. "Wow, that's beautiful." Emmett picked up the box from my hand to give the ring a good inspection. "Where did you find this?"

"In an antique store, actually."

"Bella's going to love that. It's perfect for her." He said quietly as he looked over the cut of the stone and the six tiny diamonds, three on either side of the middle stone. "What cut is that, oval?"

"Yeah, and it's blue topaz, I think. I looked it up online the other day."

"That's going to look really nice with the promise ring you gave her last year."

"That's exactly what I was thinking when I saw it."

"Are you nervous?" Emmett handed the ring back to me and I stashed it away safely in a sock.

"Not yet. I haven't really given much thought to how I'm going to ask her. I'm sure once I start thinking about it I'll go crazy."

"I did, I was a nervous wreck the whole week before we left. I tried to plan out the whole thing and make it romantic. In the end though…I just let it happen."

"Thanks, I'll remember that."

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything." Bella's soft voice announced as the bedroom door opened. She stood there holding two cups of steaming coffee. I pushed my shoulder against my sock drawer to shut it, hoping I was inconspicuous.

"Nope, not a thing." I confirmed with a quick smile. Emmett took the hint, thanks to the edge in my voice, and he made a quick exit claiming he needed to eat breakfast and get over to Rosalie's.

"Thanks," I took the cup Bella offered me and kissed her sweetly. "How's breakfast going down there?"

"Almost ready, there was enough time for me to come up here and give you that." Bella then leaned up on her toes, wrapping one hand around the back of my neck and kissed me passionately. "And that," she added in a quiet voice. "I really want to lay back down in bed with you, but your mother is expecting us downstairs."

"Damn, what a shame. We'll just have to crawl back into bed later, won't we?" I winked suggestively at her. Bella smirked playfully in return, slipping her fingers into mine and squeezed.

After breakfast we decided to go for a drive to check out all of the Christmas decorations around town and wound up finding a new restaurant that had just opened. We stopped for a light lunch since my mother was planning a big dinner.

We did a little window-shopping downtown and found a quaint little shop where we purchased some new artwork for the apartment. Bella and I had a brief squabble over whether we should hang it in the living room or the bedroom. I stated that it should go in the bedroom since it was somewhat provocative. Bella thought it should hang over the couch because we had a bare wall there and it was just a generic print.

I didn't agree. There was a sexual undertone to all the swirling, like two bodies intertwining.

"Everything is about sex with you. You're a man." Bella stated as we exited the shop, picture in toe. I offered to carry it but Bella said she didn't want me to get all excited over touching it with my bare hands.

"I could touch you with my bare hands." I whispered in her ear, satisfied with the shiver I felt run through her.

"Knock it off, Cullen." She snapped playfully, throwing me a warning glare. I slipped an arm around her waist and pressed a kiss into her hair.

Our playful banter continued all the way to the car and back home. Eventually Bella reached across the console and pinched my thigh to get me to stop. I did need to reel it in since we were home, but that didn't mean I was going to stop. I was having too much fun getting a rise out of her.

When we were finally alone for the night we cuddled up in my old bed watching TV with just the nightstand lights on. Actually, the TV was background noise for the heavy make out session we found ourselves consumed in five minutes into whatever program we turned to.

Eventually Bella crawled into my lap draping her arms around my neck as I held her waist. I was hoping we would go a little farther but Bella reminded me in between sweet pecks that Alice was going to be here tomorrow and she was undoubtedly going to want to do something extravagant.

"Do we have to go?" I mockingly whined as I switched off the TV and crawled under the blankets with my girlfriend.

"No, because whatever it is your little pixie sister had planned, I don't want to be a part of it. I would love to be able to spend the whole day in bed with you, but I don't think that's going to happen this holiday until we get back to the apartment."

"Unfortunately I think you're right, but we're only staying here a few days for Christmas, and tomorrow is Christmas Eve."

Bella settled under the blanket next to me snuggling up to my side and laid her head on my chest. "You think we could do something special for New Year's, just you and me?"

"That _might_ be a possibility. I know Alice and Rosalie are planning this huge party and we'll probably be expected to attend, at least until midnight."

Bella trailed her fingers enticingly slow up and down my bare chest. "But what if I want to be alone with you at midnight, doing something _extra_ special to ring in the New Year?"

I turned onto my side to face her propping up on one elbow. Bella repeated the position with a grin. "That would depend on what you have in mind."

"I was thinking you and me…maybe some champagne…maybe some candlelight…sound good so far?"

"So far," I choked out as Bella started to caress me a little more suggestively. "What else?"

"How about a nice long hot soak in the tub with scented bubbles and quiet music?"

"Is there any…sex involved in all of this?"

Bella shook her head and chuckled quietly. "Perhaps, at midnight. If you don't nag me about it all evening. Although I don't know how it won't happen since we won't be leaving the bedroom at all."

My eyebrows shot up. "Really? Not at all?"

Bella shook her head pulling her bottom lip into her mouth. "At least that's my plan. If we can have one day with no connection to the outside world whatsoever this is what I want."

I leaned over rolling Bella onto her back as I supported my upper body on my arms. "I think that sounds like a definite plan." I pressed my lips to hers, letting out a soft moan as Bella shifted her hips deftly against mine. She reached up looping her arms around my neck kissing me back with fervor.

"Will you do this for me, Edward?" Bella asked when we finally parted. She was slightly breathless from lack of oxygen, but considering the light flush in her skin she was also aroused.

I stroked some hair behind her ear. "Of course I will, love. There is nothing I would love more than to be able to ring in the New Year with just you." I leaned down kissing her again, this time swiping my tongue along her bottom lip. Bella opened up underneath me allowing me to taste her.

I chose that moment to slide my hand under her camisole and palmed her bare breast in my hand. Thankfully my mouth was still covering hers, silencing the loud moan that issued from her as I pinched her nipple.

"Fuck whatever it is Alice has planned for tomorrow." Bella whispered, and threw her arms back around my neck giving in to her desire. "I want you."

I chuckled quietly, smiling against Bella's mouth as I drew the sheet up and over our heads.

**A/N: It may be all peaches and cream right now for our favorite duo, but things are about to get...complex.**


	14. Easy Times

**A/N: I can't grovel enough to everyone out there. I've had the WORST writer's block. But there's more to my lack in updates than that. I blame the block on my recent lack of sleep and horrendously busy work schedule. I'm doing my best to keep this story going. Once it gets past this point I should be able to write more clearly, since I've had the second half of this story planned out for some time. Thank you all for being so patient with me and for continuing to review. It is a great source of encouragement for me so please keep them coming :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Edward but when I went to the midnight release and picked up my tickets, I was given six instead of two...Hm...shadow box maybe?  
**

**BPOV**

I watched Edward as he moved above me, his breathing quick and his brow creased in concentration. I had one hand on his shoulder and the other across his lower back. His hips moved in unison with mine, providing the perfect friction I needed.

We had stayed up late last night doing this exact same thing. We didn't care that Alice and Jasper were going to be here early in the morning. We didn't care that she would probably coming knocking on the door the moment she entered the house. Edward had gotten up some time in the middle of the night to make sure his door was locked.

"She'll probably find some way to pick that lock, you know." I had told him as he climbed back into bed beside me. He spooned up behind me, both of us still naked, and wrapped his arms around me.

"If she does she'll get an eyeful and it will be her own damn fault." Edward had whispered before nodding off back into a deep post coital sleep.

We woke up this morning before his alarm went off, and judging from the gray light in the room and quiet of the house it was still very early. We were still in the same position from when he had come back to bed, his morning wood pressed firmly into my ass.

Edward moaned when I shifted against him, and that was all it had taken to start another round between us. His breathing picked up along with his movements, making me toss my head back. I would never grow tired of how he felt inside me. The smooth in and out slide of him. Nothing felt better.

With a sharp gasp Edward pumped harder three more times before he came with a loud moan muffled against my neck. I tightened my legs around his hips, digging my heels into his back to push him deeper. My own body tightened around him, milking him as I followed only moments later.

"Fuck that was good," Edward sighed as he collapsed next to me. He rolled over for a moment and I heard the condom fall in the trash. He rolled back over, his face radiant with that post coital afterglow.

"It was," I agreed. I reached over and rubbed his chest a couple times before closing the few inches between us and snuggled into his warm body. We fell asleep quickly, and I only know that because the next time I looked at the clock it said 8:32, and someone was knocking on the bedroom door.

"Alice," Edward groaned as he turned over and got out of bed. I inched into the warm spot where he had been laying and sighed breathing in the scent of him from his pillow. I watched him as he pulled on a pair of boxers, getting a glimpse of his bare ass.

He grumbled as he crossed the room, running his hand through his hair a couple times. "What?" He asked when he opened the door.

"Good morning, brother, nice to see you, too." Alice responded perkily. "Want to go ice skating today? I figured we could get lunch and then head over to the rink."

"You want to go ice skating?" Edward asked me, turning over his shoulder. I turned my head toward the door and nodded, still wrapped around Edward's pillow and far too comfortable to get out of bed just yet.

"Good," Alice clapped her hands a couple times and jumped excitedly. "Mom is gonna make breakfast in a little bit. I think she's doing an egg frittata so you two still have some time to sleep."

Alice bounced away down the hall with a happy giggle calling for Jasper. I could hear Esme downstairs protesting before Edward closed the door. He sauntered back over to the bed shaking his head and chuckling quietly.

"It is Christmas Eve after all, sweet cheeks." I told him laughing as he snuggled back under the blanket with me. I grabbed his ass as I called him the little nickname and earned a growl in response.

"Want me to spike your hot chocolate this morning?" He offered, "So it's easier to deal with Alice on ice?"

I laughed quietly again, imagining erratic Alice trying to skate on ice. She was either going to fall down more than me or she would be beautifully graceful. I hoped it would be the former just so I didn't feel like such a klutz.

"Do you think the alcohol will improve my balance?"

Edward considered the thought for a moment, tipping his head from side to side. "It may. You never know. But you won't know until we try it. Up for an experiment?" Edward waggled his eyebrows at me.

"Hm," I said thoughtfully, jokingly. "Me, plus alcohol, plus ice, plus skates…"

"I think we should try it. And I'll only spike your cocoa enough to make you loose." He promised with a sweet grin.

So after breakfast and said spiked cocoa, spiked with Bailey's and some rum that burned my throat more than the hot liquid, Edward, Jasper, Alice and I were all off to a skating rink that had opened up last Christmas downtown. I remember that Alice had wanted to go last year but it was too crowded.

"If I fall down it's all your fault." I smiled at Edward. He ruffled my hair dislocating the earmuff I was wearing. I reached up to readjust it, but all I got was hair. I swayed a little as we got out of the Volvo. Edward caught my waist steering me in the general direction of the doors leading into the rink.

"You didn't have to accept the special cocoa from me, Bella." He whispered in my ear. "You took it of your own free will. So if you fall, blame the alcohol."

"I'll blame you, because you should've been holding me and not letting me fall." I slurred back with a smile.

"Are you ok, Bella? Not awake yet?" Alice asked. Jasper snickered beside her. He must've known better, that I was a tad intoxicated and not lethargic.

Edward and Jasper went up to the desk to get us skates and pay for day passes while grabbed while Alice grabbed two coffees from the snack bar. She pressed one of them into my hands encouraging me to sip it. This was not my plan. The coffee would sober me up, which might be a good thing, but I really didn't want to deal with a perky, over-caffeinated Alice on a skating rink.

Edward gave me an odd look as we walked back over, nodding to the coffee in my hand now. "I thought the point was to be…"

I waved my hand to dismiss his statement. "Apparently Alice has other plans." I sipped the hot liquid again, my blood already buzzing from the caffeine.

"Do you know how to lace these up?" Edward asked as he placed a dangerous looking pair of ice skates next to me.

"Sort of. I know how to lace up hiking boots."

"Well, these are sort of similar. Sit, you drink, I'll lace."

As soon as he got me out on the ice I fell. I fell trying to get on, I fell trying to stand back up, and I fell as he tried to catch while I was in the act of falling. Jasper stood off to one side trying his best not to laugh. Alice skated elegant circles around him, asking over and over if I needed any help.

I ignored them both as Edward tried to steady me on the blades. Once I was finally upright and completely stable, he took my waist in his hands and started to slowly push me forward on the ice. My feet wobbled on the blades uneasily and I started to slip once more. Edward caught me firmly and straightened me out before guiding me again.

After that initial display of my lack of balance I was surprised with how much better I got. Edward kept his hands lightly on my waist as we glided together effortlessly around the rink with Alice and Jasper. He whispered in my ear every couple of seconds so I would keep time with his feet.

After fifteen minutes or so I felt brave enough to break off from him and just hold his hand instead. Edward was sarcastically skeptical, mocking me for a moment and asking if I was sure I wanted to do that. I punched him playfully in the shoulder, maybe a little too hard because the force I put behind it caused me to wobble on my skates. Edward caught me before I fell on my ass for the millionth time.

"At least you can't blame me for not catching you." He smiled at me as he helped me right my feet.

"No, I can't you're right."

Edward tucked me into his side and we slowed to a much more relaxed pace as we circled the rink a few more times. I watched Alice and Jasper as they almost danced together, Jasper twirling her as they skated close together.

"I'm actually jealous of your sister." I said out loud before I could stop myself. Edward looked down at me with an amused grin.

"Why would you be jealous of Alice? She shorter than you."

"She's more graceful than I am. I mean, look at her. She doesn't even have to try." I held my hand motioning to Edward's younger sister as she skated fast circles around Jasper, never losing her balance.

"Well, keep in mind she did take ballet when she was younger, and she does a lot of yoga."

I waved his comment off with my hand. "That was nothing to do with it. You sister has better balance genes than I do."

Edward laughed out loud, half throwing his head back. He mussed my hair with his gloved-covered hand before stopping us against the wall. He took my waist once more in his hands making sure I was steady before he leaned down and pressed his lips firmly against mine.

"God, that feels good." I sighed as he pulled back. Edward cupped my cheeks in both hands immediately warming my freezing skin. I smiled up at him and he returned it, beaming with absolute love. Love for me.

"Guys, we need to go in and eat." Alice called as she skated over to us. "Oh, or maybe you two are cozy enough out here." She jabbed playfully as she came to a stop, Jasper just behind her.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, but mister grouchy over here has an empty stomach and wants lunch." Alice wrapped an arm around Jasper's waist affectionately as he scowled at her.

"I'm not grouchy." He protested sticking his lower lip out in a pout. Alice stood up on her tippiest toes to kiss him.

"All men are grouchy when they're hungry."

Edward scoffed at me as the words left my mouth, but he knew better than most men just how grumpy they get when in lack of proper sustenance. Only because I would remind him of his attitude whenever he got snippy with me if dinner wasn't on the table fast enough.

We headed inside and returned our skates before walking over to the inside restaurant. We were seated by the fireplace in a booth with ridiculously comfortable leather seats, the four us around a corner instead of across from one another.

When our waitress came over to take drink orders everyone got hot chocolate, but I requested a little Bailey's in mine. "Still drinking there, Bella?" Jasper asked with a teasing smile as I sipped my cocoa languorously.

"It'll warm me up faster."

"I could make you really warm. All you have to do is take your clothes off."

I shivered in my seat as Edward's soft musical voice caressed my ear in that sultry whisper. He was such a tease. I sipped my cocoa again keeping any comments to myself. I would have to make good on my thoughts later.

After lunch we returned to the Cullen house. Alice disappeared upstairs to finish all of her wrapping while Jasper headed home for the evening. Alice would join him later on. Edward and I basically imprisoned ourselves in the kitchen with Esme in order to help her get all of the cooking done.

It was going to me, Edward, his parents, and some relatives of Carlisle's for Christmas dinner. Alice and Emmett would spend the holiday evening with their significant others' family.

Edward buried himself until a pile of vegetables going about his usual chopping routine as he always did. I think Esme always gave him the task because he was the fastest and never cut his fingers. And he was always very precise.

I got to work baking cookies, and tons of them since Alice wanted to bring some for dessert tomorrow night and make a good impression on Jasper and Rosalie's mother. It was going to be her second official holiday dinner their family, and wanted a better start than Rosalie and Emmett had had with Mrs. Hale.

I couldn't blame her. I had only met the woman once, but in that evening a couple years ago I had an instant dislike for her. She was nosy and rude and asked too many personal, probing questions.

"Bella, would you mind setting the table?" Esme asked me close to dinnertime.

"Sure,"

"Edward could you help?"

He nodded once and quickly finished his final task that she had given him while I took the rest of the cookies out of the oven to cool. Edward gathered all of the plates and cutlery while I laid out my precious sugar cookies on wax paper and then dropped off the cookie sheet in the sink on my way to the dining room.

"Thank you for all of your help today, Bella. I don't know what I would do without you and Edward around to help me during the holidays."

"My mother said the same thing at Easter." I said with a laugh. "She can't really cook at all and was on the verge of having dinner catered that evening when Edward gallantly stepped forward and offered his culinary skills."

"And she never let me forget it." Edward called from the dining room. I could hear him laying out the plates and cursed to myself that I forgot to go in there and help him.

I apologized and kissed him lightly on his lips, squealing as he snuck a little squeeze at my ass before letting me go. "Sorry, couldn't help myself." He smirked at me. "You're too tempting for your own good."

"Uh huh," I smacked his shoulder playfully and grabbed the forks and knives from him. "That's always your excuse."

"You want to watch a couple movies with Alice and Jasper and tonight? They're gonna head over to Jasper's house late tomorrow morning since no one is ever up before ten."

"What about the little girls?" I asked as I laid out the cutlery with every place.

"They sleep in, too. And if they don't, according to Emmett who actually volunteered his time, they'll play with him in the morning. He's a kid, too, at heart. So I'm sure he can keep them entertained until Jasper and Alice get there and then Emmett and Rosalie will come here and we're having brunch. Right, mom!" Edward called after his long description of the day.

"Right," Esme called from the kitchen with a light laugh.

We heard Carlisle come down the stairs and ask his wife if she needed any help getting food to the table. He walked in a minute later with a huge bowl of mashed potatoes setting it down right in front of me.

"You do realize she's starving, right dad?" Edward asked out loud as he watched me salivate over the steaming potatoes.

Carlisle simply grabbed the covered top to the bowl and placed it over the mashed goodness. "There, out of sight out of mind."

I groaned.

Edward snickered in the corner and I threw a napkin at him. "Aw, come on. That was funny. I love how my dad just brushed it off like it was nothing."

"Not to a starving brunette who barely ate any lunch in order to save calories for the two big dinners the next two nights!" I hissed back.

Edward sauntered over to me and took my shoulders in his hands and rubbing them. "Relax, Bells. You really are just too easy to tease, you know that."

"Yeah, I know." I moaned out in frustration.

After dinner Edward and I joined Alice and Jasper downstairs to play Dirty Minds for a while, which did nothing to help suppress the sexual tension from this morning at the ice rink. All four of us laughed uncontrollably, so much so at one point that Carlisle came downstairs asking if Alice was having trouble breathing because he could hear her wheezing all the way from his office.

That only encouraged more laughter from us until Alice was practically blue in the face. Once it got to the point where none of us could take it anymore we declared Jasper the winner, simply because he was the only one able to keep a straight face while reading the clues. (And he was the only getting anything right. The rest of us all had dirty minds).

Exhausted from the day, I fell asleep quickly and so did Edward. I slept peacefully for the most part, except when Edward rolled over in the middle of the night. I woke with him lying half on top of me and rubbing his head against my touch moaning. I had to laugh quietly. He was so needy, even in sleep.

I tried to push him off me, but he was a solid immovable mass. Complete dead weight in his slumber. I did my best wriggle out from under him, but all that did was make him cling on to me tighter.

"Edward…wake up." I nudged him gently. I rubbed his back for a moment trying to rouse him, but it didn't work. "Edward…you really need to wake up. You're getting heavy."

Edward moaned again and suddenly his eyes fluttered open. He took in my body lying trapped beneath his and instead of rolling off me he pressed his lips firmly against mine. He became increasingly heavier, but only for a moment.

As his tongue sought mine he lifted himself onto his arms finally relieving the weight of his body off mine. I sighed heavily puling back from with a small smile on my face.

"Sorry," Edward relaxed beside me propping himself up on one arm. "I didn't mean to squish you."

I pressed my lips against his for a moment accepting his apology. "It's ok. I still love you."

"Good. Come here." He wrapped an arm around my waist and yanked me harshly into the curve of his body. I gasped in surprise, sucking in just enough breath before he kissed, slipping his tongue into my mouth right away.

I squirmed against him in play, pretending like I was trying to get out of his grasp. Edward only kissed me harder, tightening his grip on me. He smiled broadly against my lips, drawing the blanket over us as he pulled me increasingly closer to his body.

"Get up, it's Christmas!" Alice shouted through the house the following morning.

I groaned and rolled over in Edward's arms hitching one leg up onto his hip. He wrapped his around me in return nuzzling his nose into my neck and inhaled deeply.

"You smell delicious this morning. Can I have you for brunch?" He proceeded to nibble on my ear a little making me giggle. At both the attention and the ridiculousness of his statement.

I was just managing to shove Edward off me when his door opened slowly after a timid knock and Esme stuck her head in. It was certainly a nice change from Alice.

"Good, you two are awake. I was a little nervous to come in here. Didn't know if I would get a pillow thrown at me if you thought I was Alice."

"Oh, I'm gonna throw something at her this morning, all right." Edward grumbled as he got out of bed.

"Edward, it's Christmas." Esme chided with a half serious tone in her voice. "Be nice,"

Edward grumbled some more and shuffled across the room to his bathroom slamming the door shut. I, on the other hand, was in a fantastic mood thanks to the late night make out session we had had, and the proceeding exhaustion it had caused. I slept like a baby.

Edward ambled out of the bathroom still grumbling and running a hand through his hair. He yanked open a couple dresser drawers pulling out random pieces of clothing.

"What do you feel like wearing today?" He asked turning over his shoulder to look at me.

"Nothing festive." I sat up rubbing my eyes. I walked over to Edward wrapping my arms around his waist and pressed my cheek into his bare back. He always felt so good first thing in the morning. "I love you," I smiled against his warm skin.

Edward turned holding some clothes in his hand and tossed them on the bed. He wrapped his arm around me before dipping his head to press his lips against mine. "Merry Christmas, my Bella." He whispered, "I love you, too."

"I have something special for you but you'll have to wait until tonight for it." I gave him a quick squeeze and then let go to gather my clothes from the bed.

"Would it have anything to do with that black bag hiding in your suitcase?" Edward waggled an eyebrow at me.

"Wh…how did you know about that?" I sputtered.

Edward chuckled as he dressed. "You let me pack remember? You already had that bag in your suitcase when I put your clothes in. I figured it was something you wanted to be kept private, so I didn't peek." He glanced up at me for a moment. "Will I be thankful I didn't peek?"

"I hope so," I smirked at him playfully and threw the rest of my clothes on.

I knew I wasn't being very fair to Edward by teasing him, because he was going to have to wait all day to see the skimpy Santa outfit I had purchased at Victoria's Secret for him.

I could only imagine what his devious little mind had come up with this year. I had been allowing myself to wonder for a few nights now what he could have possibly conjured up. I hoped it wasn't jewelry. I didn't need anything else expensive from him.

We headed downstairs, greeted by the smell of freshly brewed coffee and homemade cocoa. Esme had made baked some Christmas buns to hold everyone over until brunch later when Emmett and Rosalie would be here. Edward and I each grabbed one and joined the rest of the family in the living room.

Alice was already passing around the smaller gifts from the stockings. Jasper was sprawled out on the couch holding a place for Edward's sister and pulling the wrapping off a small box she had given him.

Edward sat on the floor and pulled me down into his lap. We nibbled on our breakfast buns and chatted with Esme and Carlisle while we opened the gifts that Alice gave us. Once all were handed out we started on the few larger ones under the tree. Some would be opened now and others later when Rose and Emmett got here.

Afterward Edward ran upstairs to get our scarves and gloves and came back down intent on getting me outside so we could have a snowball fight. I loved how the kid in him came out like this during the holidays. It was so wonderful to see him free of all the burdens he placed on himself during classes.

I ducked every time he threw a snowball at me, some of them missing me by the slimmest margin. Most landed on the ground, but when one smacked against the front window Esme stuck her head outside the door and scolded her second child threatening that he would replace the window if he broke it.

And so ended Edward's monster-sized snowballs.

We must have been outside for hours laughing and tossing the fluffy white stuff at each other until we fell rosy-cheeked into the snow, our sides in agony from the insistent giggling and the running. I didn't care that the snow was freezing and snuggled up to Edward's side laying my head on his shoulder.

"I wish every day could be like this." I said out loud, watching the gray clouds move infinitesimally above us, threatening more snow.

"Yeah me, too. Days like this are so easy."

I nodded against him and leaned over to kiss his cold cheek. He smiled and rolled me over into my back supporting himself on his arms above. We spent a few minutes making out lazily in the snow, dreading when we would have to go back inside. I loved these easy times.

But I knew more hard times were still in front of us. There was never any escape from them.

**A/N: It's all just a part of life and growing up. But the hard times are sometimes not all that bad...REVIEW PLEASE I NEED THE LOVE. I CRAVE THE LOVE**


	15. Christmas Fun

**A/N: Sorry for another long lag between updates. If you want to throw things at me go ahead, I deserve it. The last few chapters I have had no plot for, I just wanted to give the characters some time together, so that's why it's been so difficult for me to write them. But I recently sat down and worked out outlines for the next 7 chapters so hopefully as I go along my merry writing way I will finish the outlines for the rest of this story and hopefully there won't be so much time between updates, but as the summer comes to a close and I have to start getting ready to go back to college, I can't guarantee anything. **

**I also can't guarantee that my job won't call me in on my rare and blessed days off, thereby destroying any chance I have at catching up on my writing. RL sucks. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I recently ventured to the Six Flags here in the great Garden State and came home with a vampire cape to drape over my Edward Cullen stand-up that is going down to college with me. At least it will keep my roommates out…mwahahahahahaha…..**

**EPOV**

"Shouldn't you two save that for somewhere else? Like behind a closed door?"

I looked back over my shoulder to see Emmett and Rose walking up the driveway, both carrying one large gift bag each. Emmett was joking trying to cover his eyes while Rosalie just smacked him upside the head.

I laughed and turned back to Bella who was still lying beneath me, her eyes dark and an evil smile on her face. I think I just made the afternoon harder to bear for both of us. I had a sneaking suspicion of what was in that bag of hers hiding in her suitcase. Unfortunately I was going to have to wait until tonight to find out, since it was a Christmas gift. However, I don't think our brief necking session out here in the snow made that anticipation any easier to bear for the next twelve hours.

I stood up offering Bella my hand and pulled her out of the snow and against my chest. We stood there for a moment letting the cold air around cool our bodies off before we headed back inside. I was somewhat deflated by the time I set one foot in the door, and completely deflated the moment I noticed my uncle Eleazar, Carlisle's adopted brother in the front hallway.

When the hell had he gotten here? And had he seen Bella and I outside making out?

Oh dear God…

He and Carlisle were having what seemed to be an intense conversation, so I grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her up the stairs, ignoring the confused expression she was giving me. We yanked our coats and the rest of our outerwear off and dropped them in the basket by the closet that Esme left there for just that purpose so water wasn't dripping onto the carpet while coats dried.

We joined my mother in the kitchen, who seemed to be going frantic for some reason.

"What's wrong, Esme?" Bella asked, trying to understand what was frazzling my mother by reading her body language. "Did you lose something?"

"No, it's not lost. I just don't have it." My mother announced slamming a drawer shut. "I hate cooking for other family members. Especially some of your father's. I always feel like they're judging my cooking, like it's not good enough for Carlisle."

"Mom, what do you need?" I asked, already heading for the pantry in the hope that I could find what she needed in there.

"I need a dessert. Something spectacular. And I just don't have the ingredients for it!"

I walked over and grabbed my mother's hands sitting her down at the island. Bella quickly went to work making a cup of ginger bread tea for her and brought the steaming mug over when it was done. "Thank you, Bella." She sipped her tea gratefully and set the mug down after taking a deep breath.

"Why don't you go upstairs and rest for a little while. Bella and I can handle everything down here. We'll go out and get whatever you need and when we get back we can finish opening gifts with Emmett and Rose, and then we'll handle the rest of the cooking. Are you okay with that, Bells?"

"I'd love to do whatever I can to help. I always feel like I don't help enough whenever I'm here anyway."

Esme didn't even put up a fight. She grabbed a pen and a pad of paper and started writing out a short grocery list. She also wrote down separately a list of everything that needed to be prepped and cooked. The ham was already in the oven for dinner tonight and still needed a few more hours.

With Esme retreating upstairs for a long hot bath, Bella and I slipped our coats and everything else back on before heading back downstairs and out the front door. Carlisle and my uncle were no longer in the hallway and I assumed they had sequestered themselves to his office.

There were still a few more members from Carlisle's side of the family due to arrive by dinner time, and by then Esme wanted everything perfect. She hated to entertain the in-laws. But then again, who didn't?

"So, do I have to wait until tonight to find out what my present is?" Bella asked as we drove into town.

"No, I just didn't want to give it to you in front of everyone."

"Oh, is it naughty?"

"No," I laughed, "Hardly. It's just very personal." I pulled into the parking lot of the grocery store and reached into my pocket to pull out a small velvet jewelry bag.

"Oh, Edward…" Bella groaned, sounding a little disappointed. I knew she hated it when I bought her jewelry. She always thought it made the gap between us larger, and that she owed me so much in return.

"Please don't be upset. I wanted to get you something really special. And I had the hardest time doing it. Not only in deciding what to get you, but once I did it was even harder to put together."

I opened the bag and emptied it into my hand. Out fell a jumble of silver that clinked musically in my palm. I held the charm bracelet up for Bella to see and she gasped. I indicated for her to hold her wrist out for me so I could fasten it.

"The first one is a beaker, from when we were chem lab partners freshman year. The next is a ring, to represent when I gave you your promise ring. And the last is a key, representing our first place together."

Bella beamed at me affectionately and reached out wrapping one hand around my neck to pull me to her. She kissed me passionately for several minutes before finally breaking away. "It's beautiful, Edward. Thank you,"

She leaned in and kissed me again, but this time it was gentler. I could feel her pouring every ounce of love she had into the kiss before pulling back with a huge, happy grin on her face.

"You're welcome. And just so you know…I intend to keep adding to that."

"I hope you do."

Bella kissed me once more before we climbed out of the car. "So what spectacular dessert is your mother planning?" Bella asked as we walked into the store. She grabbed my hand in hers and swung them lightly between us.

"What she always makes, or in this case what we're making, when the situation calls for it. Chocolate soufflé."

Bella's mouth dropped open in a large 'O' and I swear she started to salivate. "That's just evil. And I have to smell it all afternoon before I can eat it?"

I grabbed a cart nodding to her. "Menstruating much?"

"Just a bit," Bella held up two fingers with a half an inch of space between them. She smiled and hugged me from behind. We grabbed everything on my mother's list and paid for it making it back to the house in record time. As Bella and I were unloading the groceries I heard Carlisle and my uncle come upstairs both talking.

"Oh good, you're both here." Carlisle walked into the kitchen and looked around appearing confused. "Where's your mother?"

"Probably still upstairs relaxing. She started having a panic attack over dessert so Bella and I volunteered to take over kitchen duty so she could rest for a while."

"That was thoughtful of you."

I nodded and greeted my uncle as he walked in and then introduced him to Bella. "This is a very special person." I said pulling her to my side. "I don't know if my dad as ever mentioned her, but this is my Bella."

"He has actually, several times. It's nice to finally meet you, Bella." Eleazar shook her right hand firmly noticing the promise ring I had given her on her third finger.

"Nice to meet you, too." Bella smiled shyly and pulled her hand back.

"I'll go get your mother so we can finish with under the tree. Rose and Emmett can't stay long." Carlisle headed upstairs and Eleazar followed Bella and I into the kitchen. I noticed a bunch of breakfast dishes in the sink. We must have missed while we were out grocery shopping.

"Are you hungry?" I asked Bella while we finished unpacking.

"Starving, I guess we missed breakfast."

I put together a couple plates for Bella and me so we could eat something while we finished getting everything out. Eleazar sat at the island munching on Christmas cookies and inquiring to mine and Bella's college careers. He complimented her endlessly when he found out she had made all of the cookies.

"I don't think I've ever had a better sugar cookie."

Bella blushed profusely and thanked him quietly without looking up from the chocolate she was shaving for the soufflés. A few minutes later Emmett and Rose came downstairs followed by my parents, my mother looking much more relaxed now than she had before.

Bella and I joined everyone in the living room to finish opening gifts. Emmett acted like a complete child, throwing bunched up wrapping paper at me when he thought I wasn't looking. He was such an imbecile.

"You're going to ruin your appetite for dinner." Rose chided, smacking his hand as he shoved his fifth piece of chocolate in his mouth. "And then my mother will be offended that you don't like her cooking."

"But I _don't _like her cooking." Emmett stated seriously, making the room ripple with quiet laughter.

"Rose, haven't you been with Emmett long enough to know he has a never ending appetite?" I asked.

"Doesn't mean he should eat everything in sight." Rose smacked his hand again as Emmett reached for a cookie.

After cleaning up, Bella and I secluded ourselves back into the kitchen so we could finish up dinner and get dessert in the oven. I pretty much forced my mother to stay out in the living room with dad and my uncle so they could spend time together as I family. Although I caught her glancing into the kitchen every couple of minutes to check on us.

"Tell me what this needs." I offered Bella a spoon with some sauce for the ham on it.

"Um…are you looking to make it sweeter or more savory?" She licked her upper lip enticingly.

I tried a little of the glaze myself. "Sweeter,"

"Brown sugar," Bella placed the box down in front of me. "But just a smidge." She added as she ladled the chocolate soufflé mixture into individual ramekins. "This is cruel and unusual torture." She pouted.

"I promise to let you have the best one." I kissed her temple and Bella offered me her fingers covered in chocolate. I sucked it into my mouth swirling my tongue around the tip making sure it was clean of all chocolate. Bella's eyes grew dark as she watched me. "Delicious," I whispered in her ear with a sly smile on my lips.

"It was," Bella whispered back, her voice breathy. She leaned in a little closer to me, until our lips were just an inch apart.

"We need to finish cooking." I told her just as she was about to kiss me. Bella pulled back with a huge pout and stuck her little hand on her hip. I chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Don't you have some sexy fun planned for us later this evening anyway?"

"But you're supposed to be the tormented one…" She moaned.

I got as close to Bella as I could and pressed against her. I smiled, please with the sharp breath she sucked in as I rubbed my hard on into her hip. "I _am_ tortured, Bella, believe me. It's just a little more embarrassing for me."

Bella smirked. "Well, just wait a few more hours and I'll be able to take care of that for you."

Just as Esme, Bella and I finished putting all of the food on the table the rest of Carlisle's family arrived, gift bags in tow. It was only his parents and an uncle, but with everyone already in the house, the table was filled. I held Bella's hand in my lap throughout the meal while I continued on with my conversation from earlier with Eleazar. Bella chatted easily with Carlisle's mother.

I noticed my mother glancing around the table from time to time watching the faces of her husband's family enjoying the meal. She seemed content with the reactions her food was getting and slipped into an easy discussion with Carlisle's uncle about current world events.

When Esme brought out the dessert on a tray everyone 'oohhed' and 'awwed' over the little soufflés. She had spooned a dollop of cream on top of each one, and I had placed Bella's, the moistest one of all seven, in the back corner and told my mother it was hers.

Bella clapped her hands excitedly when the little dessert was placed in front of her. She knew it was good because she had made it and had been waiting patiently all afternoon for it. So it surprised me when she offered me the first bite.

I tried so very hard not to moan as Bella stuck the bit of chocolate into my mouth, but the act of her feeding me and the overall heavenly taste was just too much. I moaned softly, holding Bella's gaze as she slipped the fork from my mouth. I caught my uncle Eleazar smirking at us and shaking with quiet laughter. He shook his head and turned his attention back to his dessert.

After dinner Bella helped my mother in the kitchen cleaning up the dishes and I could smell fresh coffee brewing. The rest of us sojourned to the living room to open yet more gifts with Carlisle's family. Esme and Bella appeared a couple minutes later with coffee and passed them around before Bella settled into my lap.

Apparently Carlisle had informed his parents that it wasn't just me anymore. I had a girlfriend. I hoped Carlisle had mentioned something about Bella to them and she wasn't about to unwrap some fugly sweater that would look better as a lampshade. I was relieved when she opened the box in front of her and inside lay a beautiful, empty photo album.

Inside my box was a very large supply of blank sheet music, for which I was very grateful. I hadn't been playing my piano much as of late, but I'd had a new tune kicking around in my head and was hoping to get back into it sometime in the coming year. It was going to be my New Year's resolution.

Bella thanked my grandparents profusely for their gift, promising to make great use of it. When all of the gifts had been passed out the whole family sat around talking, most questions directed at Bella as my grandparents got to know her a little better.

When it was time for everyone to leave I made sure to give my grandfather and grandmother both a hug, along with my uncle and great uncle. I promised to keep in touch with them via my parents and thanked them again for coming and that it was good to see them. Bella hung back a little, at least accepting the hugs that came her way as my family walked out. I kept one arm around her waist, ready to steer her upstairs the moment the door closed.

Which I did as soon as we wished my parents a good night. I dragged her into the room making sure we locked the door behind us. "Just a little eager are we?" Bella teased as she sauntered across the room and grabbed an opaque bag from the closet.

"Just a little,"

"Get comfortable, I'll be right back." She promised, and disappeared into the bathroom.

I let out a long breath, feeling some of the anxiety leave my body. I had been tense all day and now finally Bella and I could both relax…and have a little holiday fun at the same time. I stripped down to my shorts, moaning quietly once I was free from my jeans.

I sat down on the edge of the bed and stared at the bathroom door willing it to open. I could hear some movement on the other side; the water running, Bella muttering something. I thought I heard her toothbrush for a moment. I had to chuckle to myself. Bella almost always brushed her teeth either before or after sex. It was one of those cute little habits of hers that she had never broken.

A moment later the door opened slowly, but Bella was not standing in the doorway. I could see a pile of clothes sitting on the floor and recognized them as the clothes she had been wearing today. Just the fact that she no longer had them on and was wearing whatever sexy little outfit she had picked out had me hard.

I sucked in a breath as I watched Bella come into view from behind the door. She was deliberately staying in the shadow that the overheard light cast, but I could tell she was wearing a tiny little skirt and a bra at least, the rest of her completely exposed.

"You're killing me over here," I groaned at her, barely able to stay in my seat any longer.

"Your patience will be rewarded."

"Come on, Bella…I want to unwrap my "present"."

Bella chuckled and walked forward as she turned the bathroom light off. My nightstand lamp was still on, casting a soft yellow glow around my room. Bella walked a couple more steps and I gasped as I took her in fully. She was wearing a red bra, a tiny red skirt lined with white fluff, and red stockings held up by garters. But the piece that really topped it off was the innocent Santa hat on her head, which she was currently playing with.

"Merry Christmas," She wished me as she finished walking back across the room to me. I wrapped my arms around her slim waist pulling her down on my lap.

"Are you wearing any underwear?" I asked as she settled her hips against mine.

"Maybe," Bella teased. She leaned in and started placing kisses along my neck. I reached one hand down her back and under her skirt. I gasped and moaned when my hand found the bare flesh of her ass. Fuck me, she wasn't wearing underwear.

"This night just got ten times better." I told her right before I closed the space between our mouths. I fell back onto the bed bringing Bella with me. She laughed out loud, parting from me as her hat was knocked askew. I fixed it back into place tilting it slightly to one side. I just wanted to ravish this perfect little woman in front of me. But her outfit was almost too pretty to rip off of her.

"Scoot up the bed," Bella whispered against my neck, her lips once again making contact.

I did as she asked stopping when my head was against the pillows. I pulled Bella across my lap and took a good long moment to gaze at her above me. How had I been so lucky to end up with such a beautiful creature? And she was so good to me. I didn't deserve her, but I know sometimes Bella feels the same way.

We balance each other out in the perfect way. I keep her sane and she doesn't put up with any of my bullshit. At least not anymore. I thought about the ring currently hiding in my sock drawer right now, wondering if maybe after our little sexcapade tonight…no it wasn't the right moment yet. I knew it.

Bella pulled my concentration back to her as she pulled my boxers down my legs and discarded them off the end of the bed. It felt so good to be completely free from the confines of clothing, and I let her know that by moaning it in her ear when she leaned down to kiss me.

I could feel the heat emanating from between her legs and I knew my cock was just absolutely dying to get into her. But Bella was dragging this out a little bit, and I knew she had a good reason for it.

"This is your Christmas gift, just lay there and enjoy it." She whispered seductively, running her tongue along a spot on my neck she had just sucked on.

"Dear God, Bella…" I moaned her name praying my parents couldn't hear us downstairs. "You're gonna kill me."

"Well, that's certainly not my intent. And if you feel I am bringing about your demise, please let me know immediately."

I had to laugh quietly at her. "You're killing me here, Bella." Just the fact that I was completely naked and she wasn't was killing me.

"How am I causing this…pain?" Her hand drifted down my body until it clasped my thigh and stroked the inside of it, the tips of her fingers getting very close to my cock.

"By doing exactly what you're doing now. Tease," I whispered at the end.

Bella leaned down over me, her lips right at my ear. "I'm only a tease if I deny you the satisfaction of release."

"The stop denying me…" I grabbed her hips and pulled her forward more onto my body. The sudden motion caused the tip of my erection, already close to her entrance, to slip inside her.

"Edward," Bella tossed her head back moaning my name desperately.

"Say my name like that again." I thrust upwards pushing myself further into her.

"_Edward_,"

"God Bella, I've been waiting all day. Just fucking ride me."

My hands gripped her waist pulling her body as close to mine as she could possibly be, pumping upwards into her as fast as I could. Bella reciprocated each thrust in turn, pushing her hips down onto mine so hard I knew she would have bruises in the morning. We did our best to keep quiet, trying to breath through our moans so they came out in huffs rather than loud grunts.

I could already feel the muscles throughout my body clenching in anticipation of release. My balls were tight and my stomach felt like a knot. I could feel Bella clenching around me, her little hands forming fists around my wrists and squeezing as her own body prepared for release.

Her eyes fell to meet mine, so dark with desire they were almost black in the limited light. Two more swift pumps up into her and I was done for. Bella leaned down as I lost all control over my body, covering my lips with hers and swallowing my groan as I came hard.

Her own body rocked with spasms around mine milking me completely. With a final shudder she fell down beside me panting, disconnecting our bodies. I moaned quietly at the loss of her around me. I rolled onto my side so I was facing her and watched as Bella regained her breath.

As soon as her eyes found mine she broke out into quiet laughter. She was still wearing that ridiculous Santa hat and one of the garters had snapped loose on her stockings. Her tiny skirt was askew giving me a great view of her naked crotch.

"See something you like?" She asked, raising her arms above her head. The motion caused her breasts to rise, even though they were still encased in her sexy red bra.

"Most definitely." I responded.

Bella smiled contently and leaned over placing a soft kiss on my lips. She wrapped one hand around my neck so she could toy with my hair, diving her fingers into it. "Merry Christmas," She whispered as we parted.

I felt my eyebrow quirk in confusion. Was she saying goodnight already?

"Merry Christmas," I repeated, "I hope I get more than one round."

"What kind of loving girlfriend would I be if I didn't anticipate your needs and fulfill them?"

I kissed Bella reverently and rolled her over onto her back. Before we went any further I threw her Santa hat onto the floor and unsnapped her garters completely, but I kept the stockings on. I loved the feel of the thin fabric sliding against my skin when she wrapped her legs around my waist.

After a minute of awkward fumbling underneath the sheet I situated myself between Bella's legs and slipped back inside of her easily, thus starting round two of what I hoped would be a long night for us.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the sexy fun at the end of this chapter, and I hope even more so that it sort of made up for such a long wait. Please review so I know I haven't lost you all. Hugs and kisses to everyone :)  
**


	16. Two Week Lay Up

**A/N: Enjoy the new chapter!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight  
**

Chapter 16

**EPOV**

It was so nice being back in the apartment with Bella. I had missed the absolute privacy having our own place granted us. We got home yesterday some time in the afternoon and decided to get take out for dinner. After gorging ourselves on exceptional Thai food, we cuddled on the couch to watch a couple movies. Barely ten minutes into the first one we were making out like crazy, and I had to turn the TV off so we could move our love fest to the bedroom.

I woke up with Bella still wrapped in my arms, her body sheathed in the little baby doll nightgown she had thrown on after our impromptu shower following the three rounds of sex last night. I carefully unwrapped my arm from around her waist and scooted back just a little so I could watch her sleep.

She was completely passed out, her face peaceful and relaxed. I'm sure she wished that this was how I looked more often. I had to agree. I know I loved seeing Bella this tranquil. I was going to have to work on that.

I reached out and brushed a little hair out of her eyes. As always though, I forgot that Bella is the lightest sleeper on the planet, and she stirred under my touch, her eyes fluttering open. She yawned and stretched her arms over her head before snuggling back into her pillow and smiling sleepily at me.

"Good morning,"

I leaned in and kissed her, "Good morning,"

We lay there for a moment just staring at each other before I couldn't wait any longer, and pulled Bella toward the center of the bed as I laid myself on top of her. Her arms immediately snaked around my naked back, one hand stroking up and down my spine while the other dove into my hair the moment my lips were on hers.

She was always so soft and warm in the morning and smelled wonderful. Just the fragrance of her hair was already driving me wild, or maybe I just had an overactive libido this morning. I pressed my already aching erection against her causing Bella to whimper against me.

"Not right now," She moaned, pushing my hand out from under her nightgown.

"How come?" I started kissing her neck fervently, knowing it drove her crazy. But it had the opposite effect. Bella pushed me away gently without pushing me off of her.

"We did it enough last night. Let my body recover a little bit."

"That's a lame excuse,"

"I don't feel good, Edward." Bella moaned again. I leaned down brushing my lips against hers. She sighed, happy with this contact. I assumed that "I don't feel good" meant she had a headache and that her period was probably on its way. Good thing I grabbed some condoms when I went grocery shopping yesterday or we would have had none to use last night.

We lay there making out for a long time, God knows how long, just trading kisses back and forth. Sometimes we let them get passionate and heated, and then Bella would pull back and start a new round, tamping down the temptation between us so things didn't get too far.

"I would be happy to stay like this all day." Bella whispered at one point.

"Even if it went nowhere else?" I asked, pulling back and staring down at her. She reached up and brushed some hair from my eyes before craning her neck so her mouth could reach mine.

I was so hard right now I was in absolute agony, and I had done it to myself. I was going to need some time in the shower to relieve my body, or maybe Bella would be up for joining me…I know I enjoy her hand more than my own.

"I'm content just like this." She cooed, wrapping both arms around my body and hugging herself to me. My erection pressed into her center and we both groaned at the contact.

"I really can't take it anymore, Bella." I warned her as she let me go.

"Then we should stop," Bella wriggled out from underneath me and sat up a little. "I'll let you use the shower first while I go make breakfast." She attempted to escape then, but I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back down onto the bed with me.

"Who said you could leave?"

Bella giggled as I spooned up behind her simply basking in the warmth of her body so close to mine. "You need some alone time in the shower."

"Who said it had to be alone time?"

Bella snorted this time and I could imagine she was rolling her eyes as well. "Fine," She tossed the sheet back and got out of our bed sauntering over toward the bathroom. I got out, still as naked as I was when I climbed back into bed last night, and followed the promising sound of water cascading from the showerhead.

Twenty minutes later we finally managed to drag our bodies out from under the hot spray, both of us much more relaxed and sufficiently satisfied. Bella's stomach made its demands known as we were toweling off. I had to laugh, because if the shower hadn't happened I was going to volunteer for breakfast duty just to give my mind something to do.

I kissed the top of her head as I walked out into our bedroom. "What are you in the mood for this morning?"

"I don't know actually." Bella called back from the bathroom. "Surprise me,"

I threw on a clean pair of boxers along with a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and some socks so my feet wouldn't get cold and ventured out into the kitchen where I knew we had left a mess last night after dinner.

Leftovers were still sitting on the counter so those would have to go into the trash. The sink had all of our dishes in it, but was only half full. And the bag our take out had come in was sitting beside the trash, and I could smell whatever sauce had spilled inside it last night.

"Edward, can you come in here please?" Bella's voice called weakly from the bathroom. "Now!" she called more urgently.

I ran back to the bathroom just in time to see Bella crouch down in front of the toilet. I got behind her and held her damp hair back as she vomited into the bowl. It was a couple of minutes before her body stopped spasming, and all I could do was rub her back and keep her hair out of the way.

"Where the hell did that come from?" I asked as I handed Bella her toothbrush.

"I told you I didn't feel good."

"Yeah, but that came out of no where." I put my hand to her forehead. "You're hot. Will you be ok for a minute while I call my dad?"

Bella spit out toothpaste into the sink nodding her head. I watched her grab the mouthwash and start rinsing with it. "I'll be fine, Edward." She assured me.

I left her in the bathroom to brush her teeth again and called my father's cell phone hoping he wasn't in surgery; of course not working at all would be better. "Hello, son," he answered after the third ring.

"Hey, are you working?"

"I am this evening. What's wrong?"

"Would you be able to come over to the apartment? Bella started throwing up out of no where. She's running a fever."

"Can you give me an hour? I have some important paperwork I need to finish."

"Yeah, that's fine." I thanked him and hung up and dashed back into the bathroom as Bella called out for me again. I held her hair back as she doubled over the toilet again. "You think maybe it's food poisoning?" I asked handing her her toothbrush.

"I don't know what the fuck is wrong with me." She mumbled shoving the brush in her mouth.

"You don't think you're…" I started.

"I'm not fucking pregnant, Edward." She snapped at me, or at least tried to snap. Her body was too weak from vomiting to be overly harsh.

"Ok," I held up my hands in defeat. "My dad should be here in about an hour. Personally, now that we've eliminated pregnancy, I think you have the flu."

Bella nodded in agreement and spit in the sink. This time, however, she started coughing. Not violently, but enough to leave her breathless when the attack passed. I rubbed her back, feeling completely useless. No matter how much I know there's nothing I can do, it doesn't make me feel any less terrible.

I got Bella back into bed and set her up with the trashcan from the bathroom, a box of tissues, and the remote for the TV. She insisted she would be fine while I set about cleaning up from last night. She promised her stomach wasn't feeling as sick now.

"Are you sure? Do you want to try eating or drinking something?"

"Edward, really I'll be fine for however long it takes you to clean up out there."

I didn't want to push the issue with her so I simply nodded and kissed the top of her head. Bella assured me once more as I was walking out to the kitchen that she would be fine and asked if I could make her a cup of mint tea.

I set a pot of water on and got to work putting some things away and others in the trash. As soon as Bella's tea was ready I took it into the bedroom along with some dry toast.

She was still sitting up, the volume on the TV low and an open book in her lap. I sat down next to her on the bed laying the tray in front of her. "Feeling better?" I asked placing the hot cup of tea in her hand.

Bella sipped it quietly a few times before answering me. I watched relief cross her face as the warm liquid coated her sore throat. "A little." She responded honestly. "My stomach is starting to act up a little again. I may not be able to keep this down."

"At least drink the tea. You don't have to eat the toast."

"I'll try," Bella smiled weakly and, to prove how strong she was attempting to be, picked up a piece of toast and bit it carefully. "At least I'm not disgusted by the thought of food…" Bella paused and swallowed the small bite she had taken. "Yet"

About twenty minutes later I was holding Bella's hair back as she vomited into the toilet, having barely made it into the bathroom. That was why I put the trashcan next to the bed in first place, wasn't it?

I glanced at the clock as I helped Bella back into bed, noticing that my dad should be here in about ten minutes or so. I hoped he got here soon, I wanted to know what was wrong with my girlfriend so we could start on getting her better.

"Edward, please go out in the living room and wait for your dad!" Bella all abut shouted at me as I tried to tuck her in. Apparently my protective hovering was starting to get to her. Great, this was going to be a wonderful amount of time spent making her well if she was already getting edgy.

I plopped myself down on the couch and grabbed the remote. I put on some boring cooking show to entertain my brain for a few minutes. I never understood how Bella loved watching this. I always preferred to learn from my own mother. Then again, Bella has regaled me stories of her own mother's cooking and I suppose a cooking show would teach her more…

I shuddered to myself as I thought of the last meal Renee had attempted to cook for Bella and I when we were down there over the summer. I was very apprehensive to try anything with the word 'casserole' attached to it when Bella's mother was the one who made it. I had seen the apprehensive look on her face as her mother placed the dish down in front of us with a proud smile. We both politely took the first bite and forced out smiles of our own. For the rest of the meal we hid our food in the napkins in our laps.

I was woken from my reverie by a sharp tap on the apartment door. I sprang to my feet to answer it, relieved to see my father on the other side. "Is she still throwing up?" He asked firstly as he walked in.

"Yes, she just did again a couple minutes ago after nothing for almost half an hour."

"Is she sleeping right now?"

I shook my head and pointed my dad in the direction of the bedroom when I noticed he had no clue in which direction to go. "Hello, Bella." He greeted her with a friendly smile and I watched her try and return it.

"Hello, you didn't have to come all the way here. It's just a flu probably." Bella shrugged nonchalantly. It was so Bella to just dismiss a sickness like it was nothing.

"But what if you need an antibiotic?" Carlisle teased her playfully. He set a small black case down on the bed and started pulling random items from it.

"I guess I would just have to do without it." Bella shrugged again and I sighed dramatically from the doorway. Bella rolled her eyes at me.

I stood there watching as Carlisle checked her breathing and her heart. Both were fine, although he wanted to prescribe a mild steroid for her cough so it didn't get any worse. He took her temperature and checked her blood pressure, her throat, nose and ears.

"You definitely have a flue, Bella, and you'll need to stay on bed rest for at least two weeks if not longer if you don't rest properly. I'm going to go fill a prescription for an antibiotic and the steroid for your throat. Your cough will get worse before it clears up but hopefully it won't get so bad you lose your voice."

Carlisle began packing up everything he brought with him and wrote out the two prescriptions. "I can go get them, you don't need to do that." I tried to take the papers from his hand but he shoved them in his pocket.

"Don't worry about it, I told your mother I would stop by the drugstore anyway to pick up some things for her. It's no problem, Edward. Stay here and look after Bella."

Bella harrumphed from the bed, but when I looked over at her she was smiling playfully at me, her arms crossed over her chest. "You're such a little pain."

While Carlisle was gone I finished cleaning up and then made myself something to eat since I had skipped breakfast and now I was starving. I offered Bella some of the soup I had prepared, but she didn't feel like eating right now. Her stomach was starting to feel tight again and she knew she would be throwing up again soon.

Neither of us got much sleep over the next couple of days. Bella was in and out of the bathroom, either throwing up or brushing her teeth. She could barely keep down the cups of mint tea I made for her, let alone any food. We would both be up several times in the middle of the night.

I kept her hair out of the way and rubbed her back, although it did her no good when she finally let go of the toilet and fell back against me gasping for air. All of the vomiting was also doing her throat no good. Her cough was terrible, keeping her up most of the night when she desperately needed rest.

I called Carlisle again four days after his visit and told him how much worse Bella was. She was absolutely exhausted and had no energy to eat. I tried to feed her spoonfuls of thin broth, but she couldn't open her mouth enough for me to put them in. She was so weak from all the vomiting. I was starting to get worried, because she wasn't getting the proper nutrients in order for her to get well.

Carlisle didn't want to increase the steroid she was on for her throat. Since Bella had never taken it before he didn't know if she would have an allergic reaction to it and he wasn't willing to take the chance to find out. He advised me to give her plenty of cough medicine and drops to suck on.

I hated leaving Bella alone, but I had to in order to go to the pharmacy to refill her antibiotic and stock up on cough medication. I grabbed more broth and a couple boxes of crackers in case her appetite came back. I had asked Carlisle if maybe Bella had mono, but he said no. He wouldn't allow me to sleep in the same bed with her if that was the case.

The line at the pharmacy counter was horrendous, and I had to wait for over an hour for Bella's scrip. I paid for the rest of the groceries in the meantime and perused the magazine section. There was a new _Car and Driver_ out that had a few decent articles in it. I grabbed the new edition of _Cosmopolitan_ for Bella along with _Popular Mechanics_ for myself and _Popular Science_ and _Discover _for Bella as well. I know she loves to read her books, but she barely had enough energy to concentrate on plot lines, so I figured magazines would be easier for her.

I was relieved when I got back and Bella was passed out on the bed, curled up into a tight ball. She was shivering slightly and I noticed that she had somehow kicked the sheet down to her ankles. After tucking her back in I checked the bathroom to see if she had gotten sick while I was gone but everything was clean and normal.

I left her medications and the magazines on the nightstand for her where she would find them when she woke up. After I put away the rest of the groceries I had grabbed at the pharmacy I realized I had nothing to do since Bella was passed out. The apartment was completely clean, there were no other errands to be run, and I knew for sure that there was nothing good to watch on TV right now.

I grabbed my laptop from the bedroom, leaving the door half open as I walked out quietly. After logging into my account for the college I checked my schedule for the upcoming spring semester and started to plan out in my mind when I would have time to get work done. So far I had classes all day Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Thursdays I was in class all afternoon, and Tuesdays I had two morning labs that finished by 1.

I was completely swamped.

I browsed the bookstore next to see if my texts were available for order, and they all were so I decided to order them and have them shipped to the apartment. After I had found all of mine I logged into Bella's account and wrote down all of her classes as well. I decided to order her books for her, too, just so she wouldn't have to worry about them.

The total for everything didn't really shock me; I had expected a high number especially with all of my books in there. Once I completed the order I sent a copy of the receipt to my printer and logged off.

I had selected next day shipping so they would get here as soon as possible and I wouldn't be waiting forever. Since Bella was going to be indisposed for however long it took her to get over her flu I wanted to get a small jumpstart on my reading for the semester. I knew this was technically breaking the promise I had made that I wouldn't bring up anything school related for the rest of the break, but this was practical what I was doing. And I was helping Bella out at the same time.

So this was a good thing.

Right?

**A/N: If you haven't visited my profile lately, I was nominated for best Twi-writer in the Twi-Awards. Voting closes tomorrow so go on over and vote for me! **

**http:/twiawards(dot)webs(dot)com/**


	17. All Better? Not Quite

**A/N: I'm back! I didn't make it in the Twi-Awards, but then again I wasn't expecting to. Thank you everyone for the reviews on the previous chapter, keep them coming! And strap in, this a LONG chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight but I do own a new t-shirt that says "My Boyfriend is a Vampire".**

**EPOV**

"What the hell is in that box?" Bella asked from the couch as she sipped on a cup of a tea.

"Our textbooks for the spring. I ordered them last week." I shoved the huge box, which had just been delivered, into the living room. Bella watched me shaking her head.

In the last five days she had gotten marginally better. She was still coughing, still throwing up a little, but not as much as she had been those first few days, and her fever was broken. For now.

I grabbed a knife from the kitchen and sliced open the packing tape on top of the box.

"How much was everything?"

"Too much," I threw the plastic packing bubble things out of the box and started taking all of the heavy books out.

"How much is too much?" Bella chewed on a cracker. Oh, and her appetite was starting to come back, too.

"Too much, believe me. Thankfully you and I both have a ton of scholarship money left over."

"True," Bella nibbled another cracker for a minute watching me unpack everything. I was making two piles: hers and mine. "Oh my God, how many books do you have?"

"A lot, I think maybe ten."

"Jesus, Edward…"

"Don't remind me." I deadpanned looking up at her. Bella rolled her eyes and smirked playfully at me.

"Ooh, give me one of the books for my British Literature class. I need something new to read."

"Didn't you take this class already, like two years ago?" I asked handing her a novel.

"I took the one where you read _Beowulf_, _Canterbury Tales_…all the early stuff. This is literature from the eighteen hundreds." She set the book in her lap and opened to the first page.

I grabbed one of my science texts and settled next to her on the couch. "You know this counts as breaking your promise, right?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I know, and I already thought of that last week when I ordered these, but I figured it would be a good way to pass time since you're sick and there's not much we can do together right now until you're well."

Bella smiled at me again, sweetly this time, and snuggled into my side. I propped my text on my lap making room for her to lay her head on my shoulder. I wrapped an arm around her to help keep her warm and also just because I wanted to hold her.

Bella was asleep again in minutes, but I was still sitting there pouring over my chemistry text. I had no idea what to make of some of the equations. I could tell they were basing off of the ones I had learned in my lower level chemistry classes, but it was going to take advanced math to figure them out. To be honest, this book was actually scaring me.

When Bella woke from her nap a couple hours later, I has positioned her so that she was stretched out on the couch and I was now sitting on the floor in front of her trying to figure some of these equations out.

Bella sat up behind me and stretched, yawing lightly. "What are you doing?" She asked, and her hand slipped up into my hair massaging my scalp. Her touch was so relieving I put my pencil down and leaned back against the front of the couch moaning quietly.

"I was trying to understand the origins of some of these equations." I explained gesturing to the paper and all of the odd looking markings on it in front of me.

"Getting anywhere?" Bella asked, her hand moving to rub the back of my neck now.

"Not really, I'm just going in circles and not really accomplishing anything. It's scaring me, believe it or not."

"I believe it," Bella peeked over my shoulder at the scrap paper on the coffee table. "It looks scary. But don't worry about, Edward, please. You're going to be fine. You can always go for some extra tutoring if it becomes too difficult."

"That's true. But I want to see if I can actually understand all of this on my own before I need to dedicate time I don't have to tutoring."

Bella nodded, mumbling quietly behind me in agreement. I could hear an undertone of sadness in her voice, and I didn't understand why it was there. She continued rubbing my neck and shoulders lightly for a few minutes more before flopping back down to the couch.

"I'm hungry." She stated.

"That's a good thing to hear from you." I shut my book and crumpled up the paper. "You stay on the couch and I'll go make us some lunch. Actually, pick out a movie and we'll snuggle."

I leaned down and kissed the top of her head, surprised when Bella turned her head up and pressed her lips to mine. I knew she was still sick, but she wasn't contagious, or at least I hoped she wasn't. I kissed her back lightly, not wanting to give her the wrong idea that I wanted to drag her off into the bedroom and have my way with her when she was still ailing.

"That was nice,"

"That's what you get for being so sweet." Bella pecked me on the lips lightly. She reached up and cupped the side of my face. "I love you, Edward Cullen."

"I love you, too, Bella."

Over the next week Bella spent a lot of time in bed resting and getting over her flu. I made sure she always had cough medicine and pain relievers for her fever and body aches next to her. I kept her water glass full and a plate of crackers on the nightstand in case she wanted to nibble.

Her vomiting finally stopped, but in its place came shivers, and her temperature spiked again. I was relieved when it lasted only one day, although the shivers didn't stop.

When she was awake we would lie on the couch together and watch TV or movies until we both passed out, which wasn't until late most nights. I carried her off to bed and tucked her in before climbing in beside her.

When she was sleeping away the afternoons I kept myself entertained with my textbooks. I focused most of my energy on the chemistry because it was the one that scared me the most and I knew I was going to have to go into the class with at least a small grasp on the material or I was doomed to fail.

Sometimes I left the apartment to go to the local library so I could concentrate more fully, and also so I wouldn't disturb Bella should I curse in exasperation.

"Make any progress today?" Bella asked as she greeted me in the doorway one evening shortly after Carlisle had given her the all clear.

"A little," I dropped my bag by the door, the weight of it thudding on the floor. "I got to chapter 4 today, but I don't understand how I'll get beyond that."

"Well, you're home now. Relax, I ordered out."

"What did you get?" I headed into the kitchen where I could smell a hot meal waiting for me.

"Just pizza, but I got your favorite."

Bella had set the table with the large pizza in the middle and a couple candles around the plates. She had a bottle of white wine open and breathing as well. I craved a large glass, just something to relax me a little. Loosen my mind.

"Mm…extra cheese and mushrooms."

"I said I got your favorite." Bella took her seat next to me and poured out two glasses of wine. We ate mostly in silence while the pizza was still hot. It was nice to see her power down three slices without thinking about it. I was so used to watching her pass down meals, vomiting whatever little food she did manage to keep down.

Cleared the table while she put away the leftover pizza. I planned to take a couple slices with me to the library tomorrow for lunch.

"Want to do something tomorrow, just the two of us?" Bella asked. She shut the fridge and turned to face me at the sink. "Maybe go out for dinner?"

"Yeah, we can do that. I'm gonna head over to the library, though, in the morning. I want to take a look at my genetics text."

"Ok, I'll make a call ahead for 5:30 so we can have an early evening with plenty of time together."

I crossed the small distance between us and wrapped my arms around her waist clutching her body to mine. "And what would we be doing with all of this time together?" I gave her a light squeeze making Bella shriek with delight.

"I'm sure we can think of something."

**BPOV**

I sat waiting on the couch with my knees drawn up to my chest and my arms wrapped around them to help keep me warm. I was waiting for Edward to walk through the door, which should have been over an hour ago. He had gone to the county library for the afternoon to start prepping for the spring semester. The college library was closed since we were still on Christmas break.

When I finally heard his key in the lock I had to resist jumping up and remained seated on the couch, still in the same folded position. Edward walked through the door a minute later and dropped his school bag next to the coat rack before hanging up all of his outerwear.

"Hey," he greeted me quietly, his eyes flicking to mine for a moment.

"Hi," I responded, finally rising from the couch. I walked over to him and leaned up giving him a soft kiss in greeting. "How was studying?"

"Brutal, I don't know how I'm going to pass some of these classes. The material for them looks intense."

"I know you'll do fine." I stroked some hair out of his eyes. "Can we talk about something?"

Edward sighed sounding frustrated, and gave me an equally frustrated and irritated look. "What?"

I was slightly taken aback, but I held my ground. "Us," I said simply.

Edward sighed again and headed into the kitchen. He started rummaging through the fridge for something. "What about us?" He asked without looking up at me, still searching.

"I just wanted to talk to you about…well…your attitude the past week."

Edward stood up with a bottle of water in his hand and took a long drink from it shutting the fridge behind him as he walked out into the living room. He slumped down on the couch setting the bottle on the end table and leaned forward letting his head fall into his hands.

I remained in the entryway watching him. He raked his fingers back through his hair and looked up again at me finally after almost two minutes of silence had passed. "What about my attitude?" He asked quietly.

"You've been distant from me." I started, arms folded across my chest. "And when you're not you always seem to be angry at me for some reason. Remember what I said at Thanksgiving, well I'm still standing by it. Although you don't seem to be anymore. I can tell something is bothering you and I have a pretty good idea what it is, but you just want to shut it all up inside."

I felt a little better after part of my tirade out, but I had more. I waited for Edward to formulate a response to what I had said, but he sat there acting like I hadn't said anything at all. He stared off into the distance, his fingers twitching in his lap.

I walked over and sat down next to him reaching over and laying my hand on his. "Is there something going on you can't tell me? Something you don't trust me with? Because you know if you come to me in confidence not another living soul will ever know what you tell me."

"I know that, and no there's nothing going on that I can't speak about."

I reached up taking his chin in my hand and turned his face to mine. "Then what is it, Edward? Why don't you talk to me anymore?"

"It's only been a week, Bella, not a lifetime." He huffed.

"Time span doesn't matter. You're setting yourself up for disaster again, Edward. Please, I wish you wouldn't do this. Just talk to me."

"I have nothing to talk about. Nothing is bothering me." He got up and grabbed his water bottle heading off toward the bedroom. I heard the door slam and knew the conversation was over.

I was failing him as a girlfriend and as someone who loved him and cared for him. I couldn't force him to come to me with his problems, but the fact that I couldn't even approach him emotionally was a failure to me. Had I done something wrong? Had I been too pushy with him? Maybe he didn't trust me anymore.

Maybe there was someone else…

"No," I said firmly to myself. I shook my head. That was impossible. I looked down at the promise ring Edward had given to me last Christmas. It symbolized everything we meant to each other and the promise we would one day fulfill.

However right now that just didn't feel like a possibility. I took the ring off my finger and studied it for a long minute, turning it over and over in my hand as I watched the light from the lamp play off the tiny diamonds and the sapphire in the middle. I clutched the ring to my chest for a minute, my heart throbbing in pain in my chest.

Why was he shutting me out? What had gone wrong since Thanksgiving? He had made such big strides and now everything was falling apart all over again. What was I supposed to do? I didn't want to call his mom and worry her. Worse even, I didn't want her thinking that her son and I may break up. I love Edward with all my heart and I could never, and would never leave him.

I got up off the couch and headed to our bedroom. I didn't knock, but opened the door slowly. The curtains were drawn over the floor to ceiling window making the room dark. Edward was passed out on his stomach on the bed snoring lightly. Two thoughts went through my head. He had either completely disregarded our entire conversation not caring one bit about it, or he was exhausted from reading all afternoon and trying to make sense of the material in his textbooks.

The first option filled me with anger for a minute, but then the second flitted across my mind and I was instantly guilty. Edward would never disregard my feelings. I crossed the room quietly to our shared dresser and opened up the box he had presented the ring in. I nestled the white gold band into its place then grabbed a piece of paper from the desk and wrote out a short note leaving it on my pillow. I kissed the top of his head before leaving.

"I love you," I whispered to him, stroking his hair for a moment. I fought back the tears in my eyes as I watched him sleep.

I wasn't going anywhere for the night, but right now I just needed to be alone, or I needed to be with someone who could help me make sense of all this. Because I knew if I tried to do it alone I would self-destruct. And there was only one person I could turn to right now.

Alice and Jasper only lived about a twenty minute walk away, but it was freezing out and I wasn't willing to get hypothermia. So I took the keys for Edward's Volvo out of the dish on the table in the entryway and drove over there. I never texted Alice to let her know I was coming over, so I had no reassurance she was even there.

I was thankful when she opened the door after I knocked once, but as soon as she saw me my mood significantly worsened.

"What happened between you two?" She asked the moment she looked in my eyes. Her voice was full of sorrow and sympathy, and without another word she let me inside shutting the door behind me.

"Who's here?" Jasper called from the kitchen.

"Bella," Alice called back. She walked me toward the bedroom, stopping to let Jasper know we were going in there to talk. I caught a whiff of Thai as we passed the kitchen and noticed Jasper was stirring noodles in a pot while some spicy peanut chicken fried on the stove.

Alice locked the door behind us taking my coat and bag and dropping them in a chair. We sat down on the bed facing each other, but my eyes were in my lap as I desperately tried not to cry in front of her. She had grabbed a box of tissues from her nightstand and now offered them to me as I started sniffing.

"Please tell me what happened, Bella. I can't stand seeing either of you like this. How long has this been going on?"

"Honestly, it all goes back to him being so busy this upcoming semester. This past week he's been very distant with me, staying in the bedroom all day reading and prepping for classes. He's barely been eating or sleeping, and the other day I overheard him on the phone with his father asking for a prescription for Ambien."

Alice reached over taking one of my hands and held it between both of hers. She didn't let go for the rest of the time we were in her room. "Today he went out to the library, grumbling on his way out the door about it being too loud around the apartment for him to concentrate, and then he came back an hour later than he said he would be home. I was planning on taking him out for dinner tonight to surprise him and maybe help him relax, but that's out the window now.

"When he got back, though…" I paused to blow my nose and wipe my eyes a little as more tears slipped out, "When he got home finally I asked if we could talk, and I called him out, gently, on not coming to me anymore when he's having a tough time with something. When we went away for Thanksgiving we made a promise to each other that no matter the issue, if we were going through a rough patch we would go to the other to talk about it instead of keeping it bottled up.

"And I can tell lately that something is really bothering him, and I know it's all of the classes he's going to be taking. He's taking it all far too seriously. I know he has to be phenomenal in everything in order to get into medical school, but he's going to self-destruct. He does himself no good acting this way. Every time I try and approach him with something relaxing for us to do together all I've been getting is, "I need to go read,". I swear, Alice, it's like he's prepping for his entrance exams or something!"

I sniffed and wiped at my eyes again then blew my nose, angrily tossing the used tissue onto the floor. Then I looked up at my best friend, my boyfriend's sister, and said what had been truly been torturing me all week. "Sometimes I feel like he doesn't even love me anymore." I sobbed.

Alice shook her head gently. "I can tell you right now, Bella that that is not true. At all. My brother loves you so much. I've never seen him this way before. Honestly, I don't think he's ever been happier."

"He doesn't seem very happy right now."

"Well, you may have a point that he's taking everything too seriously right now, but that's Edward. He's never been very competitive, but when he wants something he's determined to have…he doesn't stop until he gets it and makes the necessary sacrifices to get there. He's always been very driven. I can tell though that his attitude about all of this is very frustrating to you. And once he gets into medical school it's going to put even more of a strain on your relationship. I can't tell you how many stories my mother has told me about when she and my father were dating when he was in medical school.

"There were so many times when my mother wanted to call it quits because she and my dad would go days without seeing each other, and when they were together they were either fighting, or they weren't talking. But they stuck it out, and look where they are now. It's all a test, Bella. And I know, I just know that you two will pass it with flying colors. You love each other enough."

"Alice, I honestly don't know if I can do that."

"Yes you can, Bella. I know you can. You're strong, and you will stand by him no matter what. You've said that to me so many times, so I know it's true. And he'll stand by you. These are the toughest years of our young adult lives. But we all have to go through them."

"When did you become so…knowledgeable?" I asked through a heavy sniffle.

"I actually had a talk with my mom last week because Jasper has been going through a small crisis. He almost wanted to change his major but I talked him out of it. He's so good at this, psychology I mean. He'd make a wonderful doctor, and I know that's what he should be doing with his life."

"What was he going to change it to?"

"Hospitality," Alice answered simply, "He decided he wanted to travel the world, and that I be apart of it. We would both work for the same cruise line, him as the hospitality director, and me as the ship's photographer." Alice shrugged, "I don't know where that idea came from, but I was quick to nip it in the bud before it became a full blown passion. We had a fight about it and I walked out, which I never should have done, but he made me so mad when he accused me of not caring about what he wanted. And I told him that what he truly wants to do is help people, and he was already working towards that goal."

"And what happened?" I asked eagerly.

"He said I shouldn't assume to tell him what he wants when I don't even know what it is. I know him better than he knows himself, and deep down the only thing he wants in life is to be with me. Which is exactly what he told me when I got back from crying to my mommy."

"Do you think I should go talk to Esme?"

Alice shook her head. "No, not yet at least. But I'm glad you came to me. I know exactly what my mother will tell you and it'll only serve to frustrate you further. Notice that I haven't given you any advice, Bella. I've only told you how it is because you and Edward need to figure this out on your own. Only you two know what works best for you."

I nodded my agreement. "You're right, Alice."

Alice smirked playfully. "Of course I am, I'm always right."

I laughed quietly, which had been the intent of her wiseass remark, and the tension in the air lifted significantly.

"How about I pack up some of the chicken Jasper made, I'm sure there's more than enough for both of us. You can take some home and surprise Edward since Thai is one of his favorites."

"Yeah, it is actually nowadays. Whenever we order takeout he always wants the same thing. I don't think we've had pizza since we visited my father last month, let alone Chinese food."

Alice smiled at me confidently and got off the bed holding her hand out. I took it, grabbing my things on the way out of the room. I shrugged my coat on while she and Jasper packaged up some of the extra chicken and noodles for me. Alice gave me a hug and made me promise to call her tomorrow. I said I would and left wishing them both a good night and thanked Alice for lending both a shoulder and an ear.

I drove home wondering if Edward was even awake yet. If he wasn't I was going to put the leftovers in the fridge and would reheat them later when I was hungry. The lights were on in the apartment as I walked up to our door, but when I opened it I was greeted with Edward sitting on the couch, my promise ring held between his finger, and his eyes rimmed red.

**EPOV**

I was not looking forward to this upcoming semester, and I knew I should have listened to Bella back in October when she told me to think about dropping one of the classes. I was still considering it, and after spending this entire week going through my textbooks, I was highly tempted to drop my advanced genetics seminar and take it next fall.

But I knew that if I did that I would be swamped with it along with physics III, and my biochemistry lab methods course. I didn't know if I could handle that on top of whatever else I decided to fill my time slots with.

So here I am sitting in the library going through my genetics textbook trying to make sense of the sequences that filled the pages. I must have poured over them, sometimes researching them on my laptop, for four hours. There was no way I was going to survive this class with a grade higher than a C.

I finally gave up, cursing when I looked at my watch. I was supposed to have been over an hour ago. Bella had mentioned wanting to go out for dinner tonight, and in all honesty I wanted to. I needed to get out and relax with her. I hadn't spent as much time with her this week as I wanted. Christmas break was winding down and I was pissing away my free time left with Bella.

I wanted to take her out tonight some place nice, wine and dine her, and then bring her back to the apartment where we could spend the night fucking each other like crazy until we both passed out. The idea was certainly tempting and I couldn't wait to make good on it. So imagine my surprise when I walked in the door and Bella was sitting on the couch, still dressed in her sweats and looking like she had had the day from hell.

"Hey," I greeted her as I walked in hanging my coat up. I was a little tired and didn't sound as enthusiastic as I had wanted to.

"Hi," Bella said just as softly. She asked me how my studying was and I gave her the honest truth about it and how I felt about the spring semester. She simply told me she knew I would be fine and smiled reassuringly. "Can we talk about something?" She asked getting off the couch.

I hated it when she said that, but then again all men did. It either meant we had done something wrong, or there was just something wrong in general. And Bella always held me in suspense until I asked what she wanted to talk about.

"Us," She said simply.

Now I was confused. I sighed, my brain trying to think over what had happened this week that would warrant Bella wanting to have this conversation. I didn't know right now if I could do it. I really wanted to go take a shower and relax for a few minutes before we went out.

"What about us?" I asked trying to find something to drink in the fridge. I grabbed a bottle of water and shut the door spinning around as I took a long drink from it.

"I wanted to talk about your attitude this past week."

My attitude? What the hell had been wrong with my attitude this week? I mean, I may have been a touch oblivious and sometimes not always there when she was talking to me, but I still contributed to the conversations.

Bella then went on to accuse me of being distant with her and outright ignoring her at times, which was absolutely not true. I would _never_ ignore her. I may not have answered her right away on a couple occasions, but that didn't constitute ignoring.

Frustrated now that my plan for the night probably wasn't going to happen, I walked out into the living room and sat down on the couch. I ran my hands through my hair a couple times and yawned. The next thing I knew Bella was sitting next to me, her hand on mine.

She told me, in a very gentle voice meant not to irritate me, that I was going back on my promise to talk to her whenever I had something difficult I was dealing with. I didn't consider prepping for my classes to be difficult, just daunting. And no offense to Bella, but I couldn't go to her with that conversation, that was something I needed to talk to my academic advisor about.

Bella asked me if I didn't trust her anymore, or if there was something going on that I couldn't tell her about. Other than the fact that I had finally gotten off my ass and picked out an engagement ring, no there was nothing I was holding back from her. And I told her that, minus the bit about the ring of course.

But just hearing her doubt my trust in her frustrated my tired brain even further. I was already having a hard time processing everything she was saying, and she was doubting me? I got up from the couch and walked off into the bedroom shutting the door behind me.

It wasn't my best moment, leaving Bella like that out in the living room without so much as, "I need to lie down for a minute," but I couldn't take anymore talk. I felt like my head was going to explode. I sat down on the bed and before I knew it I was passed out, my body finally giving in to the exhaustion from the day.

I don't know how long I slept for but when I woke up there was no more light coming in from under the curtains. I sat up, stretched and flicked my bedside lamp on. The numbers on my alarm clock flashed 5:34. We could still make it out to dinner if we wanted.

That was when I noticed the handwritten note on Bella's pillow. "Went to see Alice, be back later"

No 'I love you', or 'Love Bella'. Just the explanation as to where she was. I realized then that I had fucked up badly, more than likely giving Bella the impression that I didn't care. I crumpled up the note, ready to toss it in the trash, but then I smoothed it back out again staring at her chicken scratch handwriting.

I owed her big time.

I got up and started to walk toward the bathroom so I could take a shower and think in peace for a couple minutes as to what I could to apologize for being such an ass, and passed our dresser noticing something that had not been there this morning.

Nestled inside its black velvet box was the promise ring I had gotten Bella over a year ago. _She had taken it off?_ Why? This was not good. Fear instantly gripped my heart. Had she gone to see Alice to ask whether or not she should break up with me? Or had she gone there just to talk and vent and get some advice?

I tried not assume things or think worst case scenario. But I couldn't let go of the thought that Bella had finally had enough of me and was determined to get out of this relationship. I felt myself walking out into the living room, but I don't remember actually doing so.

I don't remember sitting down on the couch, but I found myself there, staring at Bella's ring. I didn't know what I would do if she broke up with me. She was my whole life, and the only thing making mine worth living. I love her with all my heart, but all I did was keep hurting her. This isn't how a boyfriend should act. I should be lavishing attention on her every opportunity I get. I should tell her everyday how much I love her.

But I wasn't. I was wasting my time, time I could spend with Bella and relax, I wasting it worrying about things I probably didn't even need to. If she had faith in me to do well, that should be all the reassurance I need to succeed. But I had to screw that up by having no faith in myself.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to her ring as if it were her. "I'm an ass." I wiped at my eyes because I felt moisture falling down my cheeks. When had I started crying? This was the second time now I had been pushed to tears by the same damn argument between us. It needed to end.

I was so caught up in my own self-pity and guilt that I didn't hear the door open. But I heard it shut and looked up. I was off the couch in a moment and crossing the room to sweep Bella up into my arms.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered to her as I held her tight.

"This is unexpected," She said as I set her down, "But completely welcome." She looked up into my eyes as she said it.

"I love you," and I meant it.

"I love you, too. I just wish it didn't take this," and she gestured between us indicating this afternoon, "to warrant you saying it with that much meaning behind it."

"I know. I should tell you everyday that I love you. I should want to spend every free minute I have with you, but I spend it with my nose stuck in a book."

"Well, maybe not every free minute," Bella admitted as her bottom lip slipped between her teeth. She smiled softly, "I wouldn't want to feel completely suffocated."

"But you know what I mean. And I hope you know how sorry I am. I just can't seem to get my shit together."

"And I don't expect you to able to get everything in your head sorted over night. But I do wish that you would please talk to me when you feel that overloaded. That's why I'm here, Edward. I can't seem to say that enough to you."

"And I need to start listening, I know. I'm so sorry, Bella." I swept her up into another tight embrace, this time moving my lips over hers. She kissed me back fervently, one hand twisting into my hair and pulling.

We were both panting lightly when we parted, staring into each other's eyes. The discussion was over for now. I noticed for the first time that she was holding a paper sack and wondered if she had stopped to pick up dinner on the way home.

"Jasper made Thai tonight, so Alice sent me home with the extras. Hungry?" Bella asked as she headed for the kitchen. I hung up her coat and followed eagerly.

"Famished,"

**A/N:** **Did Bella forgive him too quickly? Has she actually forgiven him? Will Edward finally get his shit together before its too late?**


	18. Effort

**A/N: I am officially done working for the summer! Happy dance time! I return to college September 6, and classes begin the next day. What am I going to do till then?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but am currently enjoying my copy of **_**Insatiable**_**. I have gotten very into vampire fiction lately…I wonder why. Maybe it has to do with the vampire class I'm taking this upcoming semester. **

**EPOV**

I'd be lying if I said things between Bella and I went back to normal after our misunderstanding. She was still tense around me, even a week after. I had asked her to put her promise ring back on that night, and she did, but not without giving me a very cautious look. She slept curled in a ball away from me that night.

We now only had a few days before classes were to begin. Bella was going through all of the supplies in her desk making sure there was enough for both of us. I think she was being a little cynical toward me, honestly, still trying to rub my mistakes in my face. I suppose I understood why she was doing it. She was clearly upset with me, the two of us having barely had a conversation over the last few days.

I didn't really start to worry until the day she came home with Alice and Jasper after going out to get supplies for the semester, and she had with her a brand new desk from IKEA.

"Why did you get that?" I asked as Jasper carried it in. Alice followed behind carrying what looked liked groceries. I guess Bella had done that as well while she was out.

"So you can have the one in the bedroom. That way if you need complete quiet to concentrate, you'll have it." She smiled ruefully at me. "I'm going to set this one up in the corner here. Out of the way."

"Actually, I'm setting it up. You and Alice are making dinner, remember?" Jasper joked lightly. Bella tried to smile, but I could tell the entire situation was upsetting her. Well, she had been the one to bring the desk home in the first place.

I resigned myself to the living room to help Jasper put the desk together while Alice and Bella hid themselves in the kitchen. Within twenty minutes, and Jasper and I no closer to getting the desk together, the most delicious smells wafted from the kitchen.

I assumed the girls were making something Italian because I could smell chicken, cheese, garlic and tomato. The distinct sound of a whisk being stirred reached my ears and among all the other aromas I caught lemon. One of the girls must have been throwing together a salad.

"Hey, how long until dinner?" Jasper called out about ten minutes later. We had finally managed to get the four legs together, but Jasper looked like he was ready to hurl the entire thing out the window at this point. I didn't blame him. I hated _anything_ from IKEA that came with directions.

"About another twenty minutes, so just hang tight and keep working on that desk." Alice called out, sticking her head around the corner.

"I'm done with this desk." Jasper threw down his screwdriver and laid back on the floor folding his arms behind his head. I grabbed the screwdriver and went back to work trying to get the desktop to balance on the legs before screwing it in.

"This might help."

I turned over my shoulder to see Bella standing there with a bottle of my favorite beer in her hand. I took it from her gratefully, drinking a long sip from it. "Thanks, that tastes great." I set it down and turned to smile at her, but Bella was walking away.

I reached out grabbing her wrist and pulled her back to me, standing up at the same time. "Can we talk for a minute?"

"Not right now." Bella tell me quietly.

"Later? Please?"

Bella nodded, her face completely somber. She then leaned up and kissed me lightly. "Later," she promised, and hugged me.

I hugged her back dropping a kiss to the top of her head. "I love you," I whispered, unwilling to let her go.

"I love you, too, Edward. I have to go finish dinner." Bella extracted herself from my hold and disappeared back into the kitchen.

I stood there for a moment thinking over our brief exchange. "You really fucked up didn't you?" Jasper asked behind me. I sat back down next to him and handed him a part he needed for the desk.

"It's like she doesn't trust me any more."

"Well, can you blamer her?" I threw Jasper a dirty look.

"That doesn't help."

"You hurt her, Edward. A lot, and on several occasions. I'd say she has the right not to trust you right now. It's one of those, 'I'll believe it when I see it' situations."

"Well, what do I have to do to make her believe how sorry I am, and that I'm not going to hurt her again."

Jasper settled the top of the desk on the four legs and I held it steady while he screwed it into place. "I don't know how to answer that one, Ed. You just have to let the semester unfold right now. And if Bella asks you to come home and spend the evening with her, do it. If she wants to go out for a night with you, go out. Don't hole up in your room or the library."

"Do you even know the amount of studying I have to do this semester?"

"You did that to yourself, man. You should drop one class. There's really no need to take so many credits. Your father's not going to approve any less of you. You're already his hero just by wanting to follow in his footsteps."

"This has nothing to do with my worrying that I'll disappoint my father." I tipped my beer and downed the rest of it.

"Yes it does, and you know it." Jasper argued back. "Don't deny it. You know it would kill you if you didn't get into medical school. Yet you have the support of your entire family and Bella behind you. And you still don't believe you can do it."

"If you boys are hungry, dinner's ready." Alice called out to us again. She and Bella were just setting the last of the food down.

Jasper and I got up off the floor at the same time. He threw me a look which said, "we're not done with this conversation". I just sighed and slumped down into my chair next to Bella.

Throughout the meal I did the best I could to pay attention to the discussions around me, but I was more concerned with making sure I was paying enough attention to Bella. I wanted to keep her in the best mood possible so hen it came time later in the evening for us to talk, she wouldn't just blow it off and say she was tired.

While the girls cleaned up after dinner Jasper and I finished putting the desk together. Just as we pushed a chair underneath it Alice came out of the kitchen saying she was ready to leave. Jasper said he would call me tomorrow to finish our conversation, but I knew it was going to be to check on how things went between Bella and I tonight.

"Can we talk now?" I asked her once we were alone.

Bella walked over to the couch with two glasses of wine setting them down on the coffee table before sitting on the couch. She tucked her feet underneath her draping one arm across her legs. I knew that posture. She was entering this conversation expecting to have to escape if it went sour. I would not allow that. She was going to face this and so was I. We had to if we were going to have a chance.

I sat down next to her and the first thing I did was pull her against me. "Please, Edward…" She whispered to me.

"No, come here." I told her. Bella scooted over to me a little. "Closer, Bella. I'm not going to hurt you, and frankly I'm sick of the distance between us."

With that Bella sighed heavily and got up. I was petrified she would walk away, but instead she sat back down next to me extending her legs across my lap. I held them securely, stroking her calf lightly. I knew it had served to soothe her sufficiently in the past without being ticklish.

"I'm sick of it, too, Edward." Bella whispered. I could hear the tears already in her voice.

"No crying, love, please. There's no need for tears. This isn't supposed to be a painful conversation. We just need to clear the air a little. Would you explain why you had to get that desk? It's a little insulting, actually, Bella."

"I know, I'm sorry." She cried. "I was just so…I don't know anymore, Edward! You make me so confused. I wasn't thinking when I picked it up. I just figured…"

"What about me confuses you, Bella? Be honest, please."

"Everything…lately. You swear to me you won't repeat the same mistakes you've made, yet you're already heading down that path, and the semester hasn't even started yet. You're attitude alone is just frustrating. You keep changing moods when you're around me; so much so I'm beginning to think you may be bipolar, Edward. But I know that's just my anger speaking."

Bella sniffed quietly for a minute and wiped at her nose and eyes. I was glad she was finally getting all of this out, but I hated to see her cry, especially when it was my fault that she was crying in the first place.

"I don't know what to do anymore, Edward…I feel so lost when it comes to us. I want to talk to your mother, but I don't want her worrying about us. I don't want her thinking we're going to break up if we can't get our shit together."

"We will get out shit together, Bella. I promise."

Bella shook her head. "Please believe me." I begged her. "I don't want to hurt you anymore, Bella."

"Every time you promise me you won't do things again, you stick to it for about two weeks or so, and then everything falls apart. It's just going to keep happening, over and over again, until one or both of us has had enough and we end it."

"No!" I exclaimed. I wrapped Bella up in my arms and held her close, her held her tight enough to me that I could feel her heartbeat against my chest. "I won't let that happen, Bella. I can't lose you."

"I can't lose you either, Edward. And I don't want to sound like I'm losing faith, but…can you blame me?"

"No," I whispered, so quietly I wasn't sure Bella could even hear me. I was completely ashamed of my actions toward, my attitude…all of the broken promises. I knew she was right, and that was what hurt the most deep down. I was just going to keep doing this until it was all over. Until we graduated, and God willing we were together when that happened.

And if we were, I would be heading off to medical school right after. I didn't even know how that would affect our relationship if we went into with a rocky foundation.

"I love you," I whispered to Bella, who was trembling in my arms, still crying. "I wish you weren't sad or angry. I wish I could take back everything I've done to make you doubt me."

"I wish things weren't this difficult."

"Me, too, Bella."

Several minutes of silence passed between us, Bella sniffling quietly as I rubbed her back. Finally she adjusted herself, laying her head in the crook of my neck and yawned. "I love you, too, Edward." She whispered. Minutes later her eyelids drooped and she was passed out, exhausted from all of the emotions flying around between us this evening.

This conversation between wasn't over by a long shot. But we had put a dent in it tonight.

It was a start, at least.

**BPOV**

"You didn't bite his head off, at least. So that's a good thing." Alice commented to me as she scooped some salad into her take away container.

I had called her this morning to talk about what had gone down between Edward and I last night. I had promised I would after the speech she had given me the previous evening while we had cooked dinner together.

"You two need to talk. Plan and simple." She had started, stirring a pot on the stove.

I could hear Jasper and Edward cursing out in the living room as they attempted to put the new desk together. I knew the moment I walked through the door I shouldn't have bought it. It was going to upset Edward to see my complete lack of faith laid in front of him.

But I needed him to know exactly how I felt, know exactly how much he had hurt me. And sometimes you needed to give it to him right between the eyes in order for him to see it.

"But do you know how many times we've had this conversation, Alice?" I exclaimed. "Literally,"

"About four, if I remember correctly, but that's not important. Sometimes the same conversation has to happen a hundred times before anything can finally come out of it."

"I don't want to have to go through this a hundred times!"

"Shh…keep your voice down." Alice took my hand that I had thrown up in exasperation and held it tight for a moment. "I know how frustrated you are. But you can't let that consume you. You can't let that rule the rest of your emotions. You need to talk to Edward and get all of this, and I mean all of it, out in the open with him. Lay every little thing your feeling down in front of him so he can see it. He needs to see this, Bella."

Coming back to the current moment, mostly because Alice was snapping her thin fingers in front of my face, I looked up at her feeling moisture in my eyes.

"Oh, Bella. Please don't cry."

"I shouldn't even have any tears left after all of the crying I did last night." I threw a couple grape tomatoes in my container hard enough to make them bounce back out. Another customer across from Alice and I at the salad bar looked up for a moment in surprise. But she returned to her own lunch making task without saying anything.

Alice wrapped an arm around my shoulder and guided me over to seat. I started shaking as a few quiet sobs escaped my lips. I did my best to swallow it all. I hated crying in public.

"Are you ok now?" Alice asked when I had gone quiet.

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm ok."

We got up and went back to making our salads. Alice remained silent, thankfully. But I knew as soon as we were sitting down again she was going to start asking questions once more.

We paid for our food and chose a more out of the way table in the back corner of the deli and sat, eating quietly for a couple minutes. Well technically Alice ate, I nibbled. I was too busy wondering what Edward was doing right now. He had been so quiet this morning at breakfast after we had woken up on the couch.

We barely even ate, both of us sitting at the table in silence as we moved the cereal around our bowls without actually lifting our spoons. Eventually Edward got up when his cell phone went off and he stepped into the kitchen to talk to whoever it was calling him. I heard him dump his cereal in the sink and then the bedroom door shut down the hallway.

He came out a couple minutes later saying he was going to meet Jasper for a little while and that Alice would be by in a little bit to pick me up for a girls' afternoon. He kissed the top of my head and told me he loved me before grabbing his coat and walking out.

I was still sitting at the table, my full bowl still in front of me.

"You still haven't told me how the conversation went, Bella."

"I really don't want to talk about it, Alice. It 'went' ok?" I half snapped at her. I didn't mean to, but I really didn't want to relive that previous evening if I didn't have to.

"Everything's going to be ok, Bella." She reached over and laid her hand on mine.

"I'll believe that when I see it."

"Don't give me that, Bella. It's bullshit. I know it and you know it. You don't feel that way, so stop acting like it." Alice's tone was harsh and scolding and it caught me completely off guard.

"Look, you really need to just give him, all of this, a chance. The longer you sit there waiting for the other shoe to drop, the more miserable you're going to become, and then everything Edward does around you is going to be wrong to you."

I took a breath and held it. I didn't respond. I wanted to act like the five-year-old that was screaming and throwing a tantrum inside of me. But I knew Alice was right, of course. She was always right. I had to suck up all the bad times that were going in, learn from them, and move on.

I needed to give Edward my trust, again, completely this time. I knew deep down he made me the happiest I had ever been in my life. I had to believe that everything was going to work itself out somehow.

"I think I'm ready to go home now." I said quietly, pushing my untouched salad away from me.

Alice smirked playfully at me. "Well, you can't go home yet. But we can go out shopping for a little while."

I sighed and let my head fall into my hands. Why? Why, every time we went out, did we have to go shopping?

**EPOV **

I didn't know what to say to Bella this morning when we woke up. I was still trying to wrap my head around everything she had said last night.I knew she was right on most accounts, if not all. I was petrified by her predictions of where our relationship was heading if we couldn't figure any of this out.

Bella was completely silent throughout breakfast. I kept glancing up at her every few seconds, to see if she was looking at me, but she was just staring down into her cereal bowl swirling the contents around with her spoon.

I wasn't really eating my own breakfast either. I didn't have much of an appetite, my mind too busy going over everything that had been said between us last night. It was like I had this constant buzzing in my ear, and I knew it wasn't going to stop any time soon.

Eventually my cell phone went off and I got up to answer it knowing it was Jasper. I dumped my cereal in the sink on the way to the bedroom. I didn't want to have a conversation about last night in front of Bella. She seemed sensitive enough this morning, and I didn't want to make it worse.

Our conversation was brief, mostly just Jasper asking me to come over for the afternoon. He wanted to make sandwiches and watch whatever sports game was on. I knew it was just his way of getting me out of the apartment so we could talk. He also informed me before I hung up that Alice would be coming by to take Bella out for the afternoon.

I went back out into the kitchen, noticing that Bella was still sitting at the table, still swirling her cereal. I couldn't find it in me to say goodbye to her before I left. The tension was just too thick right now. I grabbed my coat and left, feeling terrible for at least not giving her a quick kiss, but I didn't know if that would piss her off or not, and I thought I was playing it safe by not doing it.

I'm sure Bella would bring it up later if it really bothered her.

Alice was just leaving to go get Bella as I arrived. She promised to take care of her today and would have her home in time for dinner.

"What do you want on your sandwich?" Jasper asked from the kitchen as I settled on the couch.

"I don't care. Whatever you're making for yourself is fine."

"Want a beer?"

"Sure,"

"Dude, cut it with the emo attitude. I'm not going to sit here and talk to you if you're not going to even try." Jasper set the beer can down in front of me. "Enough of the bullshit. I know what you're going through is tough, but you have to suck it up and make things work between you and Bella again. Now, I have an idea, and I'll tell you if you're willing to hear it."

I cracked open the beer and took a long sip before finally nodding my head. Jasper disappeared back into the kitchen and a minute later I could a low sizzling as he fried something in a pan. From where I was sitting I could smell turkey, Swiss cheese, and pepperoni. Interesting…

A couple minutes later Jasper came out of the kitchen with two sandwiches and a large bag of chips. We ate in companionable silence for a couple minutes while watching a hockey game. I had to admit, despite the initial curiosity I had over his choice of sandwich ingredients, it was actually good; made better by the fact that it was warmed in a pan first and melted together with cheese.

"Not bad, did you come up with that one on your own?" I asked when I finished eating.

"Sort of. Emmett was hear a couple weeks ago with Rosalie so she and Alice could go over some wedding details, and he made himself lunch. I watched."

"Emmett would create something like this. I liked it."

"Good, and now that you're fed and thinking rationally…we should talk about you and Bella. Tell me what happened last night."

I took a deep breath and let it out as sigh. I rehashed all of the night's events while finishing my beer. Jasper sat there listening, his eyes on the TV, although I knew he was paying attention.

"You should have said something to her this morning. It only makes it worse by staying silent. Its like you're ignoring everything that happened last night. And I'm not saying that's how Bella will interpret it, but that's how it looks to me."

"I don't know how to handle this, Jas. I want to make some kind of grand gesture to prove how sorry I am and how much I love her…but I know Bella hates that sort of thing."

"Just be yourself," Jasper suggested. "What would you normally do in a situation like this, apologizing to her I mean."

"Make her a really nice dinner. Romance her for the evening and then take her to bed."

"So do that. Seriously, just be yourself. If you try to do anything really extravagant, Bella will know you're up to something and I know she'll think you're trying to bribe her in some way."

I nodded, "Yeah, she would." I agreed. "But I wish she wouldn't. Sometimes I wish she would just except some of the nice things I do for as a token of my love and me not trying to by her off or show off."

"There's something else you need to talk about with her."

"You just keep adding to that list, Jas. I can't keep track."

"There's a time and a place for everything. Pick and choose your battles right now, Edward. Not everything needs to be conquered right now. Right now the most important thing you two need to work on is communication and making time for each other."

"But we already do that now!" I exclaimed. I was getting frustrated. I felt like we were talking in circles.

"If you did that now, Bella wouldn't be complaining about it and you two wouldn't be having these "misunderstandings" all the time."

I knew Jasper was right. Just like Bella was right. God, did everyone have so much more fucking clarity than I did these days? Or was I really just a royal screw up in the relationship department. Maybe I'm just not meant to have one.

"Look," Jasper glanced at the time on the cable box, "go home and lay down for a while. You still have plenty of time to go out and get whatever you need to make her a nice romantic dinner. Alice is going to keep Bella out all afternoon."

"You really think this will work?" I asked eagerly. I wanted so badly for everything between Bella to sort itself out and for us to be good again.

"This is not going to fix your problems, Edward, but it will show Bella that you care and that you want to make the effort for their to be time for just the two of you."

"Yeah," I said simply. I grabbed my coat and headed for the door. "Thanks, Jasper."

"Any time, seriously."

On the way back to the apartment I tried to make up my mind on what to make Bella and I for dinner. I knew her few favorites, but I wanted to make something really special. It was only one in the afternoon, so if I laid down for a an hour I would still have plenty of time to run to the store and grab everything I needed.

When my cell phone went off telling me it was quarter past two, I sat up and rubbed my eyes a few times. I took a really quick shower and threw on some clean clothes. After writing out everything I needed for dinner I headed out to the store. Luckily for me there weren't too many people in there today and I got out in under an hour.

As soon as I got back I put dressed the lamb and stuck it in the oven, then set the table and got to work on the rest of dinner. At 6:30 I heard the front door open and hurried to get the lamb on the table with everything else. I already had the candles lit and the wine poured.

Bella walked in a moment later and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw what I had done.

"What is this, Edward?" She asked quietly.

"Tonight we talk about what you want." I told her, indicating her chair next to mine.

"I…"

"Please, Bella. I want to make this work again. I want us again. I miss us so much. Please."

Bella walked over tentatively, taking in everything I had done, and finally faced me with a small smile on her face. "It's really beautiful, Edward."

"So are you." I whispered, my eyes staring deep into hers. "I love you, Bella."

She took another step toward me and reached up looping her arms around my neck. Mine circled her waist holding her against me as we kissed lightly for a few minutes. "The food is getting cold, sweetheart." I had to remind her when we finally parted.

"We shouldn't let it go to waste." Bella whispered back.

"No, we shouldn't."

As I spoke those words I hoped Bella realized I wasn't talking about the food.

**A/N: So they are on their way to working things out. Leave me a review please! I need love.**


	19. Cookies Make Everything Better

**A/N: Three days to go until I move back to college, and I can not wait!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do not own Edward (unfortunately), but I can snuggle up in my big, warm, Edward blanket because that I DO own.  
**

**BPOV**

I woke the following morning to someone shaking me very lightly, so lightly I almost thought it was a part of my dream. But as soon as I opened my eyes I knew the hand on my back wasn't imagined, it was Edward's.

He was very lightly running his hand up and down my spine, giving me a very gentle shake in order to wake me up. I turned my head where it lay on his bare chest to glance at the clock. It was only 6:30 in the morning. Why was he waking me up this early?

"Are you awake yet?" his voice asked quietly.

"Maybe," I muttered back. I kissed his chest and then leaned my head up to look at him. "Why are we up this early anyway?"

"First day of classes, remember?"

I grabbed the blanket and threw it over my head. "No, it can't be…" I whined underneath it. "Say it isn't so."

I heard Edward chuckle above me, and then the blanket was being drawn back. His smiling face appeared, brighter than I had seen it in a long time. He pulled me up so we were at eye level with each other. One hand slid to the back of my neck pulling me down, the other wrapping around my back to hold me close.

His lips were soft and urgent against mine, as they had been the night before. I let him roll me over until I was lying on my back and he was hovering above me, his hips cradled against mine between my thighs.

The same spark of desire that had ignited the passion between us last night burned again, stronger. I grasped at his shoulders trying to bring him closer. I wanted more. I needed more. There was only so much he could give me, and it was never enough.

There were no clothes to be shed, since they were still strewn across the bedroom floor. After dinner Edward had cleaned up, instructing me to go into the bedroom and light some candles. I dressed in one of my more risqué baby dolls and sat on the bed, leaning back on my arms waiting for him to come in.

I was still mad at him, still a little doubtful, but that didn't mean I should deny him, or that we should deny each other. To say that I surprised him was an understatement. I'm sure if it was humanly possible, Edward's jaw would have dropped to the carpet like in a cartoon. His eyes went wide and dark at once when he first saw me laying back on the bed waiting for him.

He was quick to remove everything but his shorts, climbing up on the bed whilst moving me back against the headboard at the same time. We were up until well past midnight making up for all of the lost time during our Christmas break. We finally fell asleep around 3 completely sated and more than exhausted.

"If you were planning on getting up at 6 in the morning, why did you let me keep you up until 3?" I asked while running my fingers through his hair.

"Because I don't have class until 8:30, and I can just overload on coffee the first morning. We're just going to be sitting there going over what the class is about anyway. It's nothing worth missing."

"What classes do you have this morning?"

Edward sighed deeply, his eyes pouring into mine. He stroked the side of his hand down my face as he hesitated answering me. It was obvious he didn't want to think about it, whatever class it was he had, and he wanted to concentrate on something that was much easier.

I took it as a compliment.

And a good sign.

"I have advanced genetics and that scary chemistry class this morning. I don't think I get out of classes until almost 1. When do your classes start?"

"10. But I go until about 3. Edward," I sat up pushing him off of me so that we were both sitting up on the bed. I took his hand and lay it in my lap holding it tightly. "I know you're really nervous about this semester, but the more you sit here and fret over it, the harder you're only making it on yourself.

"I overheard you and Jasper talking in the living room the other day and…I think he was right. You put so much pressure on yourself to do well, perfectly even, because you're afraid of letting your father down. I can tell you right now, that even you decided to switch majors, or if you didn't get into medical school, Carlisle would not be disappointed in you.

"He already feels so much pride that you even _want_ to follow in his footsteps and become a doctor. You shouldn't look at it like you're obligated to do it because neither Alice nor Emmett wants to. You need to look at it as something _you_ want to do because it's _you're_ passion. Carlisle is not pushing you. He doesn't call you every couple of weeks to check up on how you're doing in classes. He's putting no pressure on you whatsoever.

"He knows how tough it is, and I'll bet he knows what it's like to have a father pressure a son. I can almost guarantee you that's what his father did to him. I don't for sure, but that's just the sense I get. Which is why, when I first met you and you said that "he's not putting any pressure on any of us to become a doctor, but he would be so happy if one of us did follow him."

"And I'll bet that's because his father forced him into doing himself. Forced to get perfect or near perfect marks in every one of his classes. Forced him to take double summer courses so he could face track his medical school career. Carlisle is not doing that to you. You're putting all of this pressure on yourself to be as good as him, and that's ok, Edward. But I think you're taking it a little too far. You just need to relax and know, and understand, that no matter what happens you're father will always be proud of you."

I finished my speech looking down to where I held his hand, my thumb rubbing small circles on the back of it. I hadn't meant to say so much, but I was glad I did. I hoped I got my point across to him. I hoped he believed what I said.

"You're right," Edward whispered a few moments later. He chuckled to himself, a short sarcastic laugh, his eyes darting around the room before landing on mine. "You're right," he repeated.

"His father did push him, and force him into taking classes he didn't want to take. He did make him double up on his summer courses so he would be done with college in three years instead of four, and move right on to medical school without a break in between.

"I don't know if Alice has told you about my parents' relationship at the time, but they almost split up. And the only reason they decided to stay together was because they loved each other so much. They leaned on each other for so much support when they were both in college. And they stuck it out. Now look at them."

"Alice has told me that." I admitted. "We _can_ get through this, Edward. We just need…"

"Each other," he finished for me. Very slowly he pushed me back down to the bed. His kiss was sweet, light. His lips ghosted over mine with the slightest pressure, as his hand ran up the back of my leg hitching it over his waist. "Do you want to know why I woke us up so early after only three hours of sleep?"

I shook my head.

"Because I wanted to see your face again before I left for classes this morning. I couldn't get enough of you last night and I wanted one more chance this morning to show you how much I love you. One more chance to hold you close while I make you feel good."

My heart melted at his words. I threw my arms around his neck crushing my mouth to his. He joined our bodies effortlessly and we lay moving together in bed until his ten-minute warning went off on his iPod. Even then, he still wouldn't get up.

When we finally did extract ourselves from each other's arms, Edward made a mad dash for the shower while I went into the kitchen and got the coffee started. It was almost 8 now, and if he hurried he might actually get a decent parking space. I toasted a bagel and spread some cream cheese on it for him and wrapped it in a paper towel.

I got a quick kiss and another 'I love you', as Edward grabbed his coffee and breakfast and ran out the door. It was a wonderful start to hopefully a good semester. But I wasn't going to count my chicken before they hatched. I poured myself a cup of coffee and walked around the now empty apartment.

We had both decided last night that the new desk out in the living room would become a storage unit, storage for what yet, we didn't know, but I was sure Edward would wind up using it at some point if the desk in the bedroom became too piled with his other work.

I jumped in the shower at 9, dressed and threw my bag together quickly before grabbing a water bottle and heading out for my morning full of psychology classes. I had another class with Jasper this semester. Pharmaceutical psychology. Which was going to be very beneficial for Jasper and I both. Considering that the plan for him to one day open his own practice and bring me on was still in place. We would both need a wide range of all the medications available out there, and anything new that had recently come on the market.

Just as I was walking in to class I got a text from Edward. He had just gotten out of his first class.

**Gonna head home after class and crash for a couple hours, want to have a late lunch when you get back? –E**

I thought about it for a minute, and decided I could grab us some sandwiches from a café on my way home. We desperately needed to go grocery shopping. All we had was leftover take out in the fridge and the left over from last night. Hey, there was an idea. Maybe I could make some sandwiches from that! Edward did spend an incredible amount of time cooking it for me after all…

**Sure! I have an idea in mind. I'll wake you up when I get back. Love you 3**

**I love you more. Have a good morning. 3**

I smiled to myself as I dropped into a seat next to Jasper. He just shook his head at me smirking.

"What? You don't get all sappy when Alice sends you cheesy 'I love you's?"

"No, it's just nice to see that smile on your face again after all of the bullshit you and Edward have been going through. I bet he's smiling a mile wide right now, too."

"Yeah, he probably is." I sighed, thinking of Edward's dazzling smile. Jasper started to laugh at me again and I reached over to punch him in the arm.

It was almost three when my last class for the day finally let out. Since we never did much the first lecture of any class the professors always let students out a couple minutes early.

I had ridden over with Alice this morning since Edward and I only had one car. We had arranged on some days for me to go in with Alice since our classes started at the same time, and on other days I would take Edward's Volvo since he wouldn't have classes until later. I needed to talk to my parents about getting a car of my own. And soon.

Alice waved as she drove out of the parking lot, honking her horn twice. I waved back and let myself into the apartment. It was quiet inside, which was what I had been expecting. The bedroom door was slightly ajar, and I could see Edward's bedside lamp on.

I left my bag by the coat rack and toed my shoes off. Very quietly I made my way into the bedroom. Edward was passed out on his side facing away from me. I switched his lamp off and then went back around to the other side and got up behind him. I wrapped my arm around his waist and snuggled up behind him taking in the scent of his warm body.

I sighed contently, completely happy to stay like this for the rest of the afternoon, even if I was starving. Edward grunted in his sleep and shifted a little putting about an inch of space between us. He shifted again a minute later and rolled onto his back. I moved out of his way so I wouldn't wake him, but remained on my side so I could watch him sleep. He was so much more peaceful in sleep than any other time.

But I didn't get to watch him for long, apparently stroking the tip of my finger down the bridge of his nose managed to rouse him. "Hi there, handsome, enjoy your nap?"

Edward grunted as his eyes fluttered open. "Yeah, but I think waking up is better. Especially if I get to wake up to seeing you."

For the second time today my heart melted. I leaned down and kissed him, intending for it to be a short, sweet kiss. But Edward threaded his fingers into my hair and pulled me against him with a low groan.

"Aren't you hungry?" I managed to ask him in between subsequent kisses.

"Maybe just a little." He admitted. "Did you having something in mind? You said earlier you had an idea."

I finally pulled away from and sat back on my heels. Edward sat up as well and rubbed his eyes. "I was thinking using the left over lamb to make sandwiches. Sound good?"

"Sounds great, I'm starving now that I'm awake."

"Good, you focus on waking up more and I'll make some lunch." I kissed the tip of his nose and skipped out of the bedroom to prepare everything. Yes indeed, this was a very good start to the semester.

The next couple weeks passed as uneventfully as possible. Edward wound up staying late at the college a couple nights in a row because his one professor kept late office hours and Edward wanted to go over some notes from the lectures. I didn't give him a hard time and left dinner for him on those nights in the microwave.

One evening a couple nights later, however, we were sitting at dinner and I brought up an idea that I had been toying around with in my head for a few days. "I've been thinking," I started, "Since we haven't seen Jasper and Alice, or even Emmett and Rosalie for a couple weeks, do you think it might be a nice idea to have them over for dinner once or twice a week, or maybe go over to their apartments?"

Edward speared a meatball on his fork and began cutting it up. "Yeah, that would be great. I would love to be able to see my siblings a little more often."

"Ok, I'll call Alice tomorrow and we'll talk about it. But you know what that would mean right? We would both need to be home on time, you know in order to clean up and change or anything, not to mention if they're coming here we would need to be here to cook."

Edward sighed heavily and set his fork down. "Bella, I've been late twice since the semester started. There's no need to be nagging me about being here on time. I think I've done a pretty good job so far in not pressuring myself. Give me a little credit!"

His exclamation at the end caught me off guard and I jumped slightly. "Edward, I wasn't inferring anything about you staying late to study. I just…"

"You just what?" He cut me off. "You just wanted to bring up once more how I'm never home in the evening. How, even though it's only been twice, I'm now going to be staying late all the time. Bella, for God's sake give it a rest already."

I stared down at my plate as he ranted for a solid minute. I hadn't meant that at all. None of it. I wasn't trying to nag at him, or berate him for keeping a few late hours himself already. I was fine with the two he had stayed late; he couldn't help it. That was when his professor was available.

I just wanted to be aware that if we planned on having company over, or if we went out with his family we both needed to be on time. I can understand if maybe if it looked like he thought I was inferring something, but I wasn't. Not at all.

"Edward, there's no need for you to be short with me like that. Or talk to me like that. I wasn't trying to nag you about anything. I just wanted to run something by you that I thought might be a good idea." I got up collecting my plate with my unfinished meal on it and disappeared into the kitchen.

I dumped the remaining pasta into the trash and left the plate in the sink. Then I headed for the bedroom and shut the door behind me quietly. At first I felt bad for walking away from the table without giving Edward a chance, but he was the one assuming things and putting words in my mouth.

I quickly threw off all of my clothes and grabbed a fresh towel from the linen closet before locking myself in the bathroom. I knew a hot bath would calm me down, but I didn't know how much. I never heard the bedroom door open, nor was there ever a knock on the bathroom door either.

I lay in the tub until almost all the bubbles had disappeared and the water became lukewarm. As soon as l walked out into the kitchen the most wonderful smell of melted chocolate hit my nose. Was he really going to try and bribe me with chocolate? Well, maybe I had overreacted a little, with the getting up and leaving him there part…

Maybe I would let him bribe me with chocolate. Depending of course on what he planned to do with the chocolate.

I got my answer as soon as I dressed and walked out into the kitchen. Edward was bent over the oven pulling a cookie sheet out. On it were four rows of four neatly spaced chocolate chip cookies. He made me _cookies_?

"You baked cookies?" I asked, standing in the doorway and crossing my arms over my chest.

"They make me feel better." He answered quietly without looking up at me.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you like that." He muttered a moment later. His finally raised his eyes to meet mine and I saw the grief etched on his face. He truly felt guilty for jumping to conclusions earlier.

"You should be," I responded, uncrossing my arms. "I never meant anything except what I proposed."

"I know…" Edward grabbed a spatula and started moving the cookies onto a piece of parchment paper to cool off.

"I'm sorry I walked out."

"That doesn't really count as walking out. You were still in the apartment. And I deserved it, again."

I walked across the kitchen until I was standing right beside him. "You seem to still be losing your temper a lot. Are you getting enough sleep at night?"

"Not really," Edward muttered, looking down at the cookies. I reached out and took his chin my hand turning his face so he was forced to look at me.

"Maybe you should ask your father for a prescription. Something mild."

"Yeah, maybe…"

"Hey, I'm being serious here, Edward. I take melatonin from time to time to help me sleep. It works for me." I let him go, but kept one hand on his arm to maintain contact between us.

"Yeah, but that stuff's natural. I don't want to go on a prescription that I might get addicted to later. And Advil PM doesn't work for me."

"Edward, if it's a mild prescription and you only use it when you need to, you won't get addicted. Only when you start depending on it to put you to sleep at night do you become addicted."

"Why are we arguing about this?" he asked, exasperated.

I shrugged. "I don't know. We don't need to be arguing about it."

"You brought it up."

"Look, I'm not trying to pick a fight here, and neither are you. Let's just drop the conversation ok? The cookies are getting cold."

"Fine," Edward grabbed a couple cookies off the parchment paper and handed me one with a small smile. "Sorry,"

"Me, too. But let's put it behind us." I tapped my cookie against his lightly and started nibbling on it. "But you should still call your father this week. Ask him what he thinks."

Edward nodded, his mouth too full to answer me properly.

We spent the rest of the evening curled up on the couch with Edward's cookies and a couple glasses of milk watching a movie. Over the next couple of days things were back to "normal" between us. We went to our classes, came home and had dinner together, and even stayed up late two nights in a row enjoying each other's company without any clothes on.

I woke Saturday morning alone, wondering where Edward was, and that was when I heard his voice out in the kitchen. I peeked out the door to see him sitting at the table with a cup of coffee next to him that he was ignoring. He was speaking to someone in hushed whispers.

"Yeah, I wanted to ask you if maybe you could write me up a prescription for sleeping pills." Edward asked. So he was on the phone with his father.

"Yeah, I can come by today. Ok, I'll be there around lunch. Yeah, I'll bring Bella. Esme would love to spend some time with her I'm sure. Ok, see you later." Edward hung up his cell phone and took a long sip of his coffee.

I waited another thirty seconds before moving from my place. I didn't want him to know I was eavesdropping. But there was really no harm in it since I had been the one to encourage the conversation he had just had.

"Hey," I dropped a kiss to the top of his head and ruffled his hair. "Who were you on the phone with?"

"My dad, I hope I didn't wake you." I shook my head. "Good, I just…well I asked him if he could write me a prescription. But he wants me to come over so we can talk first. You want to go? My mom is making a casserole for lunch."

"Sure, I'd love to see Esme."

"Great, we should probably leave in a couple hours then. Is there anything we need to do before hand?"

"Grocery shopping?" I asked tentatively. We always managed to somehow let it slip through our fingers and wound up surviving on old packages of macaroni and cheese until we finally got out to the store.

"Ok, well. I'm gonna go take a shower then and get dressed. Unless," Edward threw me a devious look. "You want to join me of course."

I shook my head at him, but got up from the table and started to walk back toward the bedroom. On my way there I let my robe slip from my shoulders exposing my bare back to him. I had put only a pair of fresh panties when I got up, too lazy to throw a tank top on. I was grateful for it now, watching Edward's eyes nearly pop out of his head as he took in the sight of me in just a pair of cheeky black panties.

"Oh, you are mean, woman." He growled, and leapt up from the table after me. I squealed with delight, as he chased me into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him tightly.

**A/N: I like ending with a playful, frisky Edward. Don't you?**


	20. Anguish

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm sorry it's been a while, I got slammed with work my first couple weeks back at college. I guess that's what happens when you're taking 17 credits. I know, I know I'm completely insane. I've had about fifty people tell me that since before I moved back to campus. **

**But anyway…enough of the bullshit. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I put up my New Moon Edward stand-up the other day. It's extremely sexy for a piece of cardboard.**

**BPOV**

The first few weeks of classes flew by in a blur. Edward and I were both extremely busy with getting to classes and managing our individual work loads. We managed to have dinner together, just the two of us, twice a week at the most. At first it was a little disheartening to me, but I soon got used to it. Only because we managed to have his siblings over once a week for dinner as well.

But March was fast approaching, and Edward had taken to holing himself up in the bedroom to study and write his papers. I understood how much he needed to accomplish before midterms got here, and at least he was here in the apartment and not locked away in a study room at the library.

But on most nights I would take his dinner into him and place it on the desk while I sat out at the table by myself. When it got late and I was done with my own work for the night I headed off to bed, only to find a half empty plate on the desk and Edward still highlighting in his textbooks.

As soon as he saw me get ready for bed he collected his books and headed out to the living room telling me he would be back in a little bit to come to bed. But he never did. I slept alone and woke up in the morning to find him passed out on the couch.

Midterms were now a week away, and I honestly wanted some time alone with my boyfriend before that crazy week descends on us.

The following evening as I was setting the table for dinner, I thought over what I wanted to ask him. It was simple, intimate, and he had no reason not to want to do it.

"Hey, you." I greeted him as he walked through the door. I leaned up on my tip toes to kiss him sweetly. I was surprised when he kissed me back fervently. "That was nice," I whispered parting from him, my hand still buried in his hair.

"I hope so. I just couldn't wait to get home and see you. I feel so relieved right now."

"Why, what's up?"

Edward dropped his bag by the door and we walked toward the kitchen. I finished setting the table and Edward opened a bottle of white wine bringing it out. "You know that ten page report I had to write for my genetics lab? I completely aced. I have no idea how, but I got a perfect grade!"

He sounded so happy, his eyes sparkling, and I was waiting for him to start clapping his hands excitedly and do his little victory dance. But he didn't.

"I'm so proud of you." I kissed him again, a little but deeper this time, and he kissed me back the same way.

"We should do something this week, just you and me." He proposed. My eyebrows quirked. He had just taken care of broaching that topic for me. Thank you Edward.

"Actually, I was hoping maybe we could have a romantic dinner together. Just you, just me. Right here." I suggested.

Edward poured the wine into each glass then looked up at me with a brilliant smile. "That sounds perfect." He handed me a glass and we clinked them together. "It's a date."

I laughed lightly as I sipped my wine. I told Edward to sit while I went to grab the catfish I had made for dinner.

"What would you be in the mood for that I haven't made in a while?" I asked serving him a portion of fish and some of the vegetables.

"How about pot roast? We can open that bottle of red wine Emmett and Rose brought over last week. That would be nice."

"That does sound nice."

We ate the rest of our dinner while making light conversation about the rest of the semester after midterms. Edward couldn't wait for exams to be over. There were two things he dreaded each semester. Midterms and finals. The rest, as he said, was a breeze.

Show off.

I laughed inwardly at my own joke, the smirk currently on Edward's face was only too perfect, since it was the same smirk he wore when he bragged. God knows I love him with all my heart, but sometimes I wish he wouldn't make everything look so damn easy.

"I'll clean," Edward offered when we finished. He took my plate from my hand, stopped to kiss the top of my head, and proceeded to carry the small pile of dishes into the kitchen. I sat there completely stunned and in awe of his sudden tenderness.

"You're being quite the gentleman tonight." I observed, joining him in the kitchen.

"Only for the time being." Edward looked over at me beside and smirked playfully. He returned his attention to the plate he was washing, acting as if he has said nothing.

I grabbed my wine glass and hopped up on the counter.

"You know, I need that spot to lay the dishes."

I sipped my wine slowly, pretending to ignore him for a moment. "That's what the dishwasher is for, sweetheart."

"True, but there are so few dishes I decided that the dishwasher was unnecessary."

Edward piled the last of the dishes on the towel he had laid out and then moved over to stand in front of me. He placed his hands on either side of my thighs, trapping me between his body and the cabinets.

He leaned in placing his nose in the crook of my neck and inhaled. I shut my eyes as he nuzzled, taking in the scent of him as he was doing to me. He felt so good, good enough to grab the collar of his shirt and yank him a little closer. Edward took my wine glass out of my hand at the same moment placing it on the counter.

We stared into each other's eyes for the longest moment before finally giving in and crashing our mouths together. I threw my arms around his neck as Edward lifted me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist. His hands clutched my thighs, supporting me as he lifted my ass off the counter for a moment so he could grind his erection into me.

I couldn't help but moan indecently into his mouth. It's definitely been a while since we were this physical. I really didn't want to attribute it to Edward feeling the need to celebrate, but I knew that's what this was coming down to. But I still couldn't help wishing he was doing this because simply because he was horny.

"God I want you, Bella. I can't wait." He kissed a trail down to my neck where he started sucking on the skin, driving me wild.

"Then just take me, Edward. Stop tormenting us both."

"Am I tormenting you?" He asked teasingly, picking me up off the counter again. This time he supported my weight against his body and carried me toward our bedroom.

"Very much so," I whispered, nibbling his ear a little, because I knew what it did to him. Edward groaned in appreciation, my affection momentarily causing him to lose focus and fumble for the doorknob.

Eventually he got it open, with no help from me of course because I was too busy laughing at him. Edward kicked the door shut behind us, grumbling about how uncomfortable his pants were becoming.

"Getting tight?" I asked sarcastically, "You mean they're not already tight?" I reached for his belt and started to unbuckle it.

"Yes, they're already tight." Edward grunted, his voice tight, trying to adjust me in his arms so I could get his belt off. "That's better…" He sighed once I got the zipper down. "So much better."

He set me down on the edge of the bed and proceeded to take his jeans the rest of the way off. I lifted my shirt over my head and started to kick my yoga pants off. Edward, standing in front of me in just his boxers now, grabbed the ends of my pants and pulled them down the rest of the way.

I was left now in just my camisole tank and my underwear. Like a predator stalking his prey, Edward slowly advanced on me, pushing me down to the bed and lying on top of me. He quickly drew one leg around his hip as he began kissing from my breasts up to my mouth.

"Please don't tease me anymore, Edward. I can't take it."

"I'm only returning the favor, love."

"Uh huh, sure,"

I grabbed his face and kissed him, mostly to shut him up, but more so because I was desperate to taste him again. I hadn't kissed him like this for weeks. We had both been living off of quick pecks here and there, nothing more than a few seconds of actual lip contact.

If we're going the route I think we are tonight, then I want all I can get from him. With one swift motion Edward had my tank top off and lying on the floor. His mouth attached to my neck the same moment his hand attached to my breast. God, I couldn't take it. It had been so long since we had been this physical and I knew if he didn't do something about it soon I was going to explode. Or implode…I don't which is worse, but I know which I prefer.

"Edward, _please_," I begged him.

"Please what, Bella?" He mumbled against my neck. My fingers attacked his hair, yanking as I moaned in protest. I hated playing this game, but it was what he wanted. So I obliged.

"Please, cut the shit and just fuck me."

"Bella," He sounded surprised. I glared at him, knowing my eyes were dark with desire and blazing with impatience.

I launched upward at him rolling us over so he was on his back and I was straddling his hips. We quickly discarded the rest of the clothing we had on, our hands eager to touch nothing but naked flesh. I ground down against his hard on making him groan. The sound brought a smile to my lips; I wanted to hear it again. But I wanted to be riding him when he made it.

I shifted my hips again so his erection rubbed between my legs. The head just barely slipped inside and I couldn't help the deep moan that escaped my lips. Edward suddenly started fumbling for something, and for a moment I thought he was going to try and flip us back over. But then I saw him grab a condom from the nightstand and rip it open.

I sheathed him quickly, but not before giving his hard cock a quick rub. I watched as Edward's eyes rolled back into his head, his hips bucking upward and forcing himself into my hand.

He grabbed my waist, barely lifting me before brining me back down quickly and impaling me. I groaned his name loudly as he filled me, bringing about a flood of emotions and sensations I hadn't felt in so long.

"God, Bella, you feel so good." He moaned, his hands rubbing up and down my sides.

"So do you,"

He moved me swiftly above him. We had no care for rhythm, we didn't care how we looked. All that mattered was the two of us, together as one person, and how it felt to be joined again. I rocked my hips against Edward's pushing him deeper inside me until I knew he couldn't go any further.

I was so close, I knew it, but I didn't want it to end yet.

As if he were reading my thoughts, Edward flipped us over, our bodies disconnecting momentarily. But as soon as I was situated on my back he slid back inside me in one motion, pushing himself in to the hilt. I reached above my head to grab the headboard, but forgot that there was nothing there to grab on to.

I grunted in frustration, my hands immediately going for Edward. I gripped at his back, his hair, his ass…anything I could reach and squeeze. He grabbed one leg and then the other throwing them around his waist as he snapped his hips feverishly against mine.

We reached a fever pitch where we both desperate for release, panting from the exertion. I crashed my lips against his, twining our tongues as we both moaned in unison.

"More, Edward. I'm so close," I whispered to him as I tried to breathe. I kissed his neck, sucking the skin lightly.

"Bella," He moaned my name loudly into my shoulder. "Me, too,"

We came explosively, within only moments of each other. I clutched at him, never wanting the sensations to end. My nerves from my head to the tips of my toes were on fire. I almost couldn't bear the intense pleasure that pulsed through me. If this was what I could expect whenever we went a few weeks without sex, I might be willing to skip here and there. But not weeks…I was on the verge of going crazy before.

Edward collapsed beside me panting for air. I sighed heavily, taking in a decent amount of air. "Don't you ever deprive me again for that long." I threatened, rolling onto my side to face him. Edward chuckled, a wide grin making its way to his face.

He rolled over and I heard the condom drop into the trashcan. He rolled back over so he was facing me and immediately pressed his lips against mine. This time it was sweet, tender. He kissed me as the Edward who had kissed me at Christmas. Worry free.

When we parted I snuggled up to his side laying my head on his chest. His arm wrapped around my back, his fingers skimming my side. "I feel better now," He admitted.

We both laughed quietly, and I nodded in agreement, kissing his chest. I felt completely sated, for the time being. I'm sure if he gave me about ten minutes or so, however, I would be more than willing for the next round.

But instead I waited about a half an hour, since we got caught up in a light make out session. Edward flicked the light off as he rolled on top of me. I caught the devious grin that graced his handsome face, just before the light went out.

Later in the week, as I had promised, I went out and got everything I needed to make a romantic dinner for two. After our night of debauchery, Edward woke up the following morning and changed his request for dinner. So now instead of pot roast I would be making his favorite. Eggplant Parmesan.

Luckily today had been my early day for classes, and I was out by 1. Alice dropped me off at the grocery store around the corner from our apartment, and I spent the next two hours perusing, planning and purchasing.

When I got back I sent Edward a quick text to let him know I was home and getting to work on dinner.

_It'll be ready by six, so your gorgeous ass better be here by then-B_

_; )- I'll be there_

I set my phone off to the side and got to work.

I put some oil in a pan to warm while I sliced the eggplant, making two neat, all piles of thin slices. I knew Edward like it that way because it came out extra crunchy. Any uneven pieces that I cut I set aside to fry up as nibbles. After getting the first batched ready with egg wash and breadcrumbs I laid down a layer of eggplant in the pan, smiling to myself as it sizzled away and fried.

Edward texted me again around 4, just as I was layering up the last of the eggplant in a pan.

_I want food…I'm so hungry-E_

_Where are you right now?-B_

_Heading over to the library to organize some notes, I can't concentrate in the common area over here-E_

_Ok, I'm putting dinner in the oven soon-B_

_: )-E_

After placing the eggplant in the oven to bake for a while I got to work on the garlic bread. I as trying a new technique I had seen on TV the other day, and actually looked really good. I baked off some slices of ciabatta bread until it was golden and then rubbed them down with a clove of garlic and a little tomato.

I put a pot of water on to boil around 5:30 for some angel hair to go with the eggplant and set the table. Once everything was done I got the bottle of red wine out so it could breathe for a few minutes. I made up two plates of food, poured the wine, and lit the candles so when Edward walked through the door he would be greeted with a very romantic setting.

Right at 6 I sat down, after having gone into the bedroom to clean up quickly, and waited to hear Edward's key in the lock. I watched the minutes tick by on the microwave. 6:15-6:45-7:30-8.

Edward never came home. And by now the candles had completely burned down.

Nothing could describe the heartache I felt. He had promised he would be here, even suggested tonight himself! And yet again he lets his work take priority. I'm once more just an after thought.

I got up, determined not to cry, and went into our room to grab my coat and my purse. I left everything still sitting out on the table so Edward would see it when he got home. The meal was completely cold, ruined at this point. I was angry; at the time I spent preparing dinner, at Edward for being such a selfish bastard, but I was mostly angry at myself for believing he would actually show up.

I put a few overnight things into my bag and left. I didn't leave a note, I didn't leave the lights on, nothing. It would like I had gone to bed whenever Edward decided to come back.

I wasn't going to allow myself to lose it until I was safe at Alice's. Until I was somewhere I knew I could unleash all of this, and she would be there to talk me down from whatever ledge I went out on.

I was so hurt by this. Jus this one time I thought Edward could put his books aside and spend an evening with me. I guess I was wrong. He was never going to change, no matter how many promises he made to me that he would. He just wound up breaking every single one of them.

Why did I even bother anymore?

_Because you still love him_, the little voice in my head stated.

"But if he's going to keep ignoring what he's doing to us, why should I try and make it work?"

I posed this same question to Alice when I got to her apartment. She didn't even ask what was wrong when she opened the door. I'm sure the broken-hearted expression on my face said it all, as well as the fact that I was turning up at her door at 9 in the evening. Especially after she knew what I was planning today since she was the one to drop me off at the grocery store.

After Alice sat me down with a large glass of water, Jasper ran out to get some hard alcohol, I looked up at her with tears in my eyes,

"Is it even worth fighting for anymore, Alice?"

She didn't answer me. She just wrapped me up in a hug and held me while I cried into her shoulder.

**EPOV**

After I finished my text fest with Bella I set to work getting my notes organized for my midterms. I was going to pull a straight three-day study session, and I needed everything in order so I could focus.

I checked my cell phone after a while, noticing that it was only 5. I could squeeze in a little more work before I had to get up and leave. I finished with my advanced genetics and moved on to the advanced chemistry. I highlighted important points as I went through everything and put a star next to every equation and formula I saw.

I checked my phone again after what felt like a half hour. I cursed out loud when I read the time. It was almost 7! How the hell had that happened? I got up shoving all, of my books and my notebooks into my backpack, knocking over the chair I had been sitting in earning me glares from all the other students in the vicinity.

I rushed out to my car tossing my bag in the back seat. I was seriously fucked right now, and not in a good way. Bella was going to hate me when I got back. I had sworn to her twice I would be there at 6, right at 6. And now it was 7:15 and I was still on my way back to the apartment.

For a half second I thought of stopping at the store to grab a bouquet of flowers for her, but I was already running so late getting back to her, I knew it would only make matters worse instead of better.

And just to add to everything else conspiring against me, there was an accident just outside of the college, and traffic was backed up two streets. It took me twenty minutes just to get out onto the main road, and then I had to sit and wait until I made it to my street before the road was clear ahead.

I glanced at the clock in my car. 8:30. Bella was going to kill me.

But I was met with a dark apartment when I walked in. The curtains were drawn like they always were when we went to bed at night. I flicked the lights on, and the first thing I saw was the dinner Bella had prepared still sitting on the table.

The wine was warm and the food cold. The candles were burned down onto the tablecloth to the point that there was nothing left to them. I left it all there for a moment while I ran to the bedroom to see if Bella was in there, but it was empty.

She wasn't here. She had left.

With a groan in anger, at myself, I threw my bag down and sank to the floor holding my head. What the fuck was wrong with me? Why couldn't I have just come home earlier? Why did I constantly feel the need to keep putting my work first? Bella was so much more important than that, yet I just blowing her off and leaving her by herself. I was a horrible boyfriend.

I considered staying there on the floor all night wallowing in my self-pity, but I eventually dragged myself up. I threw out everything on the table, put the leftover food and wine in the fridge and did all of the dishes.

I knew exactly where Bella was, even without a note, which she didn't leave. But I wasn't going to turn up on Alice and Jasper's doorstep begging to see her. Alice probably wouldn't even let me come inside. She was totally on Team Bella with this one, and I couldn't blame her.

But what was I supposed to do? I didn't even have the balls to call over there. I knew no one would answer the phone.

After cleaning up I took a long shower, but spent more of the time just standing under the scalding water letting it burn me than actually washing. Exhausted, I dropped into bed alone. As I lay there staring at the ceiling, sleep completely evading me, I considered that this was exactly how Bella felt when she slept alone, which was much too often now.

Finally around dawn I managed to get an hour or two of restless sleep, clutching Bella's pillow to my chest. I got up when the sun was streaming through the window. I knew it was still early without even looking at the clock. I knew Alice or Jasper wouldn't be up yet. I needed some time to come up with a way to apologize to Bella. And it was going to have to be good.

I had royally fucked up, and if she told me she wanted to end this…I wasn't going to argue with her.

**A/N: Dun dun dun...Sorry for the cliffy, but I promise it will be worth it. I know you all probably hate for keeping you waiting so long and for the cliffy, but could you show me a little love anyways?**


	21. Stitching the Wounds

**A/N: I know, I know you all hate me right now for making you wait so long. RL is just sucking up all my time and energy. No matter how many hours I put into all of my work for my classes, as soon as its done, there's more piled on. It never stops. But I still try and take the time to sit down and write this story because I know how many of you out there love it and have been following it since the very beginning, and I continue to write it because of all of you. I think if I didn't have anyone following this or any of my stories I would cease to write until college is over for me, and that is not still for another year and a half. **

**So thank you everyone who is continuing to read this story even though I fail epically at regular updates. It means a lot to me that you are still reading, and still loyally following, and even reviewing. Your reviews mean the world to me. So please, keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or Edward sadly….**

**EPOV**

When I finally managed to drag my very sorry ass out of bed the next morning, I was determined to come up with a huge gesture of apology toward Bella, but all I managed to accomplish was a few laps around the apartment, walking like a fucking zombie.

I put a pot of coffee on, just to give me something to do, and perhaps something to aid in my thought process. I barely managed to make myself that first cup before my cell phone started ringing loudly, and obnoxiously, with the ring tone I set for Alice.

I knew exactly why she was calling…and I knew this was not going to be a fun conversation. I hesitated for a moment before answering. Did I really want to listen to her, to hear everything that had been turning over in my mind screamed back at me?

No, not really.

But I had no choice.

"Hello, Alice." I answered quietly.

"Do you have any fucking clue what you've done?" She screamed at me. "Do you realize what a complete asshole you are? You really fucked up this time, Edward. I mean it. You really got yourself in some deep shit this time." I hoped Bella was not in the vicinity because that would have undoubtedly woken her up.

"Do you have any idea what Bella went through last night? God, she got so hysterical at one point I had to talk her out of dropping out of college and going home! Do you know what you've done here, Edward? What you're _doing_?"

I felt myself collapse onto the couch, holding my head in one hand and the phone in the other. I wanted to scream, I wanted to curse. I was so livid with myself. And Alice wasn't helping to make this seem any better.

Bella had wanted to drop and leave? To go home? Did that mean she wanted to end this? I couldn't think that. I wouldn't allow myself to. No, she would never do that. On so many occasions she has sworn never to do that. We both know we can't live without the other. But if I've finally pushed Bella to the point where she's willing to give up, well…I wasn't going to stand in her way.

But what did that say about me? It proved I didn't want to fight for what I loved the most. It showed that I would let her go without even trying. God, I was pathetic.

"Edward, are you there?" Alice's voice asked.

"What?" I responded, coming out of my haze slowly.

"I said are you still there?"

"I'm here, Alice. Look, I really don't need to hear this from you. I realize the weight of what I've done. I've broken her heart yet again, and I wouldn't blame her if she wants to leave."

"I don't think you do, Edward." Alice spoke quietly.

"Don't think I what?"

"Understand the gravity of this. I don't think you truly realize that you could be throwing away everything you and Bella have built together."

I let out a deep breath, a soft, choking cry bubbling up from my chest.

"She's not going to leave, Edward. Have you heard anything I've been saying?"

No, not really. I've been too busy wallowing in my self-pity. "I'm sorry, Alice."

"Well, I said Bella and I had a very long talk last night. I asked Jasper to go out to the liquor store, and while he was gone I calmed Bella down enough that she could have a coherent conversation about all of this. Yes, I had to talk her a ledge or two, but I finally got her to see sense. She loves you, Edward. I think you two love each other too much for own respective good.

"Can you tell me exactly what happened, because Bella thinks you forgot about her again. She thinks you abandoned her."

"Never. I wouldn't do that." I proclaimed getting off the couch. I started walking around the living room as I talked. "I didn't forget about her, Alice. I was aware every moment of the day yesterday about what she was doing for the two of us. I headed over to the library around 2 and I figured I could get a little work done before heading home. I looked at my cell around 5 and figured another half hour couldn't hurt, but then when I looked at it again it was past 7. Do you have any idea how much I panicked?"

"You could have just left, Edward."

"I know, I know. There are a lot of things I could have done differently, and I wish now I had just quit while I was ahead last night, but no, I had to let my own selfish needs get in the way, again!"

"Calm down, you don't need to get all hysterical right now. That's not going to help. You need to relax, Edward."

"Yeah, easy for you to say."

"Stop it, right now!" Alice snapped at me. "I know exactly what you're thinking, and Bella does not want to leave you. But she is _very_ upset, and she's very mad at you."

"I don't blame her."

"You know what, Edward, if you don't knock it off with the negative attitude, I'm going to hang up and not even bother to try and help you fix this."

"Fine," I sat back down on the couch. "Fine, I'm calm."

"No, you're not, but I heard you sit. So that's a start. Look, Bella's still asleep over here, and I don't think she'll be waking up any time soon. This is going to take more than just flowers and an apology. You need to come up with something really huge this time. I was thinking along the lines of trying to do something like what Bella was planning last night. I'm not saying make her dinner, but maybe something you can share between the two of you."

My mind went completely blank. I had no clue what to do. I was so frustrated from trying to come up with something this morning that I just couldn't think anymore.

"I don't know what to do anymore, Alice."

"Go take a shower," She suggested gently, "A long, hot, shower. Drink some coffee, have some food. You just need to relax. Like I said, Bella is going to be out for a while. I'll keep her here and you call me when you have a plan. But please don't take all day. Jasper and I have a date tonight."

Why couldn't my relationship be as easy as my sister's?

"I'll do my best, Alice. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Call me if you any trouble."

"I will, bye."

"Bye, Edward."

I threw my phone onto the table and grabbed at my hair pulling it tightly through my fingers until I had the beginnings of a migraine. I screamed into my hands, thankfully muffling the sound so it the neighbors wouldn't hear me. I must have sat there for at least ten minutes crying fitfully. I was being a complete pansy.

I realized that by this, however, it was getting me no closer to my goal of making up to Bella. I got up, dumped my now stone cold coffee down the sink. There was three-fourths of the pot left, still hot. I was going to need it.

I did as Alice recommended. I jumped in the shower and stood under the spray until it ran cold. I could feel some of tension leave my body, but my stomach was still a twisted, knotted mess. What if this didn't work? What if Bella thought I was just being more of an ass? I was so confused and nervous over all of this that when I got dressed I put my shirt on backwards. I didn't even realize it until I was walking out the door, and happened to glance in the hall mirror.

Cursing loudly, I returned to my room and ripped the shirt off grabbing a completely different one and threw it on. There was no way I could manage to put a button down on backward.

I sent Alice a quick text to let her know I was heading out. I told her I still had no idea what to do. I got a very quick response back. She sent me two pictures, and suddenly I knew exactly what to do. It wasn't the most original idea, but I knew Bella would appreciate the gesture, and it was very romantic. Exactly like what she had been hoping last night would be.

It took me a little longer than I anticipated at the store. The women ringing all of my items up spent more time flirting with me than actually putting my purchases in bags. About halfway through I made an excuse that I forgot something and ran off to get away from her hoping that by the time I got back she would be done.

On my way back however, I grabbed a box of condoms, hoping if the cashier saw them she would shut the fuck up. And it did the trick, I got back just as she was bagging the last couple items. She made some stupid comment about she wished if she had a boyfriend. I threw the box down on the belt as she said it, and her eyes landed on it. I could instantly see the recognition in her eyes as she realized I had girlfriend.

And now I also had extra condoms should Bella and I run out in the near future. But that most likely wasn't going to happen if I couldn't get her to at least talk to me, let alone forgive me.

As soon as I was back I unloaded everything, putting the perishables in the fridge, and then gave Alice a call.

But it wasn't Alice that answered. "Hey," Jasper greeted, he sounded rushed.

"Hey, where's the pixie?"

"We're on the way to the hospital. She can't talk at the moment."

"What?" I half shouted in surprise. "What's wrong?"

"Bella,"

Cue heart failure.

"Is she…Is she ok?" I asked, my voice failing me for a moment.

"She's not dying or in need of emergency surgery if that's what you're wondering. So breathe. She got up and went to use the bathroom, slipped, and cracked her open on the floor. We're taking her to the hospital to get stitched up."

"Is it bad?"

"It hasn't stopped bleeding yet, but Alice has firm pressure on it. Look, I have to go, I need to drive. We're taking her to the hospital up the highway."

"I'll meet you there." I hung up the phone before Jasper could respond and grabbed my keys and coat.

I was flying out of the apartment parking lot mere seconds later, all thoughts of the romantic breakfast I had been planning gone from my mind. I flew down the highway as fast as the speed limit would allow. I knew Alice and Jasper had about a ten-minute start ahead of me, since they lived closer.

I was relieved to see Jasper's car in the ER lot when I arrived, but was surprised to see him still behind the wheel. Then I noticed he was on the phone. As he saw me walk by he got out and fell in step next to me as we walked up the doors, Jasper still on the phone, with my father of all people.

"Yeah, he's right here next to me." Jasper said, glancing up at me. I didn't return the look.

"I don't want to talk right now." I said as I reached for the door. I walked inside, Jasper remaining outside to finish the call.

"I'm looking for Isabella Swan." I stated once I reached the desk.

"She was just admitted a few minutes ago." The nurse behind the comouter informed me, "Are you family?" I hated when they asked. That meant she wasn't going to let me see Bella.

"I'm her boyfriend."

"You're going to have to wait until she's done being treated. There's another young woman waiting for her just over there." She pointed me toward the waiting area where Alice was sitting, thumbing through a magazine, her knee bouncing uncontrollably.

"About time you got here, what took you?" She asked quietly as I sat down.

"I stuck to the speed limit. There was a lot of highway cops around."

Alice didn't respond back. We sat there in thick, uncomfortable silence until Jasper walked in a few minutes later, shoving his cell phone into his pocket.

"Well, your father said not worry, from the sound of it Bella will be fine. Dizzy, in a little pain, but essentially fine. And you're mother is freaking out." He informed us both, sitting down next to Alice and throwing an arm around her shoulder.

"Of course she's freaking out." Alice exclaimed quietly, throwing her magazine down. "She under the impression now that Bella and Edward are going to break up, and she had no idea that they were even going through tough times. She's probably thinking that Bella is going to drop out of college, move down to Florida with her mom and finish her bachelor's degree down there, and want nothing to do with Edward anymore!"

"Uh…I actually didn't mention anything to her about the fuck up between her and Edward. So you can relax, sweetheart. All she knows right now is that Bella fell in a bathroom and cracked her head open. I didn't say anything about our place, because I didn't want her getting that exact idea into her head that she and Edward may break up."

"You know I _am_ sitting right here, right?" I threw a dirty look at both of them.

"Yes, I'm aware." Alice snapped. "And you _do_ realize that this is all your fault?" She accused.

"No shit, Alice! I know! If I wasn't such a selfish fucking bastard I would have showed up last night, Bella wouldn't have left in the first place. She wouldn't have felt the need to get drunk and she wouldn't have fallen and hurt herself this morning!" I shouted, not even bothering to try and stay quiet, which in turn earned me a nasty glare from the nurse behind the desk.

We sat there again in uncomfortable silence for another thirty minutes before the door for the ER opened and Bella walked out holding the back of her head. She looked extremely tired, a little nauseas, and was wincing as her fingers skimmed the back of her head. It pained me to see her in even the slightest pain, and I knew in a few hours time she was going to have one hell of a headache. Just the thought that this was all my fault was enough to make me want to throw up.

Bella looked up when Alice got out of her seat, and her eyes met mine. She glared menacingly at me, not a trace of forgiveness present. She practically sneered as she suddenly took off for the door outside. Alice walked after her, Jasper rising from his seat as well to help stop her. Bella suddenly began to wobble as she approached the door, clearly unsteady on her feet.

I felt myself rising from my seat to rush over and catch her, should she fall again, but Alice was already there, grasping her arm and helping to steady her before she slipped from the dizziness.

The ER door opened again and a doctor came out holding a blue prescription slip.

"Bella, what did I just tell you?" He half joked. "You need to take it slow right now." He helped Alice get Bella seated, although not next to me. "Are you three all here for her?" He asked our small group. Alice and Jasper answered, I just nodded. I could feel Bella's eyes on me, burning a hole into my soul.

"Bella's fine for the most part. She needed ten stitches in the back of her head and has a mild concussion. She needs to go home and rest and someone will need to check on her every hour or so. I recommend you get this filled as soon as possible, you're going to have one hell of a headache by the end of the day."

"Thanks," Bella muttered accepting the prescription. "Can I go now?"

"Yes, but please take it easy. Don't rush around, and don't do anything strenuous for a couple days. You'll need to come back in a week to have the stitches removed, so I recommend you make the appointment before you leave. Come back immediately if you get dizzy or have any trouble with your vision."

Bella nodded and rose quickly, only to fall back down to the chair again. "You don't listen very well do you?" her doctor joked once more. "Someone should help you out to your car."

"I'll do it, come on, Bella." Alice grabbed her coat and wrapped it around Bella's shoulders helping her up. She talked briefly with Jasper for a moment, low enough that I couldn't hear, and Jasper handed the keys for his car to her.

This time as she rose she didn't look at me, or even acknowledge me as she walked out with Alice. Once they were gone Jasper laid a hand on my shoulder, "You two really need to talk."

"Thanks, I know." I muttered rising from my seat.

"Alice is going to take Bella to get her prescription filled and then she's taking her home. You're going to take me back to my place, and we're gonna talk on the way there, then you're heading home to stay with Bella."

"She's not going to want to stay with me, Jasper." I exclaimed as we went up to the desk. I quickly made the appointment for Bella to come back in a week and then we headed out.

"Alice is going to be talking with Bella as well. She's not going to allow Bella to come back to our apartment. Frankly, and this may sound selfish of us, we have a date tonight that we have been putting off for a while and we really want to enjoy it. You and Bella are both adults and you need to act like it. You'll figure this out, I know you will, you just to suck it up and swallow your pride."

"You're really not on my side are you?" I snapped at him as we got in my car.

"I'm on no one's side." Jasper retorted. "I'm just stating the facts. Didn't anyone ever tell you that the truth hurts?"

I had no response. I just turned the key in the ignition and pulled out of the parking lot back towards what was going to be a very long day.

**BPOV**

As soon as I walked out of the ER I saw Alice and Jasper waiting for me off to the side. And I also saw Edward.

Right away I was mad, just because I was still holding on to my grudge from last night, and also because he had some balls to come over here after what he did. If he didn't care enough to show up last night why was he here at all?

I started to storm past everyone, but got a little dizzy, and Alice was at my side in a second steering me back toward the chairs. The doctor who had stitched up my head came out and gave me a quick lecture on taking care of myself for the next couple days and handed me a prescription for some painkillers, which I couldn't wait to get filled. My head was already killing me.

Alice walked me out to the car after asking Jasper for his keys. I looked at her confused. Why wasn't Japer going back with us? As soon as we were in the car I got my answer.

"All right, I'm taking you to get you prescription filled and Edward is taking Jasper home. Then I'm taking you home."

"Back to my apartment?" I asked, still a little unclear as to what exactly was going on.

"Yup." Alice answered in a quick, short tone.

"I don't want to go back to my apartment, Alice. I'm not ready."

"I don't care." Alice pulled out of the lot and out onto the highway. "I'm going to say to you what I told Jasper to say to Edward. You two are adults, and you're going to start acting like it and work this out."

"I don't want to talk to him. I have nothing to say. And I don't care if he has nothing to say to me either." I crossed my arms over my chest trying to make it look like I believed what I was saying, but it couldn't have been farther from the truth.

Yes, I was mad at Edward. Yes, I wanted to hate him for breaking my heart. But deep down I loved him, and I knew I would never stop loving him. I wanted everything to be all right between us. I wanted it to go back to what it was before all this craziness. I wanted the sweet stolen kisses, and the simple innocent moments that made up those earlier times in our relationship.

"Bella, you are not going to start acting like Rosalie. I know that's really harsh of me to say, but this is exactly what she would do to Emmett when she's pissed at him. She just shuts him out completely until she gets over whatever hissy fit she's having and then she's peaches and cream again. You are not going to do that to my brother because I know you're above that, and I know you want to work this out with him."

Alice took and turned into the lot for the pharmacy. She shifted the car into park and turned to look at me.

"Look, I understand that you're hurt, physically and emotionally, by all of this. But you have to understand that if you love him someone enough you can find a way through all of the hurt, and all of the bullshit. And I know you love Edward enough to work this out. And he loves you enough to fight for what you two have."

"He has a really odd way of showing it." I muttered, staring down into my lap.

"Stop it. Shit happens, Bella. Yes, this situation was completely avoidable, and yes Edward should have been more aware. But you have to understand, and I know you know this, but he's always been like this. He's never been very good at prioritizing, but then again what man is?" Alice chuckled a little, clearly remembering something.

"Lets go inside and fill your prescription, then I'm going to take you home and you're going to stay there. And you _will_ talk to Edward, if not tonight then tomorrow, but you _will_ talk to him. Understand?"

"Yeah, I understand, what am I five?"

Alice opened the door to get out then turned back to me, not bothering to mask the seriousness in her voice, "Well, you two certainly are acting like five-year-olds."

I was silent the whole way back to the apartment, clutching my prescription in my lap as Alice drove. I was thinking of what I would do once I got back if Edward was there. Would I say anything to him? Would he even acknowledge me? Would I acknowledge him?

Alice dropped me off and walked me up to the door, which was unlocked. I had seen Edward's car as we pulled in, so I knew he was home. Alice told me to take it easy and to call her if I needed to go back to the hospital, but only if Edward wasn't there to do it himself. I thanked her for everything and headed inside.

Edward looked up from where he was sitting on the couch as soon as I shut the front door. He started to get up, but I held up my hand to tell him to stay put. "I don't want to talk right now," I told him, my voice low. "I just want to go lay down for a while."

"Ok," He answered simply. He looked so sad, so dejected. My heart went out to him, and I just wanted to snuggle into his arms like I used to when I was upset. But right now I just wanted to be alone. "I'll be out here if you need anything." He added as I walked off toward the bedroom.

I didn't respond, just shut the bedroom door behind me and locked it. A moment later I turned the lock back, it wasn't fair to lock him out of his bathroom. At least that was my rationalization for it. The truth was I didn't want to do what Alice had accused me of. I didn't want to act like Rosalie.

I dropped my prescription on the nightstand and sat down on the side of the bed. My eyes fell on the picture I kept there. It was of Edward and me a couple years ago when we were a few months into our relationship. We looked so carefree and happy, and obviously in love. I picked it up cradling it to my chest. Within a few moments tears started to hit the glass covering the picture.

I stared down at it my lap as I began to cry a little harder, the memories and feelings of the beginning starting to overwhelm me. I just wanted things to go back to the way they used to be.

I don't know how long I sat there staring at that picture, but eventually I heard the door open behind me. It could only have been one person, and I didn't bother to turn around to look at him. A few moments later the door shut again. I didn't feel Edward's presence in the room so he must have left me alone.

This evoked a fresh wave of emotions in me; guilt for hurting Edward, even though he hurt me just as deeply, and anger at myself for leaving him yet again. I placed the picture back on my nightstand and lifted my legs onto the bed curling into a fetal position, still staring at the picture and happy, smiling faces; Edward's arms around me. How I longed to be in them right now, smiling at him like that again and letting him know how much I loved him.

My tears continued to fall even after I shut my eyes as I cried myself into a shallow, restless sleep.

**A/N**: **Please review! I'll have the next chapter up again as soon as possible. I already have the outline done, so I just need to write it. I WILL NOT give up on this story. **


	22. Anxiety

**A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed and left me some love, I love you all too! Thank you so much for the support **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I do own a matching set of earrings and a necklace that say 'I (heart) Vampires'**

**BPOV**

The last thing I remembered before passing out yesterday was crying over the picture on my nightstand, the same picture that greeted me this morning as I opened my eyes. I swallowed back the emotion that rose in my chest as I gazed once more upon how happy and carefree Edward and I used to be.

It all made me feel so completely miserable I just didn't want to get out of bed. I wanted to lay here and die, I was so miserable. I wondered briefly if this was how Edward was feeling, and suddenly I hoped he wasn't. If I felt this dreadful, and I could barely stand it, I certainly didn't want Edward to feel this horrible. No matter how much he had hurt me, it would only make the pain worse to know he was suffering.

But no matter how awful either of us was feeling today, Alice was right, we needed to work this out, because what Edward and I had was something worth fighting for. As I sat up my head began to ache like it was going to split apart. I desperately needed one of my painkillers.

But first a shower, which undoubtedly was going to make my head hurt more.

I rolled over to glance at the clock on Edward's side. I was expecting the bed to be empty beside me, but it still hurt inside to know Edward hadn't come back last night. I'm sure he checked on me, but still…Well, I suppose he was used to sleeping on the couch at this point.

Once in the shower I avoided the shampoo, for now. I'm sure a couple days without washing my hair isn't going to kill me. I felt a little better afterward although my head burned like crazy.

I wasn't planning on getting much done today, just relaxing and making sure not to do anything too strenuous. I grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt from our shared dresser, only to realize once they were on that they were Edward's sweatpants.

I swallowed back a fresh wave of tears, pulling my hair back into a loose ponytail making sure not to yank too hard and grabbed my prescription bottle from the nightstand.

I was expecting to see Edward passed out on the couch when I walked out of the bedroom, but I was met with something I was not expecting. The apartment was spotless; the living room freshly vacuumed, the sink empty and dishwasher running, and the washer was full with a load of laundry. Now that I thought about it, the bedroom floor had been suspiciously free of the clothing build up.

Sitting on the counter was a fresh pot of coffee and taped to the front was a note addressed to me.

"Went to get bagels, be back in a few. I want to talk this morning, please don't leave. XO-E"

Where was I going to go? Alice had banned from her apartment yesterday, and if Edward was out he had the car. I guess I couldn't blame him, though. I was having some anxiety of my own this morning.

I grabbed a mug from the cabinet, quickly checking all the others for food. No wonder Edward went out for breakfast, we had absolutely no food in the apartment, save for a few ingredients that could have made breakfast, but that was it. If we had the ingredients for what looked pancakes, why did he go out for bagels?

I didn't dwell on it. I made myself a cup of hot coffee with a little sweet cream in it and grabbed my recipe box so I could plan some meals for the week, which was I typically did on Saturdays, along with cleaning the apartment, but someone had already taken care of that for me.

I grabbed a piece of paper from the pad on the fridge and also started to write out a grocery list. I looked up when I heard a key in the lock, my stomach suddenly twisting into knots. Just as the door opened my eyes quickly fell back to the paper in front of me.

"Hey," Edward greeted me quietly as she shut the door.

"Hey," I responded, my eyes still on my grocery list. I caught the fragrance of hot, fresh bagels as he walked past me toward the counter. My stomach rumbled a little in protest and I hoped Edward didn't hear it.

He didn't speak much as I heard him preparing a couple bagels. I could smell garlic and salmon and I knew he was making my favorite for me. A minute later Edward sat down placing a plate in front of me and one at his seat. I was right, he had toasted a garlic bagel and spread it with cream cheese then laid fresh flakes of salmon on top.

"Thank you," my voice was so low I didn't know if he heard me. I was just so nervous all of a sudden in front of him. I had barely seen him since him breakfast two days ago and it was suddenly uncomfortable to be sitting down to breakfast as if nothing was wrong.

I picked up my bagel, still warm from the toaster and bit into it. The delicious flavors of everything hit me at once and I had to shut my eyes and enjoy it. "This is really good, thank you, Edward." I muttered, chewing slowly.

Edward offered a small, sad smile at me before dropping his eyes back to own bagel. I noticed he had made his favorite as well, cinnamon raisin with a good amount of plain cream cheese on it. We ate in silence, both of us sipping fresh cups of coffee while we finished our bagels.

When I was done Edward got up and took my empty plate along with his own and walked over to the sink to wash them. He still wasn't talking, and I was sure he was just as scared to break the silence as I was. But one of us had to do it, and I knew it was going to be me since I didn't know how much longer I could take the awkward atmosphere around us.

"I'm sorry," I finally muttered, staring straight as his back willing him to turn around and look at me.

And he did, after shutting off the water and placing the dishes on a towel to dry. "Me, too," He sat back down across from me and took a long sip from his coffee before continuing. "There are so many things I wish I had done differently the other day. I should have just stopped and come home. I didn't forget about you, Bella, I swear. I just wasn't paying attention to the time. I'm so sorry if I made you feel abandoned. I'm sorry for you hurting you again. I wish there was some way for me to go back in time and prevent all of this from happening, but I know that's impossible."

"I shouldn't have walked out. I've done that so many times to you, but I just…I needed to…I don't know, Edward. I'm just so confused. I should have just waited for you to come back. I know when you promise me something you keep it, but…I guess lately I just feel so unsure of everything."

Edward shook his head at me, "I absolutely deserved you walking out this time. I know for you this is the last straw, and that I've fucked up more times than I care to count…broken your heart…"

Edward hung his head, staring down into his coffee mug. I felt myself rise from my seat and move over to the chair next to his. I wrapped my hand around Edward's where it lay on the table, and that one simple gesture made him look up, his eyes staring deep into mine.

"If you even say you think I deserve better I will not sit here and talk this out with you. I'm certainly not going to say it, even though I'm thinking the same thing. Yes, we've both managed to screw this up, but we both know we can fix this."

"Do you really believe that, Bella? That we can fix this? Because I honestly don't know how to live without you, and losing you would kill me."

"I do, Edward. Alice and Jasper are right. We have to fight for what we love, and I know what I love is you. And I _will_ fight to make things right between us again. I know I've been a difficult bitch lately."

"And I've been a stubborn, selfish bastard."

"But we can get through this if we try, and really, _really_ make an effort to be there for each other."

"Jasper said something so true to me yesterday. And it hurt, but he was right. We are acting like children right now, and we need to start acting like adults if we're going to make this work."

I smirked to myself and Edward caught it. "What?"

"Alice said the same thing to me."

"You know, I appreciate their help but do you ever think there will come a day when they don't work together?"

I shrugged. "Who knows,"

We both laughed, effectively lifting the thick, uncomfortable atmosphere from around us and lightening the mood. We sat at the table for the next two hours hashing out everything. We laid every single problem out on the table. Edward got up periodically to refill the coffee cups, and even made another half of a bagel when I complained of being hungry again.

I told him he needed to learn to manage his time better when it came to us. I want time with him without any other kind of distractions. When we decide to sit down and be with each other, we _be_ with each other, nothing else.

Edward went on for a while how much it was hurting him that I still didn't trust him, and I listened to everything he had to say. I started crying at one point and he offered me his shirtsleeve to dry my eyes. It made me laugh because it was something he used to do back when we were just starting out and neither one of us had any tissues.

"We can make this work, Bella. I know we can."

"I know we can, too, Edward." I leaned over slowly, not sure if now was the right time, but I was pleasantly surprise when Edward's hand cupped my cheek and he pulled me the rest of the way toward him, pressing his lips gently against mine.

"I love you," He whispered when we parted.

"I love you, too."

We sat there for a few minutes just staring at each other, our foreheads touching. But as soon as we both broke from out little trance I started formulating a plan in my head.

Edward decided to jump in the shower and I offered to clean up and finish the laundry he had started this morning. I finally took a painkiller and then got to work. Once the kitchen was as clean as I had encountered this morning I went about digging for my old marker board with the huge calendar on it.

I had just finished writing out my schedule for the rest of the month on it when Edward walked out of the bedroom dressed in a fresh pair of jeans and gray button down over a black t-shirt. I stared at him for maybe a moment too long, and he caught it, smirking to himself. He knew what it did to me when he dressed like that, especially if he left the button down open.

"Ok, this is my idea and I hope it works. I know it may seem a little childish and a little anal, but I think this is what we need to do right now." I explained to him what I had done and told him to fill in his schedule as well, and not just classes, but when he also had exams and major projects or papers due.

Afterward we sat down and started filling in days where he would cook and I would cook, and who would take care of which chore when. We didn't want to write in time to spend together, because then it would just make it seem like another chore. Once finally finished we both signed the bottom of it. But when Edward went to sign his name, he intertwined it with mine and then drew a big heart around it with the red marker.

I felt my eyes water up, and I knew with that one little gesture he was making a silent promise to me to never hurt me again and never let me down. I wrapped my arms around him and snuggled my head into his chest as his arm came around my shoulders.

"I love you, Bella, so much." He whispered into my hair before kissing the top of my head.

"I love you, Edward, and I always will."

**EPOV **

I'll admit the morning after the night Bella came back from the hospital I was a nervous wreck that I would come back from getting breakfast and she would have not been there. I wouldn't have put it past her to call Alice and have her come pick her up, but I hoped fervently that she didn't.

So it was a great relief when I got back, bagels in tow, to find Bella sitting at the table and sipping the coffee I had left out for her. And not only that, but she was writing her weekly grocery list, like everything was normal.

We ate breakfast pretty much in silence, barely looking at each other until we finished and I got up taking the dirty dishes to the sink. It was Bella who finally broke the long, awkward silence between us, and of all the things I was expecting her to say that morning, she started with an apology.

I had not been expecting that, and it was her singular apology that launched a marathon discussion between us that lasted into the afternoon. We talked and talked until we got everything out, both of us managing to cry at one point or another. I don't think we had spoken so much since…God I couldn't even remember.

But that was almost two weeks ago. And since then we had been working hard to stick to the schedule Bella and I had written out together. It was simply a layout of the rest of the month for our respective classes and when different exams were for us. We updated at the end of the month, noticing that as we wrote out March, spring break was only a week away now.

I could hardly wait. We had agreed a while ago that we weren't going to fly out to Washington to spend the week with Bella's father, as had been the original plan, and instead were going to stay with my parents while my brother, sister and their significant others went away on vacation together.

This way we would have the house pretty much all to ourselves and we could spend some serious personal time together. It was going to be perfect weather to hang out in the backyard, or lay around in the sunroom. I hadn't touched my piano for ages and my fingers were aching to stroke the keys again.

They were aching to stroke other things as well…Well, one thing. One person. But so far we had yet to have sex again since our long talk, and I think it had more to do with Bella not wanting to rush things between us. If she wasn't ready to get that personal again, I wasn't going to push her. But I wasn't going to lie, I was starting to get desperate.

Including this past couple weeks, I don't think we've had sex, or even had a good make out session on the couch for almost a month, maybe longer. I wasn't going to give in to my urges and seclude myself in the shower for a little longer than usual, I knew Bella would know what I was doing, and I didn't want her to feel obligated into sex just because we were finally sleeping in the same bed again.

I made the promise to not stay up until early morning studying. We were both in bed by midnight at the earliest, and 1 am at the latest. That still gave us time to get plenty of sleep, and right now that was what we both desperately needed. But my favorite part each night was being to hold Bella in my arms as she drifted off.

I didn't realize how much I had missed that until the first night I got to do it again. The feel of her soft, warm body next to mine was exactly what I needed to lull my mind into the peaceful sleep I had so been missing for the longest time.

Even though it's been a couple weeks, we've already fallen back into our old routine of getting up in the morning, sometimes laying there and talking for a few minutes, and then finally getting out of bed, having breakfast together, and then one or both of us leaving for the day to go to classes. Alice came by on the days I had to leave early, and I drove Bella and I both back on the days we finished at the same time.

But today I finished early since spring break technically started tomorrow, and my professor let the class leave early. I was more than eager to get out of there and get home. I had a plan for tonight, and it involved me getting home as soon as possible before Bella got there so I could get started.

Before doing anything I took a moment to look at my bag for school, and then dropped it on the floor kicking it under the desk until I heard it bump against the wall. That was _very_ satisfying.

Next I grabbed everything I needed for dinner from the fridge and got the counter organized. Within an hour the fragrance of the meal I was cooking I was cooking for us permeated the entire apartment with appealing aromas. Glancing at the clock I noticed Bella would be getting home soon.

I quickly covered our dinner with foil and stuck it in the oven to bake before heading off for a very quick shower. I was so nervous that Bella would show up before I was out that I didn't even notice I had forgotten to turn on the hot water. Only after when I stepped out shaking did I realize what had happened.

I need to calm down, and I needed to do it fast. I mean, this was only dinner between us. It wasn't like I was going to ask her to marry me tonight. But then suddenly my thoughts drifted back to the ring I had bought back in December. The box was still sitting in an old gray sock that had long lost it match, stuffed into the back of my underwear drawer.

After throwing some fresh clothes, jeans, t-shirt and a button down, I went back over to my dresser and fished the sock out. I could feel the weight of the ring box as I rested it in my hand and pulled it from the sock. For a moment I just stood there running my fingers over the soft velvet box. I flipped the lid back and gazed down at the ring.

I knew the moment I saw it, it was the perfect ring for Bella. Simple, elegant and beautiful, just like her. Six tiny diamonds surrounded a larger, central blue topaz stone just slightly raised off the white gold band. I ran my finger gently over the ring. After everything we had been through in the last few months would Bella actually say yes to me, if I ever got the courage to ask her?

The thought of her turning me down terrified, and I knew it was the one thing holding me back from asking her. But as I stood there staring down at the ring I began to find more excuses to not ask her. We were both too young, we had too much going on right now, we've only been together a few years…Hell even that played into the 'too young' excuse.

But I thought about Emmett and Rose, and how much they had been through in their own relationship. And even after some serious ups and downs, Emmett had made one of the most romantic gestures I had ever seen from him, taking Rosalie away for a long, private vacation, and simply asking her one morning in bed shortly after they had both woken up.

Why couldn't it be so simple for me?

Emmett told me he hadn't even planned when to ask her, he just said when he knew it was the right moment he would ask. I had tried to follow that, hoping maybe that right moment would come to be over Christmas break, but it hadn't. I was so scared, mostly because I had just bought the ring and was more concerned with Bella finding it. I wanted to surprise her.

Suddenly my thoughts snapped back to dinner tonight. Thankfully I had been keeping one ear trained on the door while I mused. I shoved the ring back into the sock and stuffed into the furthest corner of the drawer before shutting it away. My thoughts didn't return to it for the rest of the evening.

After getting my resituated in the kitchen, I checked on dinned in the oven, determining that it still had another ten minutes or so. I put a loaf of ciabatta bread in as well to warm up and get a little golden. I set the table the exact same way Bella had set it the night she made dinner for us. The wine was chilling in a bucket on the table, opened and breathing. Everything was set for the moment she walked in the door.

As I watched the minutes tick closer to six, when she would be home, an odd feeling came over me. Was this how Bella had felt when she sat waiting for me to show up? Anxious, excited, nervous and scared all at once? God, how did she stand it? And then the heartache when I didn't walk through that door.

I'll admit, I would feel the same if she didn't show up. But I knew Bella would never do that. Maybe five minutes later, at the most, but she would never stand me up. Fear gripped my heart as the time on the microwave flashed 6:02. And then suddenly I heard her key in the lock. The same moment the timer for the oven went off.

The door opened just as I was pulling dinner from the oven. I heard Bella drop her bag by the door, and then her footsteps stopped and she gasped. Leaving dinner on the counter to cool for a moment I walked out of the kitchen with two empty wine glasses in my hand and a smile.

"Surprise,"

Bella looked up at me, her eyes glassy and a look of complete shock on her face. "You did this?"

"Well, there's been no one else here all afternoon." I joked, setting the glasses down.

She just looked around at the table setting, the candles lit, the proximity of the places. "This is beautiful, Edward." She murmured, emotion thick in her voice. "This is really beautiful."

I walked over to her wrapping my arms around her. The last thing I had wanted to do was make her cry, but I could understand why she was. Bella leaned her head into my chest as soft sobs started to bubble out of her. We just stood there for, holding each other for however long we wanted.

Even though Bella was crying, it wasn't because she was sad. I could feel her lips forming a smile as her tears began to subside. She pressed a kiss into the damp spot on my t-shirt. When she raised her face to mine I gently rubbed away the smeared eyeliner and leaned down placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"And I was going to ask you if you wanted take out tonight." She muttered, evoking a laugh from us both.

"Not tonight, sweetheart." I whispered. I rocked us back and forth for a moment longer, taking the time to stroke her hair and kiss the top of her head before finally letting her go. "You sit, relax, get a hold of everything and I'll be right back with dinner."

I made sure to pull her seat out for her and pour her wine before I left to plate dinner. I made an old recipe that my mom used to prepare if my father had had a bad week at the hospital. There was comfort in the warm toasty bread, with chicken, cheese and tomatoes laid on top. It was exactly how my mom had presented it. The cheese was all melted, the tomatoes soft. I knew Bella would love it.

"That smells so good." She commented as I walked back out with two plates. I quickly grabbed a few more slices of bread and brought that to the table as well.

"I know you'll love it. It has all of your favorite ingredients in it."

Bella reached across the small space between us grabbing my hand and staring straight into my eyes. "Even if it didn't, Edward, I would still love it. Thank you so much for doing this." She leaned and pressed her lips to mine in a more passionate kiss than the one we had shared earlier.

I didn't ever want to break apart from her. She tasted sweet, and her lips were so soft underneath mine. Even when her fingers twined in my hair to pull me closer, yanking almost painfully at my scalp, I didn't want to part from her.

But part we did, unwillingly of course, and started to eat before dinner grew cold. We took turns feeding each other bites from our plates, sometimes kissing lightly in between. The conversation was kept light, mostly about what we wanted to do during spring break. Bella wanted to relax, although she had short report she needed to type up for one of her psychology classes.

After dinner I cleaned up while she called her father to remind him that we weren't flying out to Washington as had been the original plan. Charlie had remembered and wished a nice break back here on the east coast. Bella promised to extend our visit over the summer, although I hoped she wasn't planning on extending it too much. I had a plan for the summer, just for me and her.

Of course I wasn't going to tell her anything until right before. This one was going to be a complete and utter surprise for her. But it something that would benefit the both of us.

After dinner we grabbed what was left of the wine and reclined on the couch, both of us bringing a little work. Bella wanted to start a rough draft for her report, and I had a small mountain of reading to accomplish. We had both vowed to bring only one class worth of work with us to my parents' house. Bella was going to work on the paper for psychology and I was going to get caught up in my reading for advanced biochemistry.

Bella sat reclining back between my legs, her head on my chest as she scribbled paragraph after paragraph onto her legal pad. I watched her, the tiny movements of her wrist as she wrote quickly whatever thoughts came to mind, the way her brow creased as she concentrated on a certain aspect, and the way her free hand was tracing up and down my ankle inside my jeans. It was soft, intimate.

This was how things were meant to be. And this was the way I always wanted to keep them.

"How's the book?" Bella asked after a little while. She reached for her wine glass and sipped slowly before setting it back down on the coffee table.

"Boring," I answered monotonously. Bella chuckled, her body vibrating lightly against mine. I lied, I didn't know how the book was because I was hardly paying attention to it. My mind was consumed with other, more important thoughts.

As I sat there pretending to read and watching Bella I imagined that this was how our life would be, five, ten, maybe even fifteen years down the road. Bella and I cuddled up on the couch after a long day, just relaxing and like this in our own little house, maybe drinking wine as we had a conversation about our respective careers. It was perfect. And I wanted it.

More so, I knew what I had to do in order to become one step closer to that dream. Now all I had to do was think of a way to ask her. And when.

**A/N: So for all of you who have been patiently waiting for THE chapter...well its next! But I don't think you needed me to tell you that, did you? It's pretty obvious after everything Edward was thinking. Thanks for reading, and please press that little green button below. I 'heart' reviews!**


	23. Accident and Surprise

**A/N: Thank you everyone so much for all the love on the previous chapter. Just a few reviews shy of 200! I would love for this story to reach 500 by the time it's over, so I think you all know what to do at the end of the chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but the weather is starting get cold enough to warrant walking around in my Edward blanket. Yeah…I can snuggle with my vampire!**

**EPOV**

Nothing made me want to move right now. I was exactly where I wanted to be.

Bella lay next to me in bed, breathing evenly in her deep, post coital sleep. I lay on my side watching her, watching the gentle rise and fall of her side as she took in each breath, one after the other. The sun coming in from the half open curtains casted a warm glow on her skin. I couldn't resist reaching out and gently stroking some hair behind her ear.

She sighed softly, instinctively inching closer to my touch. A moment later her eyes fluttered open, gazing at me as a smile began to form on her lips. "Morning," she murmured.

"Morning," I stroked my fingers down her face. "Late morning actually." I glanced at the clock. "Almost eleven,"

Bella rolled over for a moment to look at the clock, the sheet slipping and offering me a delicious view of her bare breasts. "Damn, it is." She rolled back over folding her arms under her head. "I don't really feel like getting out of bed yet."

"Me either," I whispered, copying the way she was resting.

"But we have to eventually. We need to pack and then go, I promised your mom on the phone last week we would be at your house in time for dinner."

"You always have to spoil the moment, don't you?" I teased. I reached out taking her chin in my hand drawing her mouth a little closer to mine.

"Well, I am the responsible one between the two of us. So yes, I have to be the buzz kill."

"Mm hm," I leaned in, not really caring that she had just insulted me, albeit in a playful way, and pressed my lips to hers. Bella immediately reciprocated, throwing her leg around my hip.

I rolled her over, deepening our kiss as I pressed her flat to the bed. I nudged her thighs apart with my knee, settling between them as I sighed into her mouth. Bella tugged at my hair, trying to pull me closer. She shifted rolled her hips underneath me making me growl with arousal. I desperately needed more of her.

Parting finally from her, although Bella's lips didn't leave my skin, I leaned over to reach into the nightstand for a condom, but it was difficult with Bella kissing up and down my neck. Grabbing what I needed I ripped the foil and rolled the latex on before grabbing Bella's leg and throwing it across my hip as I slid into her.

Just as the night before, the sensation of being joined with her again was indescribable. It was like coming home. She was so warm, her muscles clenching around me in the most perfect way.

Nothing was rushed between us. We had so much time to make up for. I had denied us both so much in the last weeks. I wanted to spend all of our spring break making up that time. I wanted to love Bella in every way that I could every moment that I could. And if that meant driving her a little crazy with all of the attention then so be it.

Within minutes I could already feel the build starting in her body. She wrapped both legs around my waist, one hand in my hair and the other clenching my back as we rocked back in the forth. I wasn't in a rush to finish this, I wanted it to last forever. But soon I could feel Bella's legs beginning to quake as she neared her climax.

I lifted myself up on my arms to gaze down at her. She grasped my shoulder in one hand, the other still on my back, her nails lightly scratching at my skin making me hiss.

"Did I hurt you?" She panted, concern crossing her face.

"No, that felt really good. I liked it. Do it again." That felt strange to request. I never asked her before to scratch me.

Bella dragged her nails down my spine slowly, gently. I hissed again, this time the sound taking the form of Bella's name. It ended as a moan as her hand stopped at my ass squeezing roughly. "You're just full of surprises this morning."

"I know what you like and what turns you on." Bella whispered, her mouth right at my ear. She kissed up and down my neck for a minute, sucking on the junction of my shoulder.

"Oh God, Bella…" I thrust against her harder, my own release finally building and I pumped a few more times before it overtook me. Bella climaxed a minute later, grabbing onto me like she didn't want to let me go.

I tossed the condom in the trash when we untangled our bodies from each other, then rolled back over to face Bella. She was grinning softly from ear to ear, her face and chest flushed a rosy red.

"I know I said we shouldn't go weeks without sex, but damn it every time we do when we have sex again its just so…"

"Explosive," I finished for her.

"Yeah…" She sighed and snuggled into my arms resting her head against my chest. "We need to get up and shower, and I'm starving."

"Me too," I dropped a kiss to the top of her head and then, begrudgingly, got out of bed. Bella was right on my heels, giggling, as she followed me into the bathroom. I shut the door behind us and grabbed her yanking her into the shower with me.

After we were both dressed for the day I volunteered to make some lunch while Bella packed everything up for a week. I set about getting everything I needed to make us some sandwiches for the road, although I knew we would wind up stopping at a Dunkin Donuts and getting coffee and junk food.

When I was done and had everything packed in a cooler along with some sodas and snacks I cleaned out anything from the fridge that was going to expire while we would be at my parents' and got the trash ready to take out.

I worked my way around the apartment making sure it was picked up, the TV was programmed for our shows over the next week, and the washer and dryer were empty. I got lost in daydreams of what Bella and I could for a week with no stress or work bogging us down. So completely was I distracted by this, that when Bella called for me from the bedroom I didn't hear her the first time.

"Edward, can you please come in here?" She called again, a little louder.

I quickly finished straightening up the already tidy coffee table and headed to see what she needed. I just wasn't expecting to see Bella sitting on the bed, the velvet ring box in her hand and tears running down her face.

**BPOV**

After our brief romp in the shower, and a little cleaning, we both got dressed and went about doing our separate tasks before it was time to go. I volunteered to pack everything for the two of us while Edward cleaned. Next time we would switch, he knew I hated to pack. I could never make everything fit. Edward the efficient packer between us.

Edward brought me a hamper full of clean clothes, so before I could even begin to pick out stuff for the week I had to put everything else away. One of the things that really frustrated me with our clothes was the fact that we were always losing socks somehow. I can't tell you how many times I've made Edward pull the machine away from the wall to check for socks underneath.

I sighed, aggravated, as I pulled a single gray sock that looked like one of Edward's. I hadn't seen its partner in a long time, and wondered for a moment if maybe it was in his drawer this whole time. I left it on the bed, I would check in a couple minutes when I was finished with putting clothes away.

When it was empty I stored the hamper in the closet then got to work picking out clothes for the week. I never knew what to pack for Edward so I just went with his usual wardrobe of t-shirts and button downs and jeans. We only needed enough for about five days. I doubted we would staying there the entire week. Just long enough to spend some time alone, in the empty house, and of course spend time with his parents whom we hadn't seen since Christmas.

I called Edward for him to come in here, I wanted him to look over what I had packed for him and make sure it was ok. I didn't get a response right away, so maybe he was taking the trash out. I grabbed the lone gray sock off the bed and went to check the drawer to see if its match was in there.

I had to move a few of his other folded pairs around before I noticed stuffed into the corner of the drawer in a ball. It must have gotten shoved back there as he searched around for things. However, when I pulled it out I noticed it was deformed, and not only that. The deformity was caused by something stuffed into the sock.

I walked back over to the bed and sat down on the side next to the one full and one empty suitcase and emptied the sock out into the my hand. What fell into my palm was the last thing I was expecting to see. I heard myself gasp as I gazed down at the velvet box.

This could only be one thing if he was hiding it the way he had been.

I remember thinking Edward's name, but I don't remember calling for him. I must have though, because he showed up in the doorway a moment later, his eyes fixed on the little box I was holding in my hand. As I looked up at him I felt a few tears slide down my cheeks.

"Is this what I think it is?" I asked quietly, my voice barely above a whisper.

"How did you find it?" Edward questioned back, a look of complete shock on his face. But as he noticed the tears he slowly walked over to me, reaching for my hand.

"This wasn't the way I intended to do this." He smiled softly at me, taking the box and sinking down onto one knee in front of me.

I swallowed hard, unable to believe this was happening. Was he really about to do this? I could feel my throat constricting with emotion as I watched Edward battle with something going through his mind, perhaps trying to find the right words other than the obvious.

"I bought this back in December, when we all went Christmas shopping together. That's why Jasper and I broke off from you and Alice. I needed his help, and I couldn't have Alice there."

He paused, turning the box around in his hand and staring at it. He was right at eye level with me where I was sitting on the bed, one of his hands holding both of mine, the other holding the little box.

"I must have gone to four or five different jewelry stores," he laughed nervously, "but eventually I found this tucked away in an antique shop." Edward looked up at me with a small smile. His hands started shaking lightly, and he pulled in a deep breath.

"You know I love you," he started, and reached up brushing some hair behind my ear. "You know that I've never meant to hurt you, even though I have, it was never intentionally, Bella. And it's been killing me for months. I know I've made a ton of mistakes when it comes to the two of us. I love you so much and I promise never to hurt you again the way that I have been. I want to spend the rest of my life proving that to you, if you'll let me."

Edward looked down for a moment, fiddling with the box. He then looked back up to me, the ring in his hand. "Will you let me, Bella?" he asked quietly, his voice shaking now. "Will you marry me?"

The tears were now flowing unchecked. I couldn't find my voice right away to give him an answer. All I could manage was a nod of my head and a smile as I laughed through my tears. "Yes," I finally whispered when I could speak again.

The smile I got from Edward was the most brilliant I had ever seen, more brilliant than when I told him I loved him for the first time. He took my left hand slid the ring onto the third finger. As he stood up he gathered me in his arms lifting me off the bed and held me close as he kissed me with more passion than I felt from him in a long time.

"You know you don't have to prove anything to me, right?" I told him as he set me back down.

"I feel like I do."

"You don't." I assured him.

"If you say so," he smiled at me playfully and I couldn't help but to return it. I was the happiest I could ever remember being, simply standing there in Edward's arms, as his fiancée.

"You've just made me the happiest man on the planet, you know that." Edward tipped my chin up so I was looking in his eyes. The deep green color of them sparkled as brightly as his smile. "And the luckiest,"

I hugged him tightly, laying my head on his chest. "You've always been the luckiest. And so have I."

We stood there for God knows how long, rocking back and forth gently. Eventually my eyes fell on the two suitcases still sitting on the bed. "We need to finish getting ready and hit the road." I muttered quietly, still unwilling to move.

Edward nosed my hair and inhaled before pressing his lips to the top of my head. "Yeah…" The sigh that escaped made me smile, he was just as unwilling to let me go as I was him.

We stood there exchanging light kisses for a couple more minutes before finally parting. Edward grabbed the two socks and folded them together before tossing them in his suitcase. While he went through everything I had picked put for him and began folding it neatly so it all fit I started grabbing clothes for myself.

"Want me to fold yours, too?" He offered.

"That's probably a good idea. Who taught you to pack so efficiently anyway?"

"My mom," Edward smirked.

I laughed to myself, making him look up. "What?"

"I just thought of something," I glanced at him from where I stood at the dresser.

Edward's brow went up, "And that is?"

"I wonder what your parents are going to say."

**EPOV**

I wanted nothing more than to shove the two suitcases off the bed the moment Bella said yes worship her for hours, but she had a point, and we did need to get going. At least with our afternoon car ride. If we were lucky, when we got to my parents' house they wouldn't be home and Bella and I could celebrate properly.

"Got everything?" I asked, grabbing the trash in one hand and the cooler with our lunches in the other. Bella had already taken the two suitcases out to the car.

"Yeah, I've got your work and mine in here." She motioned to the large tote bag on her shoulder. I noticed she was holding it with her left hand. Finally seeing the ring on her finger made my heart swell with pride, and I couldn't help myself. I walked over slipping an arm around her waist and kissed her. "Mm…that was nice."

"There's more if my parents aren't home when we get there."

"Well, then lets hope it's an empty house."

I gave her a playful smirk and a tap on the ass as we headed out the door. It was a only a two hour drive, but no matter when we left we always managed to hit traffic somewhere, and two hours turned into three. We were barely even on the main highway before Bella opened the cooler and pulled out a couple sandwiches and sodas.

"Hungry are we?"

"Famished, I haven't eaten all day. I don't know how you aren't." She said through a mouthful of the cream cheese and olive sandwich I packed for her. She fed me bites of my own turkey sandwich as I kept my eyes on the road. It was intimate and sweet, and at a stoplight I took a moment to suck her finger into my mouth and moan lightly.

"Knowing our luck, one or both of your parents are going to be home when we get there."

"Don't say that," I threw her a quick glance before returning my eyes to the road.

But of course Bella was right. I felt my brows draw together as we rounded the corner onto my street. There was one of those long industrial dumpsters in our drive way and I could see a team of men hauling wheelbarrows of dirt from the backyard to the front.

"What's going on?" Bella looked around just as confused as I was.

"No clue." I pulled in and parked my Volvo behind my mom's car. "Can you carry the coffees in? I'll get the bags."

I called around for my mom when we got inside. She wasn't on the first floor, or the second. Bella stayed in the kitchen on the second floor while I took the bags up one more level to my room and dropped them off. I checked my parents' room, but my mom wasn't in there either.

"Is she down here?" I asked as I descended the stairs.

"Nope," Bella hopped up onto a bar stool at the center island and sipper her coffee. "But it looks like those guys are digging out the foundation for an in-ground pool in your backyard."

My jaw dropped. They were doing it _now_? Finally, after all these years? After we were all graduated from high school, back when it was cool to be the kid on the block with the in-ground pool.

I stormed over to the back door and gazed down at the backyard. My mother and father, who must have arrived only minutes ago, were standing off to the side of the construction site talking to a man I assumed to the contractor.

Ignoring the coffee that Bella was offering to me as she walked over, I grabbed the door yanking it open and headed down the stairs. "Since when is this happening?" I yelled over to my parents.

"Hello to you, too, son," my father responded without looking up from the papers in front of him.

"Edward, when did you and Bella get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago. I guess dad pulled in right behind us." I returned my mother's hug as she wrapped her arms around me.

Carlisle nodded without saying anything, half listening. I left him to his pondering, turning when I heard footsteps on the stairs. Bella walked down, two coffees in her hand. She was still working on hers, and handed mine to me.

"Thanks,"

"Drink it, you'll feel better. Hi, Esme." She hugged my mother warmly. "When did you decide to get a pool?"

"When Carlisle got his overtime bonus for the past three months. We finally have the money to do, and what better time than now?"

"Yeah, as compared to when Emmett, Alice and I were in high school and begged you two for years to get one."

My mom threw me a look but went back to her conversation with Bella. She had yet to notice the ring on her finger.

"What I meant was now that we have an engagement it's not long before grandkids…"

I groaned in frustration. "Oh, mom, don't start that again. We're a little young to be thinking about that."

"I was talking about Emmett and Rosalie, not you and Bella. Why would you think I was talking about you two? Of course I know you're both too young for that. Honestly, Edward it's not like you two…" she stopped when she finally looked back to Bella, and the grin plastered across her face.

"Oh, Bella, please don't tell me you're…"

"No!" Bella laughed. "I think Edward was getting at something else."

I watched my father's head perk up and he walked over from the patio table where the plans for the pool were laid out. He was obviously interested in the conversation now.

"Edward, what does she mean?" he asked, stopping at my mother's side. "Is Bella pregnant?"

"No, she already said she wasn't." I set my coffee cup down on the stairs and joined them, wrapping my arm around Bella's waist. "Do you want to tell them or should I?"

"Tell us what?" my mother asked anxiously.

Bella looked up at me with a small smile, which I returned, and then she turned back to my parents, holding out her left hand.

"Edward asked me this morning."

**A/N: I don't think this really counts as a cliffhanger, we all know what his parents are going to say/do. I'm going to try and get started on the next asap, but first I have a mountain of work to tackle. Thank God I have no classes tomorrow. **


	24. Don't Encourage Alice

**A/N: Thank you so much everyone for all of the reviews! I'm still aiming for 500 by the end of this story, so please keep them coming!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do not have a life. But I do have an imagination, and I hope you appreciate what I manage to pull out of it.  
**

**BPOV**

I knew what would happen the moment the words left my mouth. I didn't know why Edward was letting me say it; he was the one with the proud smile on his face. But as predicted, Esme rushed over throwing her arms around both of us and squeezed until we couldn't breathe.

Edward laughed through it, his fingers clutching those of my free hand; Esme currently wrapped up the other one as she poured over my ring. Carlisle hugged us individually congratulating us. I could tell he was trying not to cry, even though he was smiling broadly.

"I'm going to make an extra special dinner for us tonight. Bella, come on up and help me. I want to know everything that happened." Esme grabbed my hand effectively pulling me away from Edward and back toward the house.

I turned and watched as Carlisle gave his son a much more aggressive hug than before, clearly proud of him. It made me smile to know that they were close. I knew the pressure Edward was putting on himself was because he didn't want to let his father down, and that stemmed from the fact that they were so close. But if he slipped a little here and there it wouldn't be the end of the world, and I knew if Edward expressed his concerns to Carlisle he would say the same thing. Just the fact that Edward was trying was enough to make his father proud.

Back inside, Esme excused herself to go upstairs and put on some more comfortable clothes and said she would be right back down and we would start dinner. I stayed by the back door listening to Edward and Carlisle at the bottom of the stairs.

"Did you get down on one knee and everything? Do it properly?" Carlisle asked as they sat down.

Edward shook his head as he sipped his coffee. "Don't make fun of me. Of course I did, what kind of kid do you think you raised?"

"One with good morals and values, I hope. Did Bella cry a lot when you asked her?"

"Yeah, I did a little, too, when she said yes. I don't think she's done crying actually. Her eyes are still shiny. I'm sure there's still at least one good cry in there waiting for the right moment tonight to spring out."

Carlisle laid his hand on his son's shoulder. "I'm really happy for you two."

"Thanks, dad. I think mom is happy, too."

"Yeah, just a bit." Carlisle laughed lightly. "But you know her, anything that makes her children happy makes her happy. When you're a parent you'll understand."

"Don't say that. It's way too early for that."

Carlisle laughed again. They sat in silence for about thirty seconds before I saw Edward take in a deep breath very slowly. I knew that gesture; the way his shoulders raised slightly, his head bowed just a tiny bit. It was what always happened when he had something difficult to tell me, or he was confessing to something that he was ashamed of. I couldn't think of a single thing that he would need to tell his father that would make him act this way.

"I didn't want to say anything while mom was around because I knew it would upset her, but Bella and I have been going through a serious rough patch for the past couple months. There was a point a couple weeks ago when I thought she was going to end it between us."

Carlisle looked over at his son, listening, his brow creasing with confusion. "But you two seem fine right now. What's been going on?"

"I've been acting like such an asshole to her. Forgetting about her, not coming to bed at night, spending more time with my textbooks than with my girlfriend. I promised her I wasn't going to do that again, and I must have promised her three times, and I broke it each time. The last time, we planned on having a romantic dinner together, just the two of us, and I let my work get in the way again. I've been really selfish."

"Well, I hope you've learned from your mistake, Edward. Bella is a girl worth marrying, and I know neither of you want to end this. You're perfect for each other."

Edward nodded. "Yeah, we are. And yes, I have. I surprised her last night with dinner, even though it was her night to cook. I knew she really appreciated it."

"Bella is a special girl. You know what your brother and sister would do to you if you ever messed thing up."

I stifled a quiet laugh the same time that Edward chuckled. "Yeah, but that won't be necessary. We're ok now."

I turned to look over my shoulder when I heard Esme on the stairs. "So tell me everything, Bella. I want to know every detail of how it happened."

With one last glance out the back door at Edward and his father talking, I shut it quietly, a smile tugging at my lips. I spent the next hour with Esme telling her every little thing. She especially loved how I found the ring. I felt I owed it to her, since Edward had mentioned to his father, to tell her about the hard times Edward and I had been having.

She was clearly upset by the notion that Edward and I could have broken up, but we didn't, and she was more than pleased that we had worked things out and now everything between us was better than ever.

We put dinner in the oven around 5, and since it was going to take a couple hours to cook Carlisle decided to head back to the hospital to do a little more paperwork and promised to be back by the time Esme had dinner on the table.

By now Edward had joined us in the kitchen and was hovering looking for something to snack on. He chose my neck.

Once we were sure his mother was out of the room and upstairs where she claimed she was going to take a shower and lay down for a short nap, Edward pinned me to the nearest counter, picking me up and sitting me down on it before pushing himself between my knees.

"We still haven't celebrated properly." He whispered in my ear. His lips immediately attached to my neck and my thighs parted more to allow him even closer. I grabbed at his hair yanking on it as he sucked on my neck.

"You're right, we haven't." I agreed. Edward pulled back, staring at me intently. "But won't your mother hear us upstairs?"

"My room is at one end of the hall, theirs is at the other. And besides, my mom sleeps like the dead. She won't hear a thing." Edward helped me down off the counter, his arms slipping around my waist as my wound around his neck.

We stood there making out for a couple minutes, letting the passion build naturally between us. I knew as soon as Edward's hands started to travel; one to my ass and the other to my breast; that we needed to get upstairs before he hauled me back up onto the counter and we started dry humping.

"Are you sure your mom isn't going to hear us?" I asked as I followed Edward up the stairs.

"I'm positive, will you relax. We're supposed to be celebrating."

Edward locked his bedroom door behind us and didn't waste any time getting his clothes off. I helped him yank his t-shirt over his head as he did the same for me. His arms slipped around my back unhooking my bra. Once I was free from it Edward crushed me to his body as he guided us over toward his bed.

I landed on my back, bouncing a little as I hit the bed, and pulled him down on top of me. My hands fell to his belt and his lips attached to my neck kissing a trail down to my shoulder and down my collarbone. I couldn't help the moan that escaped when his mouth closed around a nipple and sucked gently.

"I can't get your jeans off with you doing that. It's very distracting."

Edward raised himself up on his arms. "Are you actually complaining?"

"Do you want your pants off? They look a little…tight."

With a grunt in frustration, Edward rolled over onto his back. I situated myself across his lap and continued with my task of getting his jeans off. He made a smart comment about how I was still wearing too many clothes, quickly proceeding in removing them.

Edward grabbed a condom from his nightstand, where I assumed he put the fresh box he had bought a couple days ago, and sheathed himself before rolling me back over so I was on my back and he was situated between my legs.

"I love you, and I can't even begin to describe how happy I am that you're going to be wife."

"We've been engaged less than twelve hours. Let's not start thinking about a wedding right now. Just each other."

Edward grinned broadly, adjusting himself so he was positioned right at my entrance. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Good idea," and he pushed forward burying himself in my body to the hilt.

Thankfully his lips covered mine, muffling the loud moan that issued out of me. We had had our time for gentle this morning and last night. Right now was all about ravishing each other.

I threw my leg around Edward's hip, forcing him deeper as his rhythm grew more sporadic. He kept his face buried in my shoulder to muffle his own moaning as he pushed me into the headboard. Sometimes I couldn't tell if he was moaning in pleasure in pain, since I was yanking on his hair so hard and scraping my nails down his back.

But I don't think either of us cared. It was just about the feeling, knowing that someday we would be doing this as husband and wife.

"Sit up," I panted, pushing lightly on Edward's chest.

He did as I asked taking me with him, our bodies parting from the switch in position. As soon as I was readjusted in his lap, my legs around his waist, Edward lifted me up just high enough and brought me down burying himself once more.

The change in angle was intense, forcing him deeper than he had been before, our bodies so close we didn't where one started and the other ended. As before, Edward buried his face in my shoulder, grunting as he pumped harder and harder.

My own release was quickly building. With each push in and out I could feel the fire, low in my stomach, growing hotter, spreading outwards into my blood and setting my skin on fire.

I didn't want to stop, but my control over my body had waned a little since Edward and I had gone for so many weeks without sex and soon every inch of me was exploding outward, reaching for Edward. My body clenched around his milking him as he twitched inside me, his own body shuddering in my arms with release.

He pushed me back down to the bed, plunging in and out as he rode out the last of his orgasm before finally collapsing on top of me. My arms wrapped around him instinctively, one hand stroking his hair as the other stroked his back.

"You ok?"

Edward picked his head up, a smile stretching his lips a mile wide. "I'm perfect,"

"Of course you are," I brushed some hair from his eyes before leaning up and kissing him. "You always have that smile afterwards."

"Sorry, can't help it. You know the endorphins get flowing and mixed with hormones…"

I placed my hand over his mouth effectively shutting him up. "Don't go all doctor on me." I watched the corner of his lips turn up under my hand. With a quiet chuckle he rolled off me onto his back.

"Sorry. How about I make it up to you with a hot bath?"

"Are you doing the washing or the drawing?"

"Hm…" Edward rolled onto his side propping himself on his elbow. He gazed at me intently, obviously teasing me as he made me wait for his answer, not that it wasn't obvious what he was going to say. "Both,"

"Lead the way,"

**EPOV**

Bliss.

No other word is appropriate.

Just complete, utter bliss.

And I was simply laying here watching Bella sleep.

After our impromptu love session this afternoon we jumped into a quick bath together before having to get downstairs for dinner. My parents went to bed early, leaving Bella and I alone in the living room. I don't think we made it upstairs to go to bed ourselves until almost midnight, enjoying the privacy a little too much.

But eventually we did make it upstairs, and fell into bed barely clothed. Bella passed out almost immediately leaving me alone lying on my side watching her. It was the best feeling in the world looking at her peaceful face knowing that everything was all right between us and we had nothing to look forward to but good times, and a beautiful future together.

I wrapped an arm around her and gently pulled her closer to me until I had her snuggled under my chin. Bella sighed happily in her sleep, rubbing her head against my chest a couple times until she stilled and resumed a comfortable position.

"I love you, too."

The words left my mouth barely above a whisper, afraid to wake Bella from the deepest sleep I had seen her in for a very long time. I shut my eyes, allowing the fragrance of her hair to put me to sleep. Just as my mind was passing into unconsciousness, I felt Bella's wrap around my waist and her lips press against my throat. I fell asleep a very happy man indeed.

A week later we were sitting with Alice and Jasper outside a small café off campus looking over the pictures the two had brought back from vacation. Alice now had a light and healthy tan, but Jasper had sunburn around his eyes in the perfect shape of his sunglasses.

"Maybe next time you'll listen to me when I say its time to put more sun block on." Alice chastised him as he rubbed at his nose. Bella sat shaking with silent laughter in her seat, the bit of chicken salad on her fork vibrating with the rest of her.

"It's not funny," Jasper whined and started digging in his backpack for something. "It fucking hurts!"

"Let me," Alice took his backpack, quickly pulled out a small bottle of aloe gel, and began gently applying some to Jasper's face. "Better?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Moving on," I announced, breaking the lovey-dovey moment between my sister and her boyfriend. Bella laughed harder, her head now down on her arms.

Alice grabbed a stack of pictures and started flipping through them placing some in one pile and others in another. "So what did you two do for a week? No fighting I hope."

Bella, finally over her laughing fit, picked her head up brushing some hair from her eyes. "No, no fighting." She confirmed. "Well, accept about maybe whose turn it was to be on top."

I choked on my potato soup, some of it nearly coming out of my nose. Bella had never divulged so much about our sex life in a single sentence. It was just so very…Alice of her. Or maybe Emmett.

"Thank you for sharing that, I'm sure that's the one thing my sister wanted to know."

"Oh don't act like such a prude, Edward. Bella and I talk sex all the time. But it's good to hear you two were arguing over something…" I narrowed my eyes at her daring her to finish that thought. "Good," she finished with a smile.

I didn't need to know that my little sister…No stop that thought. Don't go there, Cullen!

"This conversation is not happening." I pressed my hands over my ears.

"Honestly, how old are we. How long have we all _not_ been virgins? Seriously, Edward." Alice thumbed through a couple more pictures separating them out on the table.

"Yeah, seriously, Edward." Bella teased nudging my shoulder. I nudged her back gently earning a smile in response. I couldn't resist her. I took her chin in my hand and drew her mouth to mine for a quick kiss.

"I'll admit, this certainly is nice to see from you two after everything that was going on."

"Thanks, Jazz. We managed to sort things out. Got some…questions answered." I winked at him when Bella and Alice weren't looking, both too engrossed with a picture for the moment.

As soon as Bella's attention was off the photo I leaned over and whispered. "Want to tell them now?"

She nodded eagerly, biting her lip through her smile. "What are you whispering about?" Alice pretended to make a big deal of trying to hear what we were saying, but I knew she was teasing.

"Well, we did actually do _something_ over spring break. Something big." Bella started.

Alice clapped her hands over her mouth. "You got into medical school?" She guessed, her eyes landing on me.

"What? No, it's too early for that. I don't even have my undergraduate yet, Alice."

"Oh, right. Did you apply for medical school? Did Bella apply for graduate school?" She started bouncing up and down in her seat.

I held up a hand and glanced at Jasper, who tried to calm her down since she was starting to attract some attention. "Alice, stop. How about we just tell you?"

Bella pulled her purse around from where it was hanging on the chair and from the side pocket retrieve her ring, which she slid onto the third finger of her left hand.

"Edward asked me to marry him."

There was no keeping Alice in her seat this time. She jumped up nearly knocking her chair over and threw her arms around Bella. Within moments both girls were crying as Bella recounted how she had found the ring and I had asked her.

"Do I get a hug?" I asked a minute later.

"Of course," Alice moved over to me and gave me a sisterly hug. "I'm so happy for you two. I didn't expect this at all. I didn't even know you had a ring picked out. Did you, Jasper?" Alice turned her eyes on him.

"I did, actually. What do you think we were doing shopping together at Christmas?"

Alice wagged her finger at him, but bounced over and kissed his cheek. "That should have tipped me off. But this is such a great surprise! You two aren't going to get married right away like Emmett and Rosalie are doing in the fall are you?"

"No, we're going to wait a few years. Maybe until Edward is almost done with medical school."

"If I get in."

"You'll get in," everyone else at the table said in chorus.

"Did you guys tell mom and dad?" Alice asked when we had settled into our seats again and went back to lunch and pictures.

"Yeah, the day of actually. Remember we spent spring break at the house?" Alice narrowed her eyes at me.

"What about Emmett and Rose?"

"They're not back yet from Cancun. They get back tonight, but we called them yesterday and told them."

"And you made us wait until today?" Alice accused, sticking her bottom lip out a bit.

"Well, I figured since you two were back, it would be nice if we could get together and tell you face-to-face."

"Fight nice, children." Bella chided teasingly.

"We are, this is nice for us." I reassured her.

Bella just rolled her eyes. "Your mother called me and she wants to take us, and I mean all of us Emmett and Rosalie, too, out for dinner some time this week to celebrate."

"Celebrate what?" Bella flashed her ring. "Oh, right. She's not planning a surprise party is she?"

"If she was do you think she would tell me?"

"She's not, don't worry." Alice straightened some pictures out and stuffed them back inside their envelope. "I know my mother, and I just talked to her yesterday, too. She mentioned the whole dinner thing and that it was to celebrate, but she didn't tell me what."

I blew out a sigh of relief. "The last thing I want right now is a party."

"Well you're not getting one…yet…so you can relax." I glanced over at my sister, and I wasn't too sure I liked the gleam that was now sparkling in her eye. "Well, you're going to have to have one eventually."

"Just don't go overboard, ok, Alice."

I turned to Bella with a look of shock. "Don't encourage her!"

**A/N: I don't know about you, but I wouldn't trust Alice.  
**


	25. Fluffy Times

**A/N: Sorry this update is late, I had three major hurtles I needed to get over in the past couple weeks. Thankfully I am now over them…although I'm still waiting "waiting with beating heart", for my grades on everything. And yes, I just quoted **_**Dracula**_**, and give all credit to Bram Stoker and his genius. Wondering why…one of my hurtles was for my class that I am taking…VAMPIRES! We had to write an essay based on a critical essay of **_**Dracula**_**. Interesting and informative, but overall very stressful when you also have two exams in that same week. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight (or Edward very sadly), and I am going to finally shut up so you all can read and enjoy! **

**BPOV**

_It was such a beautiful afternoon. But Edward and I were spending it inside, in the sunroom. He had insisted on lunch first and then he wanted to play his piano, which he hadn't touched in God knows how long. But his mother made sure it was kept in tune. _

_I don't know how long we sat there, Edward letting his fingers dance across the black and ivory keys as the most beautiful melodies poured fourth. It sounded as though he was pouring out his heart into the music, telling me everything he was feeling now, and everything he had been feeling for months. _

_My own heart went out to him and eventually I reached up stilling his hands before I took his face in my hands and turned him toward me pressing my lips to his. When we broke apart Edward grabbed my hand and led me outside to the backyard. I could feel his hand shaking slightly and I wondered what was wrong. _

_He stopped when we reached the weeping willow, the gentle breeze making the long tendrils waft around us. Edward cupped the side of my face in his hand, his eyes boring into mine with more passion than I had seen in them for a while. _

"_I have a very important question to ask you, Isabella." _

_Uh oh, he used my full name. _

_And then very slowly, very deliberately, he sank down onto one knee. _

My eyes opened slowly taking in the small amount of light that was filtering in through the crack in the curtains. Alas, it had only been a dream. I raised my left hand and there, glittering on the third finger, was the beautiful ring that Edward had given me only a week ago. He really _had_ proposed. Although I would have preferred the much more romantic setting of my dream, and I'm sure that was how Edward had wanted to originally propose. But how it had actually happened was perfect for us.

I sat up in bed pushing the sheet and blanket back a little and started smoothing out my hair a bit from the sleep tousled knot it was in. The door opened a moment later and in walked my fiancé, God I'm never going to get used to that, with breakfast for two on a tray.

"Morning, princess."

"What's this?" I asked, sitting up a little straighter, my fingers still unconsciously smoothing out my hair. I hoped I looked presentable.

Edward set the tray down on the bed before climbing up and greeting me with a passionate kiss. "Breakfast in bed," he stated when he finally pulled away. "Hungry?"

I smiled brilliantly at him, "Starving,"

We sat there for a few minutes in comfortable silence as we fed each other bits of French toast and sips of orange juice. Edward starting getting playful when the syrup ran down my finger and he sucked it into his mouth with a quiet moan.

"Don't get any ideas." I told when I pulled my finger back finally.

"Why not," He inched closer to me slowly on the bed, supporting himself on his arms as he smiled at me threateningly.

"Don't!" I warned him, but it was too late. He grabbed me around my sides and started tickling the hell out of me. "Edward, stop!" I shrieked, my feet kicked out for him, hoping to maybe catch him in his side, but he had me pinned. "Stop, stop, I can't breathe."

He finally let me go after he was satisfied with my spasms. "You're such an ass."

"But I'm a lovable ass."

I placed my finger under his chin tipping his face up so I could kiss him lightly, "That you are."

"And I'm your lovable ass."

"Yes, that too, forever and ever."

"I like the sound of that." Edward closed the small space between us, peppering my neck and jaw with light kisses before finally capturing my mouth with his in a languorous kiss.

We managed to finish breakfast without any more tickle escapades, or moaning. Edward told me to jump in the shower while he cleaned up, but I wanted more coffee so I followed him out into the kitchen and hopped up on the counter as I grabbed the pot and poured myself another cup.

"So what's with calling me 'princess' all of a sudden?"

He turned to me from where he stood at the sink and smiled that dazzling smile of his that was finally coming out again on a regular basis. "You're my princess." He answered simply.

Cue heart melt.

I reached out for him and he let himself be swept up into my arms without a fight. "You know, I don't think anyone but my father has ever called me princess. I don't think even Phil ever called me princess." I brushed some hair out of his eyes just so I could see the beautiful green color of them more clearly.

Edward leaned in a little closer to me so our noses were touching. "Well, you're _my_ princess now." He leaned in even more, his lips barely against mine. And just when he applied the lightest amount of pressure to start what would have undoubtedly been a very passionate kiss, the phone rang.

"Just ignore it," I tightened my legs around his waist drawing him closer to me as my hands clasped around his neck. I pulled his mouth closer to mine, doing my best to drown out the phone in the background.

"I can't, it might be my mom." Edward pushed away from me reluctantly and walked out into the living room to answer the call. "Hello? Hey mom." He gave me an 'I told you so' look over his shoulder. "Tonight? Let me ask her." He put the phone down and walked back over to where I was still sitting on the counter, impatiently tapping my fingers on my thigh. "My mom wants to take us out for dinner tonight with the rest of the family, is tonight ok?"

He looped his arms around my waist and leaned in burying his nose in my hair for good measure. Just the feel of his hands on my back, holding me close enough to feel his heart beat and feeling his breath stir my hair was enough to make want to agree to anything he said.

I leaned into him pressing my forehead to his chest, "What time?"

"Seven,"

After lightly peppering the front of his t-shirt with kisses I looked up at him, pleased with the smile I was met with. I could play at his game just as well as he could. "Only if you agree to take a shower with me beforehand."

"Is that all?"

"And do all the laundry."

Edward laughed quietly shaking his head back and forth. "I knew there was a catch. Anything else?"

"Make me lunch later when I tell you I'm hungry." I demanded playfully as I hopped down off the counter and finished my coffee before placing the cup in the sink.

"Yes, madam," and Edward actually bowed as he backed out of the kitchen back toward the phone. Once his back was turned I gave him swift kick on his bottom making him curse into the phone. "No, mom, Bella just kicked me. Yes, I let her beat me up on a regular basis. It keeps her mood swings in check." I stuck my tongue out at him. "Tonight's fine. Where are we meeting you? Really? Um…Ok, we'll see you there at seven. Bye, mom."

"What was with the eyebrow raise when she told you where dinner was?"

"It's a very expensive restaurant, and we'll need to dress up for, that I haven't been to since Alice graduated high school and insisted on going there for dinner."

"Tonight or back then?"

"Back then. I hate dressing nice,"

I stood in the doorway of the kitchen for the next hour watching him as he did all the laundry from the past week and grumbled the whole time about having to wear a jacket. It was entertaining at most, and a little pathetic.

"What are you going to do on our wedding day? You'll have to wear a jacket then, too, and I will not have you grumbling the whole time."

"I will be more than happy to wear a jacket on that day, or anything else that you may like me to wear. But tonight…"

"Tonight they want to celebrate us getting _engaged_." I came up behind him and wrapped my arms around him pressing my nose into his back. "Doesn't that make it ok?"

"I hate dressing nice," he grumbled once more as he shoved more laundry into the washer.

"Party pooper." I kissed the back of his shoulder blade and left him to his work. I had a paper to finish for one of my psychology courses that was due tomorrow morning at 9 am. "Thank God it's Sunday," I sighed loudly as I settled down at the kitchen table with my laptop and notebook.

Edward glanced at me as he poured some detergent into the washer, "Why's that?"

"I can get this piece of shit done," and I gestured to my laptop.

I moved over a little to make room for Edward as he brought over a basket of clean clothes to fold. "I'm sure your paper is better than a piece of shit, Bella," he kissed me lightly.

"I just mean that it's really annoying," I kissed him back.

"Really, really annoying?" he asked kissing me once more.

"Really, really, _really_ annoying." I laced one hand into his hair and brought him down until his mouth was crushed to mine and our tongues danced together. "Ok, we need to stop." I panted as we parted finally.

"Good idea, because I am about this close to shoving everything off the table just to have my way with you." Edward smirked suggestively at me.

He was being an intentional tease, and I knew exactly why. He was trying to get me all riled up before dinner so that when we got back some hot and heavy sex would ensue where he would get the chance to rip off whatever lacy underwear I decided to wear tonight. Wait, when did I plan on wearing lacy underwear? Did I even own any?

"I'll be right back."

I got up and dashed into the bedroom to start tearing my underwear drawer apart. The only lacy underwear I could find was not a thong, and I knew that if I combined a thong with an equally sexy bra I would have Edward drooling before we hit the bed.

This will be the first time I ever admit this, but I need to go shopping. Aw crap…Alice is going to love me forever for this.

"Edward, I need to go out for a little while." I called as I threw on something decent to wear for the afternoon.

"Why? What about your paper?"

"I only need to edit it and check it for grammatical errors. Plus I think there was only one page left to type up anyway, nothing I can't handle at three in the morning."

"What makes you think you'll be up at three in the morning."

I swiped my finger under his chin. "You never know, things might happen."

Edward slipped an arm around my waist pulling me close. "What kinds of things?"

"Oh, you know…_things_." I leaned up and kissed him goodbye, loving the dumbfounded expression on his face.

Once I was outside I pulled out my phone and called Alice asking her to come get me so we could go shopping. "I think this is a first for you." Alice grinned broadly at me as we headed toward the mall. "Usually I'm the one asking you, well telling you, that we're going shopping."

"Don't remind me, Alice." I rubbed my temple. This was going to be a long afternoon, but I desperately needed to get something nice to wear. If Edward's parents were being kind enough to take us out, I wanted to make the effort to appear grateful. "When Edward told me we're going to a very fancy restaurant for dinner I realized I had nothing appropriate to wear, hence why I called you. I need you help."

"Well, you called the right girl. I know just where to take you."

A few hours later I returned to the apartment laden down with a couple heavy bags. Alice had gone into overdrive as soon as we arrived at the mall, and ended talking me into getting a few dresses instead of one. There was one that I had to agree with her on that would look stunning in at whatever surprise Alice had planned to celebrate mine and Edward's engagement.

By the time we had finished paying for everything we both only had a couple hours now to get back to our respective apartments, clean up, and throw one of our new outfits together for tonight.

I left my purse by the door, kicked my shoes off and hung my coat on the rack before venturing into the bedroom. I heard the shower running in the bathroom, but there was no sound of Edward in it, so he must have been in there at the sink.

Not a moment after the thought crossed my mind the bathroom door opened and Edward walked out, naked except for a towel slung low around his hips. "You're back just in time." He smiled at me.

"I thought you were going to get started without me." I started emptying one of the bags. I had purposely put the dress I was wearing tonight and the underwear along with it in the same bag, which I had stowed away in the closet upon first entering the bedroom.

"Nice shoes, wearing those tonight?" Edward sat down on the end of the bed and picked up the left shoe from the box. "Can you even walk in a heel this high?"

"As long as you're there to catch me if I trip."

"What else did you get for tonight?"

My eyes traveled to the closet, and I made sure his eyes followed. "You'll see later." I watched with a smirk on my face as Edward's eyes narrowed at me and he shook his head.

He got up off the bed with a grunt. I didn't know if it was in frustration or discomfort. But considering the way he was adjusting the towel I would say discomfort. "Come on, you little tease, we need to get in the shower."

I started pulling my clothes off, eager to stand under the hot spray after a long afternoon of shopping with Alice. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

I waited until I was in the bathroom to remove my underwear, wanting to tease him further. But I noticed the way his face contorted when he got up a minute ago, and I knew then that I had been right in thinking he was uncomfortable. I couldn't be that cruel to him. Could I?

Edward was already behind the curtain when I walked in, and he poked his head out, and I mean the one on his shoulders, from behind it. "You better intend on removing those quickly and not making me watch. Get in here, you little vixen."

I stripped off my remaining clothes and quickly hopped in behind him, loving the feel of his body, warmed from the water and wet, as I wrapped my arms around leaning into his back. "You feel nice. This feels nice." I pressed a kiss between his shoulder blades.

"You ok?" Edward turned to face me, having picked up on the tone in my voice. He tipped my chin up so I was looking into his eyes. His long bangs had fallen across his forehead and were now plastered to it. They were also blocking my view.

"You need a haircut."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I'm fine. I'm…happy, Edward. I'm really happy."

He smiled his heartbreaking smile leaving me just enough time to smile back before he leaned down and kissed me with a fervor I had not bee expecting. I couldn't help the immediate response my body had to him. Within seconds he had me wrapped around him and pinned to the back wall of the shower.

I don't know how long we fooled around for, but by the time we finally extracted ourselves from the shower, which had long since run cold, we only had about an hour to get dressed and to get to the restaurant.

The dress I had picked out for tonight was the basic little black dress, just a touch sexier. It was sleeveless save for two wide shoulder straps of black lace. Underneath a fine overlay of more black lace was the actual dress, but what sold me was the cute little bow right in front. It was dressy, a little fancy but not over the top like the semi-prom dress that Alice had picked out for herself.

I quickly finished my hair and makeup and pulled the dress on over my head. I had Edward turn around while I did this so he wouldn't see it until I was completely ready. Thankfully, he was busy trying to do his tie without looking in a mirror, so I knew he wouldn't cheat and try to sneak a peek.

"This is impossible."

"What is, Edward?" I asked sweetly, slipping my shoes on.

"This fucking tie, I can't do this shit." He finally turned around, just as I had finished putting my other shoe on and was standing up straight. If it were possible his jaw would have hit the floor. "You look…" I walked over to him slipping my finger under his chin and closed his mouth.

"Tall, nervous, a little shaky on these heels?"

"I was going to say stunning, beautiful and downright sexy as fuck."

I tried to hide my laugh, but I failed and reached up instead to do his tie for him. He watched me as best he could, looking down at my hands as they slipped, folded and tugged his tie into place until it was perfect.

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"I always did my dad's tie for him at Christmas and Easter when we went to church. We were your typical C and E Christians. Are you ready to go? We needed to leave five minutes ago."

"Yeah, I'm ready. Do you have a wrap or a shawl?"

I grabbed the wrap I had purchased with the dress and tucked it into my arm in case I got cold. I was hoping it wouldn't be too chilly out; it was mid-April after all. Edward managed to get us to the restaurant while following the speed limit. His father was waiting outside when we arrived, his cell phone glued to his ear.

"I hope he doesn't have to go to the hospital." Edward mumbled as we walked up.

"That's two more." He announced happily when he saw us, hanging up and putting his phone away. "Now we're just waiting on Emmett and Rosalie. They're on their way. Everyone else is inside already. Just give our name to the hostess. You look very nice, Bella."

"Thanks, and thank you for taking us out. You know you didn't have to." I gave Carlisle a half hug.

"Don't thank me yet." He glanced up at Edward looking a little uneasy. Suddenly I had the feeling that Alice was up to something inside.

"Should I be nervous?" I asked Edward as we walked in.

"No, I can see them from here, and the area looks decoration free. So my best bet is that they all conspired to get us something."

"This is just too much, Edward. I don't know how I'll ever be able…" Edward placed a finger on my lips to silence me and then quickly closed the small amount of space between us with a quick kiss.

"Shush, none of that. Don't even worry about it. This is just who my family is."

"I know, and I should be used to it by now, but I'm just not."

"I said don't worry about it." He grabbed my hand, and after kissing the back of it, tucked it into his elbow. He gave his last name to the hostess at the front and she walked us over to the large table where the rest of his family was sitting.

"Bella, you look lovely." Esme greeted me with a hug. "And you look very handsome, Edward. I'm surprised to see you wearing a tie. And done properly as well."

"Well, I have to wear a tie her, mom, and Bella did it for me. She's better at it than I am." Edward stated humbly as he pulled my chair out for me and pushed it back in. He normally did this for me anywhere we went, but I suppose it was also proper tonight and required of him. Not that I'm complaining, I like being treated like his 'princess'.

Alice and Jasper were tucked away at the corner of the table whispering, but she smiled at us as when Edward and I waked over. We had just gotten into a conversation with Esme about how the rest of the semester was going to be with only a few left to go, when Carlisle walked over with the last two members of the Cullen/Hale clan. Rosalie looked stunning as always in a floor length blood red gown, her golden hair curled perfectly and piled in a half up-half down do.

I glanced down the table at Alice and noticed that she had decided to wear the silvery dress she had picked out instead of the blue one. I was suddenly thankful, because her dress, while sparkly and long, was still just as simple as mine. Not that we were in a fashion competition with Rosalie, but I noticed that she always had to be the one in the flashiest dress. Well, she was a fashion major after all.

I was thankful that I had barely eaten all day considering the amount of food that was served. We made our way through four courses, every bite more delicious than the last. Edward ate with one hand throughout most of it, the other one occupying my thigh. He manage to hitch my dress up high by desert so he had access to almost my entire thigh, and was rubbing the inside of it underneath the table.

"Ow, Bella," He hissed at me, almost choking on his cheesecake. I kicked him as his hand inched higher.

"Do that and you'll be in for a surprise." I spoke through tight lips.

"That's my intention." He whispered back, his hand returning to its previous place.

"This is not the time, nor the place, Edward." I reached over and pinched his leg hard enough to make his face contort with slight pain.

"What are you two doing?" Emmett asked loudly, drawing the attention of the rest of the table to us.

"Nothing," Edward and I spoke together. We tried to keep the grins off our faces, but failed miserably.

"We should be asking you what _you're_ doing." Edward's eyes narrowed in on his sister.

"_I'm_ not doing anything." Alice protested, "But they might be," and she nodded to Edward's parents.

"There's a difference between doing something and planning something." Esme clarified. "But tonight is just this, a nice dinner to celebrate our son's engagement."

We both thanked her and Carlisle profusely for taking us out, and everyone at the table raised their glasses to us to toast our engagement. I felt Edward take my hand under the table and squeeze it gently. This was easily one of the happiest moments of my life.

But I couldn't wait to get home and have him all to myself.

**A/N: Of course I won't deprive you in the next chapter of a little lovin' between them. **


	26. Secrets and Sushi

**A/N: I'm back! I am so, so, SO sorry I've been away for so long. RL just blew up as soon as the semester ended, and once I was done working for the holidays my family went away on vacation and we just got back this week. Things aren't even close to slowing down just yet, I have a lot of housekeeping to do before I go back to college next week, but I really wanted to update and get this story closer to completion because I know I promised everyone out there that I would be finishing up two other stories before I begin tackling others. **

**Thank you so much everyone for your patience and your understanding, and a double thank you to everyone who sent all those PMs of encouragement. I have a big announcement to make, and no it doesn't regard my stories, well I suppose it does, but indirectly. This past semester taught me a very hard lesson and finally brought to light for me something I have been in denial about for at least a year. I just don't have the aptitude to continue on in the major I have been studying for almost five years. That's a long time, I know, and I still don't even have my Bachelor's yet. **

**I made the decision at the end of this past semester to change my major, and I am now a very happy (and very relieved) history major. I know, big 360, but I am only a few classes shy of a Biology minor, however, and I will be declaring that in the spring and finishing up the two classes I need for it. **

**So, how does this affect my stories? I have only three classes because I changed my major so late and I had to take whatever was left of classes. So, hopefully I will be able to keep my promise of finishing up Heaven's Grace and Ivory Tower after January. I hope. **

**Also, I am planning 2 new stories, which I will not discuss yet. I really want to finish up everything I have already started, which is quite a bit, but some of the stories will not be very long at all, 15 chapters tops. I know, sounds short, but they will be good. I also still plan on taking the hiatus from ILR that I mentioned in my previous Author's Note. I want to take the time to develop part IV before I begin writing it, and also to take the time to start developing the interlude story and then the sequel. Yes, there will be a sequel, you can all scream for joy now. **

**That's all I have to say for now, so thank you for reading my ramblings, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

**ReddTwilight**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but Bella's birthday dress from New Moon, which I do own went on my cruise with me for formal night. Unfortunately though, no one recognized it…And I wore it the exact same way she did in the movie, too!**

**EPOV**

Bella was very quiet for most of the ride back to the apartment after dinner. I could tell she was more than a little frustrated with me for the teasing we had engaged in at dinner and my almost attempt at a little under-the-table gropage. She did keep one hand on my thigh as I drove us home. So I took that as a good sign. I don't think she was mad, I just think she wanted us to be alone for a little while together.

"Did you have fun?" I asked as I turned onto the street where our complex was.

"Yeah, it was really nice. A little extravagant, and I ate way too much food, but it was really nice, Edward." She turned and smiled at me as she said my name. "I want to get something for Esme as a thank you, or maybe take her out for lunch, me and her."

"You don't have to do that, Bella, trust me."

"I know I don't _have_ to do it. I _want_ to do it. Maybe I can get my mom to come up from Florida for a weekend and three of us can go out together. Then again…no, she won't want to come up here where it's cold."

I smiled sympathetically at her. We had arrived in front of our apartment and I turned the car off. "Then maybe over the summer when we visit her we can go out."

"Maybe," Bella sighed softly. For a moment I thought maybe she was upset, but then she leaned over, wrapping her hand around my neck and pulled my mouth to hers kissing me deeply. "Lets go inside, I need you."

She didn't need to say it twice. I was out of the car within a second and was over at Bella's door pulling it open and offering her my hand. I made sure to keep my arm around her waist as we walked to our door and made sure it was securely locked before taking her hand and leading her to the bedroom.

Bella started unzipping her dress right away and I tossed my jacket onto a chair and got rid of my tie, thankful that I could finally take it off. I started unbuttoning my shirt and looked up to see Bella standing before me in the sexiest bra and underwear set I had ever seen on her. It was all black lace with no support except from the straps, and the filmy excuse for underwear tied on the sides. The lace was so fine I could almost see through it, and it looked so soft against her skin.

I knew my mouth had fallen open upon seeing her because Bella walked over and slipped her finger under my chin to shut it.

"I guess you like it. I picked it out all on my own, too."

"You did…uh…really good." I swallowed thickly, stumbling over my words. Bella offered me a simple, small smile, and began to undo my belt and pants silently. There was so something so sensual about the almost innocent way she was unclothing me. It made me want to spend more time worshipping her before finally making love to her. It made me want nothing more than to hold her close, kiss her neck and whisper over and over in her ear how much I loved her.

When we were both in just our underwear, Bella turned and moved her hair over her shoulder, inviting me to unhook her bra. I did so, letting the lacy material drop to the floor before skimming my hands up and down her sides, wrapping my arms around her soft, slender waist and pulling her back against me as I pressed my hard on into the curve of her spine just above her ass.

"Edward," My name fell from her lips as a desperate whimper, a sign that she was wound tight and ready.

We finished removing the rest of our clothes, the only sound in the room was the whisper of material over skin and the occasional kiss. I gathered Bella in my arms and laid her down on the bed before climbing up and positioning myself above her. Her arms immediately wound around me pulling me down to her. I grabbed her left knee yanking it up to my hip and pushed forward at the same time sliding into her all at once.

We moved together slowly at first, kissing constantly, whether it was lips to lips or lips to skin. It didn't take long for us to lose ourselves in each other and reach the point where it was all about the feeling we created, no matter how we moved or what position we were in.

It was that moment of complete intimacy where we were so tangled together we didn't know where I ended and Bella started. I cradled her head into the crook of my neck when I finally came, remaining as deep inside her as I could but still pushing in and out. Bella let out a loud, content sigh a few moments later as she followed me, my name falling from her lips in a long, drawn out whisper.

Completely sated and satisfied, we fell back to the bed together. I grabbed the blanket and pulled it over us so we wouldn't be cold. Bella immediately snuggled herself against my chest, folding her little body into mine and tucked her head under my chin.

She fell asleep first, her breathing deepening and evening out until I knew she was completely unconscious. I wasn't tired yet, though. I lay there for at least an hour feeling her side rise and fall with every breath, stroking her hair and back as she dreamed. I was happy to lay awake all night like this, just holding her, knowing she was mine and I was going to have her forever.

Finally I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. But before I switched the light off on my nightstand and passed out, I placed a soft, lingering kiss on the top of Bella's head and whispered, "Love you,". Once the room was dark around me I finally felt the exhaustion I had been holding off for so long take me, and I slipped peacefully into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up to the feel of fingers in my hair and something stroking my nose from the bridge to the tip. It was certainly a pleasant way to wake up. I felt lips on my forehead next and knew Bella must have been awake beside me. I opened my eyes one at a time and was met with her smiling face above me.

"Good morning, handsome," she grinned at me. Some of her hair was falling around her face, blocking my view of her sparkling eyes. I reached up and pushed it over her shoulder.

"Morning, beautiful," I responded, and Bella chuckled quietly, her cheeks turning pink. I reached up and held her face now between both my hands and brought her down so I could kiss her properly in greeting.

"I love waking up to your smiling face." I whispered, moving my lips to her neck.

"You get to wake up to it forever now, remember?"

"Of course, I couldn't ask for more in my life."

"Ok, you can stop with the cheesy." Bella laughed and kissed me quickly on the lips before getting off the bed and grabbing my hands pulling me up. "I already showered and picked up the room. The bathroom is all yours, I'm making breakfast this morning."

"Ok," I answered slowly after Bella's whirlwind of words.

"So go shower and get dressed and breakfast will be ready when you're done." She kissed me again chastely and disappeared out the bedroom door.

Someone was clearly in a good mood this morning.

I did as Bella requested, not used to having the tables turned like this. I was always the one to get up first and make us breakfast after a romantic night together. But I'll admit it was nice to have Bella waking up so cheerfully and taking the control this morning.

"What are you making? I could smell it in the bathroom when I got out of the shower."

"Just pancakes," Bella answered as she turned from her spot at the stove, pouring batter. "But I cut up that mango you got last week and I'm cooking it down with some sugar and a little maple syrup. I thought that would make a good topping with a little whipped cream. Sound yummy?"

I walked up behind her and hugged her, "Really yummy, is there bacon involved, too?"

"Do you have to eat everything with bacon?" Bella replied in a snarky tone.

"It makes everything taste better." I shot back sarcastically.

Bella just shook her head and flipped two pancakes. "It's in the freezer, fatty."

I pouted all the way over to the freezer, pretending to be offended by her comment. Bella just laughed louder. After a leisurely breakfast spent in front of the TV we finished cleaning up all of the dishes and then got to work on our respective projects from the day before that we had both left unfinished before going out with my family.

Bella got one of her last papers down for the semester and I got the rest of the laundry caught up, which had been a lot considering there was just the two of us. I did the sheets as well just for good measure even though we had changed them less than a week ago.

With a relieved sigh around 5 in the evening Bella finally shut her laptop off as I was coming out of the bedroom, an empty hamper in my hand. "All done?" I asked placing it on top of the washer.

"Yes, finally." She leaned back in her chair and stretched her arms out as far as she could before returning to her previous position. "And I'm starving, but it's a little early for dinner." She glanced at the clock on the microwave.

"Want to go take another shower and unwind? I'll throw something together for dinner since you made breakfast." Bella smiled and got up grabbing her laptop. She kissed me briefly thanking me before disappearing into the bedroom.

I smiled to myself thinking of how many more nights like this I had ahead of me once we were married. It made the smile on my face that much bigger knowing that I had her for the rest of my life and we had endless nights stretched out before us.

It wasn't until I heard the shower turn on in the bathroom that I broke from my reverie and began a search through the fridge and freezer to see what I could put together for the two of us. There were some leftovers from dinner last night, but I didn't think would want the same thing two nights in a row. There was also a small amount of leftover stuffed shells from a few nights previous that still looked all right. If I just heated them through and warmed up some sauce that would be a nice dinner for the two of us. Plus there was also half a bottle of white wine left as well.

I wasn't going for romantic tonight, just comfortable dining for two. I set the table while the shells were warming in the oven and toasted a couple slices of potato bread to make garlic toast from. I used Bella's idea from the last time she made authentic Italian for dinner and rubbed the toast first with a sliced piece of garlic. I would rub it with a sliced piece of tomato when Bella came out just to keep the bread from getting soggy.

"It smells so good in here, what did you make?"

I looked from where I was plating everything at the table to see Bella dressed in her robe and what I hoped was nothing else underneath. The sight of her made me want to throw her over my shoulder and rush her back into the bedroom, but it also made me want to dress in just my robe as well and be as comfortable as she appeared to be.

"Just leftovers," I responded. "Do you mind if I go dress down for dinner as well?"

"Sure, I'll finish out here."

I returned a few minutes later in my PJ bottoms and a t-shirt and joined her at the table where she had poured the wine and was waiting for me. It was a nice relaxing evening after a slightly busy day spent together doing whatever we needed to do, but together. We fell asleep that night quickly and peacefully, both of us content just to pass out with no overture, wrapped up tightly in each other's arms.

**BPOV**

I was so glad the semester was almost over. I just didn't know how much more studying I could take. Edward and I had both come up with rigorous schedules for ourselves, staying up well past midnight most night two weeks before finals were to begin. We often woke up the following morning either on the couch together or sprawled out on the bed, sometimes with the textbooks we had been reading still lying beside us.

But finals would be starting tomorrow, one more week and then our junior year would be behind us. I couldn't wait. Last night Edward had still been up studying at the desk when I finally passed out around 11. I knew he had eventually come to bed because I woke up when I felt the bed dip and a moment later he draped an arm around me and pulled me against him spooning up behind me before we both passed out.

But he wasn't there when I woke up this morning. He was sitting at the desk looking at something on his laptop when I sat up and yawned and began rubbing my eyes. "Morning," I mumbled, my voice still thick with sleep.

Edward quickly shut the lid on his computer and turned to face me with a grin. I didn't know if he was trying to hide something from me, that wasn't him, or maybe he just didn't want me to know he was trying to sneak a little studying when he should have been snuggling with me. I wouldn't dwell on it.

"Good morning. I didn't wake you up did I?" he asked.

I shook my head as I yawned again. "What time did you get up?"

"Maybe a half hour ago. I was just gonna get in the shower. I was letting you sleep in a little, I know I woke you up late last night when I finally came to bed."

"S'okay." I muttered through another yawn. "What time is it now anyway?"

"Almost lunch, actually."

I slouched back against the pillows. "Are you serious?"

"Yup,"

"Oh my God, I just want this week to be over already!" I shouted into the pillow beside me. Edward chuckled over at the desk and shook his head at me.

"Exactly how I feel. Look, why don't you get in the shower first? You need to wake up more than I do."

I cocked an eyebrow at him. Was that supposed to be an insult? But I got up and stalked over to the bathroom shutting the door behind me. After nearly twenty glorious minutes of hot water pouring down my back I got out of the shower, rather reluctantly and cracked the door to allow some of the steam out.

As soon as I did, however, I heard on the phone apparently trying to keep his voice down. "So she liked that? She had fun?"

I heard someone's voice on the other end but I couldn't distinguish if it was male or female. "But you think it's nice, right? I mean…" Edward stopped as the other person started talking again. "Hey, I gotta go, I think Bella just got out of the shower. Thanks for the help, Em." Edward hung up and I heard him let out a long, exasperated breath before he started typing on his computer.

So he was talking to Emmett, and he was keeping something from me. But what the hell had he been talking to Emmett about that he would need to keep his voice down? I heard the chair move back on the carpet and knew Edward had gotten up so I grabbed a Q-tip and pretend to be busy cleaning my ears when he appeared in the bathroom doorway.

"Hey, you almost squeaky clean in here?"

"Almost, why? You need to pee?" I teased him.

"No, and even if I did you being in here wouldn't stop me. I was gonna throw some actual clothes on and go get lunch. You craving anything in particular?"

"Yeah, actually. Can you get a sushi platter?"

"Yup, anything else?"

"No, that's it." I threw the used Q-tip in the trash and grabbed my toothbrush.

"Ok, I'll be back in a little bit." Edward closed the space between and kissed me quickly before heading out into the bedroom to get changed.

I was still pretending to groom in the bathroom when he called out that he was leaving and that he loved me. I smiled to myself and called back that I loved him too. As soon as I heard the front door close I raced over to the desk and flipped open his laptop. I knew it was wrong of me to snoop, but my curiosity had gotten the better of me and I wanted to know what was going on. I mean, it couldn't be anything bigger than proposing marriage and he had already done that weeks ago. And of course I had said yes.

I was pissed when I was presented with the password screen, knowing full well that Edward had never used passwords before, and so I knew without a doubt in my mind that he was up to something, and that something included Emmett and a certain 'she'.

I pouted like a five-year-old and crossed my arms over my chest knowing that I wasn't going to be finding out Edward's little secret. I kept my pout in place as I got dressed preparing to hit Edward with it as soon as he got back, but the moment he returned with food I dropped the pout and raced for the sushi he had brought with him, my stomach snarling in hunger and his secret forgotten…for now.

"Yes!" I exclaimed a few afternoons later as I walked in the door. Edward was at the table, a review session for his chemistry class spread out in front of him.

"What's up?" He asked as I dropped my bag by the door and toed my shoes off. I literally skipped over to him, so happy to be home, and kissed him.

"Only one more final to go." I dropped into the seat next to him and kissed him again just because I could.

"That's good. I still have two more. This one is tomorrow, and it's the one I know I'll fail."

"Oh don't start that again. You'll do fine, trust me. What do you have right now in that class, a B- average?"

"C+, actually." Edward sipped his beer and sighed.

"And you need what grade to pull that average up?"

"A 90 or better. Which I can't do since none of my exam scores have been over 80%, and this is exam is cumulative."

"You can do it. I know you can."

"Yeah, well, we'll see." Edward got up and began gathering his things from the table. "I'm gonna go into hibernation till dinner. Just come and get me when it's done ok?" He kissed the top of my head and headed off into the bedroom without another word.

Where the hell was this attitude coming from all of a sudden? He had been much more carefree over the weekend, even with all of the studying in front of us. For the moment I pushed my concern aside and set about making a simple dinner of hamburgers and fries for us.

When it was done I knocked on the door and Edward came out a minute later, the circles under his eyes much more pronounced then they had been this afternoon. He ate silently, his mind obviously on the exam as his eyes were very far off and not at all focused on the meal in front of him.

"Are you going to be up late tonight?"

"No, I'm actually gonna go to bed a little early. You want to come in and study with me? I'd like the company."

I smiled at him genuinely and he returned it best he could. "Sure, I'll be there in a couple minutes. Just let me clean."

Edward and headed back off the bedroom. As I was doing the dishes I started a small pot of coffee for the two of us. I made a cup a for each of us and placed Edward's done in front of him as I walked into the bedroom. As soon as the aroma hit him his head shot up from his notes and he picked it up taking a long sip.

"Thank you, Bella." He sighed gratefully, setting the cup down. "I needed that."

I ran my fingers through his hair scratching his scalp lightly. I took it as a good sign when he moaned and leaned back in his chair. I put my cup down and went about massaging his scalp for a few minutes as Edward purred under my hands. I could feel some of the tension leaving his body and was glad I could help him this much for now.

"Ok, now you need to get back to studying." I told him picking my cup up and sitting down on the bed. I got a pout in return but Edward turned back to his notes and I grabbed my textbook for the psychology class I had my final in tomorrow.

We studied together until almost 11 before we called it quits for the night and got ready for bed. Edward was under the blanket before I was so I took my time joining him. When I did I snuggled up behind him wrapping an arm around his waist and started stroking his stomach. My intention, hopefully, was to relax him, maybe even have sex because I knew that would relax him.

"Don't, Bella. I need to sleep." Edward pushed my hand away.

Ok, that was not the reaction I had been expecting. "I'm just trying to help, Edward. I want you to relax." I started stroking him again, slowly, keeping my hand on top of his t-shirt this time.

He pushed my hand away again, a little more forcefully. "I said don't, Bella. Ok? I just want to sleep."

I pulled back from him, inching away toward my side of the bed. Without a word I turned over and did my best to swallow the tears that I could feel rising, but I failed miserably and they started falling before I had chance to stop them. And what hurt even more was that it was several minutes before I felt Edward turn over next to me and inch closer to me.

"Bella? Shit, I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

"Don't bother, Edward." I took a deep breath before I continued on, honestly not wanting to say what I was about to, but it had to be said. "I can't go through this again, Edward, I can't. Not after what's happened. If you're going to start going down that road again…I won't be going with you."

I heard the intake of air as Edward gasped behind me. A few more tears fell down my cheeks and landed on the pillow, but I remained silent otherwise, waiting for his response. But it never came. I felt Edward roll over once more beside me, but he didn't get out of bed. At least while I was awake.

I woke up the next morning and rolled over to find Edward still in bed with me. I had slept fitfully and was not feeling rested at all. But Edward lay there staring up at the ceiling. Apparently he had been waiting for me to wake up.

He turned onto his side and dropped his eyes before taking a deep breath, "I'm sorry about last night, Bella. I'm really, really sorry. I have no excuse and I'm not going to blame it on anything. Just please know how sorry I am. I can't lose you, I can't. I swear to you that I am _not_ starting to go down that road again. Please…please don't leave."

"I would never leave, Edward. Not like that. I would never just up and go on you. But the way you were acting yesterday…it just brought back some pretty painful feelings. And I known I can't go through that again and expect us to come out in one piece. Because we won't, Edward. We both know that."

Edward grabbed my hand and held it between us stroking the ring on my finger he had given me only a few weeks ago. "I do know that, Bella. And I want to make sure it never happens." He raised my hand to his mouth and kissed it gently before laying it back down.

I leaned in closing the space between us and kissed him with as much passion as I could muster after having just woken up. He didn't fight me when I pushed him onto his back and sat up above him straddling his waist. Nor did he object when I began to push his sleep pants down and removed my underwear. He even grabbed the condom from the nightstand and rolled it on before lifting me up and bringing me back down as he slid deep inside me.

"Is this what you were trying to do last night?" he asked as he squeezed my hips.

"Yes," I breathed, my arms around his neck and my face buried in his shoulder. I rode him as hard as I could, almost forcing the moans from him. I knew the more intense his orgasm was the more relaxed he would be afterward.

"I'm a stupid, fucking bastard."

"Yes you are," I panted, sitting up now. "But also a lucky one."

"Yeah, that, too." His voice was growing tight, as were the muscles in his abdomen. Within a few minutes his entire body grew rigid and he came undone beneath me, my name falling from his lip amidst the moans of pleasure. Or at least, it sounded like my name.

I followed him shortly after, forcing every last bit of his climax out of him before I finally collapsed to the bed next to him, both of us out of breath.

"I _am_ a lucky bastard."

I laughed and rolled onto my side grabbing his chin and yanked him in for a deep kiss. "No more acting like an asshole, ok? Seriously, enough is enough already."

"I agree, and I'm sorry again."

"It's in the past now, Edward. Let's just move on from it. Come on, shower and then breakfast. You and I both have a final at 11."

Edward groaned loudly as I hopped out of the bed. "Fuck, I forgot about that."

I smiled gleefully to myself before turning to face him. "Then my mission was accomplished."

**A/N:** **So, is everyone ready for this story to end? Only four chapters to go!**


	27. Bella's Surprise

**A/N: Getting this up a little earlier than I expected, not that anyone out there is complaining, right?  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I am now back at school with my lovely six-foot-tall cardboard Edward. Yay!**

**EPOV**

The moment I handed my last scantron to my professor was the third happiest moment in my life. So far of course. The first was when Bella first told me she loved me, and next when she said she would marry me. I was beyond thrilled now as I set my paper down on the table at the front of the room and gave my professor a nervous smile. He quietly wished me luck and a good summer before I turned to leave.

Bella, who had finished her last exam yesterday, was waiting for me outside by the car. For the last two hours she had most likely been reading, but now she rushed toward me as I walked out of the science building and jumped up into my open arms wrapping her legs around my waist. I knew we attracted a little attention, but I didn't care much right now. I was finally, _finally_, done for the year and I just wanted to put it all behind me, take Bella home and make sweet love to her until the sun comes up again.

"Want to go out for dinner tonight to celebrate?" Bella asked on the drive home.

"You know, I was just thinking the same thing." I smirked at her and Bella giggled. I could tell she was just as relieved as I was that everything was over now. As she kept saying all we had to do now was move forward.

We spent the rest of the afternoon walking around the mall and sticking our heads into a few stores. Bella spent a little more time than I've normally seen her do admiring the summer collection in one particular store. She grabbed at a couple bathing suits and held them up.

"Could you see me in these?" She asked posing with the bikini in front of a mirror. It barely counted as clothing.

"Is that even a bathing suit?"

Bella glared at me over her shoulder then turned back to the mirror and continued to stare at herself as she held up the suit. It was a beautiful shade of blue that faded to white and tied on the sides. I grinned to myself. Yes, I wanted to see it on her, and I would actually get the chance to.

"Get it, you can wear it when we go visit your mother this summer."

"I can't wear this around my mother!" Bella exclaimed. "There's almost nothing to it."

"So get it anyway. You never know, you might get the chance to wear it."

"Yeah when, Edward?" Bella turned to look at me over her shoulder. "On a super secret getaway?" She laughed at herself and turned back to the mirror once more. "Ok, you have a point. I'll get it."

I smiled to myself in triumph and took the other bathing suit Bella had picked up so I could put it back while she paid. We headed home to get cleaned up before dinner, and what was supposed to be quick individual showers turned into a long shared one the moment Bella started taking her clothes off.

I got the mental image into my head of her wearing the bathing suit she had just purchased, and couldn't get it out. And I wasn't about to spend the rest of the evening walking around uncomfortably. Bella was more than willing to help me with my "problem", and I was more than attentive to her needs once we pulled the curtain shut.

"Think you'll be all right for the rest of the night?"

I looked up as I yanked a clean pair of jeans on over my shorts. Bella was smirking at me, teasing me as she stood there in her underwear. "At least until after dinner."

Bella shook her head and continued with getting dressed. "I called and made a reservation at that little Italian place you like so much." I told her. "While you were paying for the bathing suit."

"But I thought we would go somewhere you liked."

"I like that place, too. They have good ravioli."

"They _do_ have good ravioli." Bella agreed. "How do I look? Decent?"

"Utterly indecent, actually."

Bella frowned and turned to look at her outfit in the mirror. She had chosen a simple blouse and a pair of dark jeans that hugged her ass perfectly. "What's wrong with it?" She asked, a pout already forming on her lips.

"Nothing," I laughed as I walked up behind her and circled my arms around her waist. "Just…no one should look so tempting." I buried my nose in her hair and inhaled deeply while also pressing my semi-hard dick into her ass.

"You are insatiable." Bella turned in my arms so she was facing me and looped her arms around my neck. We stood there for a minute exchanging light kisses before she finally pulled back. "Now put that away…for now." I got a wink as she slipped from my arms and crossed the room to the closet to retrieve a pair of shoes.

We left the apartment a few minutes later, spending the short drive over to the restaurant in companionable silence, our fingers interlaced on my thigh. Bella was smiling to herself and watching the passing lights outside the window. I couldn't describe the joy it brought to me when I saw her that content, just simply sitting in the car with me.

Almost three months ago this never would have happened. She would have sat there staring straight ahead with a scowl on her face and her arms either crossed over her chest or folded in her lap. And she wouldn't have been sighing happily every few minutes. At that point we had been close to splitting apart. Or at least Bella had been close to calling it quits, and back then I wouldn't have fought her on it.

I know I had been an asshole, selfish and self-centered. And it had taken me nearly breaking her heart beyond repair for me to see that. I vowed from that moment to never hurt her like that again, hell I never wanted to hurt her again period. I was sick with myself, I had lived in fear for days that she would end everything between us. And when it almost happened it felt like…like a part of me was dying. I knew then that I just can't live without her.

It took a lot of talking, _a lot_ of talking, some time spent alone and together, but we eventually sorted through all of the bullshit between us. We laid everything out for the other to see and really had to dig deep into some wounds causing unintentional but necessary pain. But we got through it, and we're that much stronger now for it.

For a long time now Bella and I have needed to get away and just be together, just us with no other outside influences or distractions. Nothing, just us alone and out of touch with the world entirely.

"Do you want to share a bottle of wine tonight?" I asked as we shown to our seats by the hostess.

"Yeah, actually I could a use drink."

When our waitress came over I asked for the wine list and picked a sweet white wine that I knew Bella liked and she promised to return shortly with the bottle. "I can't believe they don't card here."

"Well, she probably figured if you're asking you're obviously old enough." Bella answered with an obvious, matter-of-fact tone.

"Don't be a smartass."

"Why not? I learned from the best."

I shot her a glare across the table but quickly smiled to show her I got the joke. I reached across the table and laced our fingers, holding her hand gently. I smiled as my finger passed over the stone in her engagement ring. After everything that had happened, when she said yes I couldn't believe my ears. She actually wanted to marry me after all of the things I had done and said, after all the hurt I caused. And it took me a little time, but I realized that Bella loved me no matter what, and that she was never going to stop loving me. Sometimes I still believe that I don't deserve her.

When our waitress returned with the wine and poured too glasses she asked if we were ready to order as well. I already knew what I wanted, but Bella was still staring at the menu, her hand playing with mine where they still lay on the table. I gave her another few seconds to decide while I requested a small appetizer and ordered what I wanted. Bella finally decided on the same thing she always got when we came here, mushroom ravioli, and requested extra mushrooms.

"On top or in the ravioli?"

"On top,"

"Your appetizer will be out shortly." The waitress smiled at me pleasantly and left.

"Why is it every time we go out you get hit on the waitress?" Bella grabbed her wine and sipped it.

"Why is it you get hit on by the waiter?"

"I don't, you always give them that stare and they never flirt with me."

"Well then maybe you should be more territorial." I offered, nudging her foot under the table with mine.

Bella grinned to herself, obviously remembering something, then leaned across the table on her arms and said in a low voice, "The last time I tried to be territorial you reprimanded me."

I leaned across the table now as well, just so our conversation couldn't be overheard. "Well, reaching down and grabbing my dick when I'm least expecting it in a public place is a little embarrassing."

"It was under the table, Edward, and no one saw me do it."

I just stared at her.

"Ok, how about this?" Bella leaned back in her seat and I watched her shift, then I heard the sound of her shoe hitting the floor under the table; the next second her bare foot was slowly tracing up my leg under the jeans. She pulled it out and slipped down infinitesimally in her seat, her foot inching higher until it reached the inside of my thigh. Obligingly I opened my legs a little wider for her. She slipped her foot between them and began rubbing it against my crotch. "Feel good?"

I nodded, closing my eyes and swallowing back the moan that had threatened to escape the moment her toes made contact with my dick. We sat there, my eyes half shut and Bella watching me as she rubbed my growing hard on with her foot for several long minutes. Finally our waitress reappeared with the cheese and fruit appetizer I had ordered and Bella pulled her foot back. I could hear her slipping her shoe back on under the table.

I picked up a slice of apple and spooned a little Brie on to it. "You know I think the waitress knew exactly what you were doing before she showed up this time."

Bella only said one word, "Good,"

Unfortunately there were no repeat performances throughout the rest of the meal. I was highly tempted to ask if we could get dessert to go, but I had something I wanted to share with Bella, and there would have been no more perfect time than now.

"I have a surprise for you." I started, forking up a little of the tiramisu we had ordered for dessert and offered it to her.

Bella opened her mouth to accept it and watched as she savored the taste of it and licked a little cream off her top lip. "Stop," I warned her. Bella giggled and fell back in her seat shaking with quiet laughter.

"What kind of surprise?" she asked me once she had swallowed the bite.

I took a bite of the luscious dessert, "A good one,"

"Don't be a smartass."

"But I learned from the best," Now it was my turn to laugh as we repeated the teasing from earlier. "Ok, ok." I waited for a minute to increase her anticipation just a bit more. It was fun watching her squirm while she waited. It was form of passive torture for her, although I knew she loved it. "We're going away for a couple weeks."

Bella sat up a little straighter in her chair and stared at me. "When?"

"In three days."

"What?" She exclaimed quietly. "And you're telling me this now?"

I nodded as I chewed another mouthful. "Surprise,"

Shaking her head, Bella sat back in her chair and took another forkful of dessert. "Where are we going?"

"My parents have a time-share down in St. Martin. They're gonna let us use it for two weeks."

"Are you serious?"

"Very," I smiled at her broadly and she returned it, her entire face radiating with happiness.

She was silent for several minutes as we finished the dessert. I could tell she was going over the news in her head several times, maybe deciding what to bring or what we would spend our time doing. I had already made a couple calls and planned a few excursions on the island for us. We would visit the French side, but my parents' time-share was on the Dutch side.

I handed the waitress my credit card when she came over with the check, then turned back to Bella. "Excited?"

"Yeah," she breathed quietly. "I just can't believe you did this. Is this what you've been hiding for the past week?"

"Two weeks actually, but yes."

"I knew something was up when you insisted I get that bikini."

"That was also because you never spoil yourself, Bella. I wanted you to get something for you, not because you know I'll enjoy later."

"Yeah…but that was the whole motivation behind it anyway. Come on, you can't deny it."

"I can't. And frankly, I can't wait to see it on you just so I can take right back off again."

Our waitress returned with my credit card a minute later and we left after I wrote in a gracious tip on her copy of the receipt. Bella grabbed my hand the moment we were up from the table and didn't let it go until we got back home and I had to unlock the front door. While I put away the leftovers in the fridge she disappeared into the bedroom.

I was shocked when a moment later she came back out dressed in the bikini. "A private viewing?" I asked, leaning back against the counter.

"No, more of preview." Bella sauntered across the kitchen to me, turning as she approached so I could get a full view of how the bathing suit looked on her. "Still want to take it off?" she asked, her fingers now clutching at my shirt collar.

"Hell yes," I grabbed her around the waist and tossed her over my shoulder cave man style and carried her off to the bedroom, slamming the door behind me.

**BPOV**

I knew I was asking for it when I walked out of our room dressed in the bikini Edward had insisted I buy. I knew something was up when he pushed me to get it, but at the time I couldn't put my finger on it. I wasn't disappointed with his reaction, and laughed out loud as he threw me over his shoulder and carted me back off to the bedroom.

We stayed awake until the very early hours of the morning worshipping each other like we hadn't in a long time. And it didn't matter how late we were up, we didn't have to be anywhere for another two days.

Oh my God, I couldn't believe what he had done! I figured he was planning something for the two of us, but I just didn't know what. And I never had suspected what he told me. I didn't know his parents owned a time-share, never before had Esme mentioned it in any of the conversations we've had in the past two years.

I was thrilled that we were finally getting away together. No one else would be around to bother us, we could just focus on each other and make up for all of the lost time between us this past semester. I couldn't wait to lay out in the sun, lazy days back to back. It was going to be heaven.

The day before we were set to fly to Florida for our connecting flight to the island, we got together with Alice and Jasper for lunch. They wanted to wish us a good vacation and Alice said she had a surprise for me. But she couldn't give it to me until the boys left.

"Why are you always doing this to me?" I asked once Edward and Jasper went up to the counter to pay. Alice handed me a gift wrapped box with a bow on it.

"Consider it a very early birthday present, but it's technically for both of you."

"Oh God…I know what this is." I moaned as I took the lid off the box. Lying between all of the folded tissue paper, not that I took any of it out of the box, was a neatly folded pile of very revealing, and very expensive looking, lacy lingerie. "You're joking right?"

"No. I know Edward will love these on you."

"No," I shook my head, "I mean do you actually think Edward is going to allow to wear anything when we're alone in the bedroom together?"

"When he sees these, yes." Alice sounded very confident as she slipped the lid of the box back over the lingerie. "Have a great time and remember to take lots of pictures. I want details when you two get back."

I smiled across the table and thanked Alice for the gift. She reached back across offering me a hug. "You two deserve this. I hope you have fun."

"According to Edward we're supposed to have a blast."

"Well, there will certainly be a blast of something between you two."

I smacked Alice on the arm and she recoiled pretending to be hurt. She just smiled and skipped off to join Jasper at the door. They both waved goodbye as they headed out and wished us a good trip. Edward walked back over from the cashier a few seconds later and asked me if I was ready to leave.

"I'm ready to get the hell out of here and be alone with you somewhere else."

He slipped an arm around my waist and kissed the side of my head, lingering a moment longer than he usually did and squeezed my side. "I know the feeling."

**A/N: It's off to paradise for our favorite couple. Fun and sexy times to come in the last three chapters. **


	28. New Hampshire to Florida

**A/N: Yeah! Another chapter!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I am now going to go take a brief break from writing and eat something.  
**

**BPOV**

"This or this?" I asked holding up two dresses for Edward to see. He looked up from the book he was reading on the bed at the two choices I presented him. One was the basic little black dress that every woman owns, and the other was mid-thigh royal blue with a deep v-neck and pockets.

"Both," he answered with a sly grin.

I huffed and tossed both dresses down on the bed.

"What?" Edward got up and followed me over to where I was now standing in front of the closet flipping through everything I owned. I felt his arms circle around my waist and his chin lay on my shoulder. "What are you so stressed about? You should be relaxing."

"I can't." I said simply, and grabbed a couple things from the closet. Edward took then from my hands and hung them back up.

"What's wrong, Bella?" He asked, turning me in his arms so I was now facing him.

"I just…I want this vacation to be perfect for both of us."

"And it will be. But what's got you so frustrated?" He pushed some hair over my shoulder and cupped my jaw. "Packing?"

I nodded. " I don't know what to bring."

"Well, and I don't mean to sound like a horny bastard, but I don't think either of us will be getting the chance to wear clothes that often."

I smiled feebly, which I assumed had been his intent and Edward leaned placing a soft kiss on my lips. "And I'm stressed also because we're leaving in two hours and I'm not packed yet."

"Why did you leave it to the last minute?"

"So I don't bring my entire life with me like I normally would if I packed a few days beforehand." I sniffed a couple times and extricated myself from Edward's grasp. He followed me silently as I walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Is that all that's stressing you out? What else are you thinking about?"

"Next year. I'm sorry, really I am." I put my hands up in defense as Edward gave me a look. "I just…I know it's going to be hell. You're applying to medical school, I'm applying for the graduate program…I know we're both going to be under a lot of pressure."

"Which is why we're doing this now, and then we're going to spend the rest of the summer with our families relaxing and recharging our batteries as much as possible. You don't need to worry about next year right now, sweetheart. Worry about what you're going to do once we get off that plane on the island. What's the first thing you want to when we get the house?"

I mumbled something under my breath that I hoped Edward didn't hear. I was embarrassed just to say it.

"What?" He asked, a knowing grin on his face. Damn, he had heard me.

"Rip all your clothes off and screw you on every immediate surface." I muttered again.

Edward chuckled next to me and I watched him shift slightly, undoubtedly because I started a "growing" problem for him. "That's a very nice thought." He said quietly, and I swear he reached between his legs to adjust himself when he thought I wasn't looking.

"I need to finish packing." I got up and grabbed the clothes I had laid out and started folding them before tossing them in my suitcase. "Are we planning on going to any nice restaurants?"

"I had hoped so. There's two I thought you might like. But you may want to bring dresses a bit lighter in color. We will be in the Caribbean after all."

I grabbed the two I had picked earlier and hung them back up in favor of knee length lilac wrap dress Alice had given me at Christmas and found a hibiscus flower print dress my mom brought back for me when she and Phil went away to Hawaii for a weekend last year.

Edward returned to his new book, a rather thick novel that he had picked up for both the trip to and back. I knew it was medical fiction, I could tell from the cover, and I could tell from the way his eyes moved across the pages that he was thoroughly enjoying it. I planned on spending our time on the planes sleeping with my head on his shoulder. He made the best pillow.

I grabbed one more dress from my closet just in case we went out more often than Edward had already planned. We went about our separate activities in comfortable silence for the next hour. I made sure all of the necessary toiletries were packed for the both of us and put together a carry on that we would share. Edward had moved from the bed and was now sitting at the desk updating both of our iPods on the two computers.

"Did you want any new music?" He asked, his eyes scanning over the iTunes store page.

"No, I haven't been listening to anything new recently." I folded a couple t-shirt and shoved them into my suitcase before zipping it shut and locking it. "I'm all set to go." I announced happily. "And I can't wait to get out of here."

"I can't either." Edward typed a few more things on his computer then detached both iPods and grabbed our ear buds and cameras adding them to the carry on. "We'd be early if we left now. Do you want to hang around for a bit or just go?"

"How early is early?"

"Almost three hours. I mean, I have no idea how long we'll have to wait check our bags and get through security…"

I stood there for a minute, watching Edward as he moved around the room checking this and that for anything we might have missed that we wanted to take with us.

"Have we finished in the kitchen?" I asked.

"Yeah, I cleaned out the fridge and emptied the dishwasher while you were in the shower. The trash just needs to be taken out and Alice already has a key so we don't need to drop one off."

"Then why are we standing around waiting?"

It wound up being very a good decision that we left an hour earlier than originally planned. Not only did we hit traffic on the way to the airport, but the bag check line was at least another half hour wait, and security, which is typically a bottleneck even on the slowest days, was backed up to hell.

"Are we going to make our flight?" I asked anxiously. I stood in front of Edward in line trying to crane my head over all of the tall people around me.

"Well, if it looks like we're going to be late I'll ask if we can jump ahead."

"You can do that?"

"I'll just throw my father's name around." Edward quirked his eyebrow at me. "I'm kidding, Bells. It probably wouldn't get us that far anyway. We'll make the flight don't worry."

I huffed and moved forward a couple inches as the line shifted. About twenty minutes later we were only a few feet closer to the check in point and our flight left in a little over an hour. With another huff in frustration I turned and perched myself on Edward's feet. The last time I had done this we had been heading back to Forks to see my father the summer after our freshman year. And just as I had done then, I wrapped my arms around his neck and started mouthing the skin below his ear, making it look like I was whispering something to him.

There were a few grunts of disapproval around us, but I ignored them. I was enjoying the low growl in Edward's chest too much to care about what people thought. And I was bored. I needed something to occupy myself with, and necking my fiancé seemed like a good idea.

Edward moved us forward together for a few minutes before he grumbled about his toes going numb, so I got down. I had left a barely noticeable mark on his neck, and I knew if we had the chance to sit in the waiting area at our gate, I would have to work on it. I didn't feel like fighting off every girl we saw just so they knew he was mine.

We finally made it through the metal detectors and upon first going through Edward went off. I sniggered behind him, knowing it was his belt. He glanced at me over his shoulder and made a little bit of a show taking it off and dropping it on the conveyor belt. I walked through without any difficulties and collected our shoes and carry on when they came through.

"Did you see the look that guard gave me when my belt went off?" Edward asked as we slipped our shoes on a little ways away from the check point.

"He thought you were up to no good."

"I thought he was going to take me away to a private room and do a cavity search."

I laughed again, this time out loud. "I would have protested. We have a flight to catch. I would have probably made up some excuse that we really need to get on that plane because we're getting married tomorrow or something like that."

"Yeah, that wouldn't have stopped him, Bella."

Edward grabbed my hand lacing our fingers together and we headed to our gate. The flight still wasn't going to begin boarding for at least twenty minutes so we sat down in a small café and got a late lunch. Edward pulled his book out again and I worked on a word search.

As soon as we heard the announcement that our flight was boarding we headed to the gate, both of us unable to get the big grins off of our faces.

**EPOV**

I had to laugh when we got held up at security. Every single delay that could have happened to us on the way to our flight did. We got stuck in traffic for nearly forty-five minutes, there was traffic getting into the airport. There was a line at the baggage check, and security was backed up. Then I beeped going through the metal detectors and the guard decided to pull out his wand and checked every inch of me before letting me pass.

Bella just stood off the side shaking with quiet laughter and trying not to make eye contact with anyone. Flustered and embarrassed, I grabbed my belt from the conveyor and put it back on. I think I knew Bella had passed through without any problems. The guard who had checked couldn't be a day older than I was, and I had watched the expression on his face as Bella and I approached. He was staring only at her.

So as soon as we got away from security I grabbed her hand in mine and glanced back over my shoulder. The guard was staring at me with complete jealousy and I just grinned back. That's right asshole, she's mine.

"Hungry?" I asked as we passed a café.

"Starving, actually. We never had lunch did we?"

"Nope," So we ducked inside and got a couple sandwiches and drinks. I also grabbed a few snacks for the plane and a couple sodas. Almost thirty dollars later we sat down and chilled waiting for our flight to be called for boarding. I knew we were seated in economy somewhere in the middle, so once boarding started we wouldn't have to wait too long.

Like she had done at dinner the other night, Bella took my hand and held it on the table while we ate, playing with my fingers. She sat there doing an advanced word search and I continued on with my book. It wasn't long before we heard our flight and headed over to the gate. First class was just boarding so we settled down in a couple seats, the carry on at our feet.

I stretched my arm across Bella's shoulders and she laid her head on mine. It had been a long day so far, and we still had a six hour flight ahead of us straight to Florida with no stopovers, and from there we were getting on our connecting flight to St. Martin.

"What time is it anyway?" Bella asked through a yawn. I looked around as more people got up and saw on the board behind the gate desk that the last five rows of the plane were now boarding.

"Almost four. Just a few more rows and we'll be able to get on and you can go to sleep."

"Good," Bella snuggled a little closer to me, her hand inching up my chest and grasping at my t-shirt. Then I felt her mouth on my neck where it had been before.

"Don't you want to save that for the bathroom in-flight?" I asked her jokingly.

"You know how small those bathrooms are, right? You really think we can have decent sex in there?"

"Well, it is one of the places I've always wanted to have sex with you just so we could say we'd done it."

Bella smacked my arm playfully. "Is that all I am to you?" She asked, pretending to be hurt, but I could see the glow in her eyes knowing she was curious.

Just then our row was called so I grabbed the carry on and we headed over to the line. It took us a couple minutes to get comfortable. I had booked a middle and a window seat for us. I offered Bella the window, being the gentleman that I was, and took the middle. I knew she wanted the window for several reasons, one for the view and also because she didn't like sitting next to strangers. She would also have me as buffer if I was in the middle.

She was curled into my side and fast asleep before the plane even took off. Once we were in the air and the flight attendant came around offering drinks and snacks she asked if I wanted a pillow for Bella.

"No, I think she prefers my shoulder." I smiled at her and she returned it before handing me my coffee and the small cup of juice I got for Bella once she woke up. I managed to read another five chapters in my book before her eyes fluttered open. "I got you a drink earlier. Are you thirsty?"

Bella yawned and nodded, taking the cranberry juice and downed it. "How's your book?"

"Interesting. Different then anything I've ever read before. I just thought it be a good choice. I mean it's fiction, but the character is going through medical school right now in the story, so I guess you can say I'm getting an idea of what I'm in for."

"Are you nervous about getting in?"

"A little," I admitted quietly. "But I have to apply first before I can legitimately nervous."

"What medical schools are you thinking of applying to?"

I turned to look at the man seated next to me. I had assumed earlier on in the flight that he must have been a professor, based on his clothing. It had that "college faculty flair" to it. But maybe it was just the shade of brown he was wearing and the sweater vest underneath it.

"Uh…" I stammered, and realized suddenly why Bella hated sitting next to people she didn't know on a plane. "Well, I was thinking of applying to where my father graduated from, and a few others in the local area around where I'm studying at now."

"Where are you from, if you don't mind me asking."

Bella coughed quietly beside me and I knew she was hiding a laugh. "New Hampshire, my fiancée and I are both studying at Dartmouth."

Bella smiled sheepishly at him. "We just got engaged a month ago." She explained quietly when she saw the surprised expression on the man's face.

"A little young aren't you?" He asked jokingly.

"Well, my brother and his fiancée are getting married in September and they're graduating next week."

"I hope you don't mind this next question, but are you related at all to a Dr. Carlisle Cullen. You look just like him."

I laughed quietly to myself. How did I always manage to find these people, or vice versa. "He's my father. I'm Edward," and I offered my hand to him. He shook it and then offered his hand to Bella. She introduced herself quietly, keeping herself folded into my side as much as possible.

"I don't know if your father has ever mentioned his college days to you, particularly his medical school days, but I was his professor for neurology."

My mouth must have dropped open because I felt Bella push it closed with two fingers. Our row companion chuckled and finally introduced himself as Professor Albert Barnes. I didn't recognize the name but I promised him I would tell my father when we got back in two weeks. He went on a for a while about what he taught and the research he was currently involved in, and then started talking about my father.

I paid attention to everything he was saying, particular about residencies and the better hospitals at which to do them. When he asked me what I wanted to practice I had to admit I still didn't know. I didn't want to be a surgeon like my father, but I definitely wanted to be a doctor.

"You still have time to decide, but you definitely want to know by the time you start medical school. You'll need to classes based on what you decide to practice, along with all of the other mandatory courses all medical students need to study. It's a lot of work and it take a fair amount of dedication, but I'm sure if you're like your father you'll succeed."

"Thanks, that really means a lot."

He excused himself after that and I assumed he was getting up to use the rest room. Which reminded me. Bella had passed out again against my shoulder while I had been talking with my father's professor. I started rubbing her back to wake her up and her eyes fluttered open again.

"You still want to do that little bathroom excursion?" I asked her quietly.

Her eyes lit up immediately. "Yeah, but how are we going to do it?"

"How about you get up now and I'll get up when he comes back." I indicated the now empty seat beside me.

"How _was _your conversation?"

"Very informative. He gave me some really good advice and said if I'm like my father I'll do great."

Bella rose from her seat and started shifting out of the row. "But you already knew that right?" She asked, bending down and kissing me lightly.

"Of course," I whispered as she continued on her way out. I watched her over my shoulder, taking note of the bathroom she chose. As soon as professor Barnes returned I got up and made my way to the back of the plane. She had left the 'vacant' sign engaged and I slipped inside before anyone could see that there was already someone in the stall and turned the lock. Bella stood in front of the toilet, leaving absolutely no space between us.

"Can you hop up on the counter?"

"Without breaking it?" She glanced at the plastic counter that comprised of just a tiny sink and the water faucet. "I can try." She positioned herself just so and got half of her ass onto the counter, since that was all that would fit in the limited space, it would have to do.

It took us a couple minutes to get ourselves positioned correctly; getting our jeans down was no easy feat in this tiny bathroom. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Bella asked, readjusting herself as she slid a little. "We really don't have a lot of room."

I pulled a condom from my pocket, ripped it open and rolled it on. "I'm sure," I smiled. I took Bella's hips in my hands and pulled her forward infinitesimally before sliding my hard cock all the way into her.

Bella moaned, but clapped a hand over her mouth as I started moving in and out of her the best I could. She got her ankles around my waist, which helped a little but not that much. There really wasn't much room for movement, and we had to rely on the little amount of friction we were creating.

Despite the fact that we couldn't do much, my body felt ready to explode after only a minute or two. Bella had thrown one arm around my neck for support and was leaning in to me, thrusting her hips forward the best she could to meet each of my thrusts. She still had one hand clamped over mouth thankfully when she came because she moaned even louder then when I had slid into her.

I buried my face in her neck, mumbling her name in short breaths as I came only moments after her. We took a minute to catch our breath before I slid out of her and flushed the condom down the toilet. Bella helped fix my clothing then kissed me deeply before leaving the bathroom first. I waited another minute before walking out, trying not to make too much of a scene.

I got a couple glares from the people closest to the bathroom, but ignored them as I made my way back to our seats. Bella had pulled a book out and was pretending to be completely engrossed in it as I sat down beside her. But as soon as I had my arm back around her she snuggled into my side and fell right back asleep.

I had to admit, even though our escapade in the bathroom wasn't the best we had ever had, it had been enough to make me tired. But Emmett was right when he told me that airplane sex was overrated. However, I thought as I drifted off to sleep, my head on top of Bella's, it was definitely worth it.

**A/N: Fun and sexy time number one down, and they're not even on the island yet! Don't you all just love me right now for getting two chapters out in two days? I promised to be down with this one by now and get back to work on others so I'm trying to get it done as soon as I can and then we can all get back into "Ivory Tower" and "Heaven's Grace". **


	29. Island Adventures

**A/N: Homework has officially started for me again, and this semester its looks like a lot of reading and writing. But yeah for no math! Trust me, I couldn't be happier. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and I'm out of witty comments for these as well. **

**EPOV**

Bella couldn't wait to get off the plane once we landed on the island. I could tell from the way her knee was bouncing in the seat incessantly as the people in front of us on the tiny plane got off row by row. I smirked at her and she just scowled. I knew she wanted to see the house, but more the island. I knew Bella had never traveled before, at least not out of the continental U.S., so this was something brand new for her, and we were experiencing it together.

"Will calm down, we're almost there." I reached over across the center console of the car I had rented for us and placed my hand on her still jumping knee.

"Its so beautiful here, Edward. I just can't get over how the blue water is."

"Wait till we go down to the beach."

"Have you been here before?" Bella asked suddenly, turning away from the window for the first time.

"No, but I've seen my parents' pictures from all the times they've come down here."

"Oh," Bella turned back to the window to watch all of the passing scenery as we moved slowly along the roads towards my parents' time-share.

It was located on a stretch of beach on the Dutch side of the island by Simpson Bay, between two other houses, but there was enough space between them to allow for adequate privacy should we decide to venture out onto the deck…without clothes on. But we could always visit Orient Beach on the French side for that as well.

My hand was still on Bella's knee and she reached down placing hers over mine. "I'm so glad we're here, Edward. Alone, just you and me." She turned to me smiling, but I saw the glint in her eye.

"Yeah, me too," and I meant it. "Two weeks with just the sand, and the water, and us."

"Are we there yet?" Bella asked.

I laughed quietly and looked ahead on the road. "Yup, right up there." I pointed ahead of us to a few houses spaced out along the beach. "That one,"

"Holy shit,"

I laughed again at Bella's reaction. I had been expecting it, but she just simply astounded. "So who else uses the house when your parents aren't down here?"

"Rose and Jasper's parents. But they never come down here anymore. So technically it belongs to my parents' now, but they still say time-share."

Bella nodded, unable to take her eyes off of the house as we pulled into the driveway. It wasn't nearly as big my house stateside, but it was going to be large for the two of us. It had two floors with three bedrooms, four bathrooms, a living room, kitchen, and a private deck with an outdoor shower. I had seen enough pictures over the years to know the entire house by heart.

"I can't believe this," Bella breathed getting out of the car. "And we're going to be here for two weeks." She actually jumped up and down a little, barely able to contain her glee. I just laughed as I got our suitcases out of the trunk.

"Ready to see the inside?"

I handed Bella the key to unlock the front door since I was pulling both suitcases and she pushed it open to reveal the small entryway that led off to the living room, and then the kitchen.

"Oh, Edward, this is so beautiful."

I set the suitcases down by the stairs and shut the door making sure the lock was twisted. I then walked up behind Bella encircling her waist with my arms and rocked her for a moment as I buried my nose in her hair.

"Happy to be here?" she asked quietly. I could hear the smile in her voice.

"You have no idea." We stood there for a moment in silence, just enjoying it before I reached up and moved some of her hair over her shoulder and bent down so my mouth was at her ear. "I think I remember you saying something about ripping all of my clothes off and screwing me on every immediate surface the moment we got here."

Bella shuddered in my arms and I swear I thought I heard a growl in her chest. She turned in my arms to face me, the glint in her eye I had seen on the plane now back, and with a fire behind it that hadn't been there before.

"We're all alone…with no one else around…and no one to hear us." I prompted. Bella immediately grabbed my hand and dragged me off into the living room without further encouragement.

Over an hour later I was changing into fresh clothes, after we finally made it upstairs to shower, and waiting for Bella to come out of the bathroom and dress so we could go out and get some groceries. I didn't want to go out every night we were here, but there were a few restaurants that my parents had recommended and I was looking forward to taking Bella to them.

"I don't even want to go out now." Bella sighed as she emerged from behind the cloud of steam that preceded her. "I'm so…relaxed." She flopped down on the huge white bed of the master bedroom we had taken, a look of complete contentment on her face.

"I'm glad, but I'm also starving and we need to get some food."

Even as the word left my mouth my stomach rumbled and Bella sat up quirking an eyebrow. "Did all the sex make you hungry?"

"Just a bit."

Bella got up and changed into a simple white cotton sundress that I didn't even know she had packed, and just the site of her in it was enough to make my cock stir with hunger. I swallowed visibly as I looked at her, but managed to hide my body's reaction.

We headed out to the closest store I could find and bought enough food for two weeks, although we may not actually eat all of it. I asked at the checkout if there was a local fish market around, and there was just around the corner. We stopped there and picked out the daily catch, which thankfully had been filleted already.

It was close to dinner time when we finally got back, and I decided I would make some of the fish we had just purchased and we could eat out on the deck. Bella put a bottle of white wine in the fridge and went outside to light the grill.

Soon we were sitting on one of the chaises, watching the sun as it began to sink and sipping our wine as the smell of garlic, lemon, onion, butter and mahi mahi filled the air around us. This was exactly what I had pictured for the two of us once we got down here, and I know it sounds sappy and clichéd, but for us…this was just perfect.

"Oh my God, that smells so good I want to eat all of it." Bella was practically salivating as I brought the fish over to the table and started grating a small amount of pepper jack cheese on top of it.

I made her a plate first, pretending to take my time as I arranged her fish just so on top of the wild rice she had made to go with dinner. "Jesus, Edward, can I have it before I die of hunger?" She exclaimed laughing.

I relented and finally handed her the plate before making myself one. We ate in silence for a couple minutes just enjoying the flavors as they mixed together. I took Bella's moans as a good sign that she was enjoying the meal. I nudged her foot under the table and smiled at her.

"Are you starting this again, remember the last time we played footsie?" She smirked at me and I knew she was thinking of the night we had gone out to dinner to celebrate the end of the semester. Footsie had quickly led to an under the table rub fest between her foot and my crotch.

I just smiled at her and drained my wine glass. Bella shook her head and popped the last piece of fish on her plate into her mouth. We stared each other down, Bella chewing and me pouring a little more wine into her glass. I could the laughter bubbling up from my stomach as we continued with the game we were playing, and suddenly Bella burst out as soon as she had swallowed and I followed right after, both of us shaking.

I woke up the following to a half empty bed and the room still bathed in darkness. I felt the sheets beside as I sat up. They were cold. Bella had been out of bed a while. But there was no light on in the bathroom. Where was she?

Then I saw the curtain leading out to the small balcony off the master bedroom flutter and I knew she was out there. I got up and threw on a t-shirt and sleep pants, not wanting to walk into the morning naked, although I don't think Bella would have complained.

"What are you doing out here so early?" I yawned as I walked out and stood beside her at the rail.

Bella sipped the hot coffee in her hand as she turned to me. "I wanted to watch the sunrise. I've never seen a Caribbean sunrise before. I'm glad you got up; I was just about to come wake you. Here," She picked up another cup of coffee off the small table and handed it to me.

"Thanks,"

We turned back to the east, watching as the first few rays broke over the horizon, orange at first, and then golden. The blue water glittered below us as the light hit it making the specks dance in long streaks that mirrored the rays coming up. Bella sighed happily beside me and I reached slipping my hand into hers. She squeezed it gently and reached behind her to place her coffee cup on the table. I sipped mine once more before doing the same, and then wrapped both of my arms around her.

"I want you to make love to me the next time we come out here to watch the sunrise." She whispered.

"I think I can manage that. I could actually manage it right now if you want."

But Bella shook her head. "Next time, Edward. And down on the deck, too, during sunset."

"I like the way you think."

Bella laughed quietly and sighed again. We stayed out there until the sun came up over the distant horizon and then returned inside and headed down to the kitchen. I was craving pancakes, and apparently so was Bella, since as soon as we entered the kitchen she got down the box of pancake mix from the cabinet.

After breakfast we hopped in the shower together, just to wash. Nothing adult rated happened, I think we were both sated from all of the sex yesterday to last until tonight some time. Besides, we couldn't linger anyway, I had a fun day planned for us and we had somewhere we needed to be by 11.

"Are you going to tell what we're doing?" Bella asked as we backed out of the driveway.

"No, it's a surprise, and I promise its something you've never done before."

"Pretty everything we're doing down here is something I've never done before." But she remained silent for the rest of the drive into town, and only opened her mouth once I pulled up next to our destination. "You're kidding right?" she asked incredulously.

"Nope," I hopped out of the car and pocketed the keys. "It'll be fun, I promise."

Bella eyed the sign in front of us skeptically, but followed me through the gate all the same, her hand securely attached to mine. I went straight to the guy who was assembling a group of tourists onto the ATVs and told him I was here for the tour as well. He checked mine and Bella's driver's licenses and pointed us towards two empty ATVs in the back of the line.

Bella gulped and secured her wristlet a little tighter before climbing up and trying on the helmet. "I'm really displeased with you right now."

"Oh stop it, you'll have fun. We're going to be touring most of the island on these today. And we're stopping at the nude beach."

Bella just rolled her eyes at me and secured her helmet. "Well, I'm not taking my bathing suit off."

"Its optional, sweetheart. Besides, I wouldn't want any other guy to see my fiancée topless anyway. Only I get that privilege."

I watched as one of the younger guys in the other group turned and eyed Bella over his shoulder. I gave him a death glare and motioned for him to turn back around. I heard him mutter "asshole" as he did.

Just then the leader for the tour came over and showed everyone how to turn the ATVs on and how to brake and steer. I had ridden one of these with Emmett years ago and since then I forgotten how they handle, but as he had told me just before we left he remembered that it was just like driving a car, so how hard could this be?

We drove out of the small yard a few minutes later and headed down the main street out into traffic. Luckily ATV were a common mode of transportation on some parts of the island and other drivers were more than willing to give our group space as we drove through.

Bella was in front of me, just so I could keep an eye on her should she need it, but she was handling the ATV well, better than I had expected. We drove for at least a half an hour before stopping at a scenic point to take pictures. Bella immediately pulled her camera and started snapping photos.

"Come here," I called over to her from where I still sat on my ATV. Bella climbed up in front of me and I held the camera out to take a picture of the two of us together. She smiled at me over her shoulder and placed a kiss on my lips before getting back down.

She managed to get a few pictures, and one of the tourists was nice enough to take one of the two of us on our separate ATVs. "You look so hot on that by the way." I told her as we were getting ready to leave again.

She turned back to look at me and rolled her eyes. "You're such a guy." She called back. "Where are we going next?"

"No idea, but I know at some point we're supposed to do a little off-roading. Think you can handle it?"

This time she flipped me off, and then took off after person in front of her. I grinned to myself and followed her, hearing the five other people behind me follow in my wake. We were on the road again for at least forty minutes, crossing over onto the French side of the island. Bella was doing really well on her ATV, handling turns and hills like a pro.

When we got to the part with off-roading she slowed down however, and I pulled alongside her, watching the fearful expression on her face. "You the faster you go over these bumps, the less you'll feel it, and the smoother the ride will be."

"I'm fine the way I am." She called out, her voice bumping from all of the uneven terrain.

I laughed and sped up a little, making Bella yelp out in surprise. As soon as we were back on smooth road I got in my place behind her and not five minutes later we were at Orient Beach and parked the ATVs in two lines. Our guide pointed out the bathrooms, a small outdoor restaurant right next to us and the two sides of the beach.

I watched the two twenty-something guys in the group head off toward the nude side, already discarding their shirts and chuckling to themselves.

"Interested?" I asked Bella, although I was joking.

"Maybe another day," and she actually sounded serious. "I'm kind of hungry, to be honest."

We hit the bathroom first and then headed inside to the small open restaurant that overlooked the beach. The only enclosed part of it was the kitchen, the rest was sitting on a concrete deck covered by a roof and surrounded by open, pane-less and glassless windows. The walls were painted in bright colors, red, yellow, blue and orange.

"Oh shit, it's all in Euros, Edward." Bella stated as she glanced down at the two-sided laminated menu.

"It's okay, we'll just have to convert prices at the end. I think it's like a dollar something for one Euro. You're doing really well with the ATV, I'm impressed."

"It's really not all that difficult." Bella sipped her pina colada, minus the rum, for now. I sipped my beer, willing to try whatever they had here, and it wasn't half bad. Definitely different.

Not quite sure how it would affect her, Bella opted out of the crab sandwich on the menu, and I was surprised, I had thought seafood would have been her first choice. But we both got cheeseburgers and sat at the table enjoying the view of the Caribbean ocean in front of us.

"Are you having fun at least?" I asked as I popped a French fry in my mouth.

"Yeah, I think I might try standing up on the ride back."

I quirked my eyebrow at her. "Really, I can't wait to see that." Bella shoved at me lightly, "No, I'm serious, Bella. I like that you're being fearless about this."

After lunch we headed down to the beach for the half hour we had left before the group departed. We opted out of buying chairs or an umbrella and just sat on a cool patch of sand under a palm tree. Over on the nude side of the beach I could see a couple people out in the water, clearly naked, and I couldn't help myself, I gawked a little.

"Close your mouth," Bella warned me.

"No, I'm not staring like that. I just can't believe people actually do that. It's one of those you have to see it to believe it things."

"Uh huh. Are you sure its not because the girl that just walked by had her breasts on display?"

I turned back to Bella trying to feign disinterest in what she had just said. "What girl?"

"Real slick, Edward. Hey, looks like they're getting ready to leave." Bella mentioned looking over her shoulder back at the top of the beach. The group was indeed congregating by the ATVs now.

I remained behind Bella for the ride back, although I definitely trusted her I still wanted to keep an eye on her just in case. I even cheered her on when she stood up on the ATV and diverged from the road for a moment to ride on the dirt shoulder.

"I'm so proud of you, Bells." I told her when we got back. I threw my arm around her waist and planted a kiss full on her lips in sight of the two guys who had been eye-fucking her all afternoon. "I'm glad you had fun."

"I did, this was different."

"Well, wait until Monday, you're gonna love Monday."

Bella stopped as she was about to get back in the car and stared at me across the top of it. "Why, what's on Monday?"

I waggled my eyebrows at her. "Don't you want to know?"

**BPOV**

Edward was intentionally withholding information from me and it was starting to drive me crazy. Friday afternoon after we got from being out on the ATVs all day we jumped in the shower together and washed off all the sweat and dirt before getting dressed to go out for dinner.

He had made reservations at a nice restaurant so I chose my lavender wrap dress for the evening and paired it with white heels and a white shawl in case I got cold.

"You look very pretty. Still puzzling over Monday?"

"Seething," I answered through clenched teeth. "Can you just tell me?"

"But then that would spoil the surprise. And where's the fun in that?"

I huffed and stomped downstairs, not bothering to wait for him as I headed out to the car. Edward walked out of the house right behind me laughing and shaking his head.

"You're gonna have to wait till Monday, I really want to surprise you with this. It's something very special, and I know its something you'll want to do while we're down here."

"Fine, I guess I have no choice."

We spent a very nice evening overlooking the blue waters from the deck of the restaurant, enjoying more white wine and fish for dinner. But this time it was seared tuna over a bed of field greens and tomatoes. By far one of the best fish dishes I've had that Edward hasn't made.

When we got back we decided to make a fire in the fire pit on the deck and have a couple more drinks before calling it a night. But a couple drinks led to a full make out session and soon we were plunged into darkness as the fire went out. Reluctantly we headed upstairs to continue on with rounding second base, but Edward passed out quickly from all of the wine. I was satisfied with cuddling up next to him and tucking myself into his arms.

We spent the weekend lying out in the sun on the stretch of beach behind the house. Edward read more of his novel when he wasn't sleeping, and I worked on a light tan while taking numerous quizzes in the trashy gossip magazines I had brought along just for that soul purpose.

We grilled out on the back deck both nights, the first night hamburgers, and the next night chicken and vegetables. I made the burgers with my signature that I think all burgers should be made with. Garlic powder and real garlic mixed into the meat. It just adds a whole other level of flavor, or at least I think that's what Edward said when he wasn't moaning over my cooking.

By Monday morning I was bursting with excitement to know what Edward had planned for us for the day. I got up early just I start interrogating him before breakfast. But he never relented, and he never divulged; even as we were on our way to a small marina to catch a boat that would take us to our excursion for the day.

"You seriously have to tell me where we're going. I can't take it anymore!" I exclaimed as the boat left the dock.

"I can't, Bella. I don't even know where we're going." He shrugged.

"I didn't mean the precise location, I mean what are we doing today?"

"Oh, I can't tell you that. It's a surprise."

"Enough with the surprises, tell me!" I punched him lightly in the arm, but he just laughed and rubbed his bicep.

I finally just pouted and crossed my arms over my chest turning away from him. "Oh, come on, Bella. Don't be like that. I promise it'll be worth all this aggravation."

"Then just tell me."

"All right," He sighed and sat up a bit more, then turned and asked me seriously, "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes,"

"I mean really, _really_ want to know?"

"Yes, Edward."

"Well, you'll find out soon enough. We're almost there." And he smiled at me before relaxing back in his seat. That asshole! I huffed again and crossed my arms over my chest once more.

I didn't speak to him again for the rest of the trip, which only lasted another ten minutes before we pulled into another dock on a small island some ways away from St. Martin. I maintained my silence as we got off the boat and had to walk through a customs checkpoint and present our passports.

As we approached a couple buses set up for tourist transport, Edward finally grabbed my hand. "I know you're really mad at me and I know you're totally not going to go for this, but I need you to close your eyes when I tell you to."

"Whatever," I sighed, and got on the bus.

Ten minutes later Edward asked me to shut my eyes as we neared the final destination. I did as he asked, tired of his game at this point and shut them. He had better have been right that this was going to be worth it or someone was sleeping on the couch tonight with no blankets.

"Ok, you can open them now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, you can open them, Bella, we're there."

I opened first one eye, taking in Edward sitting next to me, smiling brightly. I then opened the other one and looked out the window. Next to the bus, painted in shades of bright blue was a sign with a dolphin on it and written in white letter above the dolphin it said 'Dolphin Swim Adventure'.

My eyes opened wide and my mouth dropped. "We're swimming with dolphins?" I asked, my voice a little thick. I had only dreamed of doing this since my first trip to Seaworld when I was a little kid. Now I was finally doing it, and with the man I love who had set the whole thing up.

"We're swimming with dolphins," He confirmed, planting a soft kiss on my forehead. "Lets go have some fun."

I squealed with glee as we got off the bus and headed down toward the dolphin area. There were several swim areas, all roped off separately, some only with floating bridges. We were directed toward a set of open lockers and put our few belongings inside along with our shoes and I took my shorts and t-shirt off.

Edward yanked his t-shirt over his head and stuffed inside the cubbyhole with everything else before grabbing the waterproof camera. After getting buckled into a life vest and having to sit through a quick video on the dolphins behave and what not to do, we were all given swim shoes and separated into four groups.

I was practically jumping up and down as our group was led by one of the instructors off to an area separated by the floating bridges and we all walked down into the water then swam out to the farthest bridge and formed a line along it.

"I can't wait to get a kiss from our dolphin." I exclaimed. Edward grabbed my hand underwater and smiled at me. He knew how absolutely thrilled I was to be here. I just couldn't get over the fact that he had done this. Something he knew I had always wanted to do, and now here we were.

The next hour was positively the most magical of my life so far. We all got the chance to pet the dolphin, ours was named Isaac, several times, and then played a few games with him. When it came time to do the dolphin ride I waited until he swam up beside me and grabbed onto the fins as the video had directed and laughed the entire back up the bridge. I could hear Edward taking as many pictures as he could. He got behind me in line when it was time to give Isaac a kiss and dance with him, just so he could take more pictures. We swapped the camera as I passed him and made sure to get plenty of pictures of him dancing with Isaac as well.

It was finally time to get out of the water, and I reluctantly followed Edward up the steps onto the floating bridge, sad that we would leaving Isaac behind now. But never had I had so much fun. It had been my greatest experience so far since we arrived. I was never going to forget this.

"I want to do something for you now." I told Edward on the boat ride back to St. Martin.

"You don't have to do anything for me, Bella."

"But I want to, silly. I want to do something very special for you."

"Just you breathing is the greatest gift you could me, Bella." He whispered to me, his nose buried in my wet hair.

I sighed happily, knowing there was no way I could ever top that one, but I was most certainly going to try. This had just been one of the greatest days of my life, and I had to do something in return for Edward. I just didn't know what…yet.

**A/N: Only one chapter to go now!**


	30. New Beginnings

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who has followed me through the first three parts of this series. Part IV will be posted some time this year, I do not know when yet. I want to take a hiatus from this story for a while to develop the last part of it so I'm not just throwing it together. In the mean time I will continue to work and finish "Heaven's Grace" and "Ivory Tower". **

**Disclaimer: So this is the last time I must say I do not own Twilight for this particular story. Again, I am out of witty comments, please don't count that against me. **

**EPOV**

"Do we have to go home?" Bella half-whined as the plane taxied across the tarmac to our gangway.

"Afraid we do," I sighed, stretching an arm across her shoulders. I was still reliving last night. We had done everything Bella requested. Yesterday morning we had awoken early, our last morning on the island, and made love out on the balcony as the sun was coming up, and then again last night on the back desk as the sun was going down.

I was eager to repeat both performances…perhaps when we got our own house someday.

"So, I got a call from Alice while we were waiting down in Florida for our flight back here." I stated nonchalantly. Bella looked up at me, her curiosity obviously spiked. "And since we had already planned on going to my parents' house first for the summer…"

"What's your point, Edward?" Bella asked through gritted teeth, "Because I have a feeling Alice is up to something if she's calling you the moment we return stateside."

"She just wants us to come straight to the house, that's all." I shrugged as if it meant nothing. Bella just quirked an eyebrow.

"You know she's up to something."

"I know nothing," I replied honestly.

Within a half an hour we were off the plane and heading to the baggage claim. We had one extra this time, the carry-on, since Bella had packed it with gifts and souvenirs for everyone, everything wrapped in towels so it wouldn't get damaged. I grabbed each suitcase as it came by and Bella grabbed the bulky carry-on, my backpack already over her shoulder.

I grabbed her free hand in mine on the way, not willing to let it go until we reached the car. I was still lost in my own little world, my mind still back in the Caribbean in that perfect house with no one else around us. I was gonna be lost for a few days.

However, Bella managed to keep my mind focused on the drive to my parents' house, with a constant stream of theories as to what Alice may want, and why she was requesting we come straight to my parents' place instead of allowing us to go home and decompress a bit, maybe run a very necessary load of laundry.

"Or maybe," I interrupted politely, "she just wants to see us. Maybe she missed us and wants all the details."

Bella rolled her eyes and sighed. "Yeah right, Edward."

"Just chill. Look, we're here. You can go find out what she wants."

I pulled into the driveway behind my sister's Porsche and popped the trunk. We barely got inside the door before Alice literally jumped on us, bombarding us with questions.

"All right, I'll let you two breathe for a minute. Go upstairs, get changed. Then come back down here, ok?"

"Yes, ma'am." I mock saluted her and grabbed Bella's hand leading her upstairs. However, when we reached my bedroom I knew something was up, just as Bella had suspected. She took one look at me and smirked.

"Told you so," She shut the door behind us. On my bed were two garment bags. One for me and, I presumed, one for Bella. Inside mine was a simple black suit, no tie. Inside Bella's was a plain, black asymmetrical cocktail dress.

"What the hell is this?" I asked out loud holding the suit up for inspection.

"What did I tell you?"

"Yeah, yeah…" I started unbuttoning my shirt and shrugged it off. Bella didn't talk as she pulled the dress on, but I did see admiring the cut and the way the material floated around her. I will just never understand how Alice manages to pick something at random and know it will be perfect and that Bella will love it.

Within twenty minutes we were heading back downstairs, but as we descended I could hear additional voices in the living room, soft music coming out of the stereo, and the smell of my mother's cooking. I finally had to admit to myself that Alice had indeed been up to something.

I slipped an arm around Bella, resting my hand on the small of her back as we turned at the landing into the living room. "Mom! Dad!" Bella exclaimed, rushing over to where they stood in the middle of the room with Bella's stepfather. They each hugged her tight in turn and me as well as I approached.

"I think I know what's going on now." I said out loud, just as my mother walked with a plate piled with finger foods.

"Yup," Alice bounced up beside me. "This is your surprise engagement party! Rosalie and Emmett should be here shortly and the rest of the family should be arriving soon. Mom and dad went and picked up Bella's parents from their hotel a little while ago. They were hiding in the kitchen when you guys got back."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I think she's looking for something more along the lines of 'thank you, Alice, this is very nice'."

"Thank you, Bella. At least someone appreciates this."

"I appreciate it, I just got caught off guard."

Bella pressed a champagne flute into my hand effectively shutting me up. I took a long sip after clinking my glass against hers and telling her I loved her.

Over the next hour the rest of the family that Alice had invited arrived and soon the living room was filled with more Cullens than Swans, but Bella's family mingled very effectively, and I saw Renee engaged at one point in a very energetic conversation with my aunt.

My mother, having also been in on the party secret, had prepared plenty of food a day ahead and she managed to keep plates filled throughout the entire afternoon. Bella and I walked around receiving plenty of congratulations from my relatives, many wanting to see her ring and comment on it.

Off to the side I noticed a small table that was starting to pile up with gifts, and several envelopes. I was glad that Alice and my mother hadn't invited so many people, they both knew that Bella and I preferred small and intimate. She had only invited immediate family, totaling maybe ten people, plus Bella's parents and her stepfather.

"We're not supposed to open all of those in front of everyone are we?" I asked at one point, indicating the pile of wrapped gifts with my champagne. I was up to my third glass at this point.

"No, but we are going to have to write thank you notes to everyone. You'll help me right? I've only met these people I think twice before."

"Don't worry. You should be more afraid of who Alice invites to the wedding."

Bella placed one hand on her hip. "What do you mean, Alice?"

"You know she's going to want a part in planning the wedding."

Bella smirked. "Of course I do, I was just kidding. I'm going to need all the help I can get, but…lets put that on the back burner for one, two maybe three years."

"Three sounds about right."

"Maybe two," Bella smiled happily at me.

I just slipped an arm around her and hugged her into my side placing a kiss on the top of her head. I think the champagne was getting to her. I was going to have to protect her from herself.

Around dinner everyone started to leave except for Bella's family. My mother had planned out, as she told me, a very nice meal for everyone while they were here. We had about twenty minutes before it would be on the table and Bella wanted to lay down, but I was willing to go sit with Emmett, Charlie and Phil down in the family room to watch whatever sports game was on right now.

"Have you and Bella started thinking about a house?" Charlie asked as the four of us settled onto the couch with our beers.

"Not really, I mean we still have one more year of college to finish first. We're not starting to think of a wedding for at least another year."

"Rose and I just got approved for our loan. We're gonna buy the house in the next couple of weeks."

"I can't believe you two are already getting a house."

"Well, we're getting married in January, Ed. What are we supposed to do till then, continue living in her tiny ass apartment that we can barely move around in?"

I jumped suddenly as Phil, Charlie and Emmett all started cheering at once for a play that had just been made. I was completely lost, never having been much of a sports fan, but I was able to follow along somewhat. I was just happy I didn't spill any of my beer.

"How's Bella doing in school?" Charlie asked when they had settled back down.

"Great, did she tell you she's going to apply for grad school next year?"

"Yeah, she did. I hope she gets it. Isn't your sister's boyfriend…"

"Jasper," I finished for him. "Yeah, he wants to open his own practice for psychiatry, and have Bella come in and do the initial assessments, or whatever they're called."

"That'll be great for her. She's always been a good judge of character." As he said this, I swear Bella's father was glancing at me in an appreciative way. I'm sure that Bella had filled him in about all of the shit that had happened between us, so seeing this expression from him was promising. Maybe he didn't hate me as much as I once thought.

"I can't believe you two are already engaged." I heard Phil mutter down at the other end of the couch.

"I thought the timing was appropriate. I had the ring for a long time before I asked her, at least three or four months. And for a while I thought I was never going to get the nerve up and I would just wait until graduation, but…well the moment came along and I had to ask her."

"And obviously she said yes."

"Yeah, and for a moment I thought she wouldn't."

"Bella would never turn you down, Edward." Charlie said quietly, "She loves you too much."

WTF did he just say?

"I know you two went through a rough patch a couple months ago, her mother told me."

"Oh, I was kind of hoping…"

"That I had been left out of the loop? Not a chance, Edward, not when it comes to my daughter. But I know no matter what crap you had going on in your own life you still loved her. I know you would never hurt her intentionally, but I also know that Bella can only be pushed so far before she cracks."

"She was going to, too. I think if we hadn't solved things when we did she would have ended everything."

Charlie simply nodded, his eyes still on the game on TV. "But you two came through, unlike her mother and I, so I know you two are strong and you're going to be able to overcome anything."

"Thanks, wow…this is awkward. Almost as awkward as when you caught Bella and I…"

Charlie held up a hand, "Edward, I would prefer not to revisit that image in my memory, thank you." He laughed at the end, so I knew he had forgiven me for taking his daughter's virtue. Maybe.

Our conversation ended there and we spent the next five minutes watching the game before my mother called everyone upstairs for dinner. Bella had changed from her cocktail dress into a more comfortable cotton dress, but she was still wearing the black heels.

"How come you get to change?"

"Because I'm special." Bella yawned, slipping into her chair as I pulled it out for her.

"Yeah you are, there's no doubt about that." Emmett sniggered across the table. I was actually afraid of the death glare Bella gave him, and it wasn't even directed at me.

As dinner began to wind down, the conversations around the table turned to, either asking Emmett and Rosalie about their wedding, or Bella and I about our immediate future. As Bella began discussing grad school Jasper piped up that he was going to attempt and complete it in one year, since he would already be starting his graduate work this upcoming year because he was enrolled in the "4+1 Program" as he called it.

"You complete your undergraduate work in three years and then start your graduate work during your senior year, which will then roll over into a fifth year. So I'd be earning my Master's in five years instead of six, because right after that is medical school." He explained, Alice shaking her head beside him. She would be completing her own graduate work in art the same year Jasper would be entering his first year of medical school.

"Are you going into graduate work, Edward?" my father asked. He sipped his coffee and then put it down giving me that look.

"Uh….no. Right into medical school. I might do some graduate work, but I want to focus on my medical practices."

My mother looked up from her discussion with Rosalie for a moment, "Any idea yet what your focus is going to be?"

I shook my head, "Still not a clue."

"What are you planning on studying in graduate school, Bella?"

Bella turned to her mother to answer the question that led to an extended conversation between her and the rest of her family. Jasper and I went off for a little about the joys medical school would bring us. My father pitched in his own opinion, and that was when I remembered to mention to him about the encounter I had had on the plane.

My father laughed as he recalled his previous professor and launched into a couple stories about his classes. Jasper and I sat there sniggering across the table at each other.

Bella began yawning beside me, and after her, her mother began yawning which set off a chain reaction around the table. Her parents thanked my mother for dinner and excused themselves for the evening after giving Bella and I many hugs and more congratulations. Her mother and Phil would be flying back down to Florida tomorrow, and her father back to Washington.

"When are you two coming to visit us?"

"I think we're going to spend a couple weeks here, and then we're going to visit dad for what…a week?" She asked me, and I nodded, "because he's got this departmental reconstruction thing right, dad?"

Charlie nodded and briefly explained about over the summer the town board was stripping down many of the occupations and trying to find ways of cutting costs. "They're going to tell us to start prioritizing. We barely have anything to do to begin with…Forks is a very quiet town, but apparently we are having budget cuts." He shrugged nonchalantly like he didn't care much, but I knew Bella could tell he was worried.

The fact alone that Forks was so small and quiet meant that a couple of the cops might lose their jobs just so the town could save some money. And all the work, not that there was much, would be passed to the Chief of Police. I didn't want to say Charlie was old, but he wasn't young either, and Bella had recently been expressing concerns about his health.

"Then I think we're going to come down and visit you." Bella continued, addressing her mother. "We'll probably stay for a couple weeks and then we have to come back up here."

"I wish you two could stay longer, maybe I'll be able to talk you into it by then." Renee hugged us both goodbye again and kissed Charlie on the cheek before the three of them headed out.

My parents had already cleared the table and loaded up the dishwasher when everyone finally left. Rosalie and Emmett were heading back to their apartment for the evening and Alice and Jasper were going upstairs.

"You want to stay here or go back to our apartment?" I asked Bella before we went upstairs as well.

"Let's stay here tonight, but we have to go back in the morning. We have laundry, unpacking and grocery shopping to do."

"Can you imagine how hectic our lives are going to be in only three months?"

"Please, Edward," Bella laughed and held up a hand, "don't even go there yet."

I chuckled and slipped an arm around her as we walked upstairs.

**A/N: So this is the end of part III! I can say that _I'm_ glad its over**, **although I'm sure many of you are sad. But just remember there is still a part IV to come. I don't want to give a date as to when, because I may not make it and I don't want to get people's hopes up. But there will be a Part IV, and as I mentioned in a previous AN, a brief interlude and then the sequel which I have already started to plot out, but is still untitled. Thank you everyone who followed me through this roller coaster ride of a story! Your reviews and encouragement are what keep me posting, so keep them coming!**

**Love to all, ReddTwilight  
**


End file.
